Purple
by LiwNa
Summary: Rien n'est facile quand on est toujours la cible. Se place juste après la fin de la saison 3.
1. Jaune festif

**_C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents._  
**_**Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages, ils appartiennent ( à mon grand dam !) à la TNT, Janet Tamaro et Tess Gerritsen .**_

_**:EDIT: Je suis en pleine refonte des premiers chapitres ( ceux-ci étant de nettement moindre qualité), l'histoire ne change pas et -normalement- vous ne devriez même pas vous en rendre compte. Voilà voilà.**_

* * *

Une ombre sur le sol. Du vent, beaucoup de vent s'engouffrant dans cette ruelle. Le vent file à travers cette petite rue, vient se heurter au mur qui la ferme. Un cul de sac. Un guet-apens. Un piège pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'endroit. Un refuge pour ceux qui connaissent le lieu. Pleins de recoin où se cacher. Ou se sauver. Où s'isoler. A l'abri des regards. Mal éclairée de jour du fait des bâtiments voisins trop hauts, totalement noire de nuit. Le seul lampadaire censé illuminé l'endroit est hors d'état depuis des années. L'endroit parfait.  
Il fait de plus en plus sombre, le soleil a commencé sa course, étirant les ombres, emportant sa lumière. Emportant La lumière. Laissant l'obscurité prendre possession du monde. Lui rendant sa véritable apparence. Le peu de visibilité présente dans la ruelle fuit avec lui. Le souffle est fort, puissant. Le genre de souffle qui vous rends sourds, même de vos pensées. Vrille vos oreilles, s'engouffre en vous. Mélange vos pensées, s'imprègne de votre essence. Résonne en vous. Devient vous. L'ombre grandit, devient plus nette, formant quelque chose de plus précis. C'est fou la vitesse à laquelle peut penser le cerveau. Le nombre d'idées qui peuvent vous traverser en quelques secondes. On dit que juste avant de mourir, on voit défiler sa vie. Imaginer des années de vie devant vos yeux. Des milliers d'images apparaitre en vous, résonner en vous en quelques secondes.  
Désormais, sur le sol, ne s'étend plus une ombre mais un corps. Un corps. Brisé. Tordu. Que la vie a quitté.  
L'astre lumineux termine sa descente, étirant les ombres à leur paroxysmes, laissant l'obscurité absorber ce corps éclaté ainsi que le sang sombre s'écoulant sur les pavés de cette ruelle déserte. Ne reste que la nuit. Ne reste que le noir. Ne reste que le néant.

* * *

"**-Tu savais que le cerveau met entre 500 et 750 millisecondes pour comprendre la signification d'un objet sur une image ?**

**-Maura.**

**- Des neurologues ont réussi à déterminer qu'il fallait de 250 à 300 millisecondes, ou un quart de seconde, pour commencer à comprendre ce qu'est l'objet représenté.**

**-Maura...**

**-De 250 à 450 millisecondes supplémentaires sont nécessaires pour que la personne définisse complètement quel est l'obj...**

**-Maura !**

**-Oui, quoi ?"**

Jane leva les yeux au ciel et sourit. Décidément, quoi qu'elles fassent, son amie ne parvenait à s'empêcher d'énoncer des faits. Utiles ou non. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et d'un signe de tête désigna la table de la cuisine en face d'elles. Elles n'avaient que peu de temps donc, malgré que cela restait quelque chose de plaisant, il ne fallait pas qu'elles trainent.

**"-Et si on terminait ce gâteau ?**

**-Heu, oui, bien sur, la fête d'anniversaire d'Angela se déroule ce soir !**

**-Donc il vaudrait mieux s'y atteler maintenant" **rit la détective.

**"- S'atteler à quoi donc ?**

**- A rien, Ma', n'est-ce pas, Maura ? "  
**

"- **Heu...**, elle croisa le regard de Jane, **Nous préparions des pâtisseries... parce que, il est prouvé que cuisiner est un excellent moyen de s'apaiser lors de grands stress."**

Elle fit un clin d'œil à sa complice qui roula des yeux tandis que sa mère s'approchait. Bien sûr, son amie ne pouvait pas mentir. Pourquoi tentait-elle encore de s'appuyer sur elle lorsqu'elle mentait quelque peu ? Enfin, la blonde n'avait pas trop mal géré et sa mère ne semblait pas vouloir les titiller plus.

**"-Oh, Maura, je sais que tu comptes donner ton rein à la fille de Hope ...**

**- Qui est aussi ma demi-sœur, **corrigea l'intéressée.

**- Oui, bien sûr, mais tu le sais, c'est une opération bénigne...**

**- Je le sais, Angela, le taux de décès des donneurs n'est que de 0.03%" **sourit Maura.

Angela prit celle qu'elle considérait désormais comme sa fille contre elle. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux dorés avant de se reculer légèrement pour pouvoir capter le regard de la légiste. Son regard se fit plus sévère. Plus sérieux malgré le léger sourire qui l'éclairait.

**"- Je pars deux semaines à Calcutta grâce au cher cadeau que mes adorables enfants m'ont fait mais vous me tenez au courant, hein !"**

Les filles acquiescèrent. Jane fixait Maura, perdue dans ses pensées, le regard vide. Ses mains étaient posées sur le plan de travail, elle se tenait en appuis dessus. _Jamais je n'aurais envisagé la possibilité qu'elle puisse craindre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, l'opération. J'ai pensé au fait qu'elle puisse vouloir garder son rein et qu'elle ne devait rien à Hope et à sa fille mais pas une seconde je n'ai pensé aux risques, même minimes, qu'elle prenait. __C'est la chose la plus humaine que d'avoir peur de quelque chose qui comporte un risque, __aussi minime soit-il. Encore une fois, je ..._

**"-Janie !"**

Elle refit surface de ses pensées pour voir sa mère lui indiquer son téléphone sur la table du salon, en train de sonner. Maura trouvait étrange que son amie n'aie pas encore raillé sa mère quant à ses vacances, quelque chose la tracassait, mais quoi ?

**"-Rizzoli."**

Ça y était, le boulot la rappelait déjà. Mémorisant l'adresse, elle se promit une discussion avec sa meilleure amie, dès le lendemain, au calme. Elle voulait être certaine que celle-ci était à l'aise avec tout ça et sache qu'elle était là. Qu'elle veillait sur elle, comme toujours. Quoi qu'il arrive.

**"-Bien, nous serons là. Maura, on y va !"**, appela t-elle.

Sa partenaire releva la tête du plat mais continua de battre les œufs. Ses yeux pétillèrent de taquinerie. Elle connaissait déjà d'avance la réaction de son amie mais ne se lassait pas de la taquiner. Les yeux toujours brillants, elle prit un air angélique et un sourire plein de malice se plaqua sur son visage.

**"-Oh, mais on ne m'a pas encore appelée, je pense que je vais plutôt faire de la pâtisserie " **

**-Voyons, Maura, si on a un corps, on a besoin d'un légiste, tu vas être app.."**

Elle fut interrompue par la mélodie du téléphone de celle-ci. La blonde essuya rapidement ses mains sur son tablier et sourit à sa meilleure amie qui secouait la tête.

**"- Docteur Isles. Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite."**

Jane leva les yeux, soupira en signe de reddition et entraina la légiste vers l'extérieur en rappelant, au passage, à sa mère que celle-ci avait des valises à préparer pour le lendemain.

**"- Si tu veux, je peux appeler Pike et terminer le gâteau de ta mère...**

**-Surtout pas, sauf si tu veux un nouveau corps dans ta morgue. On trouvera le temps de le finir et je préfère encore en acheter un plutôt que de voir ce maniaque aujourd'hui."**

Les deux meilleures amies se sourirent bien que la détective remarqua l'air crispé habilement camouflé de son amie. _Commence-t-elle seulement à réaliser le danger de par les paroles de ma' ou est-ce moi qui n'ai rien vu ? _Elle fit signe a la légiste de regarder le corps et se tourna vers son coéquipier.

**"-Peter Smith, 34 ans, banquier, pas d'antécédents" **annonça Frost**.**

**"-On dirait bien qu'il est tombé de là haut**, annonça Jane, le doigt tendu, **Qu'en dis-tu Maura ?**

**- Que je n'aime pas les suppositions. Je devrais faire des calculs et une autopsie préliminaire pour confirmer qu'il soit bien mort en chutant et que ça soit bien de là.**

**- Maura, ce n'est pas une supposition mais une possibilité.**

**-C'est la même chos...**

**-Donc, cher docteur Isles, cet homme n'est certainement pas mort en chutant d'ici.**

**- Peut-être que si mais il faut que je...**

**- Ça me suffit. "**

La détective s'éloigna en riant sous le regard indigné de sa meilleure amie. Frost, regardant sa tablette, lui expliqua qu'il semblait bien gagner sa vie mais qu'aucune assurance vie n'était sur sa tête. Korsak, s'avança alors, proposant d'aller voir la femme, dont il avait l'adresse, bien que la thèse de "la femme tuant son mari pour l'argent" ne leur semblait que peu probable. Pendant ce temps, la légiste s'agenouilla et, enfilant ses gants, fronça les sourcils avant de palper le corps de part en part.

**"- Maura, pourrait-ce être un suicide ?, **demanda Jane, une idée derrière la tête.

**-Non.**

**- Te voilà bien catégorique, pour une fois. Heu... et si tu développais ?**

**- Il ne peut pas s'être suicidé puisqu'il n'est pas mort en tombant. Il était déjà mort quand il a chuté."**

Jane resta pensive un moment, Maura fit signe que l'on pouvait envoyer la dépouille à la morgue et se tourna vers l'enquêtrice pour la regarder intensément. Celle-ci haussa les sourcils et, ouvrant ses mains, lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. Un sourire quelque peu narquois vint naitre sur le visage de la légiste.

**"- L'expertise médico-légale n'est pas une sciences d'intuition mais de faits**

**- Bien, bien, _docteur_ Isles, vous avez raison, je l'admet.**

**- Et pourquoi j'ai raison ?**

**- Parce que j'ai sauté trop rapidement en conclusions. "**

La médecin eut un sourire satisfait et rit quand son amie leva les yeux au ciel, demandant ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça. La jeune femme aux cheveux sombres lui fit en suite signe de monter dans sa voiture pour qu'elles se rendent au commissariat.

* * *

**"-Alfred Winterfell.**

**-Voilà donc le plus récent de nos mécontents, qui sont les autres ?**

**-Matia Syra et Franck Mardaga"**, répondit Frost.

Jane plaça leur photos sur le tableau. Se trouvait sur celui-ci toutes leurs suppositions.  
En dessous du nom de la femme, se trouvait son alibi, écrit en lettres rouges signifiant qu'il était en béton et que l'on pouvait abandonner cette hypothèse.  
Tandis que sous les images des clients, se trouvaient les lettres de menaces, dont une avait fait beaucoup rire la détective. _"Et je retirerai ton cerveau par tes orbites vides à l'aide d'une petite cuiller."_

**"-Bien. Alors, ils étaient insatisfaits du travail de Smith, ont envoyé des lettres de menaces mais c'est pas comme si c'était pas courant pour un banquier, si ? Ça me semble... léger comme mobile.**

**- C'est la seule piste qu'on aie, l'alibi de sa femme est en béton...**"

Effectivement, Maura avait estimé l'heure du décès en fin de soirée de la veille et le tableau mentionnait que la femme donnait une conférence durant ce temps.  
300 personnes y avaient participé, ça en faisait des témoins ! Jane soupira, le regard rivé sur le tableau a chercher encore et encore des possibilités, une quelconque piste plus probable que celle qu'ils avaient. Leur coéquipier, Korsak, n'avait quant à lui pas prit par à ces recherches sur les autres des menaces, ni a leur désappointement quant à la légèreté de leur piste. Le détective à la peau nuit se tourna vers son collège, les sourcils relevés.

"**-Eh bien, tu ne dis rien, Korsak ?"**

L'ainé était profondément concentré sur ses fiches couvertes de chiffres, il se contenta d'un signe de tête signalant qu'il était en train de chercher quelque chose de compliqué. Frost, se plaça dans son dos et lu ce qu'il y faisait inscrit mais il ne voyait rien de particulièrement anormal dans ces lignes et ces lignes de nombres.

**"-Dis nous ce qui t'intrigue, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose.**

**-A vrai dire,je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'avance..."**

S'avançant face à eux, la détective Rizzoli lui fit signe de parler. Son air déterminé et son sourire, encouragèrent Korsak a exprimer son intuition.

**"- On dirait qu'il détournait une somme minime lors de grosses transactions.**

**- Ça se serait vu, non ? Tout virements vers comptes offshores est censé être surveillé.**

**- Pas vers un compte offshore, vers un distributeur. Environ 0,1% des sommes. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de faire ça."**

Leur collège féminine s'agita, faisant se relever les inspecteur. Elle retira toutes les photos, effaça tout leurs écrits pour écrire au sommet du tableau, à l'aide d'un marqueur rouge : _"Qui est le complice ?"_  
Ses collèges s'avancèrent, comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

**"-Oui ! Tu as raison, il ne pouvait et commander le détournement vers le distributeur et prendre l'argent...**

**-Il lui fallait donc quelqu'un qui le ferait à sa place !"**

Frost et Korsak se regardèrent, sur la même longueur d'onde que leur collège.

"-**Frost, saurais-tu recouper toutes les images des distributeurs ? Ils sont tous équipés de caméras de surveillance et peut-être qu'un visage reviendra.**

**-Bien, Jane, mais il y en a des dizaines étalés sur plusieurs mois, ça risque d'être long...**

**-Moi, je vais calculer combien ils ont détournés. 0,1% de plusieurs milliers de dollars, ça fait beaucoup.**" , ajouta l'ainé du trio.

Le téléphone de la détective vibra. C'était un sms de son amie légiste.  
_"Aie trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. A tout de suite :)"_

**"-Maura a quelque chose, j'y vais."**

* * *

**"-Donc tu es sûre que cet escroc n'a pas tenté de s'envoler avec tout l'argent qu'il a volé et que, pour une raison qui lui a échappé, son parachute doré n'a pas fonctionné ?"**

La légiste rit doucement. _Elle rit mais reste tendue. Elle le cache bien, il faut bien la connaitre pour le remarquer. La connaitre comme moi je la connais. Je n'ai rien vu._  
_Suis-je une mauvaise amie qui ne le voit que maintenant, l'a t-elle bien caché pendant tout ce temps mais à présent sature ou est-ce que sans faire exprès Ma' a éveillé ses craintes ? __Dans tout les cas, je dois lui parler. Voir Maura dans cet état m'attriste, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai mal de la voir angoissée et qu'elle ne me dise rien. __J'ai mal mais un peu peur aussi. Et si tout ne se passait pas si bien ? _Un raclement de gorge interrompu ses pensées.

**"-J'ai quelque chose de particulier sur ma blouse de travail que tu me fixes ainsi ?**

**-Heu... Non. Je réfléchissais. Heu, alors, dis-moi, quelle est cette chose intéressante ?**

**-Du magret de canard.**

**-Vraiment, Maur' ?**

**-C'est son dernier repas."**

La détective remercia la légiste et fila à l'étage.  
_J'ai bien vu Jane me fixer. Tant d'émotions sont passées sur son visage en si peu de temps. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle pensait mais ça la tracassait. Serait-ce à propos de Casey ? __Il ne lui a toujours pas donné de nouvelles malgré que son opération soit terminée._  
Elle soupira. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ressentait une pointe de déception à l'idée que ce ne soit pas à elle que son amie pensait.  
_Je devrais clarifier tout ça, trouver pourquoi je ressens ça vis-à-vis de Jane. Mais pas maintenant, là, je devrais plutôt chercher quelque chose qui l'aiderait encore dans son enquête puis terminer le gâteau d'Angela si j'ai encore le temps._

"**-Frost, cherche des images des distributeurs près d'un restaurant servant comme plat du jour du magret de canard.**

**- Tu penses qu'il...**

**- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le genre de gars à rentrer chez lui, se faire à manger et manger tout les jours la même chose ?**

**-Non. Il préfère que ça soit quelqu'un d'autre qui le fasse pour lui et il doit bien rencontrer son comparse quelque part**." raisonna l'enquêteur.

Des images défilèrent sur le grand écran, deux restaurants référencés sur internet affirmaient servirent ce plat ce jour-là et étaient proches d'un distributeur concerné par l'arnaque de Peter Smith et de son compère. Barry avait remonté aux images de l'avant-veille de la mort de la victime et celles-ci défilaient à une vitesse effarante. Seulement, Smith n'échappa pas à la vigilance de la détective.

**"-Là ! Frost, fige l'image ! A la terrasse du "Merlin", regarde le timer, il y reste 2h."**

Ils regardèrent les images à un rythme moins soutenu pour y voir leur victime entrer, poser son parapluie dans un bac, manger, récupérer le dit parapluie et sortir. Rien de plus.

**"-On dirait bien qu'il n'a rencontré personne"**, constata Korsak.

Ils devaient avoir manqué quelque chose. Après avoir regardé la séquence une dizaine de fois, Jane soupira et regarda l'heure sur son portable.  
_Mince ! Il faut que je file si je veux que le gâteau soit terminé à temps !  
_  
**"-Les gars, appelez-moi si vous trouvez quelque chose, ok ?" **et elle fila.

Près de l'ascenseur, elle vit Maura, lui faisant signe et souriant, la même idée en tête que son amie.

* * *

**"-SURPRISE !"**_**  
**_**  
**Angela fit un bond en arrière puis rit à la vue de tout ce petit monde là pour elle. Toute sa famille et tout ses amis étaient présents, un cadeau dans les mains, même Rondo et le lieutenant Cavanaugh. La pièce était décorée d'une banderole multicolore où flottait son prénom et des ballons où des fleurs étaient suspendues étaient disséminés un peu partout. Une idée de Maura mais qui semblait beaucoup plaire à la matriarche. Elle eu les larmes au yeux et baissa la tête. Les Rizzoli's se jetèrent un regard puis filèrent au près d'elle l'entourant de leur amour.

**"-Hey, Ma', pourquoi tu pleures ? Ça te plait pas ? Y a une mauvaise nouvelle ?**

**- Non, non, **sourit-elle**, je suis juste tellement heureuse que vous ayez tous fait ça pour moi"**

Elle sera ses enfants contre elle, faisant signe à Maura de se joindre à eux. Puis, elle prit Tommy Junior dans ses bras, se rendit dans le salon de la maison d'ami où elle logeait et fit signe à tout les invités de la rejoindre pour s'amuser. La soirée se déroula sans encombres, tout le monde s'amusait même si Jane constatait que sous son air guilleret, Maura conservait toujours une tension en elle.

* * *

_**Voilà, c'est la fin du premier chapitre de cette fic :)**  
**Normalement, tout les faits énoncés dans cette fic sont exacts et les termes scientifiques appropriés. Si jamais je fais une erreur (cela peut toujours arriver), signalez-le moi, merci !****  
**_


	2. Orange parlée

Jane s'éveilla et s'étira, éteignant son réveil par la même occasion. Dieu que ce bruit strident pouvait l'irriter.  
Elle resta un instant dans son lit, laissant les rayons du soleil lui caresser doucement le visage et ressassant dans son esprit la soirée qu'elle avait passée.  
La veille, la fête s'était finie aux alentours de minuit et tout le monde était rentré chez lui, ne manquant pas de rappeler à la mise à l'honneur comme elle restait belle malgré toutes ces années. Jane était peinée que Maura ne lui dise rien. Elle l'avait vu, son amie était tendue et habituellement, elles se racontaient tout.  
_Mais peut-être m'en veut-elle de n'avoir rien vu alors que j'aurais du et a décidé de ne pas m'en parler ? Il faut vraiment que je lui parle._  
Elle se leva, retira son t-shirt "Property of Boston's Police" qui lui servait de pyjama et s'habilla dans une tenue plus décente. Elle fit rapidement une flexion des jambes afin de vérifier que son nouveau jean ne la gênerait pas dans ses mouvements et elle se rendit dans la cuisine. Terminant son petit déjeuner, elle attrapa d'un geste fluide sa veste qu'elle enfila puis sortit, claquant la porte de son appartement.  
Jo Friday aboya son mécontentement quant à l'impolitesse de sa maitresse, un au revoir ne lui aurait pas fait perdre de temps.

* * *

**"-J'ai trouvé du coton mélangé à de la soie coincé à l'arrière de ses dents. Venant probablement de sous-vêtements.**

**- Des sous-vêtements mélangés coton et soie, ce n'est pas très commun mais assez pour ne pas nous indiquer une personne précise, si ?**

**- Justement, alors j'ai essayé de voir la répartition de la soie et du coton dans le tissus. Un seul magasin utilise ce pourcentage de soie dans ses sous-vêtements. "Martin's House".**

**- C'est une avancée, merci Maura !**

**- Ce n'est pas tout, ils ne font que du sur commande.**

**-Tu es parfaite !"**, s'écria son amie avant de filer à toute vitesse.

La légiste voyait bien qu'elle se faisait du soucis mais elle n'osait pas lui en parler. Ce que faisais Casey devait vraiment la toucher. Elle eue une moue triste.  
Jamais elle ne ferait consciemment souffrir son amie sans une excellente raison. Hors là, du point de vue du soldat, elle n'en trouvait pas.  
_J'appréhende mon opération, aussi peu dangereuse soit-elle mais je ne voudrait pas rajouter une couche aux problèmes de Jane, il n'est vraiment pas tendre avec elle._  
_Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle mérite, j'essaierai de lui en parler, si je vois qu'elle y est disposée..._

"**- On l'a ! Stephan Hurmer. Il a passé commande chez Martin's House et regardez, il se trouvait à deux tables de Peter.**

**-Bien joué Frost,** lui lança son collègue, **mais je me demande comment ils se passaient l'argent et les lieux de sortie du dit argent... Attends ! Stoppe la vidéo s'il-te-plait."**

Il montra un endroit de l'écran du doigt. Hurmer reprenait son parapluie et une enveloppe en tombait puis il partait l'air de rien. L'enveloppe était brune et petite si bien qu'il était difficile de la voir avec la mauvaise résolution de la caméra de surveillance extérieure du restaurant.

**"-Avance de quelques minutes la vidéo. Regardez, Peter va reprendre son parapluie, lui aussi et sort de la terrasse. Maintenant ! Fige l'image !"**

Ils se regardèrent, ayant vu l'enveloppe tomber du parapluie et Smith la ramasser et la glisser dans sa poche.  
Faisant signe à ses collègues, Jane mit sa veste et partit suivie par ceux-ci.

**"-Monsieur Stephan Hurmer, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Peter Smith et pour détournement d'argent. Tout ce que vous ferez ou direz pourra être retenu contre vous au tribunal."**

Emmené en salle d'interrogatoire, celui-ci ne disait rien. Les agents le regardaient à travers la vitre. Arrogant, il fixait la vitre teintée, se sachant observé. Ses yeux noirs pétillaient de malice et ses cheveux ébouriffés ainsi que son sourire narquois, lui donnaient un air viril. A première vue, c'était un homme relativement simple, voire banal, mais quand lorsque l'on s'en approchait, on se rendait compte qu'il avait un charme, il le savait... et il s'en servait. Contre tous, les serveuses, les vendeuses, les policiers dont il voyait les tendances,... Ce n'était pas un homme que l'on manipulait, pour lui, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Alors, ces flics-là, ils n'avaient rien et il n'avait rien fait. Il était innocent. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il dirait. Surtout si c'est la flic qui vient l'interroger. Son sourire s'agrandit, elle lui plaisait. Elle n'était pas chétive, semblait courageuse et était belle femme... Il aurait tout son temps pour la faire sienne quand il sera innocenté. La faire sienne, puis, s'en séparer, il n'avait pas besoin d'une femme à ses côté, il préférait le changement. Après tout, c'était un homme à femmes et il en était fier.  
Pas besoin d'avocat, se disait-il. Il était bien assez malin pour s'en passer. Il ne dirait rien, quoi qu'il se passe et nierait tout. Et surtout, il les embrouillerait. Les embrouilles, il connaissait bien ça et il y était bon. Ses potes l'appelaient l'maitre de l'embrouille et ce n'était pas pour rien. Il allait bien s'amuser.

**"- Il ne dira rien pour le moment, qu'on le mette en cellule pour la nuit, ça le calmera et on continuera demain."**

Les officiers s'apprêtèrent, rangèrent leurs affaires puis sortirent pour rentrer chacun chez eux. Seulement la détective, elle, ne rentra pas chez elle.  
Elle monta dans son auto, et roula jusque chez sa meilleure amie. Au coin de la rue, elle hésita.  
Était-ce une bonne idée de parler des peurs de Maura ? Et si, sans le vouloir, elle lui faisait encore plus peur ? Et si elle lui en voulait de n'avoir rien remarqué ?  
Elle se résolu à discuter, il le fallait. C'était quelque chose d'important pour elles deux. Et puis, même si elle avait faillit quelque peu, ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle continue sur ce chemin. _Maura l'aurait fait pour moi. Vas y, Jane, vous êtes meilleures amies._  
Elle frappa quelques coups rapides à la porte, priant pour que son amie soit là. Celle-ci ouvrit et, découvrant sa détective préférée, un sourire éclaira son visage. La serrant brièvement, elle l'invita à entrer. Son sourire s'évanouit rapidement quand elle vit l'air tracassé de celle qu'elle considérait comme le meilleur remède à la mélancolie par son humour. Elle lui prit le bras et la fit asseoir, au grand étonnement de cette dernière.

**"-Est-ce à cause de Casey que tu es tracassée ?"**

Jane se raidit. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, de quoi parlait son amie ? Qui avait mentionné Casey ? Elle observa la blonde, le visage sérieux, celle-ci ne semblait pas rire. _Bien. Je ne sais pas d'où est venue cette idée à Maura mais je n'ai pas pensé à lui ces derniers jours_ _et je n'en n'ai pas la moindre envie._

**"-Quoi ?! Non. Assieds-toi aussi, c'est de toi dont je voulais parler."**

Elle s'installa devant elle, pensive. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à demander pourquoi son amie était là, tellement ça lui avait fait plaisir de la voir.

**"Excuse-moi, Maura.**

**-Mais... De quoi ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Jane."**répondit-elle, prenant les mains de son amie tracassée dans les siennes.

**"-Je n'ai rien vu. J'ai pensé au fait que tu puisses vouloir conserver ton rein mais pas à celui que tu puisses prendre peur."**

Elle baissa la tête, ne voulant regarder la blonde devant elle dans les yeux. Elle se sentait mal, regrettant presque d'être là devant elle avec ses failles. Elle effleura l'idée de partir avec sa honte, laissant ainsi le loisir à son amie de trouver quelqu'un d'autre de plus apte à la réconforter qu'elle. _C'était donc ça. Ce n'était pas Casey mais moi... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je préfère ça. Je dois que l'idée qu'elle pense à moi me plait..._  
La légiste sourit.

**"- A vrai dire, il n'y a que très peu de chances que ça tourne mal. A vrai dire, on pourrait presque les considérer comme nulles. Ma peur n'est pas très raisonnée.**

**- Mais humaine, et j'aurais du la voir puisque tu ne t'en es pas ouverte à moi.**

**- C'est parce que tu semblais... Non, laisse, ce n'est pas important."**dit-elle dans un léger sourire.

Elle releva le visage de Jane pour que celle-ci la regarde dans les yeux et voie qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle prit celle-ci contre elle, la serrant avec douceur. Elles restèrent un moment ainsi, calmes et apaisées. Maura lui proposa alors de rester loger chez elle puisqu'elle se faisait opérer le lendemain, ce que cette dernière accepta avec plaisir. Elles se mirent en tenue de nuit, l'enquêtrice ayant laissé un pyjama chez son amie pour des occasions comme celles-ci. Se souhaitant la bonne nuit, elles rentrèrent dans leur chambres respectives pour passer la nuit. L'une dans la chambre d'ami et l'autre dans sa chambre.  
La détective ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle devait l'admettre, elle aussi commençait à craindre pour Maura. Le matin même, sa mère avait du partir pour Calcutta en bateau et sa fille l'avait emmenée jusqu'au car qui l'amènerait à celui-ci et elle lui avait confiée avoir des craintes, la jeune femme l'avait alors rassurée disant que, comme l'avait dit la concernée, les chances d'échecs étaient minimes. Mais maintenant que la peur tordait ses boyaux, elle regrettait presque ces paroles. Un discret coup sur la porte la fit se retourner, ses sens aux aguets. D'un geste vif, elle alluma la lumière et plaça sa main sur la crosse de son pistolet.

"- **Eh ! Ce n'est que moi. ,**chuchota une voix qu'elle connaissait bien, **J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on discute un peu pour heu... se changer les idées ?**

Jane acquiesça, fit signe à son amie de venir au près d'elle et celle-ci vint se lover dans ses bras. Pour finir, puisqu'aucune d'elles ne prenait la paroles, elles se séparèrent pour s'allonger, l'une à coté de l'autre et la blonde éteignit la lumière, dans un dernier sourire pour celle avec qui elle dormirait cette nuit.

* * *

**"-Frost. C'est le jour de l'opération de Maura et ...**

**- Tu aimerais l'accompagner. Vas-y,on s'occupe de tout.**

**- Merci, vous êtes les meilleurs !**" et elle raccrocha,  
faisant signe à l'amie chez qui elle avait logé de monter dans la voiture et qu'elle l'y rejoindrait. Elle rentra rapidement à l'intérieur, prit un livre traitant des diverses armes policières et de leur utilisations puis se mit au volant de l'auto pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Elle alluma la radio qui diffusa une musique à la mode et joyeuse, elles se mirent à chanter à tue-tête. A la fin de cette chanson, la blonde prit un air plus sérieux et, sans regarder sa meilleure amie, lui dit :

**"-Je t'ai mise sur la liste de personne à prévenir s'il m'arrivait quelque chose un jour. Tu es le seul nom sur cette liste."**

Si elle n'avait pas été en train de rouler et consciente du danger d'un tel acte, Jane aurait pilé sur place. Ses angoisses revenaient, elle essaya des les cacher comme elle pouvait pour ne pas en rajouter sur les épaules de son amie mais au regard de celle-ci, elle comprit que c'était raté. _Et si tout ne se passait pas bien ?_

**"-Nous sommes bientôt arrivées"**dit-elle, tentant de reprendre contenance.

Alors que les infirmières avaient finit d'apprêter Maura et l'attendaient patiemment hors de la chambre, celle-ci se tourna vers son amie, un air malicieux plaqué sur le visage :

**"- Alors, qui-est ce qui a peur ?"**

Elle riait. Elles se prirent dans les bras, se donnant de la force mutuellement. Quand elles se séparèrent, elles étaient sereines. Tandis que l'une suivait les infirmières pour faire don d'un de ses reins, l'autre s'acheta un café puis s'installa calmement dans la salle d'attente.

* * *

_**Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre 2 ! :) Je vous promet que le prochain est pour très bientôt, probablement demain.**_  
_**Pensez aux reviews.**_


	3. Attentes vertes

Il était toujours là, avec son air malin, sûr de lui. Son regard sombre se baladant d'un agent à l'autre, les sondant. ils n'avaient rien, il le savait.  
Des pistes menant à lui mais rien de concret, il y avait veillé. Ils ne trouveraient rien de concret et ne pourraient pas le garder en garde-à-vue éternellement.  
Il avait limité ses plaisirs expressément dans ce but,dépensé son argent subtilement, afin de n'éveiller aucun soupçons quant à ses... disons, compléments de salaire de maçon.  
Il savait qu'ils savaient que c'était lui, parce que c'était le cas et que dans ses yeux, il ne le cachait pas. Mais qui pouvait se prétendre capable de lire le regard des autres ?  
Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand les deux flics sortirent de la salle.  
S'affalant doucement sur sa chaise, il entreprit de fermer les yeux afin de tenter de trouver le sommeil. Ça risquait d'être long et il était tout sauf un homme patient. Sa respiration ralentit jusqu'à devenir lente et mesurée.  
Les deux détectives observaient l'homme désormais endormis à travers la vitre, serrant les poings de ne pas être arrivés à le faire craquer. Sa garde-à-vue arrivait à sa fin et tous savaient que sitôt libéré, leur coupable disparaitrait.

L'agent à la peau nuit sortir de la salle d'observation, laissant son collège seul. Dans cette salle aux murs gris, uniquement pourvue d'une vitre teintée, d'un chaise et d'une petite table, celui-ci prit place au bureau et prit le dossier, le relisant encore et encore à la recherche de la moindre preuve à coté de laquelle ils avaient pu passer. Ils avaient la preuve que la somme détournée ces deux dernières années s'élevait à plusieurs dizaines de milliers de dollars, il avait compulsé assez de papiers pour l'affirmer. Ils avaient aussi la certitude que Peter Smith était mort, des chaussettes enfoncées dans la gorge. Des sous-vêtements qui se commandaient au magasin où Stephan Hurmer avait passé commande un mois plus tôt. Après avoir encodé les noms de tout les gens ayant passés commande au magasin ces derniers 3mois et sortit leurs permis, ils avaient pu constater que Hurmer était au même restaurant que leur victime le jour du meurtre. Qu'ils s'étaient même échangé quelque chose et que leur suspect n'avait pas d'alibi mais rien de tout cela n'était punissable par la loi. Ils n'avaient pas l'enveloppe, ne savaient pas ce qu'elle contenait et les vidéos surveillances des distributeurs n'avaient rien donné. On y voyait bien de temps en temps un homme venir récupérer de l'argent qui sortait seul, sans commande mais il était toujours masqué ou casqué. Rien ne permettait de définir clairement que l'homme dans la salle devant lui était l'assassin. Ils le savaient mais n'avaient rien de tangibles.  
Il s'affaissa, ils étaient dans une impasse.

Pendant ce temps, Frost, avait isolé toutes les images de la personne masquée et les visionnaient en même temps, tentant de trouver des points communs qui permettraient de faire un lien physique avec le prévenu.  
Il encodait tout les paramètres physique de chaque vidéo dans son ordinateur mais celui ne parvenait à en faire un visage.  
_Les paramètres changent constamment d'une vidéo à l'autre. En plus d'y aller masquer ce salaud devait se déguiser par dessous pour être sûr qu'on ne le retrouve pas par une telle méthode. Certains diraient qu'il regarde trop la télévision mais je regrette qu'il ne les aie pas écouté, j'aurais pu le trouver... Quelques bouts d'ouate dans la bouche et déjà l'ordinateur pensera que vous êtes quelque peu enrobé. Je ne vois vraiment pas quoi faire._  
_Le temps nous est compté et ce Hurmer le sais..._  
Ses pensées furent interrompue par la sonnerie de son portable. Jane.

**"-Hé ! Comment s'est passées l'admission de Maura ?**

**- Elle est allée avec les infirmières, je suppose que tout se passe bien. Comment se passe l'enquête ? Vous l'avez bouclée ?"**

Un soupir fit écho à sa question puis son ami lui expliqua l'impasse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, le visage grave. Ensembles, ils explorèrent toutes possibilités qu'ils avaient. Devant lui, défilaient toujours les images de surveillance. Soudain,il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, raccrocha et tapa frénétiquement sur son clavier.  
La détective sourit, debout dans la salle d'attente. Son coéquipier avait trouvé quelque chose. Elle se rassit et reprit sa lecture après avoir rapidement jeté un coup d'œil à l'heure.  
_Elle doit être endormie maintenant, l'opération doit débuter..._

* * *

"-**Nous savons que c'est vous, Stephan.**annonça Frost.

**- Vous n'avez aucunes preuves tangibles !**

**- Avant oui mais maintenant, regardez ceci."**

Il lui tendit une photo. On y voyait un homme avec un casque de moto sur la tête et des clefs en main, les mains au dessus de sa tête et s'appuyant dessus, semblant attendre quelque chose.

**"- Oui. Bravo pour la jolie photo mais ça ne prouve rien."**

L'agent lui tendit une autre photo, zoomée sur la partie supérieure droite du casque.  
On y voyait le reflet de la barre argentée du haut du distributeur où se reflétait l'arrière d'une voiture.  
Le prévenu ne dit rien, interrogeant du regard l'enquêteur.

**"-Laissez-moi vous expliquer. La caméra montre ce qu'il y a devant elle, ça oui.**  
**Mais la barre du dessus est légèrement incurvée et sa surface réfléchissante, son angle étant légèrement différent, le reflet qu'elle fait dans le casque nous permet de voir l'arrière de cette voiture."**

Il sortit une nouvelle image du dossier, on y voyait, zoomé, l'arrière d'une voiture.  
Hurmer haussa ses sourcils. Frost déposa une dernière image, un zoom sur la plaque d'immatriculation. L'image avait été nettoyée et les symboles parfaitement visibles.  
Stephan hurla et renversa la table avant de se calmer et de se rasseoir. Les policiers, s'étant écartés pour éviter la table, s'approchèrent.

**"-Eh oui, vous êtes coincé. Les clefs dans votre main correspondent au modèle de l'auto et la plaque d'immatriculation confirme que c'est bien la vôtre et qu'elle n'a pas été volée."**

Leur suspect commençait à perdre son assurance. Il souffla, se leva,remit la table en place puis, calmé, un sourire provoquant sur le visage :

**"- Tout ceci ne sont que des présomptions, j'ai oublié de prévenir que ma voiture à été volée puisqu'elle m'a été ramenée le lendemain."**

Il continua, l'air mauvais :

**"- Au fait, où est donc la belle jeune flic qui m'a mit les menottes hier ? Je lui montrerai bien ce qu'est un homme. Un vrai, membré comme il faut."**

Les détectives se regardèrent et soupirèrent.

* * *

Assise, son livre dans les mains, Jane était perdue dans ses pensées.  
au fond, avait-elle vraiment envie que Casey revienne ? Elle l'aimait ,certes, mais il lui en avait fait voir et elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Par dessus ça, un autre sentiment semblait naitre en elle. Non. Naitre n'était pas le bon terme. Grandir était plus juste. Il était bien là, depuis longtemps et prenait de plus en plus en de place, surtout ces derniers temps. Seulement, elle avait peur de ce que c'était, de ce qu'il signifiait.  
Ses pensées filèrent vers Maura, en pleine opération.  
Elle soupira, ferma son livre, lassée et prit un magazine trainant sur la table basse devant elle. Il n'y avait que peu de monde dans cette salle aux murs d'un vert pâle. Les rangées de sièges contre les murs, la table basse couverte de magazine et le présentoir étaient les seuls éléments de la pièces. Enfin, si on ne comptait pas les gens. Certains guillerets, d'autres atterrés et d'autres, comme Jane, neutres. S'ennuyant et gardant une once d'inquiétude en eux.  
L'ablation devait être sur sa fin. Le chirurgien devait être en train de recoudre son amie. Elle frémit à l'image qui lui venait en tête ; celle de son amie, une partie du ventre ouvert.  
Elle n'y connaissait pas grand chose mais savait que bientôt son amie serait de retour.  
Fatiguée mais là, près de la policière. Et ça lui suffisait.  
Elle entama la lecture d'un article sur les nouveautés cinématographiques du mois.

* * *

**"- Dites nous pourquoi. Vous gagniez beaucoup d'argent par ce procédé alors, pourquoi ?**

**- Ce ne sont que des suppositions. Je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas moi.**

**- Dites ça à un jury."**

Le prévenu se tu, le visage grave et les policiers le savaient vaincu.

**"-Je crois que je vais demander un avocat...**

**-Ça vaudra mieux, en effet."**

Les agents sortirent, tout sourire, Korsak laissant échapper un "perdu" en fermant la porte.  
Le poing de Stephan s'abattant sur la table lui répondit. Il se leva d'un bond, renversant sa chaise par la même occasion et arpenta la pièce. Comment lui, lui avait-il pu se faire prendre ? Il l'avait su dès qu'il avait garé sa voiture que c'était une mauvaise idée mais sa moto sans plaques était tombée en rade et Smith avait refusé de changer d'endroit pour prendre un distributeur où il aurait pu se rendre à pieds quand son bipper le lui aurait signalé.  
De rage, il shoota dans la chaise qui valsa à travers la pièce.  
Derrière la vitre, les enquêteurs jubilaient. Ne manquait plus que l'avocat et tout serait terminé. Pour de bon.

* * *

Jane releva la tête du magazine ,dans lequel elle était plongée depuis maintenant plus de deux heures, pour regarder l'heure. Ça faisait plusieurs heures déjà que son amie était entrée. Ça lui sembla bien long sans aucune nouvelles, peut-être y avait-il un soucis ?  
Elle se rassura, elle n'y connaissait rien, un cas n'était pas un autre.  
_Et puis, Maura m'a bien dit que parfois le réveil était plus long chez certaines personnes, que l'opération pouvait mettre plus de temps pour diverses raisons et que son opération était quasi sans dangers._  
Elle reprit sa lecture.

* * *

"**-Racontez-nous.**

**- Ne dites rien. **lui conseilla son avocat.

**- Oh vous la ferme, pour ce que vous servez ! Laissez moi vous raconter.**  
**Peter et moi, on se connait depuis un dizaine d'années, on se croisait souvent à des match de foot et on a finit par sympathiser. Y a deux ans, il m'a dit qu'il avait une combine pour gagner masse de thune et ce, sans risques mais qu'il savait pas le faire seul.**  
**Toutes les grosses transactions transitaient par lui et il pouvait facilement en détourner une toute petite partie vers un distributeur automatisé. On surveille les comptes offshore, pas les distributeurs."**

Les agents hochèrent la tête, comprenant toute l'ingéniosité du plan tandis que l'avocat passait une main sur son visage, son client se condamnant tout seul.

**"-Il avait besoin de moi pour récupérer le fric et il m'en filait alors la moitié. C'était logique, chacun sa part, chacun son boulot dans l'affaire. Et moi, avec mon salaire de maçon, ça m'arrangeait bien. Je lui filai l'argent par une enveloppe et lui me transmettait les lieux de rendez-vous via un téléphone jetable. Aucune trace. On changeait fréquemment de distributeur pour pas éveiller les soupçons.**

**- Pourquoi l'avoir tué ?**

**- Ce fils de pute avait conçu un programme qui enverrait automatiquement entre 0.1 et 0.3% de la somme vers un distributeur et qui lui enverrait l'adresse sur son bipper.**

**- Il n'avait donc plus besoin de vous. **

**- Ouais, après tout ce que j'ai fais pour lui ! Alors je l'ai attaché à une chaise dans un hangar abandonné, lui ai demandé ce putain de code qu'il faut entrer tout les mois depuis n'importe quel poste puis, j'ai enfoncé ma chaussette loin, de plus en plus loin.**  
**Il en avait les larmes aux yeux, il tentait d'hurler ce connard mais rien ne sortait."**

Il rit d'un rire presque dément.

**"- Alors après, pour que çà fasse suicide je l'ai jeté d'en ha...**

**- Je crois que cet entretien est terminé."**conclu l'avocat, livide.

Korsak toqua à la porte et des agents virent mettre les menottes au meurtrier et l'emmenèrent en cellule.  
Les deux enquêteurs se regardèrent, satisfaits.  
Affaire bouclée.

* * *

Jane s'agitait sur son siège bien inconfortable. C'était long, bien trop long sans nouvelles.  
D'accords, ils ne prévenaient, dans ces cas-ci, que lorsque le patient était conscient et bien portant mais si longtemps avec ce mini-doute en soi, non. Elle n'y connaissait peut-être rien mais ce n'était certainement pas si long pour ce genre d'opération. Et puis, quand ca s'éternisait trop et que tout se passait bien, on donnait malgré tout des nouvelles pour rassurer les gens. Elle ne parvenait plus à rester assise. Trop de pression en elle, trop de tension. Elle refusait d'appeler son frère parce qu'il savait qu'il s'inquiéterait, viendrait et elle sentait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large. Elle n'était pas la seule à être angoissée. Autant certains semblaient sereins et n'avaient pas à attendre longtemps, autant d'autres étaient déjà là à son arrivée et n'avaient reçu aucune nouvelle non plus. Elle avait vu des familles s'effondrer à l'entente de terribles nouvelles et des femmes pleurer de joie à la connaissance de la bien portance de leurs enfants gravement malades. D'autres pleuraient, sachant bien que l'espoir était mince, tellement mince que c'était quelque chose de complètement insensé d'encore espérer.  
Pourtant, on espérait.  
_Ça fait partie de l'Homme. L'Homme espère même quand il n'y a plus à espérer. Tout comme cette femme devant moi. Au fond d'elle, elle sait que son mari ne vivra pas mais tous ici, tout ceux qui sont dans cet état espèrent un miracle. Un miracle qui n'arrivera pas._ Elle se rassit, presqu'honteuse d'angoisser ainsi alors que des gens dont l'état de la personne à qui ils tenaient était critique semblaient moins agités qu'elle.  
Fermant les yeux, elle s'employa à récupérer une respiration posée.  
Un médecin entra, l'air grave et soucieux.  
Tout les visages se tournèrent vers lui. Son visage était tendu, c'était l'expression d'un homme avait une mauvaise nouvelle, une très mauvaise. Il semblait légèrement perdu quant à la façon dont il l'annoncerait à la personne qui appellerai. A vrai dire, il avait cherché durant tout son trajet vers la salle aux mots qu'il dirait, à tenter de prévoir la réaction de la personne qu'il aurait devant lui à ce moment.  
La détective se raidit et son visage se raidit. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu une telle réaction. Son instinct de flic reprenant le dessus, elle balada son regard sur les gens l'entourant. Hormis ceux qui savaient qu'il n'y avait pas de risques, tous avaient eu la même réaction qu'elle. Elle se dit qu'après tout, ces gens, elle aurait du réagir comme eux. Pour son amie aussi il n'y avait pas de risques. Presque pas de risques.  
Une femme éclata en sanglots, hoquetant qu'elle savait que son mari était sur la fin, que c'était l'opération de la dernière chance mais qu'elle avait espéré, tant espéré.  
Jane se détendit subitement. Pas pour elle, d'ailleurs, elle avait été bien bête de penser que cale puisse être pour elle. Il était vraiment temps qu'elle sonde ses sentiments pour son amie, ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés la déboussolait vraiment.  
Pleine d'empathie, elle se dirigeait vers la femme, pour un quelconque réconfort tandis que le jeune médecin, visiblement touché par les larmes de la femme cherchait toujours ses mots. C'était tellement triste. Pour cette femme, la vie s'arrêtait alors que dans son dos, la flic entendait les murmures d'enfants reprendre. Une vie s'arrête alors que le monde continue. Ces pensées lui firent une sensation étrange. Son esprit sortant de l'endroit, elle prit soudainement conscience de la multitude de vies qui grouillaient sur Terre.  
_On ne s'en pas assez compte. Les monde est une multitude de vies qui ensembles créent un quelque chose que nous pouvons percevoir. Cette femme perds son mari et aux infos on parlera du Président qui dira telle ou telle chose... C'est tellement... ironique, oui, c'est le mot._  
Elle se rassura encore, l'opération de Maura avait un taux d'échec tellement minime qu'on le considérait comme nul et son amie était forte. Elle haussa les épaules.  
_L'opération a duré plus longtemps que prévu et, comme je ne le cesse de me répéter depuis ce début de journée, je n'y connais rien._  
Une vague d'apaisement se diffusa en elle. Quelques minutes seulement s'étaient écoulées, 5 tout au plus mais elle avait l'impression que de prendre conscience de tout ce qu'était le monde et de l'étrangeté de ses sentiments pour sa meilleure amie lui avait prit des heures.  
Elle s'appliqua à frictionner le dos de la femme, dans l'espoir de la calmer un peu.  
Le médecin aux yeux azurs s'avança, inspirant fortement. Ils étaient pressés et il avait trouvé les mots. S'avançant désormais dans la salle vers la femme en larmes dont il ne comprenait les paroles à la distance où il se trouvait, il dit faiblement :

**"- Mademoiselle Rizzoli ?"**

Jane se retourna vivement et son monde s'écroula.

* * *

_**Haha ! Moi, sadique ? **_  
_**Maintenant, j'attends quelques reviews, même anonymes, histoire de savoir si ça vaut le coup de continuer ou non et ce qu'il faut améliorer.**_


	4. Gris esseulé

_**Tout d'abord merci, merci pour ces quelques mots. Vous n'imaginez pas comme c'est encourageant ;)**_  
_**Je me tais, je me tais, voici la suite :**_

* * *

La détective se redressa,doucement, livide et d'un regard indiqua au médecin qu'elle était prête à le suivre. Sans un mot, il l'emmena auprès de son amie. A l'entrée de la chambre, elle fit une pause. Maura était étendue sur le lit, les yeux clos. Les larmes menacèrent la femme courageuse qu'elle était de perler sur ses joues. Ravalant ses pleurs, elle s'avança, prenant la main de celle à qui elle tenait si fort dans la sienne. Elle regarda son amie et une larme perla sur sa joue. Celle-ci était pâle, si pâle. Semblait fragile. Si fragile. Un souffle et elle s'envolerait, un choc et elle se briserait en milliers de petits bouts de verres colorés. Elle clôt ses yeux.

_*[flashback]_

**"-Mademoiselle Rizzoli ?"**

_Jane se retourna vivement, avant de vaciller sous le regard azuré du jeune médecin. __Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de la gravité visible dans ces yeux. Cet homme dégageait en son entièreté une sorte d'urgence et de danger imminent. Jane le comprit et se redressa rapidement et fit signe qu'elle était prête à le suivre. En silence, il l'emmena jusqu'au -1, le service des soins intensifs. Peu avant d'arriver devant une vitre, l'homme aux cheveux sombres se retourna vers l'enquêtrice. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé mais son interlocutrice ne répondait pas. Aucun mot ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche, les mots étaient coincés. Sa gorge enserrée par la terreur. Le souffle qui en sortait était devenu erratique. Insuffisance cardiaque. L'opération et l'anesthésie à laquelle elle avait mal réagit avaient fait lâcher son cœur. Après ses explications ,le médecin était partit quelque instant, voir avec les infirmières l'avancée de l'état de sa patiente. __Elle respira profondément et fit un pas vers la vitre._  
_A la vue qu'elle eut devant elle, elle se sentit défaillir. Elle recula jusqu'à sentir le mur dans son dos, se laissant glisser au sol, elle laissa des larmes couler le long de ses joues. __Un instant, elle eut l'impression de sentir le monde dans son entièreté l'écraser, elle resserra ses jambes sous elle, y coinçant sa tête. Des soubresauts agitaient son corps. __Elle ne resta pas longtemps dans cette position. Séchant ses larmes, elle se releva et se dirigea vers la vitre. Il fallait qu'elle soit proche, fallait qu'elle voie, qu'elle soit là. Sous ses yeux, se déroulait la pire scène que la détective aurait voulu voir, sa meilleure amie reliée à des machines, des poches remplies de liquides dont elle ne connaissait l'utilité et un respirateur faisant se soulever régulièrement sa poitrine. __Seulement, cette respiration n'était pas naturelle, elle était trop mécanique pour être vraie. __L'observatrice savait bien que sans cette machine, sans ces produits, sa meilleure amie était en fin de vie. Elle jeta un œil aux constances de son amie. Malgré le produit, le cœur de son amie battait lentement, trop lentement et sa tension était extrêmement basse. Elle ne comprenait pas, comment tout ça pouvait leur arriver à elles ? Le risque était tellement faible... Elle n'entendit pas tout de suite le médecin revenir, dès qu'elle sentit sa présence, elle se retourna, l'interrogeant du regard. Il lui expliqua que l'état de son amie restait extrêmement critique et qu'ils ne savaient encore rien prédire quant à l'amélioration ou non de son état. Il fut interrompu par le bippement hystérique d'une machine. L'enquêtrice se raidit, le son provenait de la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Des infirmières arrivèrent à toute vitesse et le médecin couru près de sa patiente talonné par la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'agita quand elle constata que la machine d'où provenait la sonnerie était celle indiquant les battements de cœur de son amie.  
Celle-ci n'indiquait plus qu'une ligne continue, deux infirmières prirent l'italienne par les bras pour la faire sortir. Celle-ci se débattit pour rester auprès de son amie, en vain. A travers la vitre, elle vit le médecin préparer le défibrillateur et ferma les yeux. Elle ne les rouvrit que lorsque le son régulier de la machine lui parvint aux oreilles.  
Un soupir s'échappa de sa poitrine et une infirmière lui fit signe pour retourner en salle d'attente. Elle lui promit qu'ils feraient tout pour la sauver mais devait lui demander s'il fallait la réanimer ou non en cas de nouvel arrêt et que c'était à elle de choisir puisque la blonde l'avait mise sur sa liste de personnes en cas de soucis. La jeune femme mit quelque instant à réaliser ce qu'on lui demandait. Elle se répéta la phrase dans son esprit jusqu'à ce que les mots prennent enfin du sens dans son esprit. La signification de la question lui fit l'effet d'une gifle en pleine figure. La façon dont répondit elle ne laissa aucun doute à l'infirmière et celle-ci prit congé, laissant une Jane complètement angoissée dans une salle d'attente désormais quasi vide de par l'avancée de la nuit. Ne restaient que des personnes dans le même cas qu'elle.  
La jeune femme aux cheveux sombres ne savait que faire et arpentait la pièce. Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à faire les 100pas, l'esprit vide, il lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle avait des gens à prévenir. En premier, elle appela le frère dont elle était le plus proche. Frankie lui annonça qu'il préviendrait le reste de l'équipe et leur frère.  
Elle tenta de joindre Mme Isles mais celle-ci était en Europe et ne serait pas là avant le lendemain si pour autant les grèves et le mauvais temps stoppaient. Elle soupira et s'assit, joignant ses mains devant elle, l'esprit enserré par de bien mauvaises pensées. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle vit son frère entrer dans la salle, et alla le prendre dans ses bras. Elle y resta un instant, hoquetant en silence puis lui chuchota tout ce que le médecin lui avait expliqué. Ils restèrent ainsi à attendre pendant des heures, deux fois, une infirmière était venue leur annoncer comment se portait Maura. A l'aube, Frankie tenta de ramener sa sœur chez elle pour qu'elle se repose mais celle-ci refusa catégoriquement et le força, lui, à rentrer pour se reposer lui disant qu'elle les préviendrait dès que leur amie commune se porterai mieux. A nouveau seule, elle replongea dans ses pensées morbides. En effet, son frère ne supportait pas les silences qui, selon lui, étaient toujours annonciateurs de mauvaises nouvelles et qui, donc, les comblait comme il pouvait. Cela faisait maintenant une demi-journée, une nuit et une journée qu'elle était éveillée dont une nuit et un jour à angoisser pour son amie. Soudain, quelqu'un entra dans la salle. Non pas une des infirmières qui venait annoncer l'état de son amie mais son jeune médecin aux cheveux sombres, qui semblait la chercher parmi tout les gens restant, hésitant, n'étant plus très sûr d'à quoi ressemblait la personne responsable de sa patiente._

_[fin flashback]_*

Elle rouvrit les yeux, détaillant le visage de son amie, tentant d'en retenir les moindre traits dans sa mémoire. Elle avait déjà tenté lorsqu'elle avait assisté, impuissante, aux tentatives de réanimation des médecins. La douceur de sa peau, l'ovale de son visage, ses traits finement sculptés. Son odeur légèrement fruitée à présent presqu'entièrement masquée par la puanteur de l'hôpital. La détective inspira profondément, captant les quelques nuances restantes de l'odeur naturelle de sa meilleure amie. Elle craignait d'un jour ne plus s'en souvenir. De ne plus se souvenir de la façon dont elle énonçait des faits, de la façon qu'elle avait de toujours trouver le moyen de l'apaiser. Son rire. Son rire, son sourire. Ses yeux pétillants. Ses yeux dans lesquels n'importe qui se noierait.  
_Elle est si pâle, elle semble si faible, si fragile, telle une poupée de cire..._  
L'objet de toute ces attentions était immobile, livide. Sa main froide dans celle de la détective qui s'y accrochait comme on s'accroche à la vie. Dehors, les nuages s'amoncelaient au loin, signe d'un orage violant imminent. L'extérieur s'assombrissait, un enfant dirait qu'il était en colère. Le temps même semblait être en accord avec les évènements. Une peine immense et la terreur en elle, Jane, conservant la main de sa meilleure amie dans la sienne, se tourna vers la fenêtre et porta son regard au dehors dans l'espoir de s'apaiser avant d'écouter le médecin. Celui-ci, comprenait le besoin de calme et de réflexion de celle-ci et s'était placé en retrait, attendant le moment propice à la discussion. Pas encore, il était patient. Elle soupira et reposa son regard sur la blonde. Seule sa poitrine se soulevant de temps à autres, désormais sans respirateur et les bippements des machines indiquaient qu'elle était toujours du monde des vivants.  
_Elle est là, près de moi, vivante. Enfin, enfin, j'ai la certitude qu'elle l'est. Insuffisance cardiaque. Elle va s'en sortir mais si ça n'avait pas été le cas ? Combien de gens se sont trouvés dans la même position que moi, avec leur femmes ou leur maris, sauf qu'entre leurs doigts ne restaient que ceux d'un corps sans vie. Combien ont espérés ? Combien sont restés dans l'ignorance, comme moi, ne se doutant de rien avant l'annonce fatidique ? __C'est si peu 0.3% de décès, pourtant elle en est passé tellement près..._  
Jane ferma les yeux quelques secondes, faisant refluer la vague de peur entremêlée de haine et d'amour qui menaçait de la submerger puis, faisant dos à la fenêtre, reporta son attention sur le médecin. Le voilà. Le moment de parler était venu. Il tenta d'expliciter les raisons de l'insuffisance cardiaque de mademoiselle Isles. La jeune femme peinait à rester attentive à ce qu'il disait au fur et à mesure qu'elle réalisait à quel point son amie avait frôlé la mort. Le jeune docteur fit une pause, lui laissant le temps de digérer l'information. Voyant qu'il avait à nouveau l'attention de son interlocutrice, il reprit :

**"- Elle est tirée d'affaire et son état est stable."**

Pour la première fois depuis que son frère était partit jusqu'à l'instant présent en passant par ces moments d'angoisse où elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait advenir de son amie, elle prit la parole.

**"- Je sens venir le "mais". "**

Sa voix était encore plus rauque qu'à l'habitude. Rauque d'angoisses et de larmes retenues pendant des heures et qu'elle retenait encore.

**"- Elle est très faible. Dans un premier temps, elle devra rester à l'hôpital puis elle pourra rentrer mais resta extrêmement fragile, quelqu'un devra s'occ...**

**- Je m'occuperai d'elle.**

**- Bien, si vous remarquez quoi que ce soit d'anormal, prévenez-moi."**

Jane hocha la tête. Elle conservait toujours dans sa main celle de la malade, comme si elle avait peur qu'on la lui arrache. Non, pas comme si. Elle avait peur qu'on la lui arrache. C'était ce qu'il avait faillit se passer. Elle remercia le médecin qui la salua et lui expliqua que d'autres patients l'attendaient.  
Elle saisit son portable et appela son frère. Quelques sanglots enserrait sa voix quand elle lui conta les dernières heures.

**"- Non, Frankie, ne vient pas pour le moment, ça ira et elle a besoin de calme. Surtout ne préviens toujours pas maman, laisse la profiter de ses vacances encore un peu avant de la prévenir. On ne la préviendra que si l'état de Maura ne s'améliore pas, sinon, on lui laisse ce repos.**  
**Oui, moi aussi, Franck'. Je te préviens dès qu'elle va mieux. Oui, promis, je vais essayer de me reposer."**

Pour la première depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce, elle observa ce qui l'entourait. C'était une chambre d'hôpital simple, le lit se trouvait au centre de la pièce, la tête contre le mur à droite. Quand on y entrait, la première chose que l'on voyait au delà du lit était une fenêtre sur l'extérieur encadrée de deux tentures vertes pâles que Jane ferma à demi. La chambre se situait au 5ème et offrait une vue imprenable sur Boston. La nuit dernière et en début de journée, Maura se trouvait encore au -1, soins intensifs. Heureusement son amie était solide et ils avaient pu la faire remonter à un étage où les cas n'étaient plus en danger imminent de mort. La détective prit une chaise et s'installa confortablement auprès de la rescapée. Selon le médecin, elle allait se réveiller dans les heures à venir, alors elle décida d'attendre pour qu'elle ne s'éveille pas seule.  
_J'ai eu peur, si peur. Les autres aussi ont eu peur, surtout que sur la journée que je viens de passer, seule une infirmière est passée pour me donner des nouvelles, ça a fait encore moins d'informations que hier. _Elle n'avait donc pu donner des informations aux autres et, perdue dans ses pensées n'avait pas entendu son portable à chaque fois. Ils s'étaient donc inquiétés et avaient de quoi. La mère de Maura n'avait pas su venir, les avions étant bloqués au sol en Europe à causes de grèves et de mauvais temps, aussi, elle espérait que celle-ci pourrait être présente le lendemain. Depuis l'avant-veille, elle ne parvenait à penser à autre chose qu'à son amie. La perdre était la pire chose qu'il pouvait lui arriver.  
_Si je l'avais perdue, qu'aurais-je fais ? __Que puis-je faire sans elle ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle à proprement parler mais j'ai besoin de sa présence à mes côtés, de la savoir près de moi. __J'aime l'odeur de ses cheveux et la douceur de sa peau. J'aime le calme et la douceur dont chacun de ses mouvements est empreint. Son rire est une des plus douces mélodies à mes oreilles, son sourire la plus belle des peintures._  
Elle se redressa légèrement, se rendant compte des pensées qu'elle nourrissait.  
_Je ne suis pas amoureuse, non, mais je tiens à elle plus qu'à ma propre vie. Sans elle, je ne suis rien, j'ai besoin de cette chaleur qu'elle dégage, besoin de ses manies, son rire, ses sourires qu'elle me réserve, de toutes ces attentions qui font que j'ai besoin d'elle à mes côtés et que je ne peux vivre sans._  
C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne faisait que s'imaginer sa vie sans sa meilleure amie, ses soirées, ses descentes à la morgue sans, désormais, plus aucune joie ni plaisir... Toute sa vie,tout son quotidien, toutes ces choses sans celle avec qui elle les partageait.  
Le calme grandissait au fur et à mesure que la nuit prenait ses aises dans l'hôpital. Bientôt, n'étaient plus perceptibles aux oreilles de la jeune femme que les bippements des machines ainsi que l'orage éclatant dehors. Mais tout cela, ainsi que les rondes fréquentes des infirmières dans les couloirs ne la troublaient en rien. La tête posée sur le bras de son amie, visage tourné vers celle-ci, sa main dans la sienne, elle était trop perdue dans ses sombre pensées pour constater quoi que ce soit d'extérieur à celle sur qui elle veillait. Pas même la discrète infirmière venue baisser doucement la lumière. L'éclairage tamisé était propice au calme et au repos, c'est sans doutes ce qui fit s'endormir la détective, le poids de toutes ces heures de stress et d'angoisses l'assommant.  
Une discrète larme coula le long de sa joue, roulant au rythme de sa respiration. Dans les couloirs, aucun bruit n'était audible si ce n'était de temps à autres, les pas discrets des infirmières venues faire leurs rondes de nuit.

* * *

_**Et voilà ! Maintenant, une review ou un petit mp pour me dire ce que vous en pensez mais surtout ce qu'il y a améliorer ;) J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas génial mais j'essaie de faire de mon mieux et j'aimerai vraiment m'améliorer.**_


	5. Moments rosés

Jane se réveilla mais n'ouvra pas directement les yeux, mettant quelque secondes à se souvenir d'où elle était. Contre sa joue, elle pouvait sentir la main de son amie dans la sienne, qu'elle gardait toujours serrée ainsi qu'une partie de son bras. La chaleur de la peau de celle-ci l'apaisa. Elle était à nouveau chaude, signe de meilleure santé. Elle réalisa soudainement qu'une main passait dans ses cheveux délicatement. Depuis quand ? Elle n'en savait rien. Savourant quelques courts instants les douces caresses, elle se remémora que lorsqu'elle s'était assoupie, son amie était encore inconsciente et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle rencontra deux yeux brun-verts qui la fixaient tendrement et un visage baigné de soleil. Un instant, elle se surprit à penser que ces yeux pourraient être à elle. Rien qu'à elle. Un léger sourire naquit sur son visage. Se reprenant, elle se redressa :

**"-Hey. Comment te sens-tu ?"**

Sa voix était encore rauque de fatigue. _Elle a l'air de s'être tellement inquiétée. Tout son visage est marqué par la fatigue et l'angoisse. J'ai de la peine qu'elle aie vécu ça. Jamais je ne veux qu'elle se remette encore dans un état pareil pour moi. Non, jamais tout court. Je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse, parce que je le suis quand elle l'est._

**"-Mieux. Le médecin m'a tout expliqué pendant que tu te reposais. Il dit que si je continue à aller mieux à cette vitesse, je pourrais rentrer pour la fin de la semaine, j'ai demandé à rentrer vite.**"

Jane était embarrassée, d'une part de s'être endormie ainsi et d'autre part parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Depuis le réveil de son amie, elles ne s'étaient pas quittées des yeux. Maura s'interrogea une fois encore sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour celle qu'elle regardait. _Il faut que je me rende à l'évidence. Ce n'est plus avec les yeux de l'amitié que je regarde Jane. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je ressens ce fait mais depuis quelques temps, surtout aujourd'hui, je m'en rends vraiment compte. C'est vraiment fort, il est temps que je sonde ce sentiment et que je le comprenne. __Elle aime Casey et j'aimerai que ça ne soit pas le cas. Il joue avec elle, la fait souffrir, elle ne mérite pas ça. Il est temps qu'il arrête, son opération s'est bien déroulée, s'il ne revient pas vers elle c'est qu'il n'en a pas envie. Je la connais, ça doit lui faire énormément de mal quoi qu'elle en dise et montre... Moi, je serais là, je serais là pour toi Jane, pour te réconforter et te soutenir s'il le faut, je te le promet._ _Toujours._  
Le silence devenait pesant, pressant. Leurs yeux parlaient pour elles, une fois encore les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires. Maura fit légèrement glisser ses doigts sur la joue de son amie qui tressaillit sous ceux-ci. Elles se sourirent tendrement et quelque chose tilta dans l'esprit de la détective. On frappa rapidement à la porte. Frankie, Frost, Korsak et enfin Tommy entrèrent dans la chambre et la brune lâcha la main de son amie pour la première fois depuis la veille pour aller les saluer et leur faire l'accolade. Tous avaient craint pour sa vie et n'avaient su quand venir de peur de gêner et, après confirmation qu'elle se portait mieux, de peur de trop la fatiguer. Les infirmières avaient étés très claires, hormis la famille proche et Jane parce que Maura l'avait noté sur sa liste avant sa convalescence, les autres étaient limités dans leurs visites et dans la durée de celle-ci. Ensembles, désormais réunis, ils se détendirent, se lançant respectivement des boutades quant à leurs têtes respectives. La brune demanda à ses collègues s'ils pouvaient se charger de mettre en prison leur prévenu maintenant qu'il avait avoué parce qu'elle comptait poser ses congés pour la semaine malgré les protestations de son amie blonde.  
Son frère, lui, annonça que sitôt sa journée de travail terminée, il lui apporterait un lit d'appoint où elle pourrait dormir. C'est à ce moment que celle-ci réalisa qu'il était extrêmement tôt et qu'ils étaient venus avant leur journée de travail. Au fond d'elle, elle fut émue, espérant que sa meilleure amie se rende compte d'à quel point elle comptait pour beaucoup de gens.

Frost venait de lui envoyer un sms indiquant que leur prévenu serait définitivement jugé prochainement et que donc leur boulot était terminé. Il avait ajouté qu'il rédigerait le rapport à sa place afin qu'elle puisse s'occuper de la légiste convalescente en toute quiétude. Jane entra entra doucement dans la chambre, deux plateaux repas et quelques livres dans les mains qu'elle déposa sur l'unique table de la pièce, au pied du lit.  
Elle se doutait que sa meilleure amie serait bien trop épuisée pour lire quoi que ce soit dans les jours à venir mais elle voulait être prévoyante. L'avant-veille, son frère avait installé son lit et la détective avait attendu que son amie soit endormie pour s'autoriser un peu de sommeil. C'est ce qu'elle tentait de faire, de dormir en même temps que son amie pour que celle-ci ne ressente à aucun moment la solitude. Assise sur le lit d'appoint, elle regardait sa meilleure amie endormie, songeuse. Celle-ci s'était endormie le temps qu'elle aille leur chercher de quoi se rassasier. Les infirmières avaient prévus des plateaux à l'extérieur pour les malades et elle avait du descendre au rez-de-chaussez pour acheter un repas pour elle ainsi que quelques livres susceptibles de plaire à la jolie blonde. Jane détailla son amie, elle restait pâle mais reprenait petit à petit des couleurs et dans deux-trois jours, elle pourrait sortir et il faudrait de s'en occuper. _Ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde de prendre soin d'elle, au contraire, j'aime tout ces moments communs. Seulement, quand elle sortira d'ici, s'il y a un soucis, j'ai peur de ne pas le voir. Une infirmière passera quotidiennement certes mais s'il se passait quelque chose... Il n'y a pas su de soucis jusqu'à présent, les médecins me confirment que tout ce que je fais est bien et positif pour elle mais il me reste cette petite crainte. Et quand je reprendrais le boulot ? Ira-t-elle assez bien pour se gérer un peu seule, le temps que je travaille. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je reprendrai congé de toute manière et puis, Ma' rentre la semaine prochaine, je suis sûre qu'elle pourra m'aider même si j'ai un peu peur qu'elle ne fatigue trop Maura. Elle va me tuer quand elle va apprendre ce qui est arrivé et qu'on lui ai rien dit..._  
Un souffle plus profond que les autres la fit se tourner vers son amie. Celle-ci, éveillée, la regardait, une lueur étrange dans le regard. Quand les yeux sombres de la détectives rencontrèrent ceux plus clairs de son amie, cette dernière détourna le regard.  
_Cette lueur dans le regard de Maur', j'aurais juré que c'était... du désir ? __A qui pensait-elle ? Il va falloir que je lui tire les vers du nez, mais pas maintenant, pas tant qu'elle est si exténuée._Faiblement, la malade tenta de se redresser et de s'assoir plus confortablement sur le lit. La détective se précipita à ses côtés pour l'aider et remonter son oreiller.

Les yeux vrillant ceux de son amie, la légiste prit la main de celle qui s'occupait d' -ci se figea un instant puis s'écarta doucement, rompant le contact. Elle alla chercher les plateaux-repas et en déposa un sur les genoux de son amie.

**"-Ta mère est passée ce matin mais tu dormais et elle ne voulait pas t'éveiller. Elle n'a pas su venir plus tôt, en Europe les grèves et le mauvais temps ne permettaient pas de décoller. Elle a dit qu'elle repasserait demain."**

La blonde hocha la tête, déjà fatiguée alors qu'elle n'était réveillée que depuis peu de temps et commençait à manger doucement lorsque le docteur Hope Martin passa sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte entre-ouverte. Celle-ci semblait embarrassée et perdue quant à ce qu'elle devait dire et faire. A sa vue, le regard de Jane s'était chargé de colère et de haine. L'autre jeune femme, quant à elle, gardait un visage parfaitement impassible et fit signe à sa mère biologique d'entrer. Celle-ci semble hésiter un instant puis passa la porte qu'elle ferma derrière elle. Elle marqua une courte pause à la vue de toute la colère se dégageant de l'amie de sa fille récemment découverte puis, se plaça de l'autre côté du lit, face à la jeune femme qui la foudroyait du regard. Elle ne comprenait pas, pourquoi tant de colère ?  
Elle semblait chercher ses mots,aucuns ne lui semblait assez justes, assez représentatifs de ce qu'elle pensait. Elle inspira.

**"-Merci. Merci de ce que tu as fais. Grâce à toi ma fille est sauvée, je ne te remercierai jamais assez. Tu as ma reconnaissance éternelle, si un jour tu as un quelconque soucis, tu pourras compter sur moi."**

Maura baissa la tête, le visage se crispant légèrement de tristesse. _**SA**_ fille. Elle n'était donc, définitivement, aux yeux de sa mère biologique qu'une étrangère qui avait sauvé sa fille. sa véritable n'était qu'une donneuse de rein. La flic avait aussi noté ce détail. Elle se releva, fixant Hope dans les yeux, un masque de dureté sur le visage et laissant courir ses doigts sur le bras de son amie.

"**-Sortez."**siffla-t-elle, se contenant pour ne pas hurler.

La mère ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi cette peine, pourquoi cette colère à son arrivée et maintenant cette haine de la part de la détective ? Elle eut un geste d'incompréhension.

**"-Votre fille vous attends."**

Maura tressaillit à ces mots et Jane posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, la caressant doucement de son pouce. Le docteur Martin s'éloigna à reculant, touchée par le regard brulant de rage de l'italienne. Fermant la porte dans son dos, elle chercha en vain ce qui avait pu blesser sa fille biologique dans ses paroles. Elle vit là où la jeune femme avait tressaillit, le moment où elle avait baissé la tête de tristesse.

Elle tilta. Ses mots n'étaient pas sortit comme elle l'aurait voulu. Elle effleura l'idée d'aller s'excuser et mettre au clair tout ça quand un détail qu'elle avait déjà remarqué l'a frappa. Sa fille était fatiguée. Non, exténuée. Trop pour ce genre d'opération. Bien que ce genre de chose fut pénible et fatigante, le médecin qu'elle était savait que ça ne l'était pas autant. Soucieuse, elle se rendit chez l'infirmière en chef afin d'en savoir plus. Usant de son statut de médecin et de mère biologique, celle-ci accepta de lui expliquer rapidement avant de continuer sa tournée. Hope resta un instant immobile, incapable du moindre mouvement.  
_Je comprends maintenant la haine et la colère que j'ai vu dans le regard de l'amie de Maura. La peine de Maura ne vient pas entièrement de mes mots mais aussi du fait que je ne me sois à aucun moment souciée de comment s'était passée l'opération de son côté._  
_Que puis-je dire maintenant ?_  
Elle retourna près de son autre fille, endormie et bien portante. la greffe de rein avait l'air de bien se passer, mais sa formation de médecin lui rappela que tout n'était pas encore joué. De leur côté, Jane et Maura mangeaient en silence. Les traits tirés de la blonde indiquaient l'état de fatigue extrême dans lequel elle se trouvait. La brune avait su la consoler et lui tirer un sourire puis la faire manger malgré que celle-ci se plaignit d'un manque d'appétit.  
Ne supportant plus ce silence pensant, la détective lui raconta l'enquête surtout les détails que Frost lui avait donné, quand le suspect tentait de la draguer par leur intermédiaire. Son amie rit malgré sa fatigue de plus en plus prononcée. L'enquêtrice ôta le plateau des genoux de son amie et, posant un baiser sur son font l'aider à s'allonger. La légiste s'endormit quasi instantanément. La jeune femme aux yeux sombres observait ce visage serein, aux traits si doux. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui s'agitait en elle. S'allongeant sur son propre lit, elle somnola un peu, restant attentive aux variations de respirations de sa partenaire afin de s'éveiller quand celle-ci le serait. Le reste de la journée fut rythmé ainsi entre les siestes de Maura et les parties de rire des deux femmes. Au soir, alors que Jane se préparait pour la nuit, son amie l'invita à dormir avec elle. La détective marqua une pause puis déclara que ce n'était peut-être pas très sur pour le moment, qu'elle était juste à côté d'elle et que la blonde dormirait bien mieux sans personne avec elle. Hors c'était ce dont elle avait besoin pour se rétablir, de sommeil. Sa meilleure amie eut une moue déçue mais acquiesça.

* * *

_Maura arrive à rester de plus en plus longtemps éveillée même si je vois qu'elle fait souvent des efforts pour moi alors qu'elle est exténuée. Demain, si rien ne change, elle pourra rentrer chez elle. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas accepté de dormir avec elle avant-hier ?_  
_Elle était déboussolée par ce qui est arrivé et avait besoin d'être rassurée... Ce n'aurait pas été la première fois que nous dormions ensembles alors pourquoi me suis-je esquivée ?_

La nuit tombait et Jane était allée remettre les plateaux repas vide au self quand la blonde manifesta son besoin de sommeil. Dans son état, il était tard et demain, elles devraient se lever pour rentrer. Pas extrêmement tôt mais à une heure respectable malgré tout. Ça allait être leur dernière nuit à l'hôpital avant longtemps espérait-elle, ce dont elles étaient bien contentes. D'un geste timide, la convalescente invita son amie à s'allonger près d'elle. Celle-ci eut une moue puis, dans un sourire, se coucha à ses côtés. Elle la serra brièvement dans ses bras, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et se tourna. Elles étaient collées l'une contre l'autre de par la petitesse du lit prévu pour une personne. Dos à dos, dans le calme complet, elles s'endormirent paisiblement, toutes deux apaisées par la présence de l'autre dans son dos. En milieu de nuit, Jane s'éveilla sentant la blonde se tourner de son côté.  
Elle eut des frissons, sans savoir pourquoi. Ce n'était pas la première fois que leur corps étaient proches comme ça, habituellement çà ne lui faisait pas un si grand effet. Décidément, elle ne comprenait vraiment ce qu'il se passait dans son cœur...  
La main fine et douce de son amie se glissa sous son t-shirt pour se placer délicatement sur son ventre laissant un sillon de feu sur la peau de la détective à son passage. La brune n'osait plus bouger et à peine respirer, le tracé de la main de son amie brulant sa peau. Sa respiration s'accéléra quand elle sentit naitre en elle une chaleur.  
_N__on ... C'est un mouvement qu'elle fait en dormant... Ça lui est déjà arrivé. pas sous le t-shirt mais ce doit être un hasard, c'est déjà arrivé. Pourquoi ça me fait cet effet ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, bordel ?_  
En effet, ça leur était déjà arrivées de dormir enlacées mais cela se passait quand celles-ci étaient endormies pas quand les deux étaient éveillées.  
La détective tenta de s'apaiser, se raisonnant quant au sommeil de sa meilleure amie. Dans son dos, deux yeux grands ouverts ne comprenaient pas ce que faisait le corps auquel ils appartenaient. Maura ne contrôlait plus rien, elle ne parvenait à s'empêcher ces gestes tendres envers son amie. Elle resserra sa prise, se collant plus encore à celle-ci si bien que son souffle dans le cou de l'enquêtrice fit enfler la chaleur que celle-ci ressentait. Elle se reprit et tenta de s'apaiser... Son amie ne bougeait pas, ce qui signifiait qu'elle dormait et que le fait qu'elle se soit trop dévoilée ne risquait pas de ternir leur amitié... Dans un léger soupir, elle s'éloignant légèrement de sa meilleure amie.  
Aucune d'elle n'aurait dormis de la nuit si, Maura, assommée par sa médication ne s'était pas endormie. Jane,elle, garda les yeux grands ouverts jusqu'à l'aube, tendue jusqu'à l'extrême quant à son incompréhension face à ce qu'elle ressentait et à ces sentiments grandissant en elle.

* * *

**_Et voilà ! Le Chapitre 6 est prêt et je vois bien le moment où elles se rapprocheront vraiment. Il arrive, laissez-moi le temps de le placer, j'aime prendre mon temps._**


	6. Bleu repos

**_Je voudrais vous remercier pour les messages d'encouragements que j'ai reçu, ça fait très plaisir (plus qu'on le croit) de savoir que ce que l'ont fait plait à quelqu'un. Ici, j'ai essayé une confrontation Jane/Angela (qui durera probablement sur plusieurs chapitres d'ailleurs), je ne sais pas trop si c'est réussit ou non, si ce n'est pas le cas, excusez-moi, je n'ai pas autant d'humour que dans la série :)_  
_Bonne lecture et encore merci pour les encouragements, c'est toujours très plaisant !  
_**

* * *

**"- Jane, tu devrais aller t'aérer.**

**- Pour quoi faire ? Il pleut !"**

La blonde eut un fin sourire. Son amie n'avait cessé de s'occuper d'elle depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital. A présent, elle savait un peu s'occuper d'elle-même, dormait moins et elle sentait bien que son amie avait hâte de reprendre une vie active qu'elle affectionnait quoi qu'elle en disait. Elle se portait beaucoup mieux qu'à sa sortie de l'hôpital même si elle restait encore très faible. Désormais, il n'y avait plus besoin qu'une infirmière vienne quotidiennement vérifier son état de santé.  
Tant mieux parcequ'Angela allait bientôt arriver et que, d'un accord commun, personne ne l'avait prévenue de son état avant la veille au soir pour ne pas gâcher ses vacances. Son regard s'attarda sur son amie en train de préparer le déjeuner. Celle-ci lui avait confié sa peur de la perdre et la blonde avait sentit une pointe en son cœur. Elle commençait doucement à réaliser ce qu'elle ressentait pour la détective mais ne parvenait pas à mettre de mots dessus. Elle aurait voulu en parler avec elle, clarifier tout ça mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas la gêner ni l'embarrasser mais elle ne parvenait pas toujours à retenir ses marques d'affections plus prononcées que les autres. Elle eu soudainement la crainte de trop se dévoiler, que son amie prenne conscience des flots de sentiments qui l'agitaient.  
Une assiette d'œufs brouillés posée devant elle interrompit ses réflexions.  
Elle sourit, attendit que son amie soit installée et commença à manger. Elles avaient passées une semaine calme,rythmée par les phases de sommeil de la légiste et, plus récemment, des plus longs instants passés à rire sur le canapé. Jane avait logé dans la chambre d'amis et son hôte ne s'était risquée à l'inviter à nouveau près d'elle pour la nuit après ce qu'il s'était passé à l'hôpital. Elle avait été à deux doigts de se laisser déborder par ses sentiments cette nuit-là et ne voulait pour rien au monde mettre en péril leur amitié d'une quelconque façon.

**"- Mange. Ma' ne va pas tarder et si en plus elle voit que tu n'as pas mangé, elle va me tuer une seconde fois et te faire manger plus que tu n'as jamais mangé de ta vie.**

**- Je lui dirais que tu m'as bien soignée, ne t'en fais pas.**

**- Elle s'en fiche, elle va me tuer parce que je ne l'ai pas prévenue."**

La détective singea sa mère en train d'hurler sur elle et les deux amies rirent de bon cœur, détendues. Le repas finit, Maura se reposant sur le canapé et Jane rangeant la vaisselle, on frappa à la porte. Cette dernière s'avança pour aller ouvrir faisant signe à son amie allongée que sa mère allait lui arracher la tête. A peine eut-elle entrouvert la porte que celle-ci déboula, demandant où était le pauvre poussin malade et maudissant ces inconscients égoïstes et stupides qui ne l'avaient pas prévenue de son état. L'enquêtrice leva les yeux au ciel ; ce que sa mère pouvait être agitée quand elle s'y mettait.

**"-Je vais m'occuper de toi, ma petite chérie. Tu vas bien de reposer et rester au calme."**

Dans son dos, sa fille eut un petit rire et mima à son amie un doigt s'enfonçant profondément dans un œil. Voyant la blonde rire sous cape, la mère de la concernée se tourna vers elle. Celle-ci stoppa vivement son geste et adressa un sourire angélique à celle qui la foudroyait du regard. Toujours ce sourire sur le visage :

**"-Tu sais, Ma', je crois que je vais m'en occuper. On gère bien et puis le changement c'est pas forcément bon quand on est dans son état."**

Dit-elle, montrant d'un geste la blonde légèrement redressée sur le canapé.Voyant sa mère prête à rétorquer, elle reprit rapidement :

**"-Au fait, comment se sont passées tes vacances ? Bien le Soleil ? Bien la plage ?"**

Sa mère maugréa que c'était bien même si elle aurait voulu qu'on la tienne au courant, comme elle l'avait demandé et que si ça avait été le cas, elle se serait occupée de Maura comme il fallait. La détective, elle, voyait son amie commencer à fatiguer et l'agitation d'Angela ne l'aidait pas. Elle était à peine rentrée que déjà, la détective sentait que ça n'allait pas aller, sa mère n'étant pas assez calme pour quelqu'un dans la condition de la blonde.

**"-Ma', je crois que t'as des trucs à ranger."**lui dit-elle, indiquant d'un geste de la tête les valises de sa mère trainant au sol.  
La mère italienne stoppa son geste, n'étant pas sûre de bien comprendre l'insinuation de sa fille. Elle prit un air outré.

**"- Serais-tu en train d'essayer de te débarrasser de ta propre mère ?! Je viens à peine de rentrer de deux semaines loin de vous ... **  
**Mais qu'ai-je fais au Ciel pour mériter des enfants pareils ?"**

L'enquêtrice soupira et leva les mains.  
**"- Ok ! Ok ! On aurait du te prévenir, on aurait du mais on l'a pas fait pour que tu puisses quand même profiter de tes vacances. Pour une fois que tu pouvais prendre un peu de repos, tu dois tellement t'occuper des vies de tes enfants, ce doit être si fatiguant."**

Angela eut un sourire satisfait et se tourna à nouveau vers Maura. Sa fille, elle, eut un geste d'impuissance. Sa mère ne voyait même pas tout le sarcasme de sa tirade... ou faisait comme si. Elle n'en était pas bien sûre.

**"- Jane Clem...**

**- Ma' !**

**- Jane Clémentine Rizzoli, tu seras punie pour ne pas avoir fait ce que je t'avais demandé et tes frères le seront aussi." **dit-elle posément

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de la détective de ne pas comprendre ce que voulait dire sa mère. Elle perdit son air sarcastique tentant de voir si celle-ci pensait ce qu'elle disait. Elle du se rendre à l'évidence que celle-ci semblait être la plus sérieuse du monde. Elle haussa les épaules et lui rappela qu'elle n'était plus une enfant.

**"- Qu'importe, vous êtes mes enfants et vous me devez obéissance. Dis à tes frères de se préparer à un weekend shopping avec leur mère. Ça ne leur fera aucun mal... Et c'est valable pour toi aussi, il est temps que tu changes de garde-robe !"**

A la tête et aux réactions de son amie qui mordait son poing pour ne pas répondre ce qui lui venait à l'esprit,là,directement, Maura retint un gloussement... Jane l'avait bien vue se retenir d'éclater de et lui fit un pied de nez. Elle retourna sa mère vers elle,alors que celle-ci s'était tournée vers la malade, pour lui signifier qu'elle ne l'accompagnerait faire les magasins pendant un week-end entier que dans ses rêves.

**"- Oh que si tu vas venir.**

**- Je ne pense pas.**

**- Je viendrais te chercher jusqu'à ton bureau s'il le faut.**

**- Tu n'oserai pas et de toute manière, je ne te suivrais pas.**

**- Je viendrais jusqu'à ton bureau avec l'ours en peluche de tes 5ans, Grin...**

**- Tu ne ferais pas ça !**

**- Oserais-tu en douter ?**

**- Ma', si tu fais ça, je t'arrête devant tout le commissariat pour outrage à agent.**

**- Tu arrêterais ta propre mère ?!**

**- Teste moi donc.**"

Elles restèrent un moment à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, tentant de se tuer du regard. Angela ouvrit la bouche, le regard mesquin et jetant un coup d'œil en coin vers la jeune femme allongée dit d'un ton plus que sarcastique :

**"- Dis moi, Maura, Janie t'a t-elle déjà dit le nom de son ours en peluche ?**

**- Ma'... !  
**

**- Tu avais une peluche, Jane ?**"

Jane l'interrompit d'un geste inquisiteur et porta la main à sa hanche, indiquant à sa mère son pistolet et son badge puis lui montra un des tiroirs de la table de la cuisine contenant ses menottes. Son regard était sans équivoque et Angela le comprit. Aussi, leva-t-elle les mains, se tourna, dit à la blonde qu'elle passerait la voir souvent, prit ses valises et fit un rapide bisou à sa fille.

**"- On en a pas finit, toi et moi..."** puis, elle partit vers la maison d'ami pour déballer et ranger ses affaires.  
Jane s'installant près de son amie, soupira. Décidément sa mère ne changerait jamais.

**"-Tu vois ? Ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé.**

**-Tu rigoles ?! Si elle est vraiment sérieuse,elle va réussir à me trainer à cette journée, je le sais. Le seul truc qui me réconforte sont les têtes que vont faire Frankie et Tommy quand je leur dirais.**  
**Au fait, comme tu commences à aller mieux et que ma mère est là en cas de soucis... Ils ont un meurtre et heu...**  
**  
- Tu aimerais travailler demain.**

**- Heu, oui. Sauf si tu as besoin de moi."**

La blonde fit mine de réfléchir, l'air taquin, un fin sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres et ses yeux pétillants.

**"-Bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas, je reste juste très fatiguée, tu peux aller travailler l'esprit tranquille.**

**- Bien. Super. Si ma mère te fait trop de soucis ou te fatigue trop, dis-le moi.**  
**Elle est parfois... envahissante."**

La blonde hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment bien que toutes les deux savaient pertinemment qu'elle était trop polie pour freiner Angela quand celle-ci était lancée.  
Une idée traversa son esprit, et un sourire quelque peu diabolique naquit sur son visage aux traits fins sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher.

**"-Mais... Dis-moi, si vous avez un meurtre et que je suis en convalescence... C'est Pike qui va autopsier le corps,non ?"**

Sa collègue et amie fit mine d'être en train de mourir. Elle avait oublié ce détail et regrettait presque de reprendre le travail. Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

**"- On l'a retrouvé dans un conteneur destiné à la déchetterie, un couteau planté dans le dos.**  
**Marc Pusher. Il est sous-directeur d'une usine de nettoyage privée.**

**- Où en est Pike dans l'autopsie ? Vous m'avez dit avoir reçu le cas hier mais je ne vois nulle part de rapport d'autopsie dans le dossier si ce n'est que le préliminaire. Que fiche-t-il ?**

**- Peut-être est-il en train de ranger ses instruments ? Le docteur Isles est tellement négligeant..."**ironisa Frost.

Elle jeta le dossier sur son bureau et leva les yeux, exaspérée par celui qu'elle qualifiait de maniaque. Elle ne supportait pas la façon qu'il avait de constamment rabaisser sa meilleure amie qui est, soit dit en passant, sa supérieure hiérarchique. Ça la mettait hors d'elle, surtout que son amie ne répondait rien, ne se défendant même pas.  
Elle s'avança vers le tableau, observant les photos des suspects et leurs alibis. Heureusement pour eux, seuls deux n'en avaient pas. La femme de la victime et son patron.  
Les soupçons se portaient plutôt vers ce dernier. En effet, elle avait lu dans le dossier que celui-ci aurait pu lui en vouloir car Pusher comptait se mettre à son propre compte et qu'ils seraient devenus, par conséquent, concurrents.  
Prenant sa veste, elle fit signe à Frost de la suivre et lança à Korsak que c'était lui qui était chargé de dire à Pike de se grouiller les miches. Il maugréa à cette idée mais elle n'avait aucune envie de voir ce fichu légiste, sentant que si elle le croisait pour le moment, ils risquaient l'altercation.  
Arrivés à l'usine, ils demandèrent à voir le directeur et une secrétaire les guida à travers la masse d'employés. Tout semblait désordonné dans cette entreprise, pourtant l'instinct de flic de la détective lui soufflait que c'était tout l'inverse. En effet, chaque employés avait un uniforme bien précis en fonction du poste qu'il occupait. Chaque uniforme était différent, avec des couleurs différentes pour chaque poste ce qui faisait ressembler ce rez-de-chaussée à une masse grouillante de couleurs passant d'une machine à l'autre, arpentant les locaux du grands en hangar à toute vitesses, des dossiers sous les bras, des appareils en main, des morceaux d'appareillages dans les bras...  
Toute cette masse de gens donnait le tournis. Au loin, ils virent un escalier. Fendant cette foule de travailleurs, le duo et la secrétaire le rejoignirent. Celle-ci leur expliqua que le bureau du patron se situait au dernier étage mais que malheureusement, l'ascenseur était en passe.  
La détective eut une moue dubitative, elle doutait fortement que l'endroit dispose d'un quelconque ascenseur. La secrétaire les laissa au pied de l'escalier, fendant la foule dans l'autre sens, esquivant aisément chacun des employés.  
Les policiers soupirèrent avant de monter aux étages. Plus ils grimpaient, moins de gens étaient visible mais le bruit restait assourdissant, pas loin d'insoutenable et, sentant la migraine pointer, elle se demanda qui pouvait travailler dans ces conditions sans devenir complètement dingue.  
Arrivés au dernier étage, ils franchirent une porte et se retrouvèrent dans le silence absolu.  
Ils se regardèrent. C'était définitivement un endroit très étrange. Un homme vint à leur rencontre, un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Il se présenta comme étant le gérant de l'entreprise et Frost lui montra son insigne de police.  
L'homme se raidit, perdit son sourire et leur fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à un bureau au fond du couloir face à une immense baie vitrée donnant sur la ville. Il prit place sur un siège et invita ses invités à faire de même.

**"-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

**- Connaissez-vous un certain Marc Pusher ?**

**- Marc ? Évidemment, c'est mon sous-directeur, un brave gars, croyez-moi. Il n'est pas présent aujourd'hui, ce qui est étrange. Il a des ennuis ?  
**

**- Quelles étaient vos relations avec M. Pusher ?**

**- Excellentes, nous étions même amis !  
**

**- Vous êtes sûr ? Ça ne vous fait rien qu'il soit à deux doigts de se mettre à son compte, devenant un concurrent ?"**

L'homme face à eux se leva et,soupirant, se tourna vers la baie, admirant la vue se déroulant sous ses yeux. De là où il était, il avait une belle vue sur la ville.  
Après un soupir, il répondit :

**"- Certes, ces temps-ci c'était plus tendus de par son choix. Mais jamais je ne l'aurais viré ou même menacé de le faire pour ça. Est-ce ce qu'il vous a dit pour que vous soyez là ?**

**- Il ne nous a rien dit, il est mort."**

Leur interlocuteur se retourna vivement puis, voyant que les agents étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, il se laissa glisser sur sa chaise, une sorte de peine dans le regard.  
Il souffla doucement que malgré leurs différents, il considérait toujours Marc comme un ami même si il doutait que ce soit réciproque depuis ces derniers temps.  
L'entretient dura encore quelque minutes, l'homme ayant désormais du mal à rester parfaitement concentré. Quand se fut terminé, les enquêteurs prirent congé du directeur.  
A leur sortie, celui-ci prit son visage dans ses mains et laissa rouler quelques larmes silencieuses qui s'écrasèrent sur son bureau.  
Après avoir transmis un compte rendu de la discussion à leur collège resté au poste, ils se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux.  
Jane ne se rendit pas chez elle mais chez Maura, où elle logeait toujours pour le moment.  
En entrant, elle vit sa mère en grande discussion avec celle-ci qui semblait peiner à rester éveillée mais se refusait d'interrompre Angela. La détective constatant que son amie avait les traits plus tirés encore que la veille, prit brusquement sa mère par le bras, l'interrompant dans sa discussion avec la blonde et l'emmena de force dans la cuisine où elle lui demanda dans un murmure ce qu'elle fichait là.  
Celle-ci lui expliqua qu'elle avait prit congé au restaurant du commissariat pour la journée afin de s'occuper la convalescente. Jane secoua la tête.

**"- Je t'ai dit de ne passer que pour lui faire à manger et ce, uniquement si elle te le demandait.**

**- Mais...**

**- Tu l'as vue ?! Elle est encore plus épuisée que lorsque je suis partie ce matin !**

**- Ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère ! "**chuchota t-elle furieusement.

**"- Stoppe cette stupide guerre deux minutes, c'est sérieux, elle est littéralement exténuée.**

**- Ce n'est pas une guerre stupide, vous n'auriez pas du me laisser dans l'ignorance.**"

Jane eut un geste d'impuissance. Sa mère la fixa, le regard noir de colère puis lui chuchota, plus calmement cette fois-ci.

**"- Je vois bien que ça la fatigue mais je ne peux pas m'en empê...**

**- Je sais. Elle va venir chez moi le temps d'aller mieux."**

Angela eut une moue triste et vexée. Quand la fille de cette dernière atteignit son amie, elle constata qu'elle s'était assoupie. Ne voulant pas l'éveiller et voyant l'heure passer et la nuit commencer, elle fit signe à sa mère de ne faire aucun bruit et sortit pour garer sa voiture dans l'entrée puis, portant son amie contre elle et la serrant fort contre son cœur, elle l'y déposa en douceur sans l'éveiller.  
Elle rentra chercher rapidement quelques affaires pour celle-ci et croisant le regard peiné de sa mère, la prit dans ses bras.

**"- Ce n'est pas contre toi, Ma'. T'es juste trop agitée pour elle pour le moment et elle est trop polie pour te le dire."**

Au moment où Jane se dirigeait vers la sortie, sa mère lui attrapa rapidement le bras.

**"- Tu as dit à tes frères pour votre week-end de punition ?**

**- Attends t'étais sérieuse là ? Totalement ?"**

Elle souffla par le nez, leva vivement les yeux et les bras puis s'écarta vers la porte. Près de sa voiture, elle fit rapidement demi-tour déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et fila, maugréant contre celle-ci et ses idées tordues.


	7. Violette

Maura s'éveilla et regarda autour d'elle, que faisait-elle dans la chambre de Jane ?  
A cet instant précis, elle vit son amie entrer dans la chambre, un plateau ,où était déposés des pancakes et une tasse de chocolat chaud encore fumant, dans les mains, tout sourire.

**"-Hey ! Je savais que cette bonne odeur te réveillerai.**

**- Pourquoi suis-je dans ton lit ?**

**- Hier, j'ai bien vu comme tu étais épuisée et pendant que tu dormais, je t'ai transportée ici. Je me suis dit qu'un peu de calme te ferais le plus grand bien. J'espère ne pas avoir mal fait ..."**

Elle s'assit au bord du lit, déposa le plateau sur les genoux de son amie maintenant redressée dans le lit et, les yeux pétillants, prit un pancake qu'elle mit en bouche.  
Elle ferma les yeux, savourant la saveur de ces gourmandises. Dieu qu'elle pouvait aimer ce genre de petits-déjeuner. Rouvrant ses yeux, elle lui expliqua qu'elle travaillait de la journée mais qu'elle rentrerait dès qu'elle pourrait et garderai toujours un œil attentif sur son portable au cas où la blonde avait un quelconque soucis. Elle ajouta que Maura pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, il y avait la télé et elle avait acheté des plats tout fait afin qu'elle ne doive pas trop chipoter si elle avait faim. Se relevant, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure et proposa à la légiste d'aller lui chercher quelque chose chez elle si elle le désirait, elle en avait tout juste le temps avant de devoir partir au travail.  
La rescapée allait de mieux en mieux, se sentant moins fatiguée. Aussi, elle demanda à Jane de lui apporter des livres. A l'entente des titres de ceux-ci, son amie ne put retenir une exclamation sarcastique :

**"- Ce sont d'excellentes lecture pour se ****détendre****, dis-moi Maura... Je pense que Pike n'aurait pas fait mieux."**

La blonde tiqua à l'entente de la comparaison avec son subalterne. Puis, elle croisa le regard taquin de la détective et comprit que celle-ci se fichait d'elle.  
Cette dernière rit et partit pour aller lui chercher ça. Elle fut vite de retour, déposa un baiser sur le front de son amie convalescente après avoir déposé les livres sur la table de chevet et fila travailler.

* * *

**"- Nous n'avons rien contre lui, pas même la certitude que ça soit lui. Qui d'autre avons-nous ?**

**- Sa femme, elle n'a pas d'alibi non plus."**

La détective s'appuya contre son bureau, les yeux rivés sur le tableau. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'elle oubliait un détail. Quelque chose qui aurait pu les aider, qu'elle avait remarqué mais dont elle ne parvenait à se rappeler. Elle soupira longuement. Elle n'avait plus le choix, il fallait qu'elle aille voir Pike. Elle pria pour qu'il ne soit pas trop énervant et descendit à la morgue voir où il en était.  
Celui-ci lui annonça que l'agresseur s'était probablement coupé en frappant la victime car il avait trouvé un bout de peau dans la plaie. L'enquêtrice sourit et lui demanda s'il avait déjà envoyé le tissu pour expertise afin de trouver à qui il appartenait. Il lui répondit qu'il s'apprêtait à l'extraire quand elle était venue l'interrompre dans son travail.  
Elle ferma les yeux, mais qu'attendait-il ? Impatiente, elle s 'avança mais celui-ci la stoppa d'un geste. Forcée d'attendre, elle respira bruyamment signifiant ainsi son mécontentement. Voyant qu'il la fixait sans rien faire, elle lui sourit puis alla se placer tout au fond de la pièce. Excédée par cet homme, elle envoya un texto à son amie probablement endormie afin de lui manifester son mécontentement prononcé.  
Soupirant, allant dans le sens du légiste, elle attendit le sourire aux lèvres, le complimentant sur son excellente et professionnelle façon de travailler. Celui-ci la regarda d'un air satisfait puis ajouta qu'il était certainement beaucoup plus professionnel que le docteur Isles, la détective n'avait qu'une envie qui était celle de l'assommer mais elle se retint... de justesse.  
Dès qu'il eut enfin finit, elle s'empara de l'échantillon et fila au laboratoire pour demander une expertise le plus rapidement possible. Pendant que le service cherchait à qui appartenait l'ADN, elle tenta de joindre la femme de la victime pour la convoquer au poste.  
Celle-ci était injoignable. Accompagnée de Korsak, elle se rendit à son domicile mais personne ne leur ouvrit. Assise à son bureau, elle fronça les sourcils. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Son portable vibra et elle se leva d'un bond, se plantant devant ses collègues en train de tenter de localiser son portable. Ça ne donnait rien, elle devait l'avoir éteint ou jeté.

**"-L'ADN n'est pas fiché mais le labo indique qu'il provient de quelqu'un de sexe féminin.**

**- Tu penses que c'est sa femme ?"**

Elle resta songeuse un instant. Se remémorant leur première visite à l'épouse de leur victime. La jeune femme aux yeux châtains clairs avait réellement semblé très atteinte par le décès de son mari. Cependant, le détail qui lui avait échappé toute la journée lui revint subitement en mémoire. Lors de leur arrivée, la jeune femme avait rapidement baissé ses manches, mais la détective avait eu le temps d'y voir des bleus. De plus, elle avait un œil au beurre noir mais l'avait expliqué en disant qu'elle aidait son mari à la construction d'une armoire et qu'elle s'était prise une planche dans la figure.  
Ce n'était pas avec son métier de secrétaire qu'elle s'était faite tout ces bleus, elle se remémora aussi la démarche de la jeune épouse. Elle boitait légèrement, comme si elle avait eu la jambe brisée mais que ça n'avait pas été traité, se souvint elle.  
Tout les éléments se connectèrent entre-eux et ce qu'elle cherchait la frappa.  
Ils avaient eu affaire à une femme battue.

**"- Certaine. Il la battait."**

Ses collègues qui l'avaient accompagnée chez la femme éplorée pour annoncer la triste nouvelle firent alors le même raisonnement qu'elle. Une idée en tête, Frost fit signe aux autres que leur journée de travail était terminée mais qu'il restait, ayant peut-être un moyen de retrouver où s'était enfuie la femme et qu'ils pouvaient rentrer.  
La détective envoya un rapide sms à son amie pour la prévenir qu'elle était sur le chemin du retour afin de ne pas la prendre au dépourvu.  
En rentrant, elle trouva celle-ci installée sur le divan regardant un programme sur les progrès de la science en matière de déchiffrage des pensées.  
Elle soupira, il était vraiment temps qu'elle apprenne à son amie à se détendre. Hormis le yoga et la méditation, celle-ci n'y connaissait vraiment rien. Ouvrant le frigo, constatant que sa colocataire temporaire avait déjà mangé, elle se prit des nouilles qu'elle mit à chauffer ainsi qu'une bière puis s'installa tranquillement à table pour manger, regardant son amie.  
_Je ne peux pas le nier, Maura est une belle femme et est très douce, ce doit être pour ça qu'elle attire les hommes._  
Celle-ci se tourna vers l'enquêtrice, lui demandant de raconter sa journée de travail et l'enquête sur laquelle elle travaillait. La brune sourit, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus à raconter ses journées et les rares fois où elle avait à le faire, c'était plutôt à sa mère qu'elle le faisait. Cependant, elle lui raconta, ne manquant pas d'imiter Pike de façon extravagante, reprochant aussi gentillement à son amie de trop se laisser faire.  
Toutes deux étaient d'excellentes humeur et Jane se leva pour faire la vaisselle quand elle entendit son amie s'excuser de la déranger et du fait qu'elle doive tout faire. La détective lui fit signe que ce n'était rien d'un haussement d'épaule.  
_Tu ne me dérangeras jamais voyons, Maura. C'est un véritable plaisir de t'accueillir et de m'occuper de toi. J'aime ta compagnie et vivre avec toi en ce moment me plait tant.__Pourquoi ces mots ne veulent-ils pas sortir ?_  
Après avoir terminé sa vaisselle, elle s'affala sur le sofa aux côtés de son amie, puis, l'air taquin prit rapidement la télécommande sur la table basse et zappa sur une chaine où passaient des cartoons.  
La blonde se tourna vers elle, les yeux marquant son incompréhension. A la vue de l'air de son amie, elle comprit. Elle sourit, se prenant au jeu. Elle tenta de récupérer la télécommande mais son amie, plus vive qu'elle, leva le bras avant même que celle-ci ne l'ai frôlée. Elle se redressa mais son amie fit de même et elle était trop petite pour atteindre la main de celle-ci. Elle tenta de la chatouiller mais la détective sembla insensible bien qu'elle se mordait les lèvre pour ne pas rire. La légiste tenta alors le tout pour le tout, plongea sur son amie, frôlant la télécommande de ses doigts mais elle sentit les bras de la brune se refermer sur elle, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte forcée. Ne s'avouant pas vaincue, elle tenta de se dégager mais, rien à faire, la flic ne cillait pas. Riant, elle déclara forfait et s'installa contre son amie. Celle-ci déposa la manette sur la table et ré-enlaça la malade. Elle restèrent ainsi un long moment, profitant chacune du calme que lui apportait l'autre et riant ensemble des gags passant à l'écran.  
_Je me sens en sécurité dans les bras de Jane. C'est comme si plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre, qu'elle me protège de tout. Le monde pourrait s'écrouler sur nous que je m'en ficherai tellement que je me sens bien quand elle m'enlace._  
_J'ai bien conscience que ce n'est plus que de l'amitié ce que je ressens pour elle même si je ne sais pas encore précisément de quoi il s'agit. Mais là, je n'ai juste pas envie d'encore chercher l'origine de ses sensations, j'ai juste envie de rester ainsi, de ne penser à rien et de rire avec Jane._  
Elle fit glisser ses mains le long de la taille de son amie, afin de l'enlacer à son tour. Elle se serra un peu plus contre elle. Elle pouvait entendre les battements du cœur de sa meilleure amie à ses oreilles. Jane posa la tête sur celle de son amie, savourant ces instants de quiétude absolue. Une de ses mains glissait délicatement de bas en haut du dos de Maura, en une tendre caresse. Quand le dessin animé préféré de la détective passa à l'écran, elle lui raconta qu'elle le regardait depuis petite et qu'il la faisait toujours rire. Elle énonça oralement l'idée qu'elle devrait peut-être grandir et éclata de rire, suivie de son amie. Tout ça était elle et ça le resterait.  
Alors qu'elles riaient, on sonna à la porte. La blonde se redressa et la détective la regarda dans les yeux étonnée. Celle-ci haussa les épaules, marquant son ignorance quant à l'identité de la personne qui venait les visiter si tard. On sonna une seconde fois et Jane rompit leur étreinte pour aller ouvrir et savoir qui venait chez elle à une heure aussi tardive.  
Par simple précaution, elle vérifia que son pistolet était à portée de main puis ouvrit la porte, curieuse de découvrir qui se trouvait derrière.  
Casey.

* * *

**_Un chapitre un peu court, je sais mais je voulais le couper là. Promis, le prochain est plus long.  
Ah, et bonne nouvelle, l'introduction (vous comprendrez) du Rizzles est sur papier donc pour bientôt en publication (vers le chapitre 10 !).  
Encore merci pour vos encouragements, je crois que vais vous laisser un peu patienter avant la suite. :)  
_**


	8. Marron vert

**_Ok, c'est définitif, je crains au niveau des descriptions. Je met la blinde de temps et j'arrive pas à décrire des trucs qui sont pourtant clairs dans ma tête. Donc, les scènes un peu nulles qui ont pas l'air travaillées, en fait, j'ai essayé mais vu que j'y arrive pas. Bha, faudra vous en satisfaire. Vous me pardonnez ?  
_**

* * *

Jane était figée, incapable de sortir un mot, détaillant le soldat de la tête aux pieds. Celui-ci boitait encore et semblait avoir encore des difficultés à se déplacer mais il était bien portant. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il soit là, devant elle, ça avait été son espoir pendant si longtemps. Combien de fois avait-elle ouvert sa porte avec cet infime espoir qu'elle s'ouvre sur lui. Instinctivement, elle posa sa main sur le torse de Casey comme pour se prouver à elle même qu'il était bel et bien là, et que c'était bien lui qu'elle avait devant ses yeux. Elle était heureuse de le voir, mais songeait que ça faisait un certain temps qu'elle n'espérait plus sa venue. Tout au fond d'elle, elle savait bien pourquoi. Se rendant compte de ça, elle se sentit soudain ennuyée qu'il soit là, qu'il soit revenu alors qu'elle n'était plus sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait et eut une moue embêtée.  
De son côté, Maura, elle, n'en revenait pas non plus de le voir là. Toujours assise sur le divan, la tête dépassant du dossier, elle avait vu Jane ouvrir la porte sur le soldat éclopé. Celui-ci avait tout d'abord semblé étonné de la voir là puis lui avait fait un petit signe. Bien, elle ne faisait pas partie de son plan, elle pinça brièvement ses lèvres à cette constatation.  
Elle avait vu son amie au comble de l'étonnement allant même jusqu'à vérifier que c'était bien lui.  
A ce moment, la blonde avait ressentit une pointe de colère naitre en elle. Il jouait avec sa meilleure amie, s'en servait quand il en avait besoin et ça, ça la mettait hors d'elle, surtout qu'elle n'était pas certaine que son amie s'en rende bien compte. Jane ne méritait pas ça.  
Elle était restée un instant, puis avait vu l'expression de gêne sur le visage de son amie ...  
Se sentant soudainement de trop, elle quitta discrètement la pièce, cachant difficilement sa peine.  
Du coin de l'œil, la détective avait vu partir sa meilleure amie, une expression étrange sur le visage. Comme de la tristesse, mais elle comprenait mal pourquoi. La légiste lui cachait-elle quelque chose ? Il fallait qu'elle tire ça au clair, elle ne laisserait pas son amie en peine.  
L'étonnement passé,elle ressenti une colère sourde à l'encontre de Casey, et le départ de son amie n'arrangea rien. Elle n'était là que lorsque ça arrangeait bien le soldat, l'abandonnant dès qu'il le pouvait. L'homme se rendit compte de cette colère croissante et, futé, sourit proposant qu'ils se voient plutôt le lendemain pour discuter mais son interlocutrice ne répondit rien. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il lui demanda si Maura avait un soucis car elle lui avait parut bien épuisée alors, la jeune femme lui raconta ses journées à l'hôpital à craindre pour la vie de celle-ci.  
Il hocha la tête, regrettant de ne pas avoir été présent durant ces moments, la regarda dans les yeux et insista sur le fait que, maintenant, il était là et qu'elle pouvait l'appeler dès qu'elle avait besoin de lui.  
Ensuite, il reposa sa question, voyant qu'elle semblait pressée de clore la conversation. Il l'invita au Dirty Robber le lendemain, après son travail. Celle-ci accepta mais exigea que cela ne dure pas.

**"- Je n'abandonnerai pas Maura pour toi."**insista-t-elle.

Celui-ci comprit, leur souhaita de passer une bonne nuit puis, de sa démarche encore mal assurée, partit.  
Dès qu'elle eut fermé la porte, la détective courut vers sa chambre où elle avait vu la blonde se diriger. Elle trouva celle-ci sur le lit, assisse en tailleur et la tête basse et sentit la peine irradier son cœur. Elle passa son bras autour des épaules de son amie et l'attira près d'elle, lui demandant doucement ce qui n'allait pas.

**"-Je suis désolée... C'est-C'est la fatigue. Excuse-moi pour Casey, si je n'avais pas été là..."**

Elle s'affaissa un peu plus. Jane plaçant ses doigts sous le menton de son amie, lui releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

**"- Si tu n'avais pas été là, quoi ?**

**- J'ai vu l'expression de gêne sur ton visage... Je crois que ça serait mieux si je rentrais chez moi. Comme ça Casey et toi..."**

Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Elle ne parvenait à faire sortir cette pensée qui, malgré qu'elle aurait rendu heureuse sa meilleure amie, lui déchirait le cœur. La détective comprenait enfin. Son amie s'était sentie de trop avec l'arrivée du soldat mais de manière injustifiée.  
Elle effleura l'idée de lui dire qu'elle ne serait jamais de trop pour elle mais renonça. Elle posa sa tête sur celle de la blonde et regarda au dehors à travers la fenêtre.

**"- Non. L'expression de gêne c'était parce que..."** Au fond, elle n'en savait trop rien.  
**"- Ça n'a pas d'importance, ce n'était pas contre toi, soi-en sûre."**

Elle ne parvenait pas à lui dire ses doutes quant à ses sentiments pour le soldat. Maura releva sa tête, son souffle s'entremêlant à celui de celle chez qui elle logeait. Ses yeux plongés dans ceux sombres de celle-ci. Elles étaient figées, toutes deux incapables du moindre mouvement, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Jane sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Se sentant soudainement oppressée, elle se détacha de son amie. Dans un sourire, elle lui demanda quel film elle voulait regarder pour cette soirée puis, elle partit chercher ce qu'il fallait, laissant son amie seule.  
_Ce ne sont plus des doutes maintenant. J'aime Jane. J'aime sa peau contre la mienne. La chaleur qu'elle dégage. J'aime son odeur. Tout ce qu'elle est me plait. Mais je ne veux pas compromettre notre amitié, alors je vais prendre sur moi. Parce que je préfère encore n'être que sa meilleure amie que rien du tout. Parce que ne plus qu'elle m'adresse son sourire serait quelque chose qui me serait insupportable._  
Pendant ce temps, la concernée, elle, s'était attablée et tenait sa tête entre ses mains tout en gardant les yeux clos. A ses côtés, elle avait posé l'ordinateur, quelques chips ainsi que deux verres de coca.  
_Mais qu'est ce qui va pas chez moi ? L'homme que j'aime revient vers moi et je me rends compte que je suis plus sûre de ce que je ressens pour lui et,en plus, j'agis bizarrement avec ma meilleure amie. Pourquoi ai-je envie de la toucher ? Non, rectification. Pourquoi j'ai envie de la toucher tout le temps ? Pourquoi sa peau contre la mienne m'électrise ainsi aussi fort maintenant?_  
Elle soupira, se leva et revint dans la chambre avec tout ce qu'elle avait préparé.  
Elle s'installa près de son amie puis lança le film.

Le réveil de Jane sonna. Elle avait sa tête sur celle de son amie qui s'était installée contre elle et avait sa main sur le bras de celle-ci. L'ordinateur était toujours allumé, le film tournant en boucle à leurs pieds. Elles s'étaient probablement endormies devant.  
Caressant délicatement son bras, elle se dégagea doucement et rangea l'ordinateur sur la table de nuit. Puis alla s'apprêter au salon. Avant de partir au boulot, elle alla rapidement vérifier que son amie endormie était bien installée et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

Ayant salué ses collègues,les yeux rivés sur l'écran, Jane suivait le tracé rouge des yeux. Son collègue avait fait un excellent travail durant la nuit. Localisant le lieu du dernier endroit où le téléphone de la femme avait émit, il l'avait suivie dans toute la ville à l'aide des diverses caméras disséminées en ville et directement reliées au poste de police. Ensuite, pour essayer de retracer ce qu'elle avait fait, il avait posé des repaires sur le plan et avait pu localiser sa position.  
Heureusement pour eux, l'épouse n'avait pas encore quitté Boston. Frost leur indiqua qu'elle n'avait pas bougé du motel depuis la veille au soir. La détective fit signe à Korsak, demanda à leur collègue assit devant sa console de les prévenir si leur suspecte se déplaçait puis fila, ayant l'intuition que leur coupable présumée ne resterait pas bien longtemps encore au motel où elle était descendue.

* * *

Jane et Korsak se trouvaient face à une femme dévastée. Tout deux se doutaient bien que son geste avait été induit par le traitement infligé par son mari mais aucun n'avait pensé qu'elle le regretterai à ce point.  
Dans ses yeux, on pouvait y lire l'amour profond qui la liait à son époux, malgré le comportement de celui-ci, ainsi que la peine immense de l'avoir perdu. Elle ne l'avait jamais dénoncé, l'aimant bien trop pour un tel acte mais ce jour-là, il l'aurait tuée dans sa colère.  
Il l'aurait tuée si elle ne s'était pas défendue avec la première chose qui lui était tombé sous la main. Elle en était presque sûre. Presque. C'est ce simple mot qui la tuait de l'intérieur, lui broyant les entrailles. Elle n'avait pas voulu le tuer, juste se défendre, elle avait prit la seule chose qu'elle avait en main, et quand il s'était retourné pour prendre de quoi la battra durement, elle avait frappé. Elle s'en voulait tellement. Les deux détectives, embarrassés avaient laissés les policiers l'appréhender après ses aveux. Tout deux se sentaient mal. Elle allait être traitée comme une meurtrière alors qu'elle était plus meurtrie que quiconque. Mais ils se doutaient que le jury serait conciliant mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle vivrait en prison. La rédaction du rapport ne fut pas longue mais tout deux eurent de la peine à se concentrer. L'un se demandait s'il serait capable un jour de tels gestes envers une femme et l'autre se demandant comment elle aurait réagit dans la même position, avec un homme qui la traiterait de cette manière.  
L'air frais de l'extérieur fit du bien à la jeune femme, clarifiant ses idées.  
Elle se souvint de justesse qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Casey. Regardant l'heure, elle constata qu'elle serait en retard.  
Elle haussa les épaules.

* * *

**" - Je-J'aimerais qu'on recommence depuis le début encore fois, d'accord ?**  
**J'ai... Je suis con, je n'aurais pas du agir ainsi."**

Ils restèrent un instant en silence. La détective gardait les yeux rivés sur son verre de bière. Le soldat, lui, détaillait celle à qui il avait tant pensé. Les derniers rayons du soleil plongeaient dans les cheveux sombres de cette dernière, y faisant des jeux de lumière et se reflétant sur son visage songeur.

**"- Ça te va ?"**

Elle hocha la tête mais garda le silence. En réalité, elle n'était plus très sûre d'en avoir bien envie.  
_Est-ce que j'aime Casey ?_ Cette question lui revenait à l'esprit sans cesse depuis qu'il avait fait irruption dans sa vie. Seulement, depuis son retour récent, une autre la suivait toujours. _ Et Maura ? _A présent, ses questions étaient indissociables dans l'esprit de la détective. L'une était toujours suivie de l'autre, quel que soit leur ordre.  
_Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus. Quand je sonde mon cœur, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus de l'amour que je ressens pour lui. Je n'espérais plus sa venue et, au fond, je sais bien pourquoi. Ce n'est plus de l'amour. Et Maura ? C'est ma meilleure amie mais est-ce cela que l'on ressent pour ses meilleurs amis ? Je ne sais pas. Je me fais des idées, rien n'est clair. J'ai l'esprit embrumé par tout ça. Tout va trop vite. Bien trop vite...Pour la première fois, je suis complètement perdue_ _et de ça, je ne peux pas en parler avec elle._  
Jones était tellement heureux de la voir même s'il se rendait bien compte que quelque chose avait changé en elle. Il ne savait pas très bien quoi, mais elle n'était plus tout à fait la même. _Non. Changer n'est pas juste. Évoluer le serait plus._  
Quoi qu'il en était, il n'était pas dupe quant à son regard et son absence de réponse orale, la reconquérir lui serait difficile. Mais il était patient, il l'avait toujours été.  
Il reprit la parole et leur conversation dévia sur des sujets plus anodins, prenant le ton d'une conversation entre deux bons amis riant ensembles. Jane regardait fréquemment l'heure, ne voulant pas rentrer à une heure trop tardive pour Maura.

Quand elle rentra, celle-ci était paisiblement endormie sur le canapé. Elle remonta d'un geste tendre la couverture jusque la joue de son amie et alla préparer le blonde s'éveilla à l'odeur de l'assiette fumante près de son nez. Elle se redressa lentement, souriant à l'adresse de la cuisinière et lui demanda comment ça s'était passé avec le soldat. Jane lui raconta brièvement puis se confia à elle quant à ses doutes sur ses sentiments envers l'homme mais elle ne mentionna pas les autres.  
_Je ne devrais pas. Elle serait heureuse avec lui. Je ne devrais pas mais pourtant je le suis. Je suis heureuse de savoir qu'elle n'en a plus après Casey. Mais je ne peux pas lui imposer mes sentiments pour elle. Elle ne comprendrait pas et je ne peux pas l'embarrasser avec. Je ne veux pas la perdre._  
Son cœur s'accéléra à la vue des yeux sombres de son amie plongés dans les siens. Une lueur de désir s'allumant dans son regard, la blonde résista de toute ses forces pour ne pas l'attirer contre elle, glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres, caresser ce visage souriant... Les informations débutant à l'écran la sauvèrent, son amie se tournant et se calant confortablement dans le divan pour les regarder. Un léger soupir s'échappa de la poitrine de la légiste et elle fit de même.

A la fin du film qui avait suivit le journal, Maura sentit la fatigue s'emparer d'elle. Il n'était pas encore fort tard mais dans sa condition de malade, assez pour qu'elle se sente complètement exténuée. Aussi, accepta-t-elle avec plaisir l'invitation de son amie à aller se coucher. Alors qu'elles étaient allongées dos à dos et que le sommeil commençait à prendre le dessus sur elles, la blonde, le cœur battant la chamade fit se retourner son amie vers elle et, après un bref regard pour elle, installa sa tête contre sa poitrine. Le cœur de Jane rata un battement.  
Celle-ci referma ses bras sur sa meilleure amie, un fin sourire sur les lèvres et referma les yeux.

Jamais elles ne s'étaient endormies enlacées. Il était déjà arrivé que pendant leur sommeil cela soit le cas ou encore qu'elles s'endorment accidentellement dans cette position mais jamais consciemment elles ne s'étaient couchées dans les bras l'une de l'autre en ayant pour idée de dormir. Pourtant, elles le firent.  
Elles s'endormirent paisiblement.


	9. Noir danger

Jane s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Au vu de la lumière environnante, il faisait toujours nuit. Contre elle, la respiration posée de son amie endormie. Elle détailla un instant son fin visage éclairé par la seule lumière de la Lune filtrant à travers les rideaux entrouverts, passant délicatement le bout de ses doigts des yeux clos jusqu'aux lèvres finement sculptées en une caresse tendre. Elle regarda l'heure. 3:30 du matin. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu l'éveiller ? Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir fait un mauvais rêve et, à vrai dire, elle doutait même que cela soit possible en ayant Maura contre elle, dans ses bras.  
Son téléphone sonnant, indiquant au passage un appel manqué récemment, lui offrit la réponse. Voyant l'appelant, elle décrocha rapidement.

**"-Rizzoli."** Sa voix était encore rauque de sommeil.

Elle sentit contre elle la blonde s'agiter. Cette dernière fit glisser sa main sur la peau dénudée du bras de la brune puis ressentit la tension grandissante dans le corps de celle-ci. A moitié éveillée, elle redressa quelque peu la tête afin de voir celle de son amie.  
Celle-ci avait le regard dur, l'air sévère et était en communication. Interloquée au vu de l'heure extrêmement tardive, elle se redressa totalement, plongeant son regard dans celui de l'enquêtrice. La légiste ne l'avait que rarement vue aussi sérieuse. Quand la jeune femme aux cheveux sombres croisa le regard de son amie maintenant éveillée, elle lui adressa un rapide sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur les paroles de son interlocuteur, plus par nécessité urgente que par envie. Son visage se tendait au fur et à mesure que la conversation s'éternisait.  
**  
"-J'arrive tout de suite !"** et elle raccrocha vivement.

Alors qu'elle sortait du lit, une main sur son bras l'arrêta. Les yeux de la blondes exprimaient l'incompréhension. La réponse de la jeune femme fut brève.

**"- Une petite fille a été enlevée et les kidnappeurs se sont montrés extrêmement violents. Dans ces cas-là, on a souvent que peu de temps."**

Retirant gentiment la main de son amie, elle fila pour se préparer suivie de celle-ci malgré sa faiblesse apparente. La légiste ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer le corps superbe de son amie, laissant trainer ses yeux sur sa taille remontant lentement jusqu'à croiser le regard de celle-ci. Elle détourna rapidement le regard, lui fit un mince sourire et, d'une voix teintée de fatigue prit doucement la parole.

**"- Tiens-moi au courant, j'essaierai de vous aider comme je peux à distance.**

**- Non. Toi, tu te reposes. Tu es exténuée.**

**- Tu l'es aussi, je te ferais remarquer."**

L'italienne soupira et serra tendrement sa meilleure amie contre elle, lui déposant un rapide baiser sur le front, avant de partir à toute vitesse.

* * *

**"- Je sais que vous l'avez déjà fait mais racontez-moi encore une fois, le moindre détail est important."**

L'homme soupira profondément et passa ses doigts sur ses plaies aux visages que les ambulanciers avaient recousues avant de caresser les cheveux de sa femme pleurant contre son épaule. Il avait mal partout, se crispant au moindre mouvement qu'il exécutait.  
Les ravisseurs n'y étaient pas allés de main morte, ne retenant par leurs coups envers les parents. Il rouvrit les yeux, caressant au passage le visage meurtri de son épouse. Elle avait la joue enflée et l'arcade sourcilière ouverte.

**"- Nous regardions la télévision tranquillement quand deux hommes masqués sont entrés. L'un d'entre eux a prit notre fille, j'ai voulu l'en empêcher mais l'autre m'a jeté au sol avant de faire de même avec ma femme puis nous a battu de ses poings jusqu'à ce que nous sombrions dans l'inconscience.**  
**Je n'ai rien pu faire..."** avoua-t-il, baissant la tête, honteux de n'avoir pu défendre sa famille.

C'étaient des gens aisés, ce devait donc être pour ça que les agresseurs les avaient choisit. Ils pouvaient donc espérer la petite saine et sauve car une demande de rançon était plus que probable. Le seul point obscur était la violence de l'attaque. En temps normal, c'était plus rapide, moins brutal, les attaques corporelles n'étant pas vraiment nécessaire dans ces cas-là. Jane se tourna vers la porte donnant sur la rue située à sa gauche. Devant elle, les parents étaient enlacés, l'homme tentant de calmer et de consoler sa compagne. Elle reporta son attention sur celle-ci. S'agenouillant devant la femme qui semblait avoir reprit un semblant de contenance, l'enquêtrice insista encore un peu.

**"- D'ici, même au sol, on peut voir la rue si la porte est ouverte. Vous êtes certaines de n'avoir rien vu ? Même quelque chose d'anodin ?**

**- Peut-être que si mais... Il me frappait et je me suis rapidement évanouie... Je ne suis sûre de rien."**

Dans ses yeux, les larmes recommençaient à naitre. Elle tentait en vain de les retenir. Son mari la pressa contre lui mais quelques larmes roulèrent malgré tout sur ses joues. D'un sourire rassurant, la femme-flic l'encouragea à continuer. La voix de la mère était brisée par l'angoisse et la peine immense de n'avoir su défendre sa fille.

**"- Il- Il me semble avoir vu une camionnette blanche. Elle ressemblait à celle d'entreprises privées. Mais je ne l'ai vu que quelques secondes,sous les coups, j'ai perdu conscience quasi instantanément sous la force de ceux-ci. Bien trop vite pour vraiment pouvoir vous aider, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vous aide pas beaucoup...**

**- Au contraire."**

La détective se redressa, puis fit signe à son coéquipier de s'approcher d'elle. Celui-ci apporta le matériel de traçage des appels et écouta avec attention sa collègue.

**"- Frost. J'ai vu une banque et divers magasins sécurisés dans le coin. Sert-toi des bandes auxquelles on peut avoir accès rapidement pour retrouver une camionnette blanche dans le style de celles d'entreprises privées. Je sais que c'est large, mais ça doit pas foisonner dans le coin à des heures aussi tardives."**

Il hocha la tête et partit. La jeune femme installa rapidement le matériel de localisation des appels. Les parents avaient perdu conscience pendant quelques heures et elle se doutait que les ravisseurs n'allaient pas tarder à tenter de les joindre.  
Les installations placées, elle revint au près des parents pour leur en expliquer le fonctionnement ainsi que le déroulement des opérations. Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie du portable du père. Numéro masqué. Elle lui fit signe d'attendre qu'elle active le traceur, installa les écouteurs et en tendit un à Korsak afin qu'ils puissent suivre la conversation. Elle alluma l'appareil et d'un signe de tête indiqua au père qu'il pouvait décrocher. La jeune femme lui avait expliqué quelques instants plus tôt qu'il fallait quelque instant pour que la machine localise l'appel et qu'il devrait donc essayer de faire durer celui-ci le plus longtemps possible.  
La voix du ravisseur était visiblement trafiquée, elle était donc méconnaissable. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient aucune piste pour les trouver.

**"- J'ai pas le temps, je sais que les flics sont là et qu'ils vont vouloir nous localiser. Passez-les moi, et vite si vous voulez revoir votre gamine."**

L'homme tendit l'appareil à la jeune femme d'une main tremblante, le visage livide.

**" Écoutez, je suis pas con, je vais faire court : Il nous faut 5 millions pour ce soir. Je sais qu'ils en ont largement les moyens. Tout se passera bien pour la gamine si vous faites exactement ce que je dis."** et il raccrocha avant même que sa correspondante aie pu dire un mot.  
Celle-ci se tourna vers son collègue, atterrée. Les parents,eux, tentaient déjà de joindre leurs diverses banques par tout les moyens malgré que c'était encore l'aube. En voiture pour se rendre au poste, Jane se rendit compte que la situation leur échappait. Totalement. Elle se mordit la lèvre, elle la sentait mal cette journée. Très mal.

**" - Je l'ai ! Sur la perpendiculaire. La caméra de la banque à su la capter malgré la vitesse à laquelle ils roulaient, elle ne prends une image qu'une seconde sur trois. Bien pensé, Jane.**

**- Bien joué à toi. Elle n'a pas de plaque... Envoie toujours sa signalisation à toutes les unités. Regarde, l'arrière est éraflé et une trace de peinture rouge est visible sur le côté."** pointa-t-elle du doigt.

A ce moment, elle reçu un appel de Maura. Elle lui expliqua brièvement la situation et ajouta qu'ils allaient tenter de décrypter la bande son de l'appel afin de peut-être pouvoir exécuter une reconnaissance vocale. La légiste annonça alors qu'elle arrivait afin de les aider comme elle le pouvait malgré les réticences de la brune. Celle-ci soupira, elle n'avait le temps de raisonner son amie pour le moment.  
Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous autour de l'agent à la peau nuit en train d'essayer de retrouver la véritable voix de l'agresseur, ils reçurent un appel d'une patrouille. Ils avaient trouvés une camionnette semblable à celle recherchée au Sud de Boston, un corps d'homme à l'intérieur. Probablement celui de l'un des ravisseurs. Peut-être s'étaient-ils disputés pour la rançon ou pour une autre raison ?  
La détective fit signe à Korsak d'appeler Pike quand Maura les arrêta.

**"- Je vais le faire. Il est trop lent."**

Jane s'apprêtait à rétorquer quand le détective occupé devant l'écran de sa console l'interrompit.

**"- Elle a raison. On manque de temps, Jane."**

Celle-ci maugréa et fit signe à la légiste ainsi qu'à l'ainé de la suivre. Leur collègue, lui, tentait toujours de décrypter la bande son.

* * *

**"- Jane, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans la plaie ! "**

La légiste lui montra une balle, qu'elle essuya rapidement avant de la lui tendre. Celle-ci l'observa un instant puis, remerciant son amie, elle quitta la morgue au pas de course pour se rendre au service de balistique,laissant la blonde terminer l'autopsie seule. Le temps passait bien trop vite à son gout, elle craignait qu'ils n'aient pas le temps soit de trouver l'argent avant que le dernier ravisseur ne rappelle, soit de ne pas trouver sa position. Il semblait être d'une nature impulsive avec des tendances à la violence et elle était tendue quant à ce qu'il pourrait faire à la petite fille s'il était contrarié.  
Le service agit rapidement et relia la balle à une arme impliquée dans une fusillade entre gangs datant d'il y a environ cinq années plus tôt mais qui n'avait pas été retrouvée et dont l'affaire était classée. Alors qu'ils tentaient, autour de Frost, de sortir tout les dossiers des concernés emprisonnés ou non, les parents de la petite arrivèrent, annonçant qu'ils avaient l'argent. En effet, ils avaient passés la matinée à retirer un maximum d'argent sur tout les comptes qu'ils possédaient et avaient fait appel à des prêteurs sur gage pour avoir la somme le plus rapidement possible puisque les banques leur refusaient des retraits plus importants. La détective leur indiqua qu'ils avaient une piste pour trouver le ravisseur, légèrement rassurée de savoir qu'au cas où, ils pouvaient toujours se servir de l'argent. Elle retourna au près de ses collègues.  
Un problème se posait à eux. Parmi la douzaines d'impliqués, un dossier refusait de sortir. Leur expert en informatique avait beau essayer, bidouiller, il refusait de s'ouvrir et de divulguer le nom du concerné. Quelque chose d'extérieur à la police semblait les empêcher d'y avoir accès. La détective s'interrogea sur le comment un membre d'un gang pouvait avoir tant de moyens pour crypter sa voix de façon extrêmement complexe et pour bloquer l'accès à des dossiers sans que les services de polices ne s'en rendent compte et puisse en passer outre. Elle eut une idée. Faisant signe à ses collègues de la suivre, elle descendit aux archives. Tout les dossiers étaient brièvement recopiés sur papier en cas de problèmes informatiques et heureusement. Une heure durant, ils cherchèrent le dossier concerné.  
Les archives étaient dans un tels désordres pour ces affaires que c'était quasiment par hasard qu'ils était tombés dessus. _Maxime Garance_.Ils n'avaient que son nom, rien d'autre, pas même de photo, ni son degré d'implication dans l'affaire,ni même la certitude que cela soit son vrai nom. Sur papier, l'affaire avait été largement résumée, si bien que le tout tenait sur une seule et même feuille. Un résumé rapide de la fusillade et le nom des impliqués. Rien de plus.  
Ils furent interrompus par Frankie qui appela sa sœur car quelqu'un la demandait au téléphone du centrale.

**"- Lieutenant Rizzoli."**

Un instant, elle se demanda comment le ravisseur et meurtrier savait qui elle était mais il était pressé, sachant bien que s'il durait trop, ils le localiseraient. Il fut bref.

**"- Ne me prenez pas pour un bleu. J'ai mis une sorte d'alarme sur mon dossier qui m'informe quand on tente d'y accéder, je sais que vous pensez m'avoir trouvé. Ce n'est pas mon véritable nom et vous ne savez pas à quoi je ressemble. Je veux l'argent. L'échange se fera à cette adresse et c'est vous qui viendrez. J'aime votre voix et je ne veux que vous, est-ce clair , détective Rizzoli ? Vous avez une heure."**

L'enquêtrice nota rapidement l'adresse puis avant que l'homme raccroche, exigea d'entendre l'enfant. Le ravisseur approcha le combiné de la gamine qui pleurait et la força à dire son prénom, qu'elle prononça entre deux sanglots._Mélany._  
Puis, rappelant qu'ils avaient une heure, il raccrocha sèchement.  
Les policiers se regardèrent, ils n'avaient qu'une chose à faire pour sauver l'enfant. Suivre les consignes et apporter l'argent. Ils tenteraient de l'arrêter par après, à l'aide du peu qu'ils avaient et des images que la caméra espion que porterait Jane capteraient.  
Descendus chercher du matériel, elle laissa ses coéquipiers installer la mini-caméra ainsi que le micro sur sa veste qu'elle garderait ouverte. Le regard de la légiste était plongé de le sien. La blonde était tendue, elle détestait savoir Jane à découvert, détestait quand elle se mettait en danger mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, juste regarder, le ventre noué d'appréhension.  
Tous espéraient que les séquences enregistrées leur permettraient de pouvoir arrêter l'homme et de récupérer l'argent après avoir sauvé la jeune enfant.  
Il fut convenu qu'elle se rendrait seule au rendez-vous mais que ses partenaires ne seraient pas loin, dans une camionnette banalisée afin de pouvoir capter et enregistrer les images et de pouvoir intervenir en cas de soucis. Cette deuxième option fit frissonner de peur la blonde, son estomac se tordant encore plus. Le trajet fut rapide, ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'attarder. Sentant la tension de son amie, la détective lui tint la main durant tout le trajet, effectuant de petits cercles de son pouce sur celle-ci afin de la rassurer et de la réconforter quelque peu. Ils arrivèrent à l'adresse et se garèrent. Ils étaient face à un hangar visiblement abandonné. L'endroit parfait pour retenir captif quelqu'un. Elle se leva, plaça son gilet pare-balles et fit l'accolade à ses coéquipiers. Puis, elle serra dans ses bras son amie, lui murmurant qu'elle serait bientôt de retour et prit les valises d'argent avant de sortir du fourgon. Le lieu n'était composé que d'une seule et unique entrée, si bien qu'elle du marcher quelques courts instants avant de l'atteindre. En entrant, elle réalisa que le malfaiteur avait très bien préparé son coup. Si ses collègues avaient à intervenir, ils ne pourraient tirer sans risquer de la toucher, le seul passage dégagé étant trop exigu . De plus, il n'y avait aucun endroit où se cacher, l'immense pièce étant remplies de divers cartons. Ils seraient donc directement repérés et à découvert. Ceux-ci suivaient, tendus, sa progression dans le bâtiment sombre sur leur écran grâce à la mini-caméra. Au niveau du matériel, ils ne s'étaient permis que le strict minimum, craignant que l'homme découvre qu'il était filmé et ne se mette en colère. Selon toute vraisemblances, il semblait réfléchit mais impulsif et violent aussi paradoxal que ça puisse leur paraitre. Toutes les lumières étaient coupées sauf une au fond, indiquant la position de celui avec qui elle avait rendez-vous. Après sa marche dans ce lieu sombre, la soudaine lumière l'éblouit et elle mit un temps à discerner quelque chose de concret. La première chose qu'elle vit fut la petite fille au sol, roulée en boule, des larmes glissant de ses yeux bouffis vers ses joues. Jane la vit en bonne santé malgré les sanglots qui l'agitaient, elle poussa un léger soupir de soulagement et s'avança doucement vers elle, tentant de voir où était l'homme. Le fond du hangar était presque de forme circulaire du fait de l'agencement des tas de caisses amassées partout, aussi, la lumière ne portait pas assez loin pour qu'elle puisse voir si quelqu'un était présent ou non dans les environs. Elle en était sûre, les milliers de boites avaient été installées de cette manière uniquement pour cet enlèvement. Tout avait été pensé pour que rien ne soit possible contre lui. Combien de temps cela avait prit, rien que l'agencement du lieu, au ravisseur pour tout penser, tout prévoir ainsi ? Elle n'en savait rien mais se doutait qu'il préparait le coup depuis un certain temps. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment un homme semblant si réfléchit avait fini par éliminer son partenaire. Elle se stoppa net quand une sombre silhouette apparu derrière la petite fille. Un homme massif se découpa dans la lumière. A la vue de ses bras musclés et entrainés, elle su que si une quelconque altercation physique avait lieue entre-eux, elle n'aurait aucune chance d'en sortir vainqueur. Et de toute manière, au vu de l'arme qu'il tenait dans sa main, si ça tournait mal, elle n'en sortirait pas sauve. Dans le fourgon dehors, sa meilleure amie avait suivit le même fil de pensées et frissonna à ces idées. L'homme pointa son pistolet vers l'enfant qui se recroquevilla un peu plus. La petite blonde avait 9 ans et, d'une certaine manière, ressemblait quelque peu à Maura physiquement. Probablement parce qu'elles avaient toutes deux en commun cette finesse de visage et cette grâce caractérisant tout leurs mouvements. Après tout, elles devaient avoir reçu une éducation relativement similaire bien que les parents de la petites semblaient beaucoup plus présents que la famille Isles. L'homme imposant fit encore un pas, ce qui permit à la policière de détailler son visage. Une cicatrice barrait celui-ci. Arme blanche. Il avait un tatouage tribal sur la joue gauche, signe de son appartenance au gang qu'elle avait étudié quelques heures plus tôt. Il était donc bien l'homme dont le dossier refusait de s'ouvrir. Une fois encore, elle se demanda comment un homme de son genre pouvait être si prévoyant et intelligent.

**" - Jane, retirez votre gilet pare-balles et déposez doucement l'arme que vous avez cachée dans votre dos au sol et faites la glisser vers moi. Un putain de geste suspect et la gamine y passe."**

Celle-ci s'exécuta avec lenteur puis, toujours aussi lentement, fit quelque pas en arrière. Une fois encore, elle se demanda d'où cet homme la connaissait alors qu'elle était certaine de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré.L'homme la regarda l'air avide puis lui fit un sourire carnassier.  
Restant toujours au près de l'enfant, lui tournant autour tel un vautour, il fit signe à la belle flic devant lui de lui envoyer les valises. Rapidement, il s'abaissa, comptant rapidement l'argent mais gardant à ses côtés la gamine, s'en servant comme d'un bouclier.  
Se relevant, un sourire mauvais s'étira sur son visage. Tenant d'une main ferme l'enfant, il visa cette jolie policière. Il aurait bien voulu se débarrasser de sa frustration avec elle mais le timing qu'il avait reçu lui avait indiqué qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de trainer trop longtemps, si ça durait elle risquait de recevoir des renforts et on lui avait dit de disparaitre avant. Dommage.

**"- On peut te lire facilement détective. Pour avoir eu masse d'adversaires, je peux dire que je suis devenu bon à ça. Je sais que tes collègues sont pas loin. Il m'avait dit que ça se passerait comme ça. Ah, je vois la lueur dans tes yeux. Bien deviné, ce n'est pas moi qui ai pensé à tout ça. Mais maintenant que tu m'as vue, il va te falloir mourir. Ce n'était pas tout à fait prévu, mais il n'aurait pas du me faire confiance et puis ... Je me demande vraiment comment vous serez, morte. Toujours aussi attirante je suppose."**

Dehors, ses deux coéquipiers foncèrent hors de la camionnette, bien décidés à ne pas laisser leur collègue et amie se faire descendre ainsi et à la tirer de ce mauvais pas. La légiste, elle, hésitait à les suivre et suivait l'action par l'intermédiaire de l'écran et de la caméra toujours allumée, son angoisse la noyant presque. La jeune femme aux cheveux sombres avait les bras levés et tentait discrètement de reculer mais l'homme n'était pas dupe. Il empoigna les cheveux de l'enfant et elle se figea. Derrière elle, Frost et Korsak arrivèrent, l'arme au poing mais ne pouvant tirer sans la toucher. Le gangster décala légèrement la tête pendant quelques secondes pour bien voir les deux partenaires de celle qu'il avait en joue. Il eut une moue ennuyée puis un sourire sadique vint se plaquer sur son visage. Il eut un long soupir.

**"- Il m'avait dit que ça se passerait peut-être comme ça. Dommage. Je vais donc faire ce qu'il a dit finalement. Sauf le passage où je ne devais pas vous tuer, ça, c'est ma touche personnelle dans ce plan."**

Il eut un rire mauvais et releva l'enfant par les cheveux. La détective comprit ce qu'il allait faire et commença à courir vers lui pour l'en empêcher. Il pointa l'arme sur la tête de l'enfant et, dans un sourire, tira, stoppant à mi-chemin la course de l'enquêtrice qui vit le corps sans vie de l'enfant s'affaisser sur le sol. Elle suivit du regard ce petit corps s'effondrer au sol, immobile, le corps encore dans sa position de course, moult sentiments furent visibles sur son visage, se succédant à toute allure. Incompréhension. Peine. Haine. Danger.

**"- Trop lente, détective. Belle et courageuse mais définitivement trop lente. Tu vas connaitre la souffrance véritable."** et il pointa son flingue en direction de la femme brune. Celle-ci avait été plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait cru et elle était déjà sur lui avant qu'il ne puisse appuyer sur la détente. Elle profita du mince effet de surprise qu'elle avait eu pour tenter de prendre le dessus. Toute leurs énergie étaient mobilisées, celui qui échouait perdrait probablement la vie. Dans sa chute, l'agresseur lâcha son arme qui vola un peu plus loin. Avant que les deux enquêteurs n'esquissent un geste pour la récupérer, il avait déjà vivement refermé ses doigts dessus. Le corps de la détective l'écrasa au sol et il grogna . Il aimait se battre et il était bon à ça.  
Pour la blonde dehors, s'en fut trop, elle quitta le fourgon courant à perdre haleine pour son corps épuisé jusqu'à sentir ses poumons en feu. Elle n'en pouvait plus mais continuait de courir. Une seule idée l'obsédait, se gravant en lettres de feu dans son esprit. _Jane est en danger._ L'homme se retourna vivement, faisant rouler l'enquêtrice sous lui. Rapidement, celle-ci mobilisa toute ses forces pour reprendre le dessus, elle était à moitié sur lui quand celui-ci la repoussa avec beaucoup plus de force qu'il avait déployé jusqu'à ce moment. Il la projeta brutalement contre le sol, la blessant et s'en servant comme bouclier en même temps. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de pointer son pistolet sur elle, elle empoigna la main tenant celui-ci au dessus d'eux et lui asséna un coup de genou dans le plexus, tentant d'effacer de son esprit la douleur irradiant de son épaule. Celui-ci se courba en deux , raclant la peau de son bras contre le sol et expulsant l'air de ses poumons. Il se reprit cependant très rapidement, presque comme s'il n'avait rien sentit. Il attira la femme contre lui, lui infligeant un coup de tête puissant qui la sonna quelque peu. L'adrénaline aidant, elle su une fois encore le retourner, tenant toujours l'arme aussi loin possible de sa direction qu'elle le pouvait. Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, prenant tour à tour le dessus dans une danse sensuelle au sol. Sensuelle et mortelle. Les deux policiers ne savaient rien faire. Ils avaient appelés du renfort mais ils ne pouvaient aider leur amie, il y avait trop de risques qu'ils la touchent s'ils tiraient tellement ceux-ci étaient vifs et que la dominance de ce combat à mort changeait constamment de camp. La femme-flic avait beaucoup plus de ressources qu'il ne le pensait. Il sourit en lui assénant un coup de poing au visage ce par quoi elle répliqua par un coup de coude, faisant fit de la douleur qui irradiait maintenant dans tout son corps. Il savait qu'il allait mourir mais il allait emporter cette magnifique femme avec lui. Qu'importe ce qu'avait ordonné l'autre, il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il n'avait absolument aucune chance de s'en sortir, il l'avait trahi sachant bien qu'il n'avait pas l'intelligence de voir cette faille de son plan. Il mourrait après un beau combat et passerait les portes de la Mort en charmante compagnie, songea-t-il. _Il est temps que cela se termine._ D'un mouvement plus puissant que les autres, utilisant cette fois-ci toute l'énergie et la force qu'il possédait, il plaqua violemment la femme au sol qui gémit de douleur et se colla contre elle. Elle sentit le métal du canon de l'arme mordre la peau de son ventre, un peu plus haut que là où était la cicatrice d'une balle qui l'avait touché, il y avait des mois plus tôt. Elle se débattit tant qu'elle pu, frappant sans relâche l'homme mais celui-ci ne cillait presque pas et le froid de l'acier brulait toujours sa peau. L'homme se redressa légèrement et eut un sourire vainqueur.**"-Je vais t'emporter avec moi quoi qu'il en aie ordonné."** Il allait mourir mais ne serait définitivement pas le seul même si,peut-être, elle prendrait plus de temps que lui et sera certainement plus pleurée au vu de la blonde qui arrivait au loin en courant et de ses collègues qui tentaient désormais de s'approcher sachant qu'ils jouaient le tout pour le tout et que s'ils intervenaient ou non, l'homme tirerait désormais.  
Un coup de feu retentit suivit d'un autre accompagnés du hurlement de Maura qui, malgré le danger et ses poumons en feu, se précipita sur son amie, des larmes perlant le long de ses joues.

* * *

_**J'avais promis quelque chose d'un peu plus long, vous êtes servis ! Pour ce genre de conclusion, il vaut mieux prendre son temps. Je me demande même si je n'ai pas été trop vite.  
Mes excuses pour les temps d'update plus long mais je suis retardée dans l'écriture de la suite parce que mes idées de départ ne me plaisent plus et que, du coup, il faut que je trouve le bon ordre dans les idées, lesquelles sont à garder/rajouter pour que l'histoire ne devienne pas lassante et répétitive.(Il y a vraiment des moments où je me rends bien compte que c'est juste **trop **rien qu'en l'écrivant donc c'est vraiment à changer).  
Ceci dit, ne vous inquiétez pas outre mesure (si jamais c'est le cas), j'ai déjà tout de prêt jusqu'au chapitre 12, reste plus qu'à mettre tout ça en ligne donc, hormis des publications plus espacées désormais ( de l'ordre de 1 ou 2 par semaine, ce qui me semble être un bon deal.), vous ne devriez pas vous en rendre compte.**_

_**Ah, j'oubliais, je suis toujours à l'écoute des conseils/remarques (J'en ai d'ailleurs reçu de très judicieux et pertinents) et j'essaie d'en tenir vraiment compte, mais puisque j'écris mes chapitres à l'avance, parfois les changements/améliorations ne sont visibles que 2-3 chapitres plus tard.**_

_**Voilà, je me tais, en espérant que ça vous a plu , chut :)  
**_


	10. Rouge

_**Ok, je suis naze pour les scènes un peu plus élaborées donc je laisse votre imagination un peu rattraper le coup. Désolée.  
Oh, et je préviens, pour ce chapitre le rate M est un petit peu mérité mais ça reste soft, vous comprendrez :)  
**_

* * *

**"- Jane ! "**

Maura s'écroula au sol et prit son amie dans ses bras.  
Une flaque de sang s'étendait au sol, grossissant jusqu'à rejoindre celle provenant de la petite fille. Le sang tachait les vêtements de la légiste mais elle s'en fichait. Le meurtrier étendu face vers le ciel à ses pieds, elle berçait son amie contre elle. A l'entente du coup de feu, elle avait sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine puis s'arrêter brièvement, se figeant dans la terreur et sans même savoir si l'homme était hors d'état de nuire, elle avait foncé sur son amie. Le corps de celle-ci était agité de soubresauts malgré les bras fermes qui la tenaient. Elle ne parvenait à détourner le regard de l'enfant décédée. Le sang du ravisseur se mélangeait désormais à celui de la gamine. Il avait sous-estimés les coéquipiers de son adversaires, les avaient oubliés dans le feu de l'action. Avait sentit la vie le quitter avant qu'il ne puisse presser la gâchette, ses doigts s'étant ouverts et son corps projeté sur l'arrière dans sorte de supplication divine. Sa négligence l'avait empêché d'emmener avec lui la belle policière comme compagnie.  
Celle-ci tentait de reprendre avec difficultés sa respiration perdue lors de la bagarre et entravée par ses hoquets de dégout qu'elle ne savait désormais plus retenir. Son amie la gardait contre elle, la berçant avec douceur, lui caressant tendrement le visage, se rassurant à la sentir contre elle, vivante. Elle lui murmurait des paroles paisibles, lui susurrant avec douceur qu'elle était heureuse qu'elle soit encore en vie. Jane ne réagissait pas, tout son être était concentré sur le petit corps sans vie devant elle. Elle ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à cette vie perdue. Les hurlements des sirènes d'ambulances déchirèrent le silence relatif qui les entouraient. Trop tard. Korsak avait, espérant peut-être un quelconque miracle, vérifié le poul mais la petite était déjà partie vers un monde plus calme. _Les miracles n'arrivent jamais._ Elle avait faillit. Elle se sentait terriblement responsable. La légiste resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur elle. Elle surprotégeait celle qu'elle aimait, ce n'était pas rationnel et elle en avait parfaitement conscience mais elle avait eu si peur de la perdre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait eu cette crainte mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la ressentir. Un des ambulanciers s'approcha des deux femmes, demandant à examiner la policière. Elle avait l'épaule luxée, diverses coupures sur ses bras et ses jambes ainsi que des contusions sur tout le corps. Le médecin lui indiqua qu'il faudrait qu'elle se tienne tranquille pour les jours à venir, ses muscles et son corps ayant étés mit à rude épreuve avant de partir avec ses collègues et les deux corps. Prenant leur partenaire des bras de son amie, ses coéquipiers la soutirent et l'amenèrent jusqu'à une des voitures de patrouilles arrivée il y a peu. La blonde s'installa à l'arrière à ses côtés, passant son bras sur ses épaules. La brune laissa baller sa tête contre l'épaule de celle-ci et ferma doucement les yeux, se crispant parfois lors des légers cahots de la voiture qu'elle ressentait plus fort de par ses muscles encore noués.  
Sur le trajet, ils tentèrent tous de la réconforter du mieux qu'ils purent, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas responsable de ce drame.  
Elle s'apaisa. Un peu.

Elle rentra chez elle suivie de Maura.  
Sans un mot, elle bu une bière cul-sec et se rendit sous la douche. L'eau chaude cascadant sur son corps lui fit l'effet d'une boule protectrice et, se laissant glisser vers le sol, elle se roula en boule sous le jet. Elle avait faillit. L'enfant était morte à sa place. En quoi sa vie avait-elle plus d'importance que celle de l'enfant ? Elle se sentait misérable. Misérable, sale et terriblement seule. Qui comprendrait sa douleur ? Avec qui pouvait-elle la partager ? Cette sensation d'avoir prit la place d'un autre. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa douleur, n'étant plus capable de voir les gens là pour elle. Quelle était sa vie ? Devant ses yeux, elle ne vit qu'une suite d'échecs, incapable de se souvenir des bons moments et de ses réussites. La petite aurait eu le temps d'apprendre de ses erreurs, de se construire une vie faite de hauts et de bas mais surtout de hauts. _Pourquoi cette enfant innocente et pas moi ? Dieu, pourquoi ?_  
Cette question lui lancinait la tête, vrillait ses tympans, l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement, de réaliser qu'elle n'était en rien responsable de ces évènements et qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle se sentait tellement détachée, tellement seule qu'elle en oublia la présence de la légiste dans l'appartement.  
L'eau chaude coulait toujours sur sa peau, lui créant une bulle de chaleur protectrice et réconfortante. Elle se décontracta, détendant ses muscles meurtrit, tentant d'apaiser la douleur qui en irradiait et qu'elle avait tenté de cacher du mieux qu'elle avait pu sur tout le trajet du hangar à chez elle.

Pendant ce temps, la légiste avait été chercher les quelques affaires trainant dans la voiture et les avaient rangées. Ensuite, elle s'était installée sur le divan et s'était mise à penser à son amie. _Le décès de la petite est un drame, j'ai de la peine pour elle et sa famille mais, je préfère que ce soit Jane qui soit encore là plutôt que l'enfant même si c'est cruel. J'ai failli la perdre. La retrouver allongée sur ma table d'autopsie. J'ai eu si peur, si peur qu'elle quitte définitivement ma vie. De ne jamais plus reconnaitre ses pas avant même qu'elle ne débarque avec son sourire dans ma morgue, de ne plus sentir ses mains sur ma peau, de ne plus entendre son rire et ses railleries ... Je ne peux définitivement pas vivre sans elle. J'aime Jane et je vois pas comment j'aurais pu continuer sans elle à mes côtés._  
Une heure passa et elle n'entendait toujours pas son amie sortir de la douche. Elle se leva, quelque peu soucieuse. Elle craignait que celle-ci aie fait un malaise ou quelque chose de similaire après l'effort intense qu'elle avait exigé de son corps.

**" - Jane ? Tout va bien ? "**

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse si ce n'était que le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant. A bien y écouter, on pouvait aussi discerner à travers le fracas de l'eau, une respiration saccadée.

**" - Tout va bien ? J'entre si tu ne me réponds pas."**

La légiste se sentait triste. Elle n'aimait pas savoir sa meilleure amie mal. Un murmure provenant de la salle de bain et l'eau s'arrêtant de couler lui indiquèrent que la brune n'allait pas tarder. Quand elle sortit, elle fila toujours sans un mot vers sa chambre, caressant furtivement au passage le bras de sa colocataire temporaire. Elle avait enfilé un simple t-shirt et un boxer noir comme pyjama et avait relevé ses cheveux encore mouillés en une queue de cheval.  
La blonde soupira. Son amie avait réellement l'air très touchée par tout ça et elle essayait de comprendre et de s'imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle prit une rapide douche, se mit en tenue de nuit et éteignit partout dans l'appartement avant de rejoindre la brune.  
Elle trouva celle-ci la tête sur les genoux, ses bras serrant ceux-ci contre elle. Elle ne pleurait pas mais semblait remuer de bien sombres pensées. A cette vue, le cœur de la blonde se brisa et, s'installant avec elle sous les couvertures, elle l'attira dans ses bras et la serra contre elle, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle lui murmura qu'elle n'était pas responsable. Qu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu. Qu'il aurait probablement quand même tué l'enfant selon sa logique, la petite l'ayant vu aussi. Qu'elle n'était pas seule et ne le serait jamais. La détective avait besoin de tendresse, un énorme besoin. Il lui était nécessaire de sentir des bras l'enlacer, son amie lui transmit tout l'apaisement possible, la rassurant et se rassurant elle-même aussi dans cette étreinte. Elle posa la tête sur celle de la brune, sentant celle-ci respirer doucement contre son cœur.

La femme aux cheveux sombres releva la tête, dans l'idée de remercier son amie d'être là pour elle en ce moment quand elle croisa son regard.  
Son cœur manqua un battement.  
On ne pouvait s'y tromper, il était brulant de désir. Une boule de chaleur naquit en elle. Leurs souffles s'entremêlant, les mains de Maura autour d'elle, la proximité de leurs corps, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer et le sang pulser à ses tempes. Tout ça lui fit, un instant, songer à la sensation des lèvres de la légiste sur les siennes.  
La blonde répondit à sa question silencieuse, comblant la mince distance qui les séparaient pour poser avec cette douceur qui la caractérisait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un déluge de sentiments déferla en elles. La jeune femme aux cheveux dorés rompit le contact, plongeant son regard dans celui de celle qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur. Elle y vit du désir car, oui, la flic en voulait plus. Celle-ci n'avait qu'une envie, recommencer. La blonde le comprit et reprit ses lèvres, plus passionnément cette fois-ci. Elle sentit des mains glisser dans ses cheveux, la pressant pour un baiser plus approfondi, plus enflammé. Sous la demande de son amie, la détective entrouvrit ses lèvres afin de laisser leurs langues se découvrir. Celles-ci entamèrent un lent ballet.  
La légiste se redressa et s'assit sur son amie, sans pour autant interrompre le contact électrisant de leurs lèvres liées. Elle entoura la taille de la brune de ses jambes finement galbées et se sépara du contact enivrant des lèvres de l'autre jeune femme pour plonger une fois encre son regard dans le sien. Jane était avide d'en avoir plus, elle avait besoin d'amour. Des tonnes d'amour pour oublier comment le monde était. Elle s'empara une fois encore des lèvres de la douce jeune femme, fit glisser ses mains dans son dos, la rapprochant d'elle. Elle frissonna au contact du corps chaud contre elle. Elle sentit les mains de la légiste se glisser sous son t-shirt, se poser sur ses hanches,remontant avec lenteur vers sa poitrine. Elle sentit une chaleur brulante se répandre dans son corps par le biais de ses veines. Dans un élan de désir, elle mordit doucement la lèvre de sa compagne, laissant glisser ses mains jusqu'au bas du dos de celle-ci, la rapprochant encore, leurs intimités maintenant uniquement séparées par les vêtements qu'elles portaient. Maura gémit doucement contre ses lèvres, frémissant au contact de ces mains sur son corps. La jeune femme sentit son amie au cheveux dorés la pousser avec douceur pour la faire s'allonger et se laissa faire. Elle avait besoin d'amour. Tellement d'amour que Maura était prête à lui donner. Elle était couchée à présent, la blonde inclinée par dessus elle, ses cheveux caressant ses épaules légèrement découvertes. Elle la sentit quitter ses lèvres pour parsemer son cou de rapides baisers. Jane rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière, lui laissant une plus grande ouverture. Les mains de sa compagne atteignirent ses seins, les caressèrent. La jeune femme sentit sous elle le corps de son amie aux cheveux sombres s'arquer malgré elle ainsi que ses mains se crispant sur la peau de son dos. Remontant ses mains, elle ôta délicatement le t-shirt de celle-ci et admira quelque instant sa poitrine dénudée. Elle posa une fois encore ses mains sur les seins de celle qu'elle aimait, jouant avec les petits bouts de chair sous ses doigts. Jane ne pu retenir un gémissement. La blonde sourit, posa sa bouche sur ses lèvres puis descendit vers son cou, entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres pour tracer de sa langue un sillon de feu sur la peau de celle-ci en direction de ses seins. Sous ses caresses, elle sentait les tétons tendu de désir pour elle. Elle sourit, savourant cette pensée. Elle continua le chemin qu'elle avait traçait de sa langue en douceur. Les mains de la brune glissèrent jusqu'aux fesses de la jeune femme qui tressaillit, la serrant plus encore contre le corps ardent sous elle. Elle se redressa légèrement et plongea son regard dans celui de la partenaire. Y décelant une légère appréhension, elle posa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Jane puis, reprit son chemin vers la poitrine de celle-ci.  
Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'emparer d'un de ces seins de sa bouche, les mains de celle qu'elle aimait se placèrent sur son visage, la forçant à remonter pour un baiser passionné. La détective avait besoin de sentir ces lèvres contre les siennes. Ces douces lèvres, au goût si sucré. La blonde passa ses mains sous le corps de celle-ci, la sentant légèrement trembler et sentit les mains de la brune remonter à sa taille, la serrant le plus contre elle qu'il était humainement possible. Elle avait besoin de sentir ce corps chaud contre elle. Besoin de chaleur humaine. La légiste sourit, murmurant tendrement le prénom de son amie, avant de reprendre ses lèvres en un baiser rassurant et aimant. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux sombres, ne se lassant pas de regarder celle avec qui elle partageait la nuit. Elles se regardèrent un long moment, savourant l'instant présent, le corps de l'autre contre le sien. Cette fois-ci, ce fut la brune qui vint reprendre les lèvres de sa compagne. La légiste sentit l'avidité de son amie et délaissa ses lèvres pour parsemer son cou de baisers. Elle attrapa le lobe de son oreille qu'elle suçota légèrement. Sous elle, la détective s'agitait quelque peu. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur les joues de la brunette avant d'y poser de fermes baisers. Soudain, elle sentit contre ses lèvres le gout salé des larmes et se redressa brusquement. La détective avait ,en vain, tenté de retenir les pleurs qui la menaçaient depuis les instants tragiques mais à cet instant, les larmes avaient franchies la barrière qu'elle s'était construite et inondaient son visage. La blonde se laissa glisser sur le côté et serra contre elle le corps agité de soubresauts de son amie. Une fois encore, elle lui murmura des paroles apaisantes et réconfortantes au creux de l'oreille. Aucune d'elle ne saurait dire combien de temps ça a prit mais les sanglots de la brunette finirent par s'éteindre petit à petit pour ne plus être que des larmes aux coins de ses yeux. La légiste se recula quelque peu, et sécha du bout de ses doigts les dernières larmes de celle qu'elle aimait. Une dernière fois, elle prit ses lèvres dans un baiser où elle lui insuffla tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour elle.  
Elle comprenait son amie. Comprenait son simple besoin de tendresse. De calme et de repos. Elle comprenait et l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.  
La brune, elle, se sentait mieux, emprisonnée dans cette bulle de chaleur et de tendresse que lui créait sa meilleure amie et amante. Elle ne portait plus que son boxer et la peau chaude de la jeune femme contre la sienne la rassurait totalement. Elle avait besoin d'amour. Jane avait besoin de Maura.  
Elle laissa la détective se lover dans ses bras et la berça doucement jusqu'à entendre sa respiration se ralentir et devenir plus profonde avant d'elle même se laisser aller au sommeil.

* * *

_**Vous me détestez pour la non-concrétisation de ce moment ? Attendez le prochaine chapitre, là, vous allez littéralement me haïr.  
Encore une fois MERCI pour les encouragements, ça reste un immense plaisir d'en recevoir et me donne plus encore envie de continuer.  
J'ai d'ailleurs quelques projets pour d'autres fics :)**_

_**PS : Excusez mes fautes, je sais qu'il y en a, j'essaie que ça soit le mieux mais je n'ai pas de beta reader donc bon ;)**_


	11. Gris doutes

**_Je ne pense pas que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, au pire, vous pouvez le passez, je ne pense pas que cela entraverait la compréhension de l'histoire._**  
**_Ce chapitre est un peu , "décalé" par rapport au ton du récit._**  
**_Mes excuses mais dans ma tête, je le vois bien comme ça._**

* * *

Quand la brune s'éveilla, elle était seule au lit. Elle pensa un instant que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve mais les bruits provenant de la cuisine et le fait que son t-shirt trainait sur le sol, lui confirmèrent le contraire. Elle se remémora la soirée et la douleur qui l'avait quittée brièvement revint la frapper de plein fouet.  
_Les parents doivent être au courant maintenant. Que doivent-ils penser ? J'ai pris la place de leur fille et Dieu que j'aurais voulu que ça ne soit pas le cas. Ils doivent me haïr et je les comprends. A leurs yeux, la vie de leur fille valait plus que la mienne tout comme aux yeux de mes amis et de ma famille la mienne doit compter plus. Au fond, qu'est-ce qui définit la valeur d'une vie ? Elle n'aurait pas du mourir. Mon destin, je l'ai accepté dès que j'ai accroché mon badge à ma ceinture mon premier jour de service._  
Remuant toujours ces sombres pensées, elle enfila son t-shirt avant l'arrivée de Maura qui entra sans bruit dans la chambre, la croyant toujours endormie. Elle vit que son amie était éveillée et, avec douceur, alla poser un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de celle-ci, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, glissant ses doigts le long de sa joue. Plus le baiser s'éternisait, plus l'embarras grandissait dans l'esprit de la détective. Elle s'écarta, tournant son regard vers l'extérieur , d'habitude si sûre d'elle se sentait soudainement gênée et... Était-ce de la peur qu'elle ressentait ? La blonde ne comprenait pas. Elle regarda attentivement la jeune femme devant elle, détaillant son visage, tentant de capter son regard qui s'esquivait. Elle eu une moue et mit ça sur le compte de la tristesse qu'elle avait pu voir dans les yeux de son amie. Alors qu'elle lui annonçait posément que le déjeuner était prêt, on frappa à la porte.  
Voyant que son amie ne bougeait toujours pas, elle alla ouvrir. Angela entra, suivie de Frankie et tout deux se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la jeune femme tandis que la blonde restait au salon, voulant leur laisser leur intimité. La mère prit sa fille dans ses bras, la serra contre elle, lui caressa les cheveux. _Au diable nos différents pour le moments. Trêve. J'aurais pu la perdre._ Elle la cajola, lui intima l'ordre de ne plus se mettre en danger bien qu'elle savait bien qu'elle n'en ferait rien mais la jeune femme aux cheveux sombres ne bougeait toujours pas, réagissant à peine à ce qui l'entourait. Son frère, resté quelque peu en retrait manifesta sobrement son soulagement de la voir saine et sauve et lui transmit les paroles similaires de leur frère resté avec leur neveu. Jane se sentait oppressée. Tout cela était trop, elle avait besoin d'air, de solitude. Elle voulait juste être seule. Seule.  
Juste ça. Elle avait envie d'hurler contre ceux qui l'étouffaient de leur affection, repousser ces gens qui ne comprenaient pas. La sonnerie de son portable en écho à celle de la légiste au salon la sauva.

**" - On se retrouve au poste ! "**

Ce fut les premiers mots qu'elle prononça de la journée. Elle gicla littéralement hors du lit, s'habilla prestement dans la salle de bain et fonça dehors sans un mot ni un geste pour personne. Angela et Frankie interrogèrent du regard son amie mais la peine dans celui-ci leur indiqua qu'elle n'en savait pas plus qu'eux. La femme aux cheveux dorés termina de s'apprêter, prit les quelques affaires qu'elle avait et, après avoir adressé un signe aux Rizzoli's, sortit elle aussi. Maintenant qu'elle avait reprit le travail, elle pouvait loger chez elle. Elle devait l'avouer son chez-elle lui manquait mais surtout, elle discernait bien le besoin de solitude de celle chez qui elle logeait. C'était une femme indépendante et dans ces moments plus durs, elle avait besoin de retrouver ses habitudes, ses repaires et son amie le comprenait bien. Sentant le regard des Rizzoli's à la fenêtre, elle marcha la tête haute, ne cillant pas sous l'afflux de la tristesse en elle. Heureusement, il y avait quelques jours, Jane avait amené sa voiture au cas où la blonde aurait à se déplacer rapidement et qu'elle ne pouvait la rejoindre à temps. Installée derrière son volant, hors de vue, elle posa sa tête sur celui-ci et des larmes s'écrasèrent au sol.  
_Elle était mal hier, je m'en suis bien rendue compte et j'en ai profité. J'aurais du me retenir. Je n'ai pas su. J'aurais du. Maintenant elle regrette et je l'ai perdue._  
Elle releva la tête, ses joues humides et tourna la clef de contact pour se rendre sur le lieu du crime. Arrivée sur place, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle mais ne vit pas son amie pourtant partie avant elle et alla interroger Frost qui lui indiqua que celle-ci avait précisé qu'ils se retrouveraient au poste.

**"- Elle ne vous l'a pas dit, doc ? Vous n'avez pas logé chez elle cette nuit ?"**

Elle ne répondit rien, pinçant ses lèvres pour ne rien laisser paraitre de ce qu'elle ressentait et s'avança vers le corps sans vie d'un homme.  
A la vue du teint rosé de la peau de la victime, elle blêmit légèrement.

**"- Reculez. Et établissez un périmètre de sécurité autour du corps d'environ deux mètres."**

L'équipe scientifique ainsi que les détectives arrêtèrent tous leur geste, sentant l'implacabilité dans la voix de la médecin légiste en chef. Ils reculèrent vivement du corps avant que deux d'entre eux exécutent l'ordre imposé. Ceci fait, ils se tournèrent vers elle, attendant une explication.

**"- Le teint rosé de sa peau indique une exposition au cyanure. Il est possible que ceux ayant approché le corps en aie inhalé. Que ceux qui se sont trouvés dans le périmètre, s'approchent."**

Elle fouilla dans sa mallette et en sortit un petit pot. A toutes les personnes près d'elle, Korsak comprit, elle donna une petite gélule. Elle les rassura, leur indiquant que c'était plus par prévention qu'autre chose. S'ils avaient inhalé un peu de la toxine, l'hydroxycobalamine les en débarrasserait. Elle se tourna vers l'équipe médico-légale leur demanda de transporter le corps mais en se munissant de masques et de combinaisons appropriées. Elle se tourna vers l'agent resté quelque peu en retrait durant la manœuvre.

**" - Agent Frost, pourriez-vous demander à l'équipe de désintoxication de s'occuper du corps ? "**

Il hocha la tête et elle regagnât son auto, quelque peu pressée d'arriver au commissariat, espérant pouvoir y voir Jane.  
Celle-ci n'était pas au poste de police.  
Après avoir fait un long tour en voiture, elle était rentrée chez elle et s'était recouchée, ne prenant pas la peine de retirer ses vêtements ni ses chaussures.  
_Mon amie. Ma meilleure amie. Juste ça ? A quoi bon. Elle ne ressent que de l'amitié pour moi. Tout va trop vite, bien trop vite. Elle s'est perdue en chemin parce qu'elle a eu peur. Peur parce que j'ai frôlé la mort. Frôlé. Au lieu de ça, j'ai juste pris la place d'une autre. Personne ne semble comprendre ça. Qui peut le comprendre s'il ne ressent pas ça ? Prendre la place de quelqu'un. Ne pas avoir su la protéger. Mes yeux, mes gestes, tous avaient promis que je la ramènerais à ses parents, vivante. Combien de promesses n'ai-je pas tenu ?_  
_Pourquoi sont-ils venus me sauver ? Parce qu'ils tenaient à moi. Parce qu'à leurs yeux, ma vie valait plus que le reste. Au fond, l'Homme est égoïste. En quoi ma vie avait-elle plus de valeur que celle de l'enfant ? Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'une vie est importante ou non ?_  
_Quand je regarde ma vie, j'y vois plus d'échecs que de réussites._  
Elle se fermait inconsciemment du monde, s'enfonçant dans sa douleur, ne discernant plus l'amour que lui offrait ses proches. Elle se sentit soudainement sale. Sale à l'intérieur d'elle. Combien de vies portait-elle sur les épaules ? Elle se rendit d'un pas trainant jusqu'à la douche. L'eau froide ruisselant sur ses épaules, cascadant le long du reste de son corps la revigora quelque peu. Elle s'essuya et s'habillant d'un jogging léger et de ses baskets, elle sortit courir, enfonçant des écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Elle trotta rapidement vers le parc le plus proche. A cette heure-ci, les gens travaillaient alors, hormis les quelques passants, il était désert. Solitude. Elle se mit à courir à perdre haleine, tentant de faire taire ses pensées.  
_Tu vas connaitre la souffrance véritable. _Ses joues étaient rosies par le vent frais et par l'effort qu'elle fournissait. Elle ne voulait pas ralentir. L'hiver approchait et les arbres s'étaient parés de diverses couleurs, leurs feuilles tombant au sol formaient des tapis colorés. L'hiver est comme une petite mort pour la nature, pourtant, dans ce florilège de couleurs, n'importe qui aurait dit le contraire. Les feuiles mortes avaient étés repoussées sur le côté afin de laisser le chemin fait de graviers libre pour les promeneurs mais quelques unes d'entres-elles, rebelles étaient allées voleter pour s'y placer malgré tout. La détective courait en partie sur le chemin, mais pour ne pas quitter le parc, son trajet se faisait en grande partie sur l'herbe humide par la rosée qui n'avait pas su s'évaporer du fait de la température fraiche, si caractéristique de l'automne. Les rayons pales du soleil perçaient à travers les feuilles encore accrochées à leurs branches, créant des jeux de lumières sur le sol. Elle courait depuis maintenant plus de deux heures, ne réduisant à aucun moment son rythme de course. Elle sentait ses poumons commencer à la brûler mais n'avait aucune envie de s'arrêter ni même de ralentir. Courir était la seule manière pour elle d'extérioriser ce surplus de sentiments, de sensations. De sortir de ses sombres pensées. Alors, tentant d'oublier la douleur commencant à irradier dans son corps, elle continua sa course, accélerant même quelque peu . Haletante et transpirant, elle suivait toujours le même trajet au mètre près. Entrée du parc, orée du sous-bois, étendue d'herbe, entrée du parc, orée du sous-bois, étendue d'herbe, entrée du parc.. Elle vit les même arbres, les mêmes fleurs, les mêmes monticules de feuilles encore et encore jusqu'à ne plus les voir, jusqu'à oublier le fait même qu'elle était en train de courir. Au total, cet abandon d'elle dans l'activité physique dura des heures. Elle n'avait plus conscience qu'elle courrait, ne voyait plus, n'entendait plus. Tout était mécanique. Elle ne pensait plus, n'avait plus conscience de rien, pas même de sa propre existance. Ses jambes s'écroulant sous son poids la ramenèrent à la réalité. Elle s'écrasa durement dans l'herbe. Gémit quand ses muscles endoloris par sa récente lutte et sa course heurtèrent le sol.  
Elle se mit sur le dos, laissant errer son regard vers les nuages, haletante, sentant le sang pulser à ses tempes. Son corps meurtri ne répondait plus. Elle n'était plus que douleurs. Celle-ci se répandait en elle, figeant dans la peine le moindre de ses gestes. Elle se plongea dans les nuées du ciel. Les nuages moutonneux se promenant paisiblement dans l'éther, libres. _Libres._ Des larmes s'échappèrent doucement de ses yeux. Elle pleura sans bruit, sans hoquets ni tressautements. Pouvait-on d'ailleurs dire qu'elle pleurait ? Elle n'avait même pas conscience des larmes salées glissant lentement le long de ses joues. Elle restait immobiles, n'ayant esquissé un geste depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité.  
_Elle est là. Quelque part. Aux côtés de tout ceux que je n'ai pas pu sauver. Combien de promesses n'ai-je pas tenue ? Combien souffrent et ont souffert par ma propre faute ? Combien sont morts à ma place ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?_  
Le ciel s'assombrissait. L'air se faisait plus frais. La détective étendue au sol avait vaguement sentit ses écouteurs quitter ses oreilles et ne les avait pas remis. Au loin, on pouvait entendre les dernières voitures ramenant leurs passagers du travail, les derniers piétons rentrer d'un pas vif chez eux.  
_Tu vas connaitre la souffrance véritable. Tu vas connaitre la souffrance. Mais maintenant que tu m'as vue,il va te falloir mourir. Ce n'était pas tout à fait prévu, mais il n'aurait pas du me faire confiance. Tu vas connaitre la souffrance véritable. Je vais donc faire ce qu'il a dit. Sauf le passage où je ne devais pas vous tuer. Tu vas connaitre la souffrance véritable. Je vais t'emporter avec moi quoi qu'il en aie ordonné.Tu vas connaitre la souffrance véritable._  
Quelque chose n'allait pas. De qui parlait-il ? Au fond, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Les sensations revenaient peu à peu dans son corps. Elle sentait l'herbe et les feuilles humides contre sa peau dénudée par son t-shirt, humait l'odeur de celle-ci fraichement coupée. Le froid mordait sa peau et elle frissonna dans ses vêtements trop légers pour la saison. Elle réalisa soudain qu'il faisait nuit. Avec lenteur, elle se redressa en position assise, regardant autour d'elle. Certains appartements environnants étaient plongés dans l'obscurité, signalant l'heure tardive. Elle grimaça et dénoua doucement les nœuds dans ses muscles endoloris avant de se lever et de rentrer d'un pas calme et posé chez elle.  
Elle se dénuda et passa un simple t-shirt de rechange sur elle, se coucha avant de s'endormir d'une masse d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêves.

Elle dormit jusque tard, personne n'étant venu la déranger. Pas même ses collègues pour lui rappeler qu'ils avaient du travail. A vrai dire, elle n'y pensait même plus. Tout lui semblait soudainement vide de sens. Contre quoi se battait-elle ? Elle arrêtait un assassin et celui-ci était directement remplacé par un autre. Tout se termine dans la mort après tout. _Tu vas connaitre la souffrance véritable._  
Elle se reprit. Tout terminait dans la mort, certes, mais il n'empêchait que de stopper des gens la provoquant était juste. Enfin, elle pensait. Ses certitudes s'envolaient. Elle se rendit soudainement compte que le décès de la petite avait fait ressurgir beaucoup plus de choses. Sa peine était bien plus profonde que celle qu'elle éprouvait vis-à-vis de l'enfant. Tout ses doutes lui revenaient en pleine figure. Les doutes de toute une vie, qu'elle avait soigneusement mit de côté, n'y pensant que rarement et les repoussant dès que c'était le cas. S'accrochant à ce qu'elle avait, elle avait su maintes fois passer outre. Mais la vérité lui revenait en face, tout ce qu'elle avait, tout ce qu'elle pensait avoir, elle pouvait le perdre si facilement. _La vie est tellement précaire._ Sa tristesse était beaucoup plus profondes que celle liée au départ de la petite fille. C'étaient tout ses doutes, tout ses échecs, toutes ses infortunes qui la paralysaient, l'empêchant de voir ses amis, sa famille. L'empechant de voir tout ce qui était bien et beau autour d'elle. Toutes ses peurs, toutes ses angoisses.  
_Comme toutes ces fois où j'ai failli perdre Maur'... Mais qu'est-ce que je ressens pour elle, bon Dieu ? Ce n'est plus uniquement de l'amitié, j'en suis désormais certaine. Mais ai-je le droit de l'aimer ? M'aime t-elle seulement où a-t-elle été induite en erreur par les récents évènements ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas lui imposer mes sentiments si c'est le cas. Je ne veux pas la perdre. Mais je la perds. Je la perds._  
Elle se leva.

Maura, elle, arrivait au poste. Elle n'avait pas vu Jane de la veille et espérait bien que celle-ci soit présente et disposée à la regarder. Elle ne supportait pas de voir son amie éviter son regard, chaque esquives étant comme un coup en son sein. Le fait que l'équipe de décontamination n'était toujours pas venue lui avait permit d'arriver en début d'après-midi et elle avait pu passer sa matinée à méditer et à penser.  
_Il faut que je lui parle._ Elle monta à l'étage et vit que son amie détective n'était pas à son bureau. D'un coup d'œil, elle constata que celle-ci n'était pas à l'étage. Elle s'avança vers son collègue pour lui demander s'il l'avait vue de la matinée mais Korsak secoua négativement la tête. Il était soucieux pour la brunette qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille. Lui non plus, n'aimait pas la savoir mal. Pourtant personne n'avait osé la déranger. Essayant de comprendre. Pas même sa famille. Elle avait eu du mal mais Angela avait finit par comprendre le besoin de solitude de sa fille. Mais là, la blonde s'inquiétait quelque peu. Depuis la veille au matin, personne ne l'avait vue ni entendue et elle n'avait pas décroché aux appels qu'ils avaient tentés la veille au matin. Tommy était passé chez elle mais il avait trouvé l'appartement vide. Alors ils avaient décidés de la laisser seule, tranquille. Ils la connaissaient assez pour savoir qu'elle en avait besoin. La légiste se promit de passer après son travail chez sa meilleure amie pour voir comment elle se portait et lui parler. Elle descendit à son bureau. Il lui était toujours impossible de pratiquer d'autopsie mais les rapports toxicologiques étaient formels. Elle avait vu juste. C'était bien un empoisonnement au cyanure. Korsak lui avait expliqué que, la veille, ils étaient allés rencontrer la femme de la victime pour lui annoncer la triste nouvelle et connaitre un peu mieux cet homme. Il avait été profondément traumatisé par la guerre, comme beaucoup. Il n'avait pas sombré dans l'alcool, non. Lui, c'était la fièvre du jeu qui avait prit possession de lui. Tellement qu'il avait dilapidé l'argent pour les études de son fils en un rien de temps. Frost et son collègue avaient voulu le voir mais la mère leur avait expliqué qu'il était partit avec des amis, elle ne savait très bien où mais qu'elle l'informerait qu'ils désiraient le voir dès qu'il reviendrait. Il était grand maintenant, elle le laissait aller comme il l'entendait restant présente pour lui malgré tout. _Ce doit être lui qu'on interroge pour l'instant. Sa mère a su le joindre ou il est rentré dirait-on._ Ils se sont alors rendu chez le meilleur ami du vétéran pour le questionner. C'était un homme sans casier, sans histoires, courtier en assurance et avait un bon alibi. Cependant, il leur avait confié que Ben Fineliner avait abusé de sa confiance pour avoir de l'argent. L'homme avait parut réellement malheureux de s'être quelque peu détourné de son ami après ça et de ne pas avoir eu le temps de lui pardonner.  
*_Le cercle vicieux de l'addiction au jeu. Je me demande ce qu'ils pensent au moment où ils déposent l'argent pour parier, jouer._  
Ils pensent tous la même chose. **Cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne. **Elle se pencha sur ses dossier pendant que son ordinateur s'allumait. Quelque chose l'interpellant dans le rapport des analyses de l'empoisonnement.

* * *

**"- Vous en vouliez à votre père au sujet de vos études, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui. Mais je ne l'ai pas tué."** martela Logan Fineliner.

Frost soupira. Cette discussion ne menait à rien. Sans preuves de quoi que ce soit, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Il ne savait même pas précisément depuis combien de temps leur victime était décédée. Sa femme avait signalé sa disparition une semaine plus tôt. Mais une semaine c'était large, d'autant plus qu'elle ne l'avait pas signalée de suite, le vétéran disparaissant fréquemment quelques jours pour aller faire des passes ils ne savaient où.  
La possibilité qu'il aie contracté des dettes auprès des mauvaises personnes était une de leurs minces pistes mais ils n'avaient absolument rien sur quoi s'appuyer.

**"- Logan. C'est compréhensible que vous détestiez votre père après tout ce qu'il a fait...**

**- J'ai dit que je lui en voulais. Pas que je le détestait. J'aime mon père."**

L'enquêteur s'assit face au jeune homme. Il entamait à peine les hautes études et voyait tout les jours sa mère trimer pour les lui offrir et éponger les dettes de son père. Pourtant, il ne le haïssait pas. Il avait du ressentiment contre lui, méprisait son comportement actuel à leur égard mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. Il restait son père et il se souvenait de l'homme qu'il était avant qu'il parte à la guerre. Un homme aimant, souriant, attentionné et juste. Les combats en avaient fait un autre hommes. Quand ils l'ont autorisés à rentrer, ont décrété qu'il n'avait plus à se battre pour sa Nation, ils leur avaient rendu un homme brisé.  
Il soupira. Il s'en voulait que son père soit partit alors qu'ils étaient brouillé. _On ne dit pas assez aux gens qu'on les aime._ Le policier devant lui se racla la gorge et il revint à l'instant présent. Il comptait bien l'aider à trouver qui lui avait oté son père et fermant les yeux, il réfléchir aux informations qui seraient utiles pour leur enquêtes.

**"- J'ai passé cette semaine à un festival de rock. Vous pouvez vérifier, il y avait des caméras aux entrées mais je sais que Pa' avait rejoint une espèce d'association où vont les soldats pour retrouver leurs camarades avec qui ils ont combattu et qu'il assistait pour sa première fois à une de leur réunion."**

Il écrivit le nom du groupe sur le papier que l'enquêteur lui tendit. Celui-ci lui sourit sympathiquement et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait s'en aller.  
_Quelle longue journée !_

Quand Maura entra dans l'appartement de son amie à l'aide du double des clefs qu'elle possédait, celui-ci était plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle avait dit à Angela qu'elle irait voir si la brune allait bien mais elle ne la voyait nulle part. Elle se rendit jusqu'à la chambre où elle vit le lit défait ainsi que des vêtements de sport jonchés le sol mais toujours pas de Jane. Elle fit un tour rapide de l'appartement mais elle n'était nulle part. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand elle constata que son amie n'avait pas mangé. Elle sortit, le coeur battant, quelque peu inquiète pour son amie. Elle traversa un parc dans la nuit, entendant les feuilles mortes crisser sous ses pieds malgrés les tas qu'elle voyait le long du sentier de gravier, afin de se rendre au Dirty Robber où elle espérait y trouver la détective. Des éclats de voix provenant du bar étaient clairement audibles de l'extérieur. _Jane ..._  
Elle entra et chercha d'où provenaient les bruits de disputes. Le barman lui indiqua d'un signe de tête sec le fond du bar. Elle vit la détective en train de se disputer avec un homme. Elle était clairement ivre. L'homme, saoul lui aussi, lui décrocha une puissante droite dans la mâchoire qui la fit reculer de quelque pas, ce à quoi elle rétorqua par un coup de genou dans ses parties intimes. L'homme se plia en deux de douleur, elle s'approcha de lui, l'air mauvais et Maura couru l'arrêter, tentant de la retenir en arrière. Sans même la regarder, elle l'envoya balader plus loin d'un coup d'épaule et d'un coup de pied bien placé, elle fit tomber son adversaire au sol. Alors qu'elle préparait son poing pour le battre à terre, la blonde s'interposa. La jeune femme sous l'emprise de l'alcool mit quelques secondes à reconnaitre celle qui l'empêchait d'infliger une bonne correction à ce malotru. Elle stoppa de justesse son mouvement offensif, son poing fermé s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du visage entouré de cheveux dorés.

**" - M-Maura ? "** parvint-elle à articuler.

Celle-ci se glissa sous le bras de son amie, la faisant prendre appuis sur elle et l'incita à partir. Avant de se laisser entrainer par cette dernière, la brune asséna un dernier coup de bien dans le ventre de l'homme au sol sous les protestations de sa meilleure amie. La légiste excusa son amie auprès du propriétaire du bar, et sortit pour la ramener chez elle.

"**- Pour-Pourquoi t'es là ? Je peux rentrer seule.**"

Elle tenta de se dégager, perdit quelque peu l'équilibre et son amie la rattrapa de justesse.

**" - Tu es saoule, Jane. Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ?**

**- Plus de bières à l'appartement."**

Arrivées chez la détective, la blonde fit se coucher celle-ci dans son lit. Prenant soin de bien remonter la couverture sur elle pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. La jeune femme aux yeux sombres évitait toujours son regard, ce qui la blessait. Sans pour autant la regarder, l'enquêtrice déposa sa main sur le visage de la légiste au dessus d'elle en une tendre caresse. Celle-ci prit doucement cette main et la redéposa sur le lit dans un sourire sympathique bien qu'un peu triste sur les bords. Elle voyait bien que son amie était perdue dans ses sentiments et ne voulait surtout pas profiter du fait qu'elle soit ivre. La jeune femme s'endormit presqu'instantanément, l'alcool aidant. Son amie aux cheveux blonds alla s'installer sur le canapé du salon, préférant rester sur place au cas où son amie faisait quelque chose d'idiot ou d'inconscient sous l'emprise de la boisson. Elle envoya un texto à Angela pour lui dire que tout allait bien, régla son réveil pour qu'il sonne tôt et s'allongea pour dormir, pensant à son amie.

* * *

_**Note : L'hydroxycobalamine est une forme de la vitamine B12 et, pour faire simple, se lie aux molécules de cyanure pour en faire un truc inoffensif et qu'on élimine en urinant. ( C'est presque aussi bien que C'est pas sorcier ou Matière grise, non ? :D )**_

Encore désolée pour ce chapitre un peu nul.  



	12. Ombres noires

**_Encore un chapitre plus lent, mais j'essaie de prendre un peu mon temps, de plus poser les choses parce que c'est vraiment ainsi que je les vois.  
J'ai essayé de ne pas trop forcer le trait sans être trop légère mais le juste milieu est assez difficile à obtenir, j'espère ne pas m'être ratée. Si c'est le cas, je m'excuse d'avance.  
_**

_**Bonne lecture.  
**_

* * *

Jane s'éveilla avec un horrible mal de tête. Elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler de la soirée de la veille. Son dernier souvenir était qu'elle se soit rendue au Dirty Robber, mais après, c'était le néant. Elle ouvrir lentement ses yeux, tourna sa tête au ralentis, tentant vainement de focaliser sa vue. Elle constata qu'elle était dans son lit et n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment elle y était arrivée.  
Elle passa une main sur son visage, s'arrêtant pour masser sa mâchoire endolorie. Un éclair de mémoire la frappa. Une bagarre. Avec un connard qui lui avait touché les fesses. _Il ne m'a pas ratée ce con._  
Elle se leva pour aller chercher une aspirine, elle avait la sensation que sa tête allait imploser.  
Arrivée dans la pièce principale de l'appartement, elle constata que quelqu'un semblait avoir dormis sur son canapé. La couverture avait été consciencieusement repliée, la table basse débarrassée et les diverses télécommandes alignées correctement, choses qu'elle ne faisait jamais. _Maura ?_  
Des brides de souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent. Maura l'empêchant de se battre, Maura la soutenant pour la ramener chez elle, Maura l'installant dans son lit, Maura s'assurant qu'elle aille bien. Ses souvenirs étaient vagues mais elle ne pouvait en douter, Maura s'était occupée d'elle alors qu'elle devait être suffisamment ivre pour ne pas parvenir, en ce moment, à se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

S'attablant dans sa cuisine, laissant tomber une aspirine dans son verre d'eau, elle tenta de se remémorer sa journée de la veille.  
Elle se souvint de la façon dont elle était rentrée chez elle, après sa course, la manière dont elle avait abandonné ses vêtements imprégnés de sa sueur avant d'aller sous la douche. Elle ne saurait dire combien de temps elle y était restée, l'eau chaude dénouant ses muscles et emportant avec elle ses pensées dans sa course vers la liberté. Les gouttes d'eau s'écrasant sur ses épaules puis ruisselant le long de son corps avant de s'échapper par l'évacuation lui avaient fait un instant oublier le reste. C'est assez cocasse, mais elle se souvint qu'à ce moment, elle s'était posée la question de ce que penserait les gouttes d'eau si elles étaient vivantes. _Si Maura connaissait ces pensées, elle me dirait que c'est absolument impossible mais malgré tout, je me demande vraiment ce qu'elles penseraient ..._  
Puis, tout était revenu. La haine, la honte, les remords, la peine.  
Une haine sans nom envers tout ceux qui ne respectaient pas ce qu'elle avait tenté de construire autour d'elle, ce que d'autres avaient construit. Une haine mêlée d'incompréhension pour ces gens. Elle n'avait jamais comprit Hoyt. L'avait traité de fou mais savait qu'il avait une logique comme chaque être sur Terre. Hors, elle ne l'avait pas comprise et ne la comprenait toujours pas. Le principe de détruire et d'en retirer du plaisir lui échappait totalement. Elle ressentait de la haine contre cet homme qui avait détruit tout ce que la petite fille avait construit, tout ce que ses parents avaient construit pour elle.  
A nouveau, elle eut la sensation d'avoir prit la place de quelqu'un d'autre.  
Elle sortit rageusement de la douche, enfila un simple t-shirt et alla frapper de toutes ses forces son mannequin d'entrainement. Chaque coups semblait être adressés directement à elle-même .Son épaule blessée commençait à la lancer de plus en plus fort mais elle ne cessait de frapper de ses poings, se punissant dans la douleur d'avoir faillit. La honte brulait à l'intérieur d'elle, une honte entremêlée de haine envers elle-même. Sa vie n'était plus qu'un accumulement d'échecs selon elle et elle s'en voulait horriblement que ce qu'elle était aie survécu et non ce qu'était la gamine. La petite lui avait tellement fait penser à Maura, probablement qu'elle aurait eu la même vie, pleines de réussites et avec, peut-être... non, probablement plus d'amitié et d'amour. Alors, pourquoi ?  
Elle asséna un énorme coup au mannequin et se figea soudain, le visage crispé de douleur. Son épaule la lançait terriblement, elle laissa retomber ses bras et  
elle se laissa glisser au sol. Là, elle éclata en sanglots. Les larmes cascadaient de ses yeux en grands nombres, ses pleurs étaient clairement audibles, la brisure en elle clairement visible pour quiconque la verrait. Seulement, personne n'était là pour la voir, pour l'enlacer, la rassurer, la réconforter. Elle n'en avait pas envie de toute manière. Elle voulait être seule. Seule avec sa solitude et ce silence lourd de reproches.  
_Tu vas connaitre la souffrance véritable._  
Et si elle y était allée seule ? Personne ne serait venu après les menaces proférée par le tueur, peut-être bluffait-il au départ ? Qui sait, il aurait peut-être laissé la gamine en vie après l'avoir éliminée, elle. Tout ceci était un tel gâchis.  
Elle prenait petit à petit conscience de tout ce qu'elle avait mit de côté pour ne pas en souffrir. Ses peurs étaient en passe de l'engloutir totalement. Tout ce qu'elle avait, elle pouvait le perdre du jour au lendemain. Que ce soit d'une cause naturelle, par accident ou parce qu'un psychopathe le lui retirait. Jamais elle n'arrêterai tout les gens dangereux, c'était un cycle sans fin. Une lutte sans relâche dont elle commençait à se fatiguer. A quoi bon, elle n'était même pas capable de tenir ses promesses. Et si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre à la place de Mélany ? Qu'aurait-elle fait ? _Maura ..._  
Comment était-il possible de vivre sans ceux à qui on tient ?  
Elle en avait assez. Assez de cette lutte pour une justice qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais. Elle était fatiguée de ne pas pouvoir tenir ses promesses, d'avoir peur de perdre ceux qu'elle aimait. Assez qu'on la prenne pour cible. Elle ferma les yeux, les larmes refluant doucement et les hoquets agitant son corps se calmant petit à petit.

La haine et la rage la quittèrent pour laisser place à une tristesse sans nom. La peine d'avoir la sensation de n'avoir que des échecs dans sa vie. D'être seule. Le genre de peine où même entouré, on garde cette sensation de solitude absolue. Où l'on est même plus capable de voir nos réussites, les gens qui nous aiment. De la peine et de la honte pour, une fois encore, ne pas avoir tenu une promesse. Essayant d'imaginer les pensées des parents, son visage se crispa. Elle secoua la tête, balayant les pensées de haine qu'ils devaient ressentir envers elle. Elle avait fait de son mieux. Du moins, elle l'espérait.  
Puis, elle s'était levée, avait bu 4 bières avant de constater qu'elle n'en avait plus et s'était rendue au bar. Après ça, c'était le néant hormis quelques brides de souvenirs.

Jane laissa errer ses pensées, les yeux rivés sur les petites bulles en provenance de l'aspirine éclatant à la surface de l'eau. Elle ne voyait plus sur la table les cadavres de ses bouteilles de la veille, Maura avait du les ranger. Elle soupira. Elle savait fort bien qu'il lui faudrait à un moment faire face à ses sentiments pour la légiste mais ne s'en sentait pas capable pour le moment, elle devait d'abord tenter de ne pas se noyer dans celles qui l'engloutissaient actuellement. Avalant d'un trait le liquide, elle prit la décision d'essayer de se sortir de ces pensées négatives. Elle se rendit lentement jusqu'à sa chambre, se ré-allongea sur son lit, ne prenant pas la peine de mettre la couverture sur elle et réfléchit.  
Elle l'avait déjà constaté la veille, quelque chose clochait.  
_ ... quoi qu'il en aie ordonné... faire ce qu'il a dit._  
Qui lui avait donné ces indications ? L'homme qu'il avait tué ou quelqu'un d'autre, de probablement plus important, était derrière tout ça ? De plus, l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré et avec qui elle s'était battue ne ressemblait pas du tout au type d'homme capable d'infiltrer le système de la police sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte et puissent y faire quelque chose. Tant qu'elle y pensait, à quoi avait-il eu accès ? Il faudrait qu'ils revoient leurs systèmes de sécurité.  
_Il n'aurait pas du me faire confiance..._  
Elle jurerai qu'il parlait de quelqu'un de bien présent, témoin des faits, qui n'était donc pas son complice. Elle eut une moue songeuse. _Tout ça n'est donc qu'une partie d'un vaste plan ? Mélany, les autres et moi, ne sommes donc que de simples pions sans importance ?_  
Elle serra ses poings, son corps entier tremblant de rage. La vie n'avait définitivement aucune importance pour certaines personnes et provoquait chez elle, en plus d'une immense haine, une terreur incontrôlable. La peur terrible de perdre tout ce à quoi elle tenait, et que cela soit de sa faute. Car oui, c'était de sa faute si l'enfant était partie. Parce qu'on avait tenté de la toucher. Encore.  
_Tu vas connaitre la souffrance véritable._  
Elle souffla, tentant de refroidir la haine brulant en elle. La détective en avait plus qu'assez d'être prise pour cible. Elle avait accepté ce risque dès qu'elle avait fait des études pour être inspectrice mais n'avait jamais accepté que l'on s'en prenne à d'autres pour l'atteindre. Tout est si précaire. Elle ne pouvait vivre avec cette peur constante que l'on risque de s'attaquer à ceux à qui elle tenait. Dans tout ce malheur, elle avait eu la chance que ce ne soit pas quelqu'un de qui elle était proche que l'homme avait tué. _Frost, Korsak, Tommy, Frankie, Ma'... Maura._  
Elle soupira profondément, se sentant soudain désolée quant à la nature humaine. Elle replia ses jambes, se roulant en boule sur son lit, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur, une terreur sourde et une peine immense s'abattant sur elle. Prendre la place d'une autre, peut-être un jour perdre ceux qu'on aime. La mort. Sur ces pensées quelques peu embrouillées, un lourd sommeil la cloua sur place. Un sommeil profond, sans rêves, la coupant de ses pensées et du monde extérieur pour une longue durée. Un sommeil que son corps lui imposait après trop d'heures en efforts, en souffrances, en fatigue.

* * *

**" - Docteur Isles, pouvez-vous au moins me dire le jour approximatif du décès ?**

**- Sergent Korsak, vous savez bien que je déteste faire des suppositions. Ça ne fait que depuis une heure que l'équipe de décontamination à confirmé que je pouvais pratiquer l'autopsie sans risques. Laissez-moi quelques instants et je serais apte à vous répondre. "**

L'homme hocha la tête, compréhensif et détourna la yeux quand la légiste pratiqua l'incision en Y. Les cheveux noués en arrière pour ne pas la gêner dans son travail, le visage éclairé par sa lampe de travail, elle semblait très concentrée. L'incision étant faite, elle reposa l'outil avant de prendre l'écarteur afin de voir s'il n'y avait pas de dommages directement visibles. Elle avait déjà pu remarqué divers hématomes sur le torse ainsi qu'une dent cassée et qu'un coup à la pommette lui laissait penser que cela indiquait une bagarre mais elle préférait rester prudente et vérifier avant d'émettre toute supposition, comme à son habitude. Elle avait le visage impassible, seulement barré par le froncement concentré de ses sourcils, attentive à ne rien laisser paraitre du tumulte qui l'agitait intérieurement. Malgré tout ses efforts, le détective vit malgré tout qu'elle semblait tracassée.

**"- Est-ce Jane qui vous tracasse autant ? "**

La question lui fit l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre. Elle sursauta légèrement et releva la tête vers son interlocuteur. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle pensait sincèrement avoir été assez crédible pour ne pas avoir à s'expliquer. Jane et elle se disaient tout habituellement mais depuis leur soirée ensemble, celle-ci évitait son regard et semblait refuser de communiquer au sujet de choses plus... personnelles.  
Bien sûr qu'elle était inquiète pour son amie. Elle avait bien vu la veille que ça n'allait vraiment pas mais ne voulait pas s'immiscer. Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé entre-elles. Ce "détail" énorme l'empêchait de penser correctement. Elle ne savait pas comment agir pour l'aider sans la mettre mal à l'aise. Pourtant l'état de son amie la touchait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. A tout moment, elle devait se contenir pour ne pas foncer chez elle, la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout mais elle respectait le besoin de solitude de la détective. Elle la savait très indépendante, comprenait son besoin de reprendre ses habitudes, ses repères pour se "retrouver". Elle se redressa complètement, posa ses instruments sur sa table de travail ainsi que ses gants et fit signe au détective de la suivre.  
Ils s'installèrent dans son bureau. Il eu encore un instant de silence, la légiste ne sachant ce qu'elle pouvait ou non dire.

**" - Je suis allée la voir hier. "**

Le regard de l'ainé s'alluma. Il désirait ardemment savoir comment se portait sa coéquipière. De plus, l'air de la légiste l'inquiétait profondément, elle ne cachait plus le fait que l'attitude de leur collègue la tracassait. L'homme la considérait comme sa propre fille et désirait ardemment la voir heureuse. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait en savoir plus et la blonde prit un air peiné.

**" - Elle n'était pas à son appartement. Plusieurs bières trainaient sur la table de sa cuisine et elle n'avait pas mangé. Je suis alors allée voir au Dirty Robbert et je l'y ai trouvée. Ivre."**

Elle baissa la tête, des larmes perlant à ses yeux. Que pouvait-elle faire pour la soulager ? Elle tentait, en vain, de comprendre ce que son amie ressentait mais se doutait que cela devait être assez éloigné de la réalité des choses. Elle serra les lèvres, tentant de retenir les assauts de sanglots. Tout ça était de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas profité de sa faiblesse, Jane serait près d'elle et elle la consolerai et la rassurerai. Maintenant, celle-ci semblait vouloir prendre ses distances avec elle.

**" - Elle évite constamment mon regard."**

La phrase avait fusée malgré elle, sans qu'elle puisse la retenir. Elle se leva pour aller s'asseoir en face de Korsak, torturant ses mains. Le silence pesait entre-eux. Elle n'osait pas lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé avec Jane, ne savait que faire. Lui, voyait bien que quelque chose s'était passé entre les deux femmes mais préférait que l'une d'elle lui en parle d'elle-même plutôt que de poser la question. Quoi qu'il en était, il savait la place qu'elles avaient pour l'une l'autre et désirait rassurer la meilleure amie de la détective.

**" - Elle est perdue, je pense. Elle prends tout si à cœur. Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps, elle va revenir, ne vous en faites pas."**

Il gratifia sa déclaration d'un sourire qu'il espérait convainquant. A vrai dire, il ne savait que trop le genre de pensées qui torturaient sa partenaire, en ayant eu de plus ou moins similaires après que celle-ci aie été blessée par Hoyt. Il craignait qu'elle ne revienne pas. Qu'elle ne revienne pas et, peut-être, ne s'en sorte pas. Ça faisait beaucoup pour une seule personne. Trop d'attaques, de coups durs pour deux seules épaules, surtout qu'elle voulait tout faire par elle-même,seule.  
Il y avait repensé, avait repassé des dizaines de fois les séquences filmées avec Frost, tout aussi inquiet pour sa partenaire, et ils en étaient venus à la même conclusion. Tout ceci avait été orchestré par quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un d'extérieur. Et il savait que s'ils s'en étaient rendus compte, leur collègue aussi. Il craignait que ça en fasse trop, qu'elle baisse les bras, aspire à une vie "normale" et il la comprendrait. On s'en était tellement prit à elle. Il craignait aussi que tout cela l'engloutisse et qu'elle finisse par faire quelque chose de stupide. C'était pour cela qu'il fallait que Maura lui vienne en aide et pour cela, il devait la rassurer. Il savait que c'était la seule que Jane écouterai et qui pourrait l'aider à surmonter tout ça.

**" - Frost et moi, sommes presque sûrs que quelqu'un d'extérieur à organisé tout ça.**

**- J'en suis venue à la même conclusion. "**

Ils se regardèrent, la même crainte dans le regard. Leur collègue et amie était prise pour cible. Encore. Le danger la guettait, encore, apportant avec lui son lot de peines. Elle ne se laisserait pas aider, même s'il s'en prenait directement à elle. Aucun d'eux n'osait formuler cette idée, sachant fort bien que si cet inconnu désirait de passer à l'action, elle ne défendrait probablement pas dans l'état où elle était actuellement. Il fallait qu'elle garde un œil sur son amie, qu'elle l'aide discrètement à se sentir mieux et qu'elle veille sur elle, dans l'ombre pour que celle-ci ne se sente pas surprotégée. Maura pinça les lèvres d'angoisse et d'impuissance. Elle n'était même pas sûre que Jane, sobre, accepterait de lui parler, comment pouvait-elle faire ?

**"- Elle va revenir,docteur, tout va s'arranger."  
**

Il se leva, posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la légiste avant de sortir de la pièce. Celle-ci eut un faible murmure.

**" - Merci."**

* * *

**_Le prochain chapitre est un peu plus joyeux, promis !  
Ah, et désolée pour les fautes et autres, j'essaie qu'il n'y en ai le moins possible mais je n'ai pas de beta reader et, souvent, je ne vois ces erreurs que peu après la publication.  
Merci pour les encouragements, ça me fait beaucoup plus plaisir que je ne le pensais ! ( Je pense en particulier à acidofilo et violaine2707 :) )_  
**


	13. Does this darkness have a name ?

_**Ok, je suis désolée, j'ai totalement foiré au niveau des updates dernièrement. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais être si prise, avoir des semaines aussi chargées et j'ai perdu l'avance que j'avais sur le tapage de l'histoire. J'ai sur papier mais je n'ai pas encore recopié sur mon ordinateur, ni fait les ajustements, ni les améliorations, ect. Bref, je suis à la bourre et je m'en excuse vraiment. Je vais essayer de faire un effort et d'uploader le prochain chapitre vite.**_

_**J'avais dis que ce serait un chapitre plus joyeux que les deux derniers et il l'est mais pas autant que je l'avais imaginé. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas tout a fait prévu que cela se passe ainsi mais quand j'ai entendu ces mots ( vous comprendrez ), je n'ai pas pu résister. Ils étaient tellement parfaits.**_  
_**Alors, j'ai légèrement réécrit la scène et finalement, je trouve ça mieux comme ça. Quand vous arriverez à ce moment (vous vous en rendrez vraiment compte), s'il-vous-plait, allez voir cette vidéo :" /watch?v=6heaoBQN97E " simplement parce que...  
Je ne peux rien dire comme ça mais c'est juste magique.**_

_**Bref. Voici le chapitre 13 **_**_!_**

* * *

Le clapotis de l'eau ruisselant des gouttière avant de s'écraser au sol. Le vent faisant virevolter les gouttelettes dans les airs avant de les projeter contre la vitre, leur faisant produire un rythme régulier. De petits coups frappés à la fenêtre. Des milliers de frappes au sol, formant de petits ruisseaux, dévalant les rues. Les pas des piétons pressés dans les flaques, éclaboussant leurs chaussures. Les voitures forçant le mur d'eau, l'éclatant, projetant toutes ces gouttes autour d'elles, sous leurs roues, sur les trottoirs..  
La forme sous la couverture grogna, avant de risquer un œil vers la vue de l'extérieur. Jane détestait la pluie. Son truc à elle, c'était plutôt les journées ensoleillées où le soleil tape ta peau, la réchauffe... Te réchauffe. Elle n'aimait pas avoir froid, être mouillée. Elle roula sa tête sur l'oreiller, portant son regard au plafond, se laissant emportée par ses pensées. Elles étaient toujours aussi sombres, seulement quelque chose avait changé. Maintenant, elle avait la certitude qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour l'enfant. La certitude que _quelqu'un_ était responsable de tout cela, avait voulu ça. Ça n'enlevait rien à la peine qu'elle éprouvait, à la sensation qu'elle avait ni à la peur qu'elle ressentait mais, en son esprit, cela formait un chemin. Une route à suivre. Un possible but auquel s'accrocher.  
Elle frissonna à l'idée de jusqu'où tout cela pouvait aller. _Il_ avait provoqué le décès d'une enfant, que ferait-_il_ ensuite ? Elle avait le sentiment que ça ne s'arrêterait pas là, que cela allait continuer ... Encore. Son esprit était embrumé. Embrumé de pensées de ce genre ainsi que de ses peurs. Le tout entremêlé lui donnait l'impression d'un chaos permanent autour d'elle dont elle ne savait où était l'issue.  
Elle voulu se redresser mais son corps entier irradia et une grimace de douleur vint se placer sur son visage. _Il faudra que vous vous teniez tranquille dans les jours à venir, votre corps à été mit à rude épreuve et il ne faudrait pas que les blessures que vous avez ne s'aggravent. _Elle se maudit de n'avoir encore une fois fait qu'à sa tête sous la puissance des élancements qui figeaient son corps. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les draps, elle s'arqua quelque peu et attendit que la douleur aie reflué pour esquisser le moindre geste. Lentement, elle se redressa, lentement elle fit glisser ses mains sur son visage, lentement elle repoussa la couverture -_qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir mise sur elle la veille_-, lentement elle se leva et se dirigea vers le salon. Un instant, elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait à faire, ce qu'elle _devait_ faire. Elle s'affala sur le canapé, y resta un instant immobile, prenant lentement conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Elle attrapa la télécommande, mit une chaine au hasard. Sans vraie attention, elle regarda l'écran. Le final de la saison 3 de One Tree Hill se déroula devant ses yeux. Son esprit était vide. Ne résonnaient en elle que les mots dit par Lucas.  
**_  
" Does this darkness have a name?_**  
**_This cruelty? This hatred?_**  
**_How did it find us?_**  
**_Did it steal into our lives or did we seek it out and embrace it?_**  
**_What happened to us?_**  
**_That we now send our children into the world like we send young men to war, hoping for their safe return, but knowing that some will be lost along the way._**  
**_When did we lose our way?_**  
**_Consumed by the shadows, swallowed all by the darkness._**  
**_Does this darkness have a name?_**  
**_Is it your name? "_**

Ces mots firent échos à ses pensées, échos avec son esprit, l'envahirent. Appelèrent à eux d'autres pensées, l'embrouillèrent plus encore. Elle éteignit la télévision, posa sa tête contre le dossier du divan, ferma les yeux et écouta la pluie clapoter contre ses fenêtres. Écouta le bruit des autos, les conversations au dehors, la pluie dévalant les rues ; le bruit de la vie. Les mots pulsaient en elle, au même rythme que son cœur. Elle rouvrit lentement les yeux, se leva, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Tout ses gestes étaient lourds, empreints du poids de ce qu'elle ressentait, du tohu-bohu présent dans son esprit. Elle alluma l'eau, se plaça en dessous du pommeau et ne bougea plus. _Does this darkness have a name ?_ Elle sentit juste les jets masser sa peau, apaisant ses douleurs. Son esprit entièrement focalisé sur les pensées qui l'agitaient. Elle frissonna. Frissonna à la constatation de comment ce qui l'entourait était. _This cruelty ? This hatred ? _D'un geste, elle mit l'eau plus chaude. De la buée se forma sur les parois ainsi que sur le miroir. La jeune femme restait toujours immobile sous les jets, ne bougeant qu'à quelques moments sa main afin d'avoir plus de chaleur sur elle. Sa peau rougeoyait sous la température de l'eau, de la brume commença à envahir la pièce, montant vers le plafond, cherchant désespérément une issue à cette pièce hermétiquement close et silencieuse. _What happened to us ?_ Ne résonnait dans la salle de bain que le bruit provoqué par les jets projetant l'eau contre le sol de la douche, ruisselant du corps immobile. L'eau commença a s'évaporer de sa peau, une fumée s'en enfuyant pour venir se mêler au brouillard recouvrant désormais l'entièreté de la pièce. Ses pensées filaient à la vitesse de l'eau. Traçaient une route, rapide, dans cet univers figé qu'étaient cet endroit et ce corps . Son regard perdu dans les brumes de son esprit et de la salle de bain. _When did we lose our way ?_ Cette fumée était celle de son esprit. Il lui devenait difficile de voir ce qui l'entourait. Rien ne lui permettait désormais de focaliser son esprit sur autre chose, de se détourner de ses pensées. Elle sentait sa peau la brûler mais ne bougea pas, voulant atteindre le bout de cette route à tout prix. Il fallait qu'elle aille au bout de ses pensées, elle le savait. Fallait qu'elle retrouve son but, son chemin, son sens. Sans ça, elle n'était rien, rien qu'une ombre. Son regard s'alluma et d'un tour de poignet, elle mit le robinet sur sa position la plus froide. Elle hoqueta quand l'eau glacée vint subitement frapper sa peau mais resta sous le jet, mouvant sa tête pour que l'eau vienne y glisser . Elle retint un instant sa respiration, tout son visage étant désormais sous les jets puis recula et regarda la fumée qui s'évaporait de sa peau se dissiper. Elle eut un maigre sourire en éteignant l'eau. La pièce était toujours embrumée mais son esprit, lui, était clair.  
Elle s'essuya méthodiquement le corps, n'en oubliant aucune partie puis s'habilla. Elle enfila un pantalon noir, assez ample pour lui permettre de se mouvoir aisément et un t-shirt gris foncé qu'elle appréciait. Ceci fait, elle posa une main sur son ventre. Faim. Soudainement, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis maintenant deux jours. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine. Tout l'appartement était sombre de part le gris environnant mais elle n'alluma pas les lumières, y voyant bien assez pour se déplacer facilement. Risquant un œil au dehors, elle constata que la pluie avait cessé, laissant place à un ciel emplit de nuages gris sombres. Elle ouvrit le frigo à la recherche d'un plat à faire réchauffer et vit un plat rectangulaire en verre recouvert de cellophane. Elle fronça les sourcils et le sortit. Cannellonis.  
Un sourire vint illuminer son visage quand elle fit le lien entre la couverture soigneusement mise sur elle et un plat qu'elle appréciait présent dans son frigo. Après l'avoir fait réchauffer, elle savoura le repas, se sentant un peu mieux. Dans toute cette obscurité environnante, savoir que sa meilleure amie était là pour elle était comme une lumière au bout du tunnel. Une lumière en provenance de la sortie. Ne lui restait qu'à tracer le chemin pour la rejoindre et elle comptait bien le faire. Déposant son assiette dans l'évier, elle enfila sa veste et prit ses clefs ainsi que son portable. De la sombre masse nuageuse perça un rayon de soleil qui vint se refléter dans ses yeux, comme la promesse de jours meilleurs.

La légiste en chef était toujours en train d'examiner le corps. Elle avait déjà rendu son rapport d'autopsie préliminaire qui avait révélé que leur victime s'était battue et elle attendait les résultats pour l'ADN qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle soupira. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne parvenait à s'arrêter de penser à son amie. Elle ne savait comment l'aider. La veille, elle s'était rendue chez elle, l'avait trouvée endormie et avait décidé de faire en sorte qu'elle se sente bien. Elle voulait que sa meilleure amie sache qu'elle était là pour elle, quoi qu'il soit arrivé entres elles, mais sans pour autant l'oppresser ou la gêner.  
La brunette lui manquait. Ça pouvait être étrange compte tenu du fait qu'elles s'étaient vues il n'y a que peu de temps mais sa morgue semblait ne pas avoir résonné de rires depuis ce qui lui semblait des siècles. Elle secoua la tête, reprenant son travail quand Chang entra dans la pièce un dossier à la main. Rangeant son matériel, elle vint à sa rencontre et lu les résultats.  
Elle soupira. Pas de correspondance. Les détectives comptaient vraiment sur ça pour trouver une piste, ils allaient être déçu. Elle haussa les épaules avant de bipper Korsak pour lui signaler qu'elle avait les résultats. Malgré tout, le dossier contenait certaines informations qui, espérait-elle, pourraient les aider dans leurs recherches. Déposant le dossier sur une table métallique non loin, elle remit ses gants et repris ses instruments pour continuer l'autopsie.

**" - Ah. Docteur Isles a les résultats. "**

Concrètement, la seule piste qu'ils avaient était l'association des anciens partenaires de batailles. Frost avait tenté de voir si l'homme se rendait fréquemment aux même endroits pour jouer où si il semblait avoir contracté des dettes au près de mauvaises personnes mais jusqu'à présent, cela n'avait rien donné. Jane sursauta légèrement à l'entende du nom de son amie puis reporta son attention sur le tableau. Cette constatation faite, les deux hommes près d'elle se trouvèrent subitement quelque chose d'extrêmement urgent à faire, lui laissant la tâche d'aller chercher les résultats. Tout deux sentait que quelque chose se passait entre elles, ils ne voulaient pas savoir quoi, et savaient combien elles comptaient l'une pour l'autre. L'enquêtrice se dirigea vers l'ascenseur avec un soupir. Quand elle était arrivée au commissariat, personne n'avait commenté son absence des derniers jours, ni les évènements récents. Tous respectaient ce qu'elle avait vécu et tous s'imaginaient ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Aussi, personne ne lui fit de remarque et tous agirent le plus normalement possible même le Lieutenant Cavanaugh. Celui-ci avait adressé un bref signe de tête à sa subordonnée avant de rejoindre son bureau. Intérieurement, elle les remerciait pour ça.  
Ses collègues la virent attendre que l'appareil monte. Ils savaient qu'elle n'avait pas le moral malgré qu'elle ses sourires et ses maigres tentatives d'humour. Malgré ses tentatives de faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils n'étaient pas dupes mais ne dirent pas un mot. Elle entra dans l'ascendeur, hésitant une seconde. Elle appréhendait quelque peu ce moment mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, la légiste n'entendit pas directement les pas dans le couloir. Quand elle les perçut, elle fit une courte pause. Ce n'étaient pas n'importe quels pas, c'étaient ceux de Jane qu'elle reconnaitrait entre milles. Son cœur battit un peu plus rapidement. Elle tenta de rester maitre d'elle-même, d'adopter une attitude impassible malgré la joie mêlée d'une légère appréhension à l'idée de revoir son amie dans des conditions différentes que ivre ou endormie. Celle-ci entra et, se plaçant près du corps, la salua dans un sourire. La blonde releva la tête pour lui répondre qu'elle lui avait manqué mais vit son regard fuyant et se contenta d'un bonjour relativement sobre et neutre.

**" - Korsak m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose."**

La légiste lui fit signe que oui et se rendit dans son bureau, suivie de son interlocutrice.  
S'installant, elle lui tendit le dossier, tentant toujours de capter son regard mais l'enquêtrice détournait à chaque fois les yeux. La jeune femme aux cheveux sombres s'installa sur le canapé et se mit à lire les résultats. _Je ne comprends pas. Je... Je n'arrive plus à la regarder. Pourquoi ?_ Elle sentit le regard de son amie sur elle, sentit le rouge monter à ses joues, mordit ses lèvres avant de reprendre une certaine contenance.  
Elle soupira de désappointement quand elle constata qu'il n'y avait aucune correspondance dans leur base de données. Ils en étaient donc toujours au même point. Elle secoua la tête avant de se relever, les lèvres pincées. La légiste pointa une partie de la feuille que son amie n'avait pas encore lue.

**" - Il n'y a pas de correspondance mais il y avait aussi un peu de sang. Je ne sais pas si ça peut aider mais celui avec qui la victime semble avoir eu une altercation est du groupe sanguin O rhésus positif. C'est plutôt rare.**

**- Hu. Bien, on a reçu la liste des participants à la réunion. Je vais demander à Frost qu'il regarde leurs dossiers médicaux pour connaitre le groupe sanguin de chacun d'eux. Bien joué, Maura. "**

La détective eut un fin sourire et s'apprêta à partir quand elle fut stoppée par une main sur son bras. Elle se figea, tourna son visage plus loin quand deux yeux brun-verts tentèrent d'établir un contact. Elle sentit le soupir de son amie frôler sa nuque avant de s'enfuir plus loin quand s'éleva entre-elles une voix qui n'était plus qu'un murmure.

**" - Jane... A propos de ce qu'il s'est pas..."**

L'autre jeune femme se dégagea doucement de la prise de la blonde. Recula d'un pas, regarda le sol, mordant sa lèvre inférieure de ses dents. Elle secoua la tête avant de se retourner et de faire dos à son amie.

**" - Écoute Maur' ... Je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment, ok ? "**

Elle avait répondu sans animosité aucune, avec une douceur qui ne lui était pas coutumière. La légiste porta les mains à son cœur, tentant stopper la douleur qui en irradiait soudain ainsi que de faire refluer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et recula jusqu'à atteindre le siège rouge que Jane trouvait si inconfortable. S'apprêtant à quitter la pièce, celle-ci se stoppa un instant. Elle avait perçu la réaction de son amie et s'en voulait de lui faire de la peine mais elle ne pouvait pas en parler. Pas maintenant. Pas tant que tout ne serait pas clair dans son esprit.

**" - On se voit plus tard.."**

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse pour partir, espérant qu'elle trouverait une issue à tout ça.

* * *

_**Ça peut paraitre improbable voire même stupide mais la chose que j'ai eu le plus difficile de faire dans ce chapitre, c'est de décrire la pluie. Autant je parviens à l'entendre contre mes vitres, la voir ruisseler, la sentir sur ma peau autant mettre ça par écrit m'a vraiment été très dur et le résultat ne me plait même pas tout à fait. ( J'ai passé une journée à réfléchir à comment la décrire et à chaque fois que j'ai relu le texte, j'ai changé la description, tentant de l'épurer mais le résultat ne me plait pas vraiment. Je laisse ça comme ça parce que sinon, je crois que vous en aurez encore pour une semaine d'attente avant que je sois un tout petit peu satisfaite de "ma" pluie.)**_

_**Oui, exceptionnellement, il n'y a pas de "couleur" dans le titre du chapitre. J'en profite pour répondre à la question qui m'a été posée plus d'une fois.  
En fait, "on" donne à chaque couleur un sens (presque comme une convention) et , utilisant ce sens, les couleurs mentionnées en titre sont comme une toute petite "indication" du contenu :)**_

_**Promis, j'essaie vraiment de ne pas trainer pour le prochain chapitre.**_


	14. Reprise verte

**" - On se voit plus tard.."**

La légiste porta les mains à son visage. La porte étant désormais close, elle pouvait laisser ses larmes glisser sur ses paumes. Elle se recroquevilla dans le siège, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, laissant glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle secoua la tête, tentant de chasser ses larmes. En vain.  
_Elle refuse de me regarder. Refuse de parler d'autre chose que du travail. J'ai peur que ça ne redevienne jamais comme avant. J'ai fais une erreur, j'ai laissé ressortir mes sentiments alors que je savais que j'aurais du les conserver en moi. J'ai profité de sa faiblesse. J'ai profité d'elle, elle regrette et maintenant c'est trop tard. Je m'en veux. Elle me manque. Tellement._  
Cela ne faisait que peu de temps et pourtant, elle ressentait ce manque avec une force telle qu'elle jurerai presque qu'elle le ressentait physiquement. Elle n'arrivait plus à compartimenter. Elle se sentait aussi perdue que lorsqu'elles s'étaient éloignées l'une de l'autre après que Jane ait tiré sur Doyle. Elles avaient su surmonter ça mais sauraient-elle surmonter encore ces évènements ? La blonde espérait que cela soit le cas. Elle soupira, vainquit ses pleurs et sécha ses yeux du bout des doigts .  
_Je ne veux pas la perdre. J'ai fais une erreur et je vais la réparer. Je préfère encore être son amie et rien de plus que de la perdre totalement. Être son amie me suffit amplement. Je n'imagine pas les choses sans elle. Sans elle, je ne suis plus que La Reine des Morts, Maura Bora. Sans elle, je n'ai personne. Personne qui sache me faire rire, personne pour m'expliquer les seconds sens. Personne pour m'accompagner, m'expliquer les liens qu'on entretient . Personne pour gentiellement se moquer de moi._  
Elle frotta ses mains sur son visage, inspira profondément et se leva avant de retourner à son travail.  
Elle eut difficile de se focaliser dessus mais, lentement, son esprit rationnel reprit le dessus et elle pu compartimenter.

La détective était plongée dans la liste des participants à la réunion qu'avait suivit Ben Fineliner afin de voir ceux qui avaient le groupe sanguin recherché, son esprit légèrement distrait par ses tracas. Frost avait sortis leurs dossiers médicaux mais ne savait, et vérifier leurs groupes sanguins, et continuer d'encoder les lieux des retraits d'argent qu'avait exécuté leur victime. _Là !_ Son doigt s'arrêta sur le "O+" affiché à l'écran et suivit la ligne jusqu'à trouver le nom correspondant. _Michel Gregor._ Son esprit se refocalisa entièrement sur l'enquête. Par chance, il était le seul à avoir ce groupe sanguin, ce qui leur faciliterai grandement la tâche. Elle était si concentrée qu'elle ne remarqua pas ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.  
La légiste, un dossier à la main, venait de se stopper à l'entrée de la section. Elle était venue afin de transmettre son rapport final de l'autopsie ainsi que le résultat des analyses plus poussées qu'elle avait demandé pour le cyanure. Elle était montée parce qu'elle voulait aussi inviter Jane au soir afin qu'elles puissent discuter toutes les deux au calme et de tenter de voir ce qu'elles pourraient faire afin de préserver leur amitié. Maintenant, elle était figée, temporairement incapable du moindre mouvement tandis que les collègues de son amie la regardaient sans comprendre. Elle ne les vit pas, son regard fixant intensément un homme au près de la brune. Casey*.  
Il s'avança pour parler à la détective et la légiste tourna les talons avant de redescendre sans bruit dans sa morgue. Dans sa bulle de silence et de sécurité. Elle parlerait à son amie après. Les portes de l'ascenseur refermées sur elle, elle s'autorisa à laisser rouler une larme le long de sa joue. _J'espère de tout cœur que ça ira marchera pour vous deux, qu'il se comportera comme il faut. Tu mérites d'être heureuse._ Sans un mot, le regard rivé au sol, elle alla s'installer à son bureau et ouvrit le rapport sur le cyanure tout en allumant son ordinateur.

Ayant le nom, Jane se redressa et heurta de plein fouet quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Elle gémit sourdement quand son dos heurta brutalement le dossier de la chaise et elle jeta un regard noir à l'homme quand, soudainement, elle le reconnu. _Que fait-il là ?_ Il lui sourit gentiellement, la salua avant de s'excuser, lui demandant si elle ne s'était pas faite mal en retombant sur son siège.  
Elle lui répondit sobrement. Pour tout avouer, elle n'avait strictement aucune envie de le voir. D'ailleurs, sa manie d'arriver toujours au moment moment commençait réellement à l'irriter. Il ne se souciait jamais de savoir s'il la dérangeait ou non. Son visage se ferma quelque peu, ce que Casey remarqua.

**"- Alors, j'ai appris que tu t'étais encore mise en danger ? Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, pas vrai ? "** tenta-t-il de plaisanter, sentant la tension de son interlocutrice.

Sa plaisanterie n'eut en rien l'effet escompté. Elle venait travailler pour ne plus penser aux évènements récents, pour tenter de retrouver son but, sa vie et il était le seul à ne pas l'avoir comprit. Tous avaient respecté le fait qu'elle tente de retrouver un point d'ancrage, ses repères dans la routine à laquelle elle était habituée depuis des années mais lui, dès ces premières phrases était déjà maladroit, ne la comprenait pas. Essayait-il seulement ? _Définitivement, il m'énerve. Sa fichue manière d'arriver quand ça l'arrange lui sans se soucier réellement de moi... Je n'ai même plus envie de faire un effort.  
_Elle le foudroya du regard, prit sa veste et s'approcha de son collègue noir.

**"- Michel Gregor. Trouve-moi son adresse."**

Celui-ci la nota sur un bout de papier et elle lui fit signe de la suivre, enfilant sa veste. Tout dans son attitude montrait que ce n'était pas le moment de la contrarier, son énervement étant évident mais le soldat passa outre l'avertissement silencieux que proclamait le corps de la jeune femme. Peut-être ne le perçut-il même pas. Il tenta de l'arrêter d'une main sur l'épaule mais elle se dégagea brutalement.

**"- J'ai d'autres choses importantes à faire, Casey."**

Son ton était froid et cinglant , n'admettait aucune réponse contraire. Sans un regard pour l'homme, elle partit. Jones ne comprenait pas, il était totalement désemparé par la réaction de celle qu'il convoitait. Il la suivit du regard, la bouche entrouverte, cherchant en vain ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne comprendrait, décidément, jamais rien aux femmes, songea-t-il. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent quelque peu et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il vit Korsak lui faire un signe et il se dirigea vers lui.

La détective sortit de sa voiture. Elle n'avait pas su se garer près de chez elle, n'ayant pas trouvé de place, aussi du-t-elle marcher quelques instants n'améliorant en rien son humeur massacrante. La pluie avait recommencé à tomber si bien qu'en quelques minutes, elle était complètement trempée. Décidément, elle n'aimait _vraiment pas _la pluie. Il n'était que 15h mais son collègue avait vu son attitude après qu'ils aient ramené leur suspect au poste et l'avait convaincue de rentrer chez elle. Ils avaient prélevés l'ADN de l'ancien soldat et, en attendant les résultats du labo et l'arrivée de son avocat, il l'avait observée. Son regard était rivé au sol, ses dents torturaient sa lèvre inférieure et ses doigts glissaient sur ses cicatrices. Elle était nerveuse, elle était fatiguée. Elle était mal bien qu'elle tentait de montrer le contraire. Il avait eu un sourire triste avant de la forcer à rentrer chez elle, lui disant qu'il lui enverrait un message dès qu'il aurait les résultats et qu'ils interrogeraient ensembles Gregor le lendemain. _**"-**_ _**Une nuit en cellule ne lui ferait pas de mal, il pourra mettre sa fierté dans sa poche."**_ avait-il ajouté. Ouvrant la porte de son appartement, la détective sourit, remerciant intérieurement son collègue. Il avait vu juste. La reprise du travail était plus dure qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Depuis qu'elle s'était levée, elle n'avait eu qu'une envie qui était celle de se rouler en boule et de pleurer. Toute la journée et ce début d'après-midi, elle avait combattu cette envie et à présent, elle sentait sa volonté fléchir. Décidée à ne pas ressombrer dans l'apathie, elle alluma la télévision avant d'aller échanger ses vêtements trempés contre d'autres plus confortables et secs. Enfilant son jogging, elle repensa à ce qu'avait rapidment mentionné Korsak._**"- Le docteur Isles est montée tout à l'heure, des dossiers à la main mais est rapidement repartie."**_ Elle haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était passé dans l'esprit tortueux de son amie et, en cet instant, elle n'avait pas envie de penser à tout ça. Elle avait juste envie de ne penser à rien. Elle lui en parlerai le lendemain, si c'était nécessaire.  
S'installant sur le divan, elle zappa sur une chaise de cartoons et se vida l'esprit.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, sortant lentement de sa léthargie, elle reprit conscience de ce qu'il l'entourait. La télévision allumée, l'appartement uniquement illuminé par la lumière des réverbères glissant entre les tentures non-fermées. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage, ferma ses yeux, eut un long soupir. Elle laissa retomber ses mains. Grogna quand sa main droite heurta au passage la table basse. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, un simple cauchemar.

_Elle fit un pas vers la forme agenouillée au sol mais un tss-tss désapprobateur et le canon d'une arme se plaçant près de la forme au sol l'en dissuadèrent. Elle se figea, portant son regard sur le criminel devant elle. __Il tira sur les cheveux blonds dans lesquels il avait enroulé sa main, forçant sa victime à se relever. Il se plaça derrière elle, ne laissant que son visage de visible. Un sourire carnassier l'éclaira quand il posa ses lèvres sur la nuque de son otage, se délectant visiblement des gémissements de peur de celui-ci ainsi que du visage haineux et dégouté de la flic en face de lui. Il recula, tenant toujours la jeune femme contre lui et eut un rire mauvais. La brune ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'était regarder. Elle n'avait pas d'arme, ses collègues n'arrivaient pas et l'homme gardait son revolver braqué sur sa victime. Il était le dominant. Le maitre du jeu. Le maitre de son jeu et il savourait ces faits avérés.  
_

**_"- Tu vas connaitre la souffrance, détective."_**

_Jane fit un pas, les mains en avant, hurlant son désaccord quand elle vit l'arme se braquer sur la tempe de l'otage, celle-ci hoquetant de terreur, son visage aux traits doux inondé de larmes. Elle s'agenouilla, lui proposant tout ce qu'elle avait, tout ce qu'elle possédait, sa propre vie comprise. L'homme eut un rire moqueur et tira plus fort sur les cheveux dorés jusqu'à faire gémir de douleur sa prisonnière. Il se délectait de ce bruit et des supplications des deux femmes. Se délectait des pleurs contre son torse et de la terreur dans les yeux de la brune. Se délectait du sentiment de domination absolue qui l'envahissait, de la maitrise qu'il avait. La flic ferma les yeux, ne supportant pas de voir l'autre jeune femme souffrir sous les mains de l'homme. Il lui ordonna de les rouvrir mais elle n'en fit rien. Il haussa le ton. Hurla qu'elle devait regarder, qu'il le lui ordonnait. Lentement elle ouvrit les yeux. L'homme eut un sourire vainqueur. Elle le supplia d'échanger sa vie contre celle de sa victime. Elle se répétait. Il eut un soupir, comme celui qu'a un enfant quand le jeu auquel il s'amuse commence à l'ennuyer._

_**" Trop tard..."** murmura-t-il._

_La détective hurla quand elle vit le corps de sa meilleure amie s'affaisser et chuter au sol. Son esprit s'obscurcit quand elle couru vers elle, l'attirant contre elle, sachant que trop bien la vérité. Il était trop tard. Maura était partie. Partie. Des larmes roulèrent de ses yeux et elle ne réagit pas quand elle entendit le déclic de la gâchette près de son oreille._

Des petits coups à la porte se firent réentendre et elle ouvrit les yeux,comprenant que c'était probablement la cause de son réveil. Éteignant la télévision d'un geste, elle se leva. Elle alluma la lumière avant d'ouvrir et de regarder sa meilleure amie entrer. Elle eut un petit sourire, heureuse au fond d'elle de pouvoir voir son amie saine et sauve. Celle-ci avait déposé sa veste sur le dossier d'une des chaises et s'était rendue dans la cuisine. Les sourcils froncés, elle se tourna vers son amie, désapprobatrice.

**"- Tu as mangé ce matin mais pas ce soir. Tu dois manger si tu veux reprendre des forces, ton corps a été soumis à rudes épreuves et d'après les mouvements que tu as fais aujourd'hui au poste, tu as toujours mal, ce qui veut dire que tu n'as pas suivis les conseils de l'ambulancier."**

La jeune femme aux cheveux sombres roula les yeux au ciel souriant malgré tout à l'attention de son amie. Elle mordit ses lèvres quand elle s'approcha de celle-ci, cherchant ses mots. La légiste, elle, fouillait les armoires de sa meilleure amie tout en lui rappelant qu'on ne se nourrissait pas que de pâtes et de plats tout faits. N'ayant trouvé qu'un sachet de spaghettis et de la sauce bolognaise - qu'Angela avait préparé et laissé dans le congélateur de sa fille au cas où-, elle se retourna vers Jane, les lèvres pincées et secouant la tête. Celle-ci dégagea son regard du sien mais eut un haussement d'épaules innocent malgré tout avant de s'installer à table, ses doigts tapotant la surface place tandis qu'elle réfléchissait. Un silence pesant s'installa entres-elle tandis que la blonde commençait à préparer un repas. Silence que cette dernière voulu briser quand elle fut prise de court par la détective.

**"- Excuse-moi."**

Regardant brièvement Maura, elle vit de l'incompréhension dans ses yeux. Celle-ci eut un geste pour lui confirmer qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

**" - Excuse-moi de t'avoir laissée, de ne pas t'avoir parlé. De ne pas avoir été là. De t'avoir évitée. En fait..."**

Elle s'interrompit, sa voix se fêlant sous l'émotion. Elle baissa la tête et la secoua doucement, laissant échapper un soupir. Elle passa ses doigts sur les cicatrices de ses paumes, ne sachant comment reprendre quand deux tendres mains virent se poser sur les siennes. Elle redressa la tête. Maura lui sourit, captant son regard, tentant de lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. La jeune femme aux cheveux sombres ne détourna pas les yeux et inspira profondément.

**" - Tu sais... J'ai l'impression que tout le monde pense que je suis à l'aise avec les gens. Ce n'est pas vraiment faux, je dois l'admettre mais dès que ça dépasse, même qu'un peu, le stade de l'amitié, je me perds. Ça m'effraie."** avoua-t-elle, ne rompant pas le contact visuel avec son amie mais fronçant légèrement les sourcils dans une moue triste.

**"- Je ne vois pas où ça nous mènerais, Maura..."**

Un éclair de douleur passa dans le regard de la blonde. Elle recula et se tourna, faisant mine de s'occuper des pâtes alors qu'elle tentait juste de faire refluer les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. Elle sentit un courant d'air près d'elle et une main se poser sur son épaule, la faisant se tourner doucement. Elle vit deux yeux sombres chercher les siens, les trouver. Jane parlait doucement, sa voix plus rauque encore qu'à l'habitude sous l'effet des sentiments qui l'agitaient.

**"- Malgré tout. Je... Je ne peux plus nier ce que je ressens, Maur-.**  
**Juste, laisse... Laisse moi juste le temps, d'accord ? Juste un peu de temps pour m'y faire, ok ? "**

Elle recula d'un pas, son regard fila au sol puis vers la casserole sur le feu avant de revenir vers son amie qui la fixait sans trop savoir quoi faire. La brunette eut un mince sourire avant d'ouvrir les bras, se mordant la lèvre et fermant brièvement les yeux d'appréhension à la réaction de son amie. Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire et vint se glisser dans ses bras. Les bras musclés de Jane se refermant sur elle firent disparaitre tout ses doutes quant à leur amitié. Elle frotta son front contre l'épaule de sa meilleure amie, la serrant plus fort contre elle.

**" - On est toujours meilleures amies ? "** Sa question avait des allures enfantines, sa voix empreinte de cette naïveté, de cette ignorance des relations sociales qui lui étaient si caractéristiques. Une main ébouriffa les cheveux blonds sous la bêtise de la question.

**"- Bien sûr. Je ne te laisserai jamais, Maur'."**

* * *

_*** Je vous jure, quand l'idée est arrivée dans mon esprit, je me suis réellement dis " Encore lui ?!". Ça me parait être le bon moment pour le faire réapparaitre vu qu'il arrive toujours quand il faut pas. ( Quoi ? c'est si visible que ça que je ne l'aime pas ? A la limite, si JTam refuse d'admettre l'évidence rizzles, je préfère encore que Jane aille avec Dean.) Bref. Je n'aime vraiment pas Casey. **_

_**Voilà, voilà :)**_  
_**  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, vos idées/suggestions/conseils/envies/mécontentements,ect.**_  
_**Le fait que cela redevienne quelque peu "joyeux" va me faciliter la rédaction des chapitres. ( Eh oui, ma propre histoire me fait déprimer. Quand je dis que je suis bizarre...)**_


	15. Marron calme

**" - Monsieur Gregor, pourquoi vous êtes vous battu avec Ben Fineliner ? "**

L'homme devant eux se redressa brusquement et fit un geste pour se lever, un air de surprise sur le visage tandis que son avocat posait une main sur son bras pour le faire rester assis sur son siège. Celui-ci se défit de son emprise et l'air supérieur, reprit toute sa contenance et darda un regard dur aux enquêteurs face à lui. Le vétéran avait les cheveux grisonnants aux tempes, tranchants avec le noir absolu du reste de ceux-ci. Il ouvrit ses mains abimées par la guerre, montrant ses paumes en une expression d'innocence absolue. Du haut de sa cinquantaine d'années, il restait un homme à l'apparence solide et équilibrée. Il était clairement visible que durant sa jeunesse, l'homme semblait avoir pratiqué moult sports et que l'armée avait continué de façonner son corps et avait contribué à l'apparence qu'il avait aujourd'hui. A cette heure, il serait encore sur le champ de bataille, pour sa Nation, s'il n'avait pas eu cette sale blessure. Sa fichue jambe, touchée par une balle mal placée, le faisait souffrir chaque jour. De par la position de la balle, la manière dont elle avait éclatée dans sa cuisse, les médecins n'avaient rien pu faire hormis le sauver et atténuer -un peu- sa douleur perpétuelle. Cette foutue balafre si sensible rendait sa démarche vacillante, lui donnait l'impression de paraitre faible. Il avait eu du mal à surmonter le regard des autres alors il avait développé ce côté orgueilleux qu'il possédait déjà auparavant, s'en servait comme d'une armure, comme d'une arme. Tout dans son attitude clamait que ce n'était pas un faible, qu'il était fier de la vie qu'il avait menée, de ses hauts-faits de batailles, de l'apparence qu'il avait malgré sa jambe boiteuse. Le regard qu'il portait sur les autres était plein de mépris, surtout pour ces détectives devant lui qui pensaient connaitre la vie mais qui ne connaissaient même pas l'horreur de la guerre et la douleur des balles. Qui ne savaient même pas ce qu'était défendre des êtres chers, des inconnus, leur Nation, quitte à risquer sa propre vie. Il les trouva stupides. Profondément stupides. Depuis qu'il les avait rencontré la veille, il n'avait jamais perdu son regard hautain à leur égard même quand ceux-ci l'avaient placé en garde à vue préventive. Regardant toujours les agents avec son air incrédule empreint de suffisance, il s'apprêta à nier quand la détective secoua légèrement le dossier qu'elle avait en main.

**" - ADN,monsieur Gregor. ADN. Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de nous mentir."**

Il s'adossa à sa chaise, un sourire suffisant plaqué au visage. Son avocat voulu prendre la parole mais il le coupa d'une voix cinglante et le pria de les laisser. Il se débrouillerait seul, son défendeur ne lui était plus utile puisqu'ils semblaient avoir la preuve irréfutable de ce qu'ils avançaient. L'homme sortit sous les yeux des détectives, l'homme aux cheveux noir de jais, ne lui jetant pas même un regard. L'attention des détectives à nouveau sur lui, l'ancien soldat croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air mauvais. Il ne comptait pas leur parler. Ce n'étaient que des flics. Ils n'avaient rien vécus. Ils ne connaissaient pas la douleur. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, ils ne pourraient pas comprendre. Il ne les aiderait pas, ne leur adresserait pas la parole. Ne s'abaisserait pas à ça. La jeune femme devant lui soupira profondément avant de s'approcher de lui, les yeux brûlants. Elle souleva son t-shirt, découvrant la cicatrice d'un tir. L'homme écarquilla légèrement les yeux, au vu de la cicatrice,le tir avait été à bout portant et d'après l'endroit, elle n'avait du s'en sortir que de peu. Pourtant, elle était là devant lui, à faire son travail. La réaction de son interlocuteur remarquée, l'enquêtrice laissa tomber le bord de son t-shirt avant de lui montrer les paumes de ses mains blessées.

**" - Les voilà mes marques, mes faits de _batailles_. Je _peux_ comprendre. Vous comptez nous expliquer maintenant ? "**

L'homme était légèrement perdu. Il ne s'attendait pas à _ça_, n'avait pas prévu cela. Il soupira. Ses doigts tambourinaient le bord de la table, signe évident de sa tension. _Étonnant son changement soudain d'attitude. Je ne pensais pas qu'il se laisserait déstabiliser. Comment Jane a-t-elle su instinctivement quoi faire pour faire en sorte qu'il s'ouvre ?_ Le détective à la peau nuit porta son regard sur sa partenaire. Elle était visiblement épuisée, irritée et impatiente que l'interrogatoire se termine. Elle était arrivée après tout le monde ce matin, de grosses cernes sous les yeux, son café à la main. Il était désolé de ne rien pouvoir faire afin de l'aider à trouver le sommeil. Il espérait du fond du cœur que cela irait mieux avec le temps. La jeune femme ne supportait plus ces non-dits, ces non-réponses, ce silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce, elle espérait pouvoir clore rapidement l'enquêtrice et rentrer chez elle. Elle abattit violemment ses poings sur la table, tirant les deux hommes près d'elle de leurs rêveries.

**" - On s'est battu après la réunion. Il était venu me voir pour me demander de l'argent. A moi. Sur qui il avait fait ce tir ami alors qu'on était sur une mission de routine et qui me fait boiter encore aujourd'hui.**

**- Je comprends. Le revoir après toutes ces années de rancunes a du faire ressurgir votre haine, n'est-ce-pas ? Lui, après avoir fait de votre vie une douleur permanente a OSE vous demander de l'argent. "**

L'homme hocha la tête, son visage de fermant, ses yeux se chargeant de haine, ses mains tremblantes de rage courant vers sa jambe meurtrie, la massant doucement.

**" - Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous avez refusé, il a insisté, vous vous êtes battus mais comme vous n'avez pas su avoir le dessus du fait de votre jambe, vous avez décidé de l'empoisonner au cyanure."**

L'homme hochait d'assentiment au fur et à mesure à l'écoute de la théorie de la policière. A l'entende de sa dernière attestation, il se figea avant de redresser sa tête, les yeux exorbités. Ses poings étaient tellement serrés que ses phalanges blanchissaient à vue d'œil. S'éclaircissant la voix, celle-ci résonna dans la pièce claire et inflexible.

**" - Nous nous sommes battus. Il a eut le dessus mais je ne l'ai pas tué."**

Il avait martelé cette fin de phrase en regardant les enquêteurs droit dans les yeux. Ceux-ci se regardèrent, l'air défaits. Frost haussa les épaules. L'interrogatoire dura encore une heure durant laquelle leur suspect gardait cette même version. Lassés, ils prirent ce qui était posé sur la table, sortirent de la pièce et rejoignirent leur autre collègue. Tout semblait converger vers le vétéran enfermé dans la salle, il n'avait pas d'alibi mais pourtant, les enquêteurs le pensaient sincère. Maura avait estimé, dans son rapport, la mort de Fineliner à deux jours avant qu'on ne le découvre, ce qui plaçait son décès au lendemain de la réunion.  
A vrai dire, l'homme en salle d'interrogatoire était leur seul suspect actuel. Aucune demande de remboursement d'une quelconque dette de jeu ne semblait avoir été adressée à l'homme décédé. Ils en avaient donc déduit qu'il avait été assez malin pour ne pas s'adresser aux mauvaises personnes. Peut-être n'en avait-il pas eu le temps.  
Hormis cet homme, ils n'avaient pas d'autres pistes. La jeune femme regarda son collègue, un air presque désespéré dans les yeux.

**" - Je ne sais pas, Jane. Je vais continuer d'éplucher ses retraits et encoder les adresses et quadriller les zones pour voir s'il n'y a pas des tables de jeu aux alentours. Peut-être que quelqu'un le reconnaitra et saura nous donner l'emploi du temps de la journée de sa mort.**

**- Bien, Korsak et moi, on va essayer de voir avec qui il a effectué ses services et missions militaires."**

Elle se dirigea à son bureau, où l'attendait Casey. Quand elle le vit, elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira doucement. Elle était fatiguée, n'avait pas su dormir après le départ de Maura et n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez elle et être tranquille.

**" - Jane ! Ex-Excuse-moi, c'était maladroit ce que j'ai dis. Tu sais, j'aimerais que...**

**- Écoute Casey, je n'ai plus envie de recommencer à zéro. J'ai juste envie qu'on me laisse réfléchir et me faire à l'idée en paix."**

Elle lui adressa tout de même un sympathique sourire avant de rejoindre Korsak à l'autre bout du local. L'homme laissa ses épaules s'affaisser. Après que son vieil ami lui ai fait remarqué qu'il s'était montré maladroit, il avait tenté de réfléchir à comment se rattraper. La jeune femme n'étant pas revenue au travail après leur discussion, il avait décidé de revenir aujourd'hui pour la voir mais ne savait que faire. Elle refusait de parler avec lui pour le moment mais il attendrait. Il ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce qu'avait voulu dire la jeune femme et il se rendait bien compte qu'il lui serait vraiment difficile de la reconquérir mais il attendrait. Il eut un long soupir avant de quitter les lieux.  
La jeune détective, arrivée près de son collègue, voulu discuter de ce qu'ils avaient à faire mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas ouvrir la bouche. Avec un clin d'œil, il fit un geste rapide vers la cafétéria. La brunette comprit et le remercia d'un sourire avant de s'y diriger. Le détective avait raison. Elle n'avait donné aucun signe de vie à sa mère depuis longtemps et bien qu'elle savait que celle-ci respectait son besoin de solitude, elle savait aussi qu'elle devait être inquiète pour elle.  
Elle eut un fin sourire quand elle vit celle-ci rapidement encaisser son client et délaisser son poste pour courir la prendre dans ses bras.

**" - Janie, tu vas bien ? On a pas voulu te déranger mais j'...**

**- Oui Ma', tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. "**

Celle-ci la regarda, sceptique. Son air fatigué et ses cernes sombres accentuées par son teint pâle disaient le contraire. Elle remit doucement en place une mèche rebelle de sa fille avant de la reprendre dans ses bras. Pour une fois, celle-ci accepta le câlin de sa mère et se laissa étreindre quelques instants avant de la reconduire gentiellement à son comptoir avant qu'elle ne se fasse gronder pour avoir laissé son poste vacant. S'occupant rapidement des deux clients qui attendaient patiemment, elle regarda sa fille tendrement.

**" - Samedi soir, tes frères, Lydia, TJ et moi allons au restaurant chinois. Voudrais-tu nous accompagner ? Frankie sera accompagné d'une jeune demoiselle qui lui plait alors tu pourrais inviter Casey, si tu veux.**

**- Je viendrais. Mais pas avec Casey, Ma'. Quel jour sommes-nous, au fait ? J'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps ."**

Sa mère lui indiqua qu'ils étaient un jeudi, l'heure du rendez-vous et le restaurant qu'ils avaient choisis. Elle hocha la tête puis, voyant des clients affluer, lui fit un signe de tête avant de s'en aller, la laissant travailler. Peu avant de passer la porte, une voix l'arrêta.

**" - Janie, tu veux que j'invite Maura ? "**

La détective se stoppa un instant, pensive. Elle porta une main à ses cheveux, entourant son doigts d'une mèche. _Insatisfaction sexuelle_ résonna la voix de Maura dans son esprit. Ses yeux brillèrent quand elle laissa retomber sa main pour la glisser dans sa poche. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Korsak qui l'attendait et hocha rapidement la tête de haut en bas avant de quitter la cafétéria, avec un dernier signe pour sa mère.

* * *

**" - Bien. Si on regarde cette liste, il n'y a que 3 personnes qui pourraient nous aider. Les autres, Fineliner n'a fait qu'une mission ou deux avec ou alors ils sont morts.**

**- Nous avons déjà interrogés Michel Gregor. Nous reste Kaylin Powell et Mark Dern.**

**- J'ai déjà tenté de les joindre. Kaylin Powell ne devrait pas tarder et Dern ne décroche pas."**

La détective hocha la tête et se laissa tomber dans un des siège de leur salle informatique. Elle se sentait épuisée. Son manque de sommeil se faisait ressentir dans chacune de ses cellules. Son collègue recherchant plus d'informations sur les compagnons de leur victime, elle ferma les yeux. Tout son être lui hurlait sa fatigue. La veille, elle s'était endormie sur l'épaule de Maura au milieu du film mais lorsqu'il s'était terminé et que sa meilleure amie était rentrée chez elle, elle n'avait su retrouver le sommeil. Elle avait tout essayé, compter les moutons, boire du thé, méditer. Rien n'y faisait. Elle était restée les yeux grands ouverts, allongées sur son lit, le regard rivé au plafond éclairé par la lumière de la Lune filtrant au travers des tentures, son esprit se démêlant dans ces pensées qui ne l'avaient pas quittées depuis plusieurs jours. A l'aurore, alors que le Soleil entamait sa lente montée dans le ciel, elle s'était assoupie. Un cauchemar était venu l'écraser de tout son poids. La petite fille avait été remplacée par Maura. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se rendait compte que ce qui la touchait était qu'en tellement de points, la gamine était semblable à son amie. Elle devait ce rendre à l'évidence, c'était entre-autre de part ce fait qu'elle était tellement touchée. Tout ces évènements lui avaient fait l'effet d'une gifle. Lui rappelaient que toutes les victimes dont elle s'occupait, dont ils trouvaient le meurtrier étaient des êtres chers à quelqu'un, pouvaient être un être cher à _elle._ Elle ne pourrait rien faire. Rien. Et ça la paralysait, ça la terrorisait. Elle ne pourrait rien faire parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Elle avait perdu son but. Ne comprenait plus pourquoi elle avait fait ce choix de vie. La plupart des gens qu'elle aidait n'étaient plus de ce monde, parce qu'il lui était impossible de prévoir ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Parce qu'il lui était impossible de protéger tout le monde.

**" - Kaylin est toujours dans l'armée et est actuellement en permission. Mark travaille comme vigile dans une pharmacie située dans un quartier "chaud". "**

La voix de son collègue la fit revenir à elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa pour regarder les images à l'écran._Tu vas connaitre la souffrance véritable. _Cette voix résonnait sans cesse dans son esprit, chaque mot martelé au rythme de son cœur. Elle soupira, serra les poings. C'était ce qu'_il_ semblait vouloir. La voir abandonner. Elle n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir.  
Prenant un bout de papier et notant l'adresse, elle s'apprêta à suggérer d'aller voir ce Mark Dern quand elle fut interrompue par l'ainé de ses collègues.

**" - Jane. C'est la fin de la journée, laisse-nous nous occuper de Kaylin et rentre chez toi te reposer.**

**- Et Dern ?**

**- On ira sur son lieu de travail demain. "**

La détective mordit sa lèvre et regarda ses deux collègues qui lui souriaient sympathiquement. Apparemment, ses tentatives de paraitre en forme n'avaient pas donné le résultat escompté. Elle avait l'impression d'entièrement se décharger sur eux. _On te couvre _disaient leurs yeux. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne saurait jamais comment les remercier et leur rendre la pareil. Tout trois pouvaient compter les un sur les autres pour assurer leurs arrières. Elle leur sourit et accepta, précisant néanmoins qu'elle descendait voir si Maur' avait quelque chose avant de rentrer à son appartement.  
Dès qu'elle eut quitté la pièce, les deux hommes se firent un clin d'œil avant de se remettre au travail.

La légiste reconnu instantanément les pas de son amie et se leva pour ouvrir la porte de son bureau et l'accueillir avant même que celle-ci ne frappe. Son sourire se fana quelque peu quand elle vit les traits tirés de celle-ci. Lui donnant l'accolade, elle retourna à son bureau et tendit le dossier qui y s'y trouvait à la détective. Cette dernière s'installa sur le sofa et le lu rapidement. La blonde rit quand elle vit l'air dépité de son amie qui ne comprenait pas la moitié des termes et formules utilisés dans le rapport.

**" - Ce sont les formules chimiques des éléments trouvés dans le corps de la victime. Avec le cyanure on a retrouvé des traces de paracétamol, d'acide acétylsalicylique, d'acide ascorbique, de la béclométastone dipropionate et de l'acide folique.**  
**On peut les retrouv...**

**- Stop, Wikimaura. Concrètement ?**

**- Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient et ça ne m'évoque rien. C'est utilisé dans certains médicaments mais tout ces éléments mit ensembles ne me disent rien. "**

La détective soupira et rendit le dossier à son amie avant de passer ses mains sur son visage.

**" - Un des compagnons de notre victime travaille pour une pharmacie. Tu penses que ça vient de là ? Certains composés que tu as dis sont ceux de médicaments pour la douleur et la fièvre, non ? "**

La légiste la regarda quelque peu étonnée puis sourit, confirmant la théorie de la jeune femme et la complimentant au passage, les yeux pétillants de malice. La flic se releva, s'étira et signala à son amie qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Voyant son amie immobile, quelque peu perdue quant à l'attitude qu'elle devait adopter, la brune posa quelques secondes ses doigts sur le bras de celle-ci et lui lança un magnifique sourire avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

_**Faites-moi savoir vos avis, comme toujours je reste ouverte à toutes critiques positives ou non.**_

_**Juste, si une personne d'entre-vous n'a rien à faire et à du temps à perdre, je chercherai peut-être un(e) betareader pour corriger mon orthographe exécrable (surtout en conjugaison, mes excuses les plus plates) et me donner des conseils avant lecture parce que je ne suis , pour ainsi dire, jamais sûre de mon coup quand je poste quelque chose. Merci =)**_


	16. Violette épuisée

_**J'avais dans l'idée de "modifier" les premiers chapitres dès que j'aurais du temps. L'histoire ne change pas, il n'y aura pas même à devoir relire car vraiment je ne changerais rien si ce n'est la formulation des phrases et peut-être les passages où j'ai été trop vite. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre que moi lisait mes écrits et j'étais vraiment pas à l'aise. Maintenant, ça va faire presque deux mois que je me suis lancée dans tout ça et j'ai l'impression et à la fois de ne pas avoir changé et à la fois d'avoir fait un immense pas en avant dans la façon dont j'écris.**_

**Voici pour vous le chapitre 16 ! Je tiens à préciser que sans scgate, vous vous seriez farcis des phrases bien lourdes et des fautes d'orthographes/conjugaisons atroces. ( Comme j'ai l'habitude d'en faire).**

* * *

_Jane est éreintée. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Ses traits sont encore plus tirés qu__'__hier, son teint plus p__â__le. Ses gestes plus lents, ses yeux prennent plus de temps à se focaliser sur ce qui l'entoure. Elle en est à son troisième gobelet de café alors __qu'elle est arrivée, il y a moins__ de deux heures, essoufflée et en retard. Ses cernes sont plus sombres, plus marquées. Je vois dans son regard qu'elle n'en peut plus. Mais elle est là et aucun de nous ne savons quoi faire. C'est ma partenaire et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. __Le docteur__ Isles nous a confié en secret qu'elle avait des difficultés à dormir. Qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle faisait des cauchemars à répétition. Jane ne doit jamais savoir que Korsak et moi le savons sinon elle se refermera plus encore. Elle semble si loin. On a intérêt à boucler rapidement l'affaire. J'espère qu'elle tiendra. Elle tiendra. Elle a toujours tenu. Je reste confiant.  
_Le détective à la peau sombre était appuyé sur le bureau de leur aîné, les yeux posés sur sa partenaire. Celle-ci grogna et repoussa une mèche rebelle qui s'était échappée de ses cheveux rapidement noués en une queue de cheval. Elle prit un longue gorgée de café, ferma brièvement les yeux et reprit sa lecture du dossier. L'homme noir se tourna vers son collègue et rencontra son regard. Un coup d'œil et il comprit qu'ils suivaient le même fil de pensées. Tout deux se tournèrent vers l'entrée du local quand une tête blonde fit son apparition. Elle leur fit un signe avant de porter son regard sur la jeune femme qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de toute l'attention qu'elle attirait. Elle était trop occupée à essayer d'arriver à lire les mots et surtout à faire en sorte qu'ils aient un sens. Ses yeux se plissaient, une main passait fréquemment sur son visage tandis qu'elle relisait les même mots plusieurs fois. Elle ouvrait et elle fermait les yeux lentement, les mots semblaient ne pas avoir sens dans son esprit. Pourtant, c'étaient de simples dossiers, des paperasseries, rien de bien compliqué. Elle était rodée quant à l'utilisation de tous ces termes mais son esprit fatigué l'empêchait de raisonner correctement. Elle réfléchit soudain à l'orthographe de "homicide" et soupira, sachant que cela n'allait vraiment pas. La légiste eut un air tracassé pour ses collègues. Ceux-ci lui rendirent son regard, la même inquiétude dans les yeux. Le plus vieux d'entre-eux écarta les mains, paumes vers le ciel avant de lui faire un signe rapide et discret. L'autre homme hocha la tête d'assentiment. Ils savaient que si quelqu'un pouvait aider la détective, c'était bien la jeune femme devant eux. Elle réfléchit un instant puis s'avança vers son amie, posa une main sur son épaule. La jeune femme aux cheveux sombres sursauta et se tourna vers elle, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres quand elle vit la propriétaire de la main.

**" - On déjeune ensemble chez moi ?**

**- Maur', je suis en pleine enquête...**

**- Mais Jane, tu sais bien que vous ne pourrez aller parler à votre suspect que cet après-midi."**

En effet, Frost et Korsak s'étaient rendus au domicile de Dern mais celui-ci n'était pas présent et personne dans le voisinage n'avait su dire où il était. Ils étaient alors allés à la pharmacie où il travaillait mais ceux-ci leur avaient expliqués qu'il ne travaillait que l'après-midi le vendredi. C'est là que Jane les avait rejoints, s'excusant pour son retard et ils étaient rentrés au poste. Depuis, ils faisaient de la paperasserie.

**" - Tu essaies de me faire partir du travail durant mes heures ? Tu veux que ****je sois**** payée à rien faire ?** , la taquina la détective.

**- Tu fais souvent des heures supplémentaires donc techniquement non.**

**- Ah oui, et déjeuner en dehors du boulot alors que j'ai de la paperasserie à remplir ce n'est pas être payé à rien faire, docteur Isles ? "**

L'enquêtrice rit à la vue du visage défait de son amie. La taquiner et la provoquer ainsi lui rendait quelque peu son sourire et ses collègues s'en réjouirent. Ils retournèrent chacun à leurs propres piles de papiers qui les attendaient sur leurs bureaux mais restèrent attentifs à la conversation.

**" - Techniquement oui**, commença la blonde. Elle ajouta rapidement. **Mais tu fais beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires et tu risques ta vie donc je pense que ça compense.**

**- Sans blagu****e**** que ça compense !"**

La légiste eut un rire vainqueur avant de tourner la chaise de sa meilleure amie vers elle et de lui adresser un sourire étincelant.

**" - Ça veut dire que c'est oui ? "**

Sa voix était innocente, naïve. Ses yeux étaient pétillants comme ceux d'un enfant. Son sourire était immense, joyeux et Jane su qu'elle avait perdu. Elle se leva, maugréant et hochant la tête positivement. Elle suivit son amie vers la sortie et s'arrêta juste avant de passer l'arche. Elle désigna du doigt les papiers sur le bureau de ses collègues et sa voix se fit provocante.

**" - Je vous laisse vous amuser avec ces papiers de merde."**

Elle s'abaissa juste à temps pour éviter le gobelet en carton vide que son plus jeune collègue venait de lui lancer et éclata de rire. Rire qui se fana quelque peu quand son collègue lui montra sa propre pile et lui dit qu'aucun d'eux ne les ferait à sa place. Un sourire victorieux s'afficha sur leurs visages quand ils la virent faire une moue de dégoût. Elle sursauta quand elle ressentit un pincement sévère sur son bras et tourna sa tête vers sa droite.

**" - Langage, Jane. "**

Un long soupir suivit de gloussements furent la dernière chose que les deux hommes entendirent avant que les deux amies s'engouffrent dans l'ascenseur. Ils se sourirent brièvement avant de reprendre leur boulot.

* * *

Maura revint de la cuisine avec des lasagnes maison réchauffées au four, vite fait, bien fait. Elle posa le plat sur la table, vérifia qu'il n'y manquait rien et s'approcha du canapé pour appeler son amie. Désormais proche, elle pu voir que celle-ci avait les yeux clos et le visage crispé. Elle était endormie. De la sueur perlait de son front et elle était agitée de légers soubresauts. Aux mouvements oculaires visibles malgré ses paupières fermées, la docteur su qu'elle était en plein rêve. Rapidement, elle fit le tour du divan pour s'agenouiller près de son amie et la regarder. Celle-ci murmurait des choses incompréhensibles. Elle posa une main sur son avant bras.

_**" - On s'arrête là, détective. Pas un pas de plus."**_

_La jeune femme se stoppa brutalement à cette voix grave qui résonna dans l'endroit. Elle vit une ombre s'approcher et porta sa main à sa hanche pour se souvenir qu'elle ne portait pas son arme sur elle. Elle grogna et regarda autour d'elle. La cabane était dans un bien piètre état. Les poutres semblaient moisies et certains carreaux étaient brisés, laissant le vent froid entrer dans l'habitation. Elle sentit l'air frais passer dans ses vêtements, gifler sa peau dénudée par les trous dans son t-shirt déchiré. Son pantalon n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Couvert de boue, il était déchiré au niveau de ses genoux et de sa cuisse gauche. Ses bras étaient zébrés de diverses coupures, éraflures et entailles mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Elle était essoufflée et ses poumons la brulaient mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle avait couru à travers cette foret jusqu'à trouver cette cabane où elle se savait attendue. Les branches des arbres avaient blessés sa peau. Elle était tombée plus d'une fois dans sa course de part l'obscurité de la nuit mais s'était toujours relevée. Elle devait le faire. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. L'ombre s'approcha et elle se raidit._

_**" - Où est-elle ? "**_

_Sa voix était grave, plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle savait pourquoi elle était là. Le prix qu'elle aurait à payer mais elle n'en avait que faire. Une vie pour une vie. Sa vie contre la sienne. Le prix était lourd mais elle préférait ça à celui de vivre sans elle. L'ombre fit un geste et la lumière illumina soudain la pièce. __Vivement,__ la détective cacha ses yeux __éblouis__. Elle les laissa s'accoutumer à la lumière. L'homme devant elle eut un rire moqueur mais elle ne réagit pas.  
Son esprit entier était désormais focalisé sur la silhouette inconsciente au sol qu'elle voyait à travers ses yeux plissés. Sur les cheveux blonds __emmêlés __qui s'y trouvaient. Son cœur manqua un battement, sa respiration devint saccadée. Elle releva ses yeux vers l'homme. __Ils étaient suppliants, empreints de peur__. Il avait promis. Sa vie contre la sienne. Une vie pour une vie. Les mots refusaient de franchir la frontière de ses lèvres. Le ravisseur comprit la question silencieuse et, l'air mauvais, shoota dans la masse au sol. Un gémissement de douleur résonna dans l'endroit confiné et la détective tressaillit. La jeune femme au sol bougea quelque peu, faiblement.  
La flic fit un pas vers la forme agenouillée au sol mais un tss-tss désapprobateur et le canon d'une arme se plaçant près de la forme au sol l'en dissuadèrent. Elle se figea, portant son regard sur le criminel devant elle. Il tira sur les cheveux blonds dans lesquels il avait enroulé sa main, forçant sa victime à se relever. Il se plaça derrière elle, ne laissant que son visage de visible. Un sourire carnassier l'éclaira quand il posa ses lèvres sur la nuque de son otage, se délectant visiblement des gémissements de peur de celui-ci ainsi que du visage haineux et dégouté de la flic en face de lui. Il recula, tenant toujours la jeune femme contre lui et eut un rire mauvais. La brune ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'était regarder. Elle n'avait pas d'arme, ses collègues n'arriveraient pas et l'homme gardait son revolver braqué sur sa victime. Il était le dominant. Le maitre du jeu. Le maitre de son jeu et il savourait ces faits avérés._

_**"- Tu vas connaitre la souffrance, détective."**_

_Jane fit un pas, les mains en avant, hurlant son désaccord quand elle vit l'arme se braquer sur la tempe de l'otage, celle-ci hoquetant de terreur, son visage aux traits doux inondé de larmes. Elle s'agenouilla, lui rappelant le deal qu'ils avaient fait, sa promesse. Une vie pour une vie. Sa vie contre la sienne. Elle le supplia. L'homme eut un rire moqueur et tira plus fort sur les cheveux dorés jusqu'à faire gémir de douleur sa prisonnière. Il se délectait de ce bruit et des supplications des deux femmes. Se délectait des pleurs contre son torse et de la terreur dans les yeux de la brune. Se délectait du sentiment de domination absolue qui l'envahissait, de la maitrise qu'il avait. La flic ferma les yeux, ne supportant pas de voir l'autre jeune femme souffrir sous les mains de l'homme. Il lui ordonna de les rouvrir mais elle n'en fit rien. Il haussa le ton. Hurla qu'elle devait regarder, qu'il le lui ordonnait. Lentement elle ouvrit les yeux. L'homme eut un sourire vainqueur. Elle le supplia encore d'échanger sa vie contre celle de sa victime. Elle se répétait. Il eut un soupir, comme celui qu'a un enfant quand le jeu auquel il s'amuse commence à l'ennuyer._

_**" Trop tard..." **__murmura-t-il._

**" - Maura ! "**

Jane était en nage, sa poitrine se soulevait et se baissait à un rythme irrégulier et saccadé. Elle avait le souffle court, les yeux légèrement rougis, de la sueur perlait à son front. Elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte des mains qui caressaient son bras, son front, sa nuque, ses cheveux, ses joues. Sortant de sa torpeur, elle vit un visage inquiet au dessus du sien. Elle se noya dans deux yeux bruns-verts qui la regardaient, inquiets. Des larmes vinrent naitre dans ses propres yeux et elle attira son amie contre elle quand son corps fut agité de sanglots. La légiste perdit l'équilibre et tomba contre la brune qui la serrait fort contre elle. Elle la sentit pleurer et lui murmura des paroles douces.

**" - Je suis là, Jane. Chut, calme-toi. Je suis là. Tu es en sécurité. Tout va bien. "**

Elle resta un long moment dans les bras de la détective. Elle y resta sans faire autre chose que de lui murmurer de calmes paroles et de lui caresser doucement les avant-bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente celle-ci calmée. Quand les larmes eurent cessées de couler, la légiste reprit ses appuis et recula pour regarder son amie dans les yeux. Elle y vit de la terreur. Une terreur sans nom ainsi que de l'amour. Elle sentit ses propres yeux devenir humides quand elle fit glisser ses doigts sur la joue de sa meilleure amie et que celle-ci vint placer sa main par dessus. La détective resta longtemps plongée dans ces yeux qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre. A présent certaine que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, elle respirait plus librement. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux avant de se redresser et de sourire faiblement. _Je ne veux pas voir cet air inquiet sur ton visage, Maura. Je n'aime pas te voir inquiète, tu le sais ça ? Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, tu le sais ? Je ne me vois pas faire ma vie avec une femme, me balader main dans la main et l'embrasser sous les yeux de tous mais je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. J'ai peur de te perdre. Peur que quelqu'un t'arrache à moi __ou que je ne te suffise plus __et que tu partes. Pourquoi est-ce que ces mots ne parviennent pas à sortir ? _La légiste vint s'asseoir sur le divan et attira son amie, la forçant à poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Un sourire éclaira le visage de celle-ci mais il se fana quand elle croisa le regard réellement inquiet de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne la ferait pas marcher. Son amie la connaissait bien assez pour ne pas se laisser prendre par ses faux sourires. Elle savait que ça n'allait pas. D'une voix douce, presque dans un murmure, la blonde lui demanda de lui raconter ses cauchemars. Son cauchemar. C'était toujours le même. Il se précisait de plus en plus à chaque fois. La détective ferma les yeux quand sa voix se fit entendre. D'abord claire puis chancelante vers la fin du rêve. Elle finit par se briser au final de ce cauchemar qui la hantait depuis plusieurs jours. L'autre jeune femme passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux sombres.

**" - Une vie pour une vie... Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça, Jane si ça devait arriver.**

**- Maur'...**

**- Non, Jane. Il n'y a rien à dire. Je ne veux pas et c'est tout ce qu'il y a retenir. Une vie pour une vie mais pas la tienne. "**

Les yeux de la flic étaient toujours clos et elle changea de sujet. La blonde vit la tentative de son amie de détendre l'atmosphère aussi la suivit-elle et elles parlèrent de sujets plus légers. La pièce résonna bientôt de rires. Après plusieurs minutes à parler sans obtenir de réponses, la légiste baissa les yeux pour voir que son amie s'était rendormie. Elle semblait sereine. Son visage était détendu, sa respiration posée. Elle avait l'air bien. Les doigts de la jeune femme sur qui elle avait posé la tête filèrent dans ses cheveux rebelles puis glissèrent sur son visage. En suivirent les traits, les mémorisèrent. Dans ces yeux bruns-verts, il n'y avait qu'une chose. De l'Amour.  
_Elle semble si paisible, ça me fait de la peine d'avoir à l'éveiller alors qu'elle n'a pas semblé aussi sereine depuis plusieurs jours. Quand seras-tu prête, Jane ? _Une des mains de la légiste vint glisser sur la main de son amie endormie posée sur son ventre. Les doigts de la détective se referment sur les siens et leurs mains liées se soulevèrent au rythme de la respiration de l'enquêtrice._ Je vais essayer de la persuader pour qu'elle dorme à la maison ce soir. Ses cauchemars prennent beaucoup plus de place qu'elle ne me l'a dit ou qu'elle essaie de nous le faire croire. Son cycle de sommeil est totalement perturbé, c'est très néfaste pour sa santé. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne découvre pas que je suis aussi terrorisée qu'elle à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. _La jeune femme soupira et, à contre cœur, se décida à réveiller son amie. Elle posa brièvement ses lèvres sur son front et exécuta de petites pressions sur sa main. Deux yeux sombres virent rencontrer son regard. La détective mit quelques secondes à focaliser sa vue et quand elle reconnu Maura au dessus d'elle, elle eut un sourire.

**" - Hey. Je me suis endormie, dirait-on.**

**- Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillée, Jane, mais nous travaillons cet après-midi et il faut manger avant. "**

La jeune femme aux cheveux sombres se redressa et s'étira avant de suivre son amie à table en souriant. Pendant tout le repas, elles échangèrent des rires, si bien que la tension des moments passés avait totalement disparu. Cette courte heure de sommeil semblait avoir fait un bien fou à Jane. Bien sur, ses traits étaient toujours tirés mais elle semblait de meilleure humeur et moins épuisée. Elles jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure et constatèrent qu'elles étaient un peu en retard, aussi, se dépêchèrent-elles de terminer leur repas et filèrent prendre la voiture de Maura puisque celle de Jane était restée au poste.  
Le début du trajet se fit en silence, la détective avait le regard perdu vers le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. A un feu rouge, elle recula de la vitre contre laquelle son front était appuyé et regarda son amie concentrée sur la route. Celle-ci la quitta brièvement des yeux pour croiser son regard.

**" - Viens dormir à la maison ce soir.**

**- Pourquoi donc ?**

**- J'ai besoin de toi. "**

Techniquement, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Elle avait besoin de la jeune femme dans sa vie et se sentait rassurée quand elle était près d'elle. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que l'italienne ne demande pas pourquoi.

**" - Pour quoi ? "**

La blonde s'admonesta mentalement. Évidemment que son amie allait demander. Elle ouvrit légèrement sa bouche. Il y avait bien une armoire qu'elle aurait bien voulu monter à l'étage mais elle comptait demander à des hommes à tout faire de la porter, sachant très bien qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Bien, elles essayeraient. Elles n'y arriveraient probablement pas mais ce n'était pas un mensonge. Elle se convainquit que ce n'était pas un mensonge. Après tout, ça n'en est pas un.

**" - J'ai besoin d'aide pour monter une armoire à l'étage.**

**- Il est évident qu'on aurait pas pu faire ça quand on était encore chez toi et que ça va nous prendre toute la nuit. "**

Le ton de la jeune femme était clairement sarcastique et elle gloussa quand elle vit l'air dépité de son amie. Celle-ci roula des yeux et s'engagea dans la rue qui menait au commissariat.

**" - Et la vraie raison ? "**

Son ton s'était fait plus sérieux. Elle voulait vraiment savoir si son amie avait un problème. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle se sentait mal en ce moment que sa meilleure amie devait se sentir abandonnée ou hésiter à lui parler de ce qui la tracassait. Elle traversait une mauvaise passe mais elle était toujours là. Elle protégeait toujours ceux qu'elle aimait.  
La blonde vit du coin de l'œil l'air sérieux et tendu de son amie, signe qu'elle s'inquiétait pour elle. D'un sourire, elle la rassura quelque peu avant de se garer. Elle coupa le contact et se tourna vers elle.

**" - Je préfère te savoir près de moi dans des moments comme ceux-ci.**

**- Je ne suis plus une enfant Maur', je sais m'occuper de moi. Ne commence pas comme Ma', s'il-te-plait. "**

La légiste laissa échapper un soupir. La détermination dans les yeux de son amie lui indiquait qu'elle ne gagnerait pas cette discussion, aussi, n'essaya-t-elle pas.

**" - Comme tu veux, Jane. "**

Celle-ci lui sourit et lui rappela ironiquement que le Médecin Légiste en Chef de l'État du Massachusetts allait être en retard. Elle appuya bien ces mots, faisant sentir les majuscules dans sa voix et elles rirent avant de se séparer. Jane à l'étage, Maura aux sous-sols. Chacun son domaine.


	17. Rêves rouges

**_Juste, vous n'en avez probablement rien à faire mais je viens de terminer mon cahier ! Ce qui veut dire que sur papier j'ai au minimum 150 pages juste pour cette histoire ( je ne compte même pas les 3 autres et mes projets :) ). Concrètement, pour vous, ce qui est intéressant c'est que cette fic à encore de beaux chapitres devant elle.  
Voilà, juste parce que je me suis rarement autant investie dans quelque chose et que je suis super contente, je ne pensais vraiment pas aller si loin._**

_**Le chapitre 17, maintenant. (Il est un peu long mais je voyais pas où le couper.)  
Ah, et remerciez encore une fois scgate pour son excellent travail ! ;)  
**_

* * *

**" - Bonjour, nous cherchons Mark Dern, merci."**

La jeune femme en face des trois agents jeta un bref regard à l'insigne présenté devant elle avant de reprendre sa lecture et d'indiquer d'un geste vague l'arrière de la pharmacie. Les détectives passèrent le comptoir, Jane en tête pour voir une porte entrouverte à l'arrière. Non loin, se trouvait l'homme qu'ils cherchaient, une cigarette à la bouche. Il ne semblait pas faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il ne nota leur présence que lorsque la main de l'enquêtrice se posa sur son épaule. Il fit un bond et elle leva les yeux. _Quel bien piètre vigile._ L'ainé s'avança et commença à lui demander des informations quand la rue devint soudain bruyante. Apparemment l'usine à bois voisine venait de reprendre le travail. Dern leur fit un signe de tête et ils le suivirent dans la pharmacie. Aucun client n'étant présent, la vendeuse était retournée dans l'arrière boutique. L'homme s'adossa négligemment au comptoir et demanda aux officiers ce qu'il pouvait faire pour les aider. Korsak reprit donc ce qu'il avait commencé à expliquer quelques minutes avant. L'homme fut docile, essayant de les aider du mieux qu'il pu et se dit désolé du décès de Ben Fineliner. Ayant noté ce qu'il avait dit, les policiers s'apprêtèrent à partir quand, soudain, Jane attrapa une petite boite dans un des rayons.

**" - C'est une préparation ?**

**- Oui, c'est Janet que vous avez vue qui les prépare. Je le sais parce que je l'aide parfois à mettre les médicaments en rayon.**

**- Je crois que vous allez nous accompagner. "**

L'homme eut un air incrédule et les deux collègues de la jeune femme soulevèrent les sourcils. Celle-ci tendit le bras et ils purent voir ce qu'il était écrit sur la boite. _**Contre la fièvre, la douleur et les problèmes gastriques**_. Ils hochèrent la tête avant de faire signe à l'homme de les suivre. Leur désormais principal suspect à l'arrière de la voiture avec Korsak, Jane s'installa à l'avant. Frost avait insisté pour conduire, voyant la fatigue évidente de sa collègue. Il avait bien fait. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, elle dodelina de la tête et ses yeux se fermèrent malgré elle. La sieste chez Maura lui avait fait du bien mais avait été trop courte au vu du nombre d'heures de sommeil qui lui manquaient. Bien trop courte. Sa tête retomba sur la vitre et elle s'endormit.

**_" - Vous cherchez quelqu'un, détective ?_**

**_- Dites-moi où elle est !"_**

_L'homme en haut de la falaise rit. Le soleil couchant derrière lui, éblouissait la détective qui ne pouvait pas distinguer ses traits. Elle avait parcouru 200km à tout allure en voiture pour venir jusqu'ici puis avait suivit le sentier comme indiqué et avait attendu plus d'une heure avant de voir apparaitre une ombre sur le haut du rocher. Elle répéta sa question, plus agressivement. Elle n'obtint pour unique réponse qu'un rire plus sonore et une main dansant dans les airs. Elle pointa hargneusement son arme dans la direction de l'homme qui s'arrêta soudain de rire._

**_"- Voyons détective, je vous pensais plus intelligente que ça. Si vous me tuez, vous ne la retrouverez jamais."_**

_Son ton était froid. Il était agacé. Elle refusait de jouer à son jeu. Mais si elle n'y jouait pas, son otage mourrait. Comme les autres qu'il avait déjà enlevés. Il vit la jeune femme en contrebas baisser son arme et lui faire signe qu'elle suivrait ses instructions. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage mais elle ne pu le voir._  
_  
**" - Jetez votre arme dans l'étang à votre gauche. Il n'est pas loin, je sais que vous avez assez de force pour y arriver. Je peux le voir couler d'ici. S'il ne coule pas, vous ne reverrez pas l'otage vivant. "**_

_Jane était confrontée à un dilemme. Sans arme, elle ne pourrait pas se défendre. Elle réfléchit. Si elle ne le faisait pas, elle n'avait aucune chance de retrouver-et de sauver- Maura. Elle lança son arme, aussi fort qu'elle pu en direction de l'eau. Il coula directement. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le récupérer, le fond étant très vaseux. Ceci fait, elle releva la tête et écarta les mains. L'homme était satisfait. Il lui lança un tube métallique. La jeune femme savait qu'à l'intérieur se trouvaient des consignes. Elle et ses collègues avaient enquêtés sur plusieurs meurtres et avaient systématiquement retrouvés des tubes similaires près des victimes. Il enlevait une personne proche. Faisait pression et formait une espèce de jeu de piste afin que sa cible recherche l'otage. Les policiers avaient retrouvé les corps, et des otages, et des cibles de l'homme. Les otages semblaient avoir été exécutés mais pour les cibles, son amie légiste n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver à quoi les blessures correspondaient. La détective serra les poings. Sa meilleure amie avait été enlevée avant et l'homme avait décidé qu'elle serait la cible qui pourrait tenter de la ramener. Le meurtrier se recula et elle ne le vit plus._

**_" - Oh et, détective, inutile de tenter d'utiliser votre voiture..."_**

_Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit ainsi qu'un bruit de moteur. Elle tourna sur ses talons et re-suivit le sentier qu'elle avait pris voilà plus d'une heure. Elle grogna quand elle vit que tous les pneus de sa voiture avaient été éventrés. Retirant le papier du tube métallique, elle examina les instructions. Enfin, l'instruction. Une direction et des coordonnées géographiques. Elle fouilla dans sa boite à gant et y trouva son GPS dans lequel elle encoda les chiffres. L'appareil lui indiqua un lieu au milieu des bois situé à une vingtaine de kilomètres de là où elle se trouvait. Elle se savait capable de faire ces kilomètres en courant sans être trop épuisée mais il allait bientôt faire nuit et elle serait ralentie. Glissant l'appareil dans sa poche, elle commença à courir. Qu'importe les risques, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour trouver Maura. Elle pu faire les cinq premiers kilomètres en suivant la route déserte mais après, elle fut obligée d'entrer dans le sous-bois, ce qui la ralentit considérablement. Le soleil se couchait rapidement et bientôt, il lui fut difficile de voir devant elle. Alors qu'elle tentait de se repérer, elle trébucha et sentit quelque chose se refermer sur son bras dans un claquement métallique. Elle glapit de douleur et lâcha le GPS avant de rapidement illuminer son bras à l'aide de son portable. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent devant ce qu'elle vit. Elle savait de quoi étaient mortes les cibles. Il y avait certes un chemin pour atteindre l'objectif... Mais il était truffé de pièges !_

Barry Frost secoua doucement sa partenaire. Celle-ci cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de le regarder, encore endormie, et de refermer ses paupières. Il sourit, sortit de la voiture et en fit le tour pour aller ouvrir sa portière. Celle-ci était appuyée contre et se réveilla complètement en ayant la sensation de chuter. Elle se rattrapa de justesse et jeta un regard noir à son collègue. Celui-ci gloussa et s'enfuit dans le bâtiment. Elle ronchonna et claqua brutalement la portière derrière elle. Quand elle entra dans leurs locaux, elle vit Korsak la regarder en riant et elle sut que son partenaire n'avait pu s'empêcher de raconter ses exploits à tout le monde. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de celui qui venait, sans le savoir, de la mettre au défi. Elle afficha l'air le plus innocent qu'elle pu et fit mine de se diriger, non pas vers le bureau de son partenaire mais vers la salle qui se trouvait plus loin. L'homme noir ne se méfia pas. Il aurait du. Jane Rizzoli n'est jamais angélique pour rien. Elle passa à côté de lui et d'un geste souple prit le robot en plastique bleu qui trônait en face de l'homme. Avant que celui-ci ne puisse réagir, elle avait déjà détalé en gloussant. Quand il la poursuivit, celle-ci se mit à rire plus fort et à le lever au dessus de sa tête tandis que son collègue s'énervait et tentait de le récupérer. Elle se moqua de lui, du gamin qu'il était. Il en profita pour lui foncer dedans et elle heurta le mur, le souffle coupé. Profitant des quelques instants où son adversaire resta sonnée, il ferma ses doigts sur la figurine et tira sèchement. La détective était trop fatiguée pour lui résister mais ne lâcha pas l'objet si bien qu'elle s'écrasa contre la poitrine de l'homme. Frost leva vivement le bras, mais elle ne lâchait pas prise. Tout deux commencèrent à se tortiller, espérant que l'autre perde sa prise mais aucun ne semblait vouloir abandonner. Ils furent interrompus par l'entrée de Cavanaugh dans la salle. Dès qu'ils l'interceptèrent du coin de l'œil, ils cessèrent et Barry lâcha le jouet. Le Lieutenant marcha jusque devant Jane, le lui arracha des mains avant de poser le robot brutalement dans celles de Frost. D'une voix qu'il voulu dure mais qui était trop amusée pour vraiment l'être, il leur rappela qu'ils avaient deux suspects en salle d'interrogatoire puis, il repartit en levant les yeux au ciel. Dès qu'il disparut, les deux agents éclatèrent de rire. Ayant reprit leur sérieux, ils se rendirent tout deux près de leur aîné. Il fut rapidement convenu que les deux hommes interrogeraient rapidement Kaylin Powell bien qu'ils avaient l'intime conviction qu'elle était totalement innocente tandis que Jane irait demander à la légiste si la préparation qu'ils avaient trouvée correspondait aux extraits retrouvés mélangés avec le cyanure. Les détectives se séparèrent devant l'ascenseur.  
Quand la jeune femme entra dans le bureau de son amie, elle la trouva en train de regarder pour des chaussures sur son ordinateur. Celle-ci ne l'avait pas entendue arriver. La brune se racla la gorge et l'autre femme sursauta avant de rapidement éteindre l'écran et de se tourner vers elle. A la vue des sourcils relevés et de l'air taquin de celle-ci, elle su qu'elle avait été prise en flagrant délit.

**" - C'est juste que. C'est que j'ai- J'ai terminé mes dossiers et le rapport d'autopsie.**

**- De quoi parles-tu, Maur' ? "**

La légiste la regarda l'air étonné avant de reprendre contenance. Bien, elle avait mal interprété l'attitude de son amie. Celle-ci ne l'avait pas, une fois encore, surprise en train de faire du shopping au travail. Elle fit passer ses mains sur ses cuisses, lissant les plis imaginaires de sa jupe avant d'afficher un grand sourire et un air innocent.

**" - Mais de rien, Jane. Je t'informe juste que j'ai terminé avec tout ce que tes collègues et toi m'avez fourni. Tu as quelque chose sur laquelle je pourrais vous aider ?**

**- Yep ! Tu sais me dire si cette préparation correspondrait à ce que tu as retrouvé mélangé avec le cyanure ? "**

Elle lui tendit la boite afin que la légiste puisse lire ce qu'il y était écrit. Celle-ci la prit et la tourna afin de lire la composition chimique. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle remarqua que la pharmacie n'avait pas jugé utile de noter le pourcentage de chacun des composants. Elle eut un soupir de désappointement.

**"- Les éléments sont les mêmes mais...**

**- Tu dois faire des analyses supplémentaires avant toutes conclusions.**

**- Tu sais bien que...**

**- La science n'est pas faite de suppositions mais de faits. "**

La blonde entrouvrit la bouche, plissa les yeux et fixa étrangement son interlocutrice. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que celle-ci faisait. Elle tenta d'analyser son attitude et de lire son visage mais celle-ci restait complètement neutre. Elle se tendit légèrement, craignant d'avoir mis sa meilleure amie de mauvaise humeur. La détective voyant la jeune femme devenir nerveuse, se fendit d'un énorme sourire.

**"- Ai-je bien retenu mes leçons, m'dame ?**

**- Quoi ?**, la légiste comprit enfin, **Oh. Oui, c'est parfait. Bien, je vais aller porter un échantillon aux techniciens afin qu'ils lancent une comparaison. Tu restes avec moi en attendant les résultats ?**

**- Hum, laisse, je vais y aller moi."**

La blonde se rassit à son bureau et eut un air dépité. Son amie restait presque toujours avec elle en attendant les résultats et là, ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle s'esquivait. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent quelques peu à cette pensée mais elle tenta de rester souriante. Son sourire s'envola, malgré elle, de ses lèvres quand sa meilleure amie ouvrit la porte. Juste après être sortie, celle-ci se stoppa, se pencha en arrière si bien que seule sa tête dépassait de l'encadrement de la porte.

**" - Hey, fais pas cette tête, je reviens dans 5 min.**  
**Oh, et, au fait, les hauts-talons rouges iraient très bien avec la jupe que tu as aujourd'hui."**

Elle eut un fou rire et s'enfuit rapidement. La blonde resta un instant hébétée. Elle s'était donc faite prendre. Un petit rire fila de ses lèvres quand elle ralluma l'écran et attendit le retour de son amie.

* * *

**" - Pourquoi ? "**

Le rapport était formel. Les composants retrouvés avec le cyanure correspondaient parfaitement, leurs pourcentages aussi, ce qui signifiait que le poison avait été en contact d'une manière ou d'une autre avec la préparation. Ce simple fait, avait suffit à faire craquer l'homme qu'ils avaient devant eux. Il leur avait tout avoué. Comment il avait profité que la victime soit endormie pour lui faire inhaler le poison. Comment il s'était servi d'un vieux masque à gaz pour être certain de ne pas en respirer. Maintenant, tout ce qu'ils désiraient savoir, c'était pourquoi.

**" - Pourquoi ? Vous alliez recevoir la médaille d'honneur pour vos actes d'héroïsmes !"**

L'homme regarda le sol. Ses cheveux blonds bien coiffés étaient à présent tout emmêlés de part le nombre de fois qu'il y avait passé sa main. Torturant la moindre mèche qu'il pouvait attraper dans ses doigts. Ses cheveux étaient courts, à peine plus longs que sur la photo qu'ils avaient de lui. Photo qui datait de l'époque où il était encore dans l'armée. Il semblait chercher ses mots alors que ses mains avaient commencé à trembler. Il les posa sur la table, tentant d'en reprendre le contrôle et sa voix fut vibrante d'émotions.

**" - Je ne la mérite pas. Ben, oui.**

**- Pourquoi ? Vous avez sauvé toute votre unité et celle voisine lors de cette attaque. C'était une simple mission de routine et aucun de vous n'était préparé à ces évènements. Vous seul avez pris le risque de vous mettre à découvert pour sauver vos coéquipiers. Fineliner, lui, a exécuté un tir ami non intentionnel et c'est vous qui avez du le bousculer pour qu'il ne se fasse pas tuer. Vous ne l'avez pas voulu mais c'est vous, le héros de ce jour.**

**- Vous ne comprenez pas ?**

**- Pas vraiment, expliquez-nous. "**

Le ton de la détective s'était fait plus doucereux. Ce que disait l'homme malheureux était étrange et malgré la fatigue qui l'assommait, son esprit voulait comprendre. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Alors, elle prit sur elle. Pour connaitre la réponse et parce que l'homme semblait, étrangement, meurtri alors qu'il était le meurtrier.

**" - Ce n'était pas moi, ce jour-là. C'était Ben.**

**- Comment est-ce poss… ? Pourquoi cet échange ?**

**- Vous l'avez bien vu, lui et moi avions la même carrure et sous nos casques, dans l'obscurité, il était difficile de discerner la différence entre nous. Ce soir-là, son tour était plus court que le mien et la veille, j'avais eu une permission, j'en avais profité et j'étais épuisé. Alors, en ami qu'il était, il a accepté.**

**- C'est donc vous qui avez fait un tir ami et vous que Ben a sauvé ? Et c'est comme ça que vous le remercier ? En l'exécutant ? "**

Jane eut un regard méprisant. Son ton était devenu cinglant, cassant. L'infime compassion qu'elle avait ressentie pour l'homme devant elle s'était envolée. Son regard ne quitta pas celui de l'ancien soldat alors qu'il reprenait ses assises sur la chaise, mal à l'aise. Il serra les poings et secoua la tête avant de se redresser brusquement. Son cri se réverbéra sur les murs.

**" - Il allait tout dire ! Il ne cherchait pas à être considéré comme un héros mais trouvait injuste que je reçoive ces honneurs. Il allait tout dire ! J'allais être jugé par la cour martiale ! J'allais tout perdre ! Je n'avais pas le choix ! "**

Il se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, ses mains venant couvrir son visage où glissaient des larmes. Les détectives se regardèrent, l'air sévère. Aucun d'eux ne parvenait à ressentir de la pitié ou de la compassion pour l'homme devant eux. Frost reprit les dossiers et fit un pas vers la porte, suivi de sa partenaire.

**" - Bien. Je pense que nous en avons fini ici.**

**- Je n'avais pas le choix. Mon ami. Je n'avais pas le choix..."**

Ces murmures furent la dernière chose d'audible pour les enquêteurs avant que la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire ne se referme sur un homme brisé. Ils se rendirent à leurs bureaux pour commencer la paperasserie qui accompagnait chacune de leurs affaires. La jeune femme regarda d'un œil fatigué le monticule de dossiers qui l'attendaient durant la semaine à venir jusqu'à leur prochaine enquête ou jusqu'à ce qu'elle aie terminé de les remplir. Elle soupira et se reconcentra sur les feuilles devant elle afin de pouvoir définitivement boucler l'enquête. Ses yeux avaient du mal à se focaliser sur ce qu'il y était écrit. Chaque battement de paupière se faisait plus long et quand elle eut enfin fini, elle constata qu'elle avait mis plus d'une heure et que ses collègues la dévisageaient en attendant qu'elle termine afin qu'ils puissent apporter le dossier à leur chef. Elle murmura des excuses avant de tendre son rapport et ceux-ci l'excusèrent d'un sourire. Celle-ci leur fit un signe d'au revoir avant de marcher jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Devant, elle hésita à partir mais soupira avant d'écraser du doigt la flèche visant le sol. Son amie était sur le point de partir quand elle arriva et celle-ci la regarda les sourcils relevés.

**" - C'est d'accord, Maur'."**

Celle-ci lui adressa le sourire qu'elle lui réservait toujours et, joyeuses, elles se rendirent chez la blonde. La jeune femme aux cheveux sombres exigea simplement en compensation de ne pas avoir à faire à manger, au vu de ses performances culinaires et qu'elles regardent le film de son choix. Le film achevé, elles se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et Jane se rendit dans la chambre d'amis tandis que Maura partit dans sa chambre à elle.

_Elle ferma les yeux de douleur quand ses doigts se refermèrent sur la partie gauche de la pince et qu'elle tira de toutes ses forces afin de l'ouvrir. Au prix d'un terrible effort, elle parvint à soulever assez la plaque métallique pour pouvoir extraire son bras. Malheureusement, dans la manœuvre, elle perdit l'équilibre et son pied écrasa son GPS tombé plus tôt dans la boue. Elle le ramassa vivement et pesta quand elle vit qu'il était fichu. Bon. Il fallait qu'elle reste calme. Elle était au beau milieu d'une forêt. Il faisait presque totalement nuit. Elle n'avait plus de quoi se guider et n'avait que vaguement retenu le trajet à faire. Elle n'avait pas de quoi se repérer et la lumière de son GSM n'était pas suffisante pour éclairer les environs. Elle ne pouvait pas appeler ses collègues à la rescousse si elle voulait retrouver son amie vivante et de toute manière, un coup d'œil lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait pas de réseau. Mais surtout. Surtout. Tout son putain de trajet était truffé de pièges. Maintenant qu'elle avait repris sa marche et s'était faite plus attentive, elle pouvait en voir quelques-uns, plus ou moins cachés et elle se doutait qu'il devait y en avoir d'autres, probablement mieux camouflés. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi aucun des otages n'avait pu être sauvé et pourquoi la plupart des "cibles" n'avaient pas survécu. Les seules qui avaient vécu étaient celles qui avaient abandonné. Elle soupira mais continua d'avancer. Elle ne s'arrêterait pas. Quoi qu'il arrive. Sa meilleure amie avait besoin d'elle. Elle ne la laisserait pas. Jamais. Le clapotis d'un cours d'eau attira soudain son attention. Elle ne savait pas très bien où il allait mais elle se souvenait qu'un cours d'eau passait non loin du point de rendez-vous. Peut-être que si elle suivait le ruisseau, elle verrait de loin le lieu où était retenue la blonde ? Au fond, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix, aussi, l'espéra-t-elle. Elle marcha ainsi durant ce qui lui sembla des heures quand elle entendit soudain des pierres rouler à sa droite. Elle eut juste le temps de rouler sur le côté qu'une énorme pierre venait s'écraser au sol. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas été assez rapide et sa jambe était désormais écrasée par le poids du bout de rocher. Elle gémit et son souffle devint saccadé. Elle n'avait aucun doute quant au fait que sa jambe était brisée. Tentant de maîtriser son souffle, elle s'assit et poussa de toutes ses forces sur la pierre. Celle-ci bougea un peu mais les efforts de la détective furent interrompus par des pas s'approchant. Elle se laissa retomber sur le sol et resta immobile, tentant de voir ce qui s'approchait. La vive lumière d'une lampe de poche l'éblouit et un ricanement parvint à ses oreilles._

**_" - Vous êtes arrivée plus loin que je ne le pensais détective. Maintenant, j'ai envie que notre petit jeu devienne plus amusant, vous ne pensez pas ? Je pense qu'une nouvelle règle s'impose si vous voulez revoir votre amie._**

**_- N'importe quoi. Je ferais n'importe quoi. "_**

_Je tiendrais, se dit-elle, je tiendrais. Son souffle était entrecoupé et elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait perdre conscience à tout moment mais elle ne voulait pas laisser tomber. Elle ne la laisserait pas tomber. Pas Maura. L'homme s'accroupit et avec un sourire, lui fit une pichenette sur le front avant de s'approcher de son oreille. Sa voix se fit murmure et ce murmure parcouru la détective, faisant frissonner son échine et s'agrandir ses yeux._

**_"- Nouveau détail, détective. Une vie pour une vie. Si vous voulez la sauver, il faudra arriver jusqu'au lieu que nous nous sommes fixés et là, je prendrais votre vie. Sinon, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Il vous suffit de suivre la rivière dans l'autre sens, vous arriverez sur la nationale._**

**_- Une vie pour une vie. Promis ? "_**

_L'homme eut un ricanement, se releva et la lumière de sa lampe de poche quitta la jeune femme bloquée au sol sans qu'elle obtienne de réponse. Le noir la happa à nouveau et elle sentit ses résolutions flancher. Elle resta un instant au sol, portant son regard vers le ciel où des étoiles brillaient de tout leurs feux. Sa vue n'était pas obstruée par des branches et elle s'admonesta mentalement quand elle réalisa que si elle avait été attentive, elle aurait remarqué que sur une dizaine de mètres, il n'y avait plus d'arbres mais que plus loin il y avait de la roche. Si elle avait réfléchi, son corps ne serait pas en train de s'arquer de douleur alors qu'elle tentait de pousser la pierre de sa jambe. Après de longues minutes d'efforts continus, le rocher roula enfin de son membre pour tomber dans l'eau dans un grand bruit et un cri de douleur de la jeune femme. Elle se redressa aussi bien qu'elle pu et tenta de s'appuyer sur sa jambe gauche. Celle-ci se déroba sous elle et elle s'écroula au sol. Elle frappa d'un poing rageur dans la boue avant de se relever et de marcher dans la direction opposée à la nationale. Après une longue marche, elle vit du coin de l'œil une cabane en bien piteux état et prit la décision de s'y rendre. Le bois qui la composait semblait moisi et certains carreaux étaient brisés. Elle tenta de regarder au travers mais ils étaient trop sales et il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse y voir quelque chose. Prudemment, elle y entra et la lumière de la Lune illumina quelque peu l'intérieur. Elle pu distinguer une petite armoire à sa gauche et que certaines lattes du parquet étaient brisées mais la lumière filtrant à travers les feuilles était trop faible pour qu'elle puisse distinguer autre chose. Faisant quelques pas lents, elle murmura doucement le prénom de sa meilleure amie._

**" - Maura ? "  
**  
_Elle sentit un mouvement d'air et un léger craquement non loin de sa position et elle sut qu'elle n'était pas seule. L'espoir au cœur, elle s'avança encore, ses sens en alerte. Elle perçut une respiration et son cœur qui frappait contre sa poitrine. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était retrouver son amie. La sauver. Quoi qu'il lui en couterait._

**" - On s'arrête là, détective. Pas un pas de plus."**

_La jeune femme se stoppa brutalement à cette voix grave qui résonna dans l'endroit. Elle vit une ombre s'approcher et porta sa main à sa hanche pour se souvenir qu'elle ne portait pas son arme sur elle. Elle grogna et regarda autour d'elle. La cabane était dans un bien piètre état,laissant le vent froid entrer. Elle sentit l'air frais passer dans ses vêtements, gifler sa peau dénudée par les trous de son t-shirt en lambeaux. Son pantalon n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Couvert de boue, il était déchiré au niveau de ses genoux et de sa cuisse gauche. Ses bras étaient zébrés de diverses coupures, éraflures et entailles. Du sang s'écoulait de son épaule droite, vestige du dernier piège dans lequel elle s'était faite prendre. Mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Sa jambe brisée l'avait ralentie mais elle avait avancé aussi vite qu'elle avait pu. Elle était tombée plus d'une fois dans sa course de part l'obscurité de la nuit mais s'était toujours relevée. Elle s'était faite prendre par plus d'un piège mais avait toujours trouvé le moyen de s'en sortir malgré la douleur et avait toujours reprit sa route. Elle devait le faire. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle avait mal partout, avait des difficultés à rester concentrée tellement la douleur était intense mais elle était là. L'ombre s'approcha et elle se raidit._

_**" - Où est-elle ? "**_

_Sa voix était grave, plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle savait pourquoi elle était là. Le prix qu'elle aurait à payer mais elle n'en avait que faire. Une vie pour une vie. Sa vie contre la sienne. Le prix était lourd mais elle préférait ça à celui de vivre sans elle. De toute façon, dans l'état dans lequel elle était. L'ombre fit un geste et la lumière illumina soudain la pièce. Vivement, la détective cacha ses yeux éblouis. Elle les laissa s'accoutumer à la lumière. avant de les plisser pour voir ce qui l'entourait. L'homme devant elle eut un rire moqueur mais elle ne réagit pas._  
_Son esprit entier était désormais focalisé sur la silhouette inconsciente au sol. Sur les cheveux blonds emmêlés qui s'y trouvaient. Sur le sang qui imbibait la chemise blanche et colorait les cheveux blonds. Son cœur manqua un battement, sa respiration devint saccadée. Elle releva les yeux vers l'homme. Ils étaient suppliants, empreints de peur. Il avait promis. Sa vie contre la sienne. Une vie pour une vie. Les mots refusaient de franchir la frontière de ses lèvres. Le ravisseur comprit la question silencieuse et, l'air mauvais, frappa violemment du pied la masse au sol. Un gémissement de douleur résonna dans l'endroit confiné et la détective tressaillit. Elle hurla qu'il arrête. Qu'il arrête de la blesser, qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait. La jeune femme au sol bougea faiblement, reprenant conscience en reconnaissant la voix de sa meilleure amie. Elle tenta de se redresser un peu, elle voulait voir ses yeux sombres. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elles tentèrent d'y faire passer tout ce qu'elles ressentaient. La flic fit un pas vers sa meilleure amie mais un tss-tss désapprobateur et le canon d'une arme se plaçant dans sa direction la stoppèrent. Elle se figea, portant son regard sur le criminel devant elle. Il tira sur les cheveux blonds dans lesquels il avait enroulé sa main, forçant sa victime à se relever. Il se plaça derrière elle et un sourire carnassier éclaira son visage. Il se délectait visiblement des gémissements de peur de son otage ainsi que du visage haineux et dégouté de la flic en face de lui. Il recula, tenant toujours la jeune femme contre lui et eut un rire mauvais. La brune ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'était regarder. Elle n'avait pas d'arme, ses collègues n'arriveraient pas et l'homme gardait son revolver braqué sur sa victime. Il était le dominant. Le maitre du jeu. Le maitre de son jeu et il savourait ces faits avérés._

_**"- Tu vas connaitre la souffrance, détective."**_

_Jane voulu faire un pas, mais ses jambes refusèrent de bouger. Elle hurla quand elle vit l'homme braquer son arme sur la tempe de la blonde qui hoqueta de terreur. Des larmes naquirent dans ses yeux quand elle lui rappela leur deal. Une vie pour une vie. Il avait promis. L'homme la regarda, eut un sourire sadique avant de lentement hocher la tête négativement. Elle avait promis, pas lui. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, s'offrant à lui. Rien ne comptait plus pour elle que la vie entre ses bras, sous le canon de son arme. L'homme eut un rire moqueur et tira plus fort sur les cheveux dorés jusqu'à faire gémir de douleur sa prisonnière. Il se délectait de ce bruit et des supplications des deux femmes. Se délectait des pleurs contre son torse et de la terreur dans les yeux de la brune. Se délectait du sentiment de domination absolue qui l'envahissait, de la maitrise qu'il avait. La flic ferma les yeux, ne supportant pas de voir l'autre jeune femme souffrir sous les mains de l'homme. Il lui ordonna de les rouvrir mais elle n'en fit rien. Il haussa le ton. Hurla qu'elle devait regarder, qu'il le lui ordonnait. Lentement elle ouvrit les yeux. Il eut un sourire vainqueur, il allait pouvoir un peu jouer. Pointant toujours son arme sur la jeune femme, il la poussa de toutes ses forces contre le mur avant de la frapper durement à l'épaule avec la crosse de son revolver. D'un mouvement, Jane Rizzoli était sur ses pieds mais l'homme replaça rapidement l'arme sur la tête de sa victime et regarda la femme devant lui d'un air triomphant. Elle le supplia encore d'échanger sa vie contre celle de sa victime. Elle se répétait. Il eut un soupir, comme celui qu'a un enfant quand le jeu auquel il s'amuse commence à l'ennuyer._

_**" - Trop tard..."** murmura-t-il._

_La détective hurla quand elle vit le corps de sa meilleure amie s'affaisser et chuter au sol. Son esprit s'obscurcit quand elle couru vers elle, l'attirant contre elle, ne sachant que trop bien la vérité. Il était trop tard. Maura était partie. Partie. Des larmes roulèrent de ses yeux et elle ne réagit pas quand le déclic de la gâchette résonna près de son oreille. Plus rien ne comptait si ce n'était ce corps sans vie entre ses bras. Si ce n'était son souffle qui rencontrait le visage meurtri. Elle enfouit son propre visage dans les cheveux blonds avant de légèrement reculer et de laisser ses doigts glisser sur la peau qu'elle aimait tant. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre et elle serra plus fort son amie contre elle. La vie sans elle n'était pas la vie. Un sourire vint éclairer son visage quand elle perçut le sifflement de la balle fonçant vers sa tête._


	18. Orange préparée

Jane Rizzoli est morte. Elle est morte et elle flotte dans l'éther. Son corps est léger, léger. Rien ne compte plus. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui peut compter pour un mort ? Jane Rizzoli est morte et, étrangement, ça ne lui fait rien. Ça lui semblerait presque normal. Dans l'ordre des choses. Elle n'a plus vraiment conscience de son corps, plus vraiment conscience de qui elle est, de ce qu'elle est. Elle se laisse aller à la dérive. Son esprit est vide. Elle ne ressent rien, ne sait rien. Non, c'est faux. Elle sait deux choses. Son nom est Jane Rizzoli et elle est morte. Elle ne sait rien d'autre. Brièvement, elle s'interroge sur le fait qu'elle a peut-être des proches qui l'attendent. Qui sont-ils ? Sont-ils en train d'attendre qu'elle cesse de rêvasser ? Elle n'a aucun souvenir de sa vie. Juste un vestige d'une douleur dont elle ne sait la provenance, au fond du cœur. Vestige qui reste enfoui au fond d'elle-même, dont elle n'a pas à se soucier. Elle est morte après tout. Ses yeux sont clos. Son corps étendu, ouvert à ce monde qu'elle découvre. Qu'elle va découvrir. Un sourire flotte sur son visage. Elle se sent bien, apaisée. Elle est curieuse de savoir comment c'est, l'au-delà. Ses doigts s'agitent mais ne rencontrent que le vide. Les fantômes existeraient-ils ? Elle ouvre les yeux et son regard ne croise que le néant. Où que se porte son regard, il n'y a que du vide. Que le vide. Un vent de panique souffle en elle.  
Est-ce cela la mort ? Le vide ? Le néant ? Rien que le néant ? Où est Dieu ? Où sont ceux qu'on aime ? Elle tente de bouger, fait des tours sur elle-même, porte son regard partout autour d'elle mais tout est noir, tout est néant. Comme si ses yeux étaient désespérément clos. Elle porte ses mains devant ses yeux et c'est comme si elles étaient enveloppées dans une chape de fumée sombre. Elle ne respire pas. Elle est morte. Un flash de souvenirs la frappe. Des visages flottent dans son esprit. Elle est détective. Était. Elle s'en est toujours sortie, comment diable est-elle donc morte ? Elle remue sa mémoire, cherche, cherche mais ne trouve pas. Quand ses épaules s'affaissent et qu'elle arrête de chercher, le souvenir éclate en son esprit. Elle n'a pas cherché à survivre, n'a pas cherché à éviter la balle. Était même soulagée quand celle-ci l'a traversée de part en part. Maura est partie. Maura est morte. Où est Maura ? Où est Maura ? Où sont les autres ? Est-elle en Enfers ? Pourquoi est-elle si seule ? Pourquoi il n'y a que le néant autour d'elle ? Est-elle seule ? Où est Maura ? Ses jambes remontent contre sa poitrine alors que le vide environnant fait écho au gouffre en elle pour l'engloutir. Elle ne ressent rien. Ne ressent pas ses jambes contre sa poitrine, ses bras les entourant. N'entend pas les battements de son cœur, ni sa respiration devenir erratique. D'ailleurs, plus aucun souffle, plus aucune pulsion n'agite ce corps. Elle est morte. Elle ne ressent plus rien si ce n'est une douleur sans nom. Une douleur qui pulse en elle, lui fait détester chaque instant passé dans le néant. Ses mains remontent vers sa gorge, l'encerclent. Se referment sur sa peau qu'elle ne sent pas. Serrent. Rien ne se passe. Elle ne ressent rien. Rien. Si ce n'est le néant et la douleur qui l'accompagne. Une chaleur se fait sentir sur son bras. Ses mains sont violemment repoussées en arrière sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Elle n'a même pas le droit d'arrêter ce supplice. Est-cela la punition des gens qui ne se battent pas pour vivre ? Elle est seule. Seule. Irrémédiablement seule. La solitude, le vide et la peine la happent. C'est comme si elle mourrait à nouveau. Mais elle est déjà morte. Rien de cela ne s'arrêterait. Puis elle ressent à nouveau une chaleur sur ses mains. Chaleur qui remonte vers son épaule pour redescendre ensuite. Chaleur qui vient se placer dans son dos. Une pression se fait sentir à l'arrière de son corps. Mais les morts ne ressentent rien, ils ne ressentent pas de chaleur. Il n'y a rien dans le néant. Aucun bruit, aucun souffle, aucune sensation. Et pourtant cette sensation de peau contre la sienne, ces murmures, ces souffles chaleureux sur sa nuque. Elle n'est pas morte. Jane Rizzoli n'est pas morte.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent brusquement. Elle voulu se lever mais constata qu'un bras entourait sa taille et qu'un corps était serré contre le sien. Elle se tourna doucement et son regard croisa deux yeux bruns-verts qui la regardaient, inquiets. Maura. La respiration de la détective s'apaisa. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un simple cauchemar. Encore. Elle vit l'air angoissé de son amie et lui ouvrit les bras, la laissant se lover contre elle. Au fond, elle ne savait pas très bien si elle faisait ça pour la blonde ou pour elle-même. La présence de sa meilleure amie près d'elle la rassurait considérablement. Ses bras refermés sur celle-ci, elle sentit la tension du corps contre le sien. Elle soupira doucement, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux dorés.

**" - Qu'y-a-t-il, Maur' ?**

**- Jane... Je- Quand je suis entrée, tu.."**, sa voix se brisa et la brune resserra son étreinte sur elle autant l'encourager que pour la rassurer. Celle-ci inspira profondément et sa voix reprit un peu d'assurance. **" Tes mains étaient sur ta gorge et tu..."**

Elle ne pu continuer et se mit à trembler. La brunette embrassa ses cheveux. Elle n'avait pas besoin de continuer sa phrase, l'enquêtrice se rappelait bien de son rêve. Ses vestiges pulsant encore dans son corps à travers ses veines. Courir dans cette forêt, la douleur, voir Maura s'écrouler sous ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, la douleur, être morte, la douleur... Tout cela lui avait semblé si réel. Avec son amie près d'elle, elle se sentait plus sereine mais la tension du cauchemar n'avait pas encore totalement quitté son corps, aussi, tenta-t-elle de focaliser son esprit sur autre chose.  
Elle recula légèrement et son amie se tourna pour la regarder.

**" - Maura, que faisais-tu debout à cette heure tardive ?**

**- J'ai fait un cauchemar et je me suis levée pour aller boire et me changer les idées quand je t'ai entendue t'agiter et je su...**

**- Raconte-moi.**

**- Jane, c'est ce que je fais !**

**- Non, ton rêve. "**

La blonde frémit, sa lèvre inférieure trembla légèrement. Sa respiration s'accéléra quelque peu quand des brides du cauchemar éclatèrent en son esprit. Son amie lui adressa un sourire rassurant, laissa glisser sa main sur son bras et cela suffit à, légèrement, calmer la légiste. Assez pour que les mots acceptent de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.  
_Elle est dans la camionnette, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, captivée par les images qui y défilent. Elle voit du coin de l'œil les deux hommes près d'elle reprendre leurs assises, mal à l'aise. A vrai dire, personne n'est à son aise dans l'habitacle. Tout le monde est tendu. Une voix jaillit du haut parleur et les trois occupants sursautent. Jane n'est plus seule. Ils observent l'échange entre leur collègue et le kidnappeur quand soudain, les deux hommes quittent en trombe la fourgonnette. L'esprit de Maura est entièrement focalisé sur le canon de l'arme à l'écran. Canon dirigé sur son amie puis vers l'enfant puis de retour vers la brune. Il fait des allers-retours entre ses deux cibles. Son possesseur semble être satisfait de lui. Elle hésite à sortir, à rejoindre sa meilleure amie mais tente de garder le contrôle. Tout se passera bien et elle serait plus un boulet qu'une aide. Elle n'est pas formée pour ce genre de situation. Elle entend à travers les hauts parleurs des bruits de pas précipités. Les partenaires de Jane sont là. Elle peut voir Frost à l'extrême bord droit de l'image, la détective s'étant légèrement tournée à leur arrivée. La légiste réfléchit, calcule. Non, ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Si ses calculs sont bons, et elle les a refait 4x dans sa tête, les enquêteurs ne peuvent pas atteindre le kidnappeur sans toucher Jane ou l'enfant. Le passage est trop étroit, il y fait trop sombre par rapport au centre totalement illuminé. Elle s'interroge brièvement sur comment un homme qui semble plutôt "physique" a pu penser et concevoir tout cela. Tout semble avoir été étudié au millimètre près, à la seconde près. Elle n'a pas le temps de réfléchir plus longuement. Tout se précipite. Un coup de feu retentit et l'enfant s'écroule au sol. Son cerveau arrête de fonctionner. Seules ses jambes semblent avoir gardées une quelconque conscience. Elle fonce vers l'entrepôt. Ses poumons la brûlent déjà, son corps est encore éreinté par l'opération mais rien ne pourra l'arrêter.  
_Au fur et à mesure que les mots quittaient le sanctuaire de ses lèvres, les sentiments qui agitaient la blonde se faisaient plus visibles, plus puissants. Elle se lova dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, cherchant à se rassurer tandis qu'elle continuait à revivre cette journée._  
La dernière image qu'elle a aperçue sur l'écran a glacé son sang dans ses veines. Jane, au sol, en train de se battre pour sa vie. Elle met un pied dans le hangar et se fige. Un coup de feu suivit d'un autre peu de temps après viennent de retentir. La terreur se diffuse dans son corps et elle se remet à courir. Elle sent ses jambes flageoler quand elle voit sa meilleure amie au sol. Elle s'écroule près d'elle, la serre contre elle. Ses vêtements s'imbibent petit à petit de sang mais plus rien ne compte. La flaque de sang grandissante se mêle à celle de l'enfant... et à celle de l'assassin. Plus rien ne compte. Elle ne voit plus rien. Elle est arrivée trop tard pour lui dire ce qu'elle aurait tant voulu lui dire. Trop tard. Trop... tard. Elle est partie.  
_Elle revivait cette journée encore et encore depuis plusieurs jours... La seule différence était que dans ses cauchemars, Jane ne survivait pas. Et la douleur qui la réveillait était tellement insupportable qu'elle s'en ressentait physiquement. A cet instant, la détective réalisa qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point son amie avait aussi été atteinte par tout cela. Elle eut soudain l'impression d'avoir agit en égoïste depuis ces évènements. Elle en eut la nausée et serra son amie plus fort contre elle, murmurant, d'une voix serrée, des excuses dans les cheveux dorés. Celle-ci lui murmura en retour qu'il n'y avait pas à être désolée, que tous avaient été atteints à différents niveaux. Personne ne ressort jamais indemne de ce genre de moments. Un silence s'installa entre-elles. Un simple silence, où flottaient les mots qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin de se dire. Le bras de Jane autour de la taille de la blonde, l'enlaçant protectivement. Celle-ci lovée contre elle. Elles se rassuraient mutuellement et s'endormirent doucement, sans à-coups et sans que les vestiges de leurs rêves ne vinrent interrompre leur quiétude.

Quand la détective s'éveilla, son bras était toujours enroulé protectivement autour de la taille de Maura. Elle plissa les yeux à cause du Soleil et recula quelque peu du corps près d'elle. Elle sentit soudain un poids sur sa poitrine, comme si elle étouffait de l'intérieur. C'était trop. Trop vite. Trop dur. Trop risqué. La blonde était la chose qui comptait le plus pour elle et elle ne voulait pas risquer de la perdre. De plus, elle y avait repensé et repensé mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer au bras d'une femme. Ni à imaginer les réactions des gens. Elle n'avait jamais prêté une réelle attention à ce que disaient les autres mais, si sa famille ne les acceptait pas ? S'ils lui tournaient le dos ? Si tout ne se passait pas bien avec Maura et qu'elle la perdait ? Toutes ces questions la tourmentaient, venaient s'ajouter à la douleur qu'elle tentait de contenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle se leva pour fermer les tentures et eut un fin sourire à la vue de la légiste paisiblement endormie. Elle l'aimait, ça elle en était sure mais elle ne parvenait pas à se faire à cette idée. D'un geste, elle ferma le rideau afin que son amie ne soit pas gênée par le soleil et s'habilla prestement. Un bout de papier chiffonné -qu'elle avait retrouvé dans sa poche- en main, elle entreprit de chercher un Bic. Elle vit un feutre posé sur la commode et elle griffonna quelques mots à l'attention de son amie. Ceci fait, elle posa le papier sur la table de nuit du côté de la jeune femme et partit. Arrivée chez elle, elle prit du temps pour choisir sa tenue pour le restaurant du soir et s'affala sur le canapé pour regarder une petite heure la télévision.  
Elle maugréa qu'heureusement qu'elle avait un jour de repos en ce lundi parce que sinon, elle n'aurait, en effet, pas su se rendre au souper familial.  
La semaine était passée rapidement, ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle affaire et elle l'avait donc passée à faire de la paperasserie. Cette semaine plus calme avait permis à sa mère de se rappeler de sa "punition". Celle-ci avait alors décidé de reporter le restaurant afin qu'ils s'y rendent le lendemain de leur "week-end shopping". Elle repensa à la journée de la veille et soupira à ce dimanche qui avait été tout sauf calme.  
Vers 16 heures, c'est à dire, environ 2h avant qu'elle ne doive se rendre au restaurant, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer. En effet, sa mère avait, en dernière minute, décidé de choisir un restaurant plus "_classe_" parce qu'elle jugeait que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus mangé tous ensemble et avait exigé que ses enfants soient habillés correctement. Ses fils devaient être _classes_ et sa fille, _féminine_.

Maura s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle posa son bras sur le côté gauche du lit mais elle ne rencontra que des draps froids. Elle se redressa et jeta un regard au réveil près d'elle. 14:30. Elle s'étira et remarqua le papier posé sur la table de nuit. Elle reconnu instantanément l'écriture de sa meilleure amie. **_"Tu semblais si paisible que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. On se voit ce soir."_** Elle sourit puis réalisa qu'elle n'avait que peu de temps pour s'apprêter. Elle sortit rapidement du lit et commença à réfléchir à sa tenue pour la soirée. Elle prit plus d'une heure et demie à se décider. Et quand elle fut enfin satisfaite de son choix, elle entra dans la salle de bain pour commencer à se préparer.

L'eau froide fit du bien à Jane. Elle revigora ses muscles et lui permit d'éclaircir ses pensées. De la radio posée sur l'étagère de l'autre côté de la salle de bain, les notes de musique filaient, emplissant la pièce de leurs notes rythmées. Elle se surprit à légèrement bouger dessus et à en murmurer les paroles tout en laisser l'eau ruisseler sur sa peau.

**" - You know I'm not one to break promises_ / Tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à briser des promesses._**  
**I don't want to hurt you but I need to breathe / _Je ne veux pas te blesser mais j'ai besoin de respirer._**  
**At the end of it all, you're still my best friend / _Au final, tu restes ma meilleure amie._**  
**But there's something inside that I need to release _/ Mais il y a quelque chose en moi que j'ai besoin de libérer._ "**

Elle se rendit compte que les mots faisaient étrangement écho aux sentiments qui l'agitaient. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, elle resterait là pour Maura. Même si celle-ci ne voulait plus d'elle. Elle resterait dans son ombre, à veiller. Elle le lui avait promis, et comme elle l'avait murmuré au rythme de la musique, elle n'était pas du genre à trahir intentionnellement ses promesses. Elle serait toujours là pour la blonde quoi qu'il arrive. Elle voyait bien que celle-ci souffrait de la situation dans laquelle elles se trouvaient mais Jane ne savait que faire, que dire. Elle se sentait si perdue dans ce déluge de sentiments.

Maura entra dans son bain, pressant au passage le bouton de la télécommande contrôlant la radio. Des notes lentes et lourdes en glissèrent jusqu'à flotter au bord de l'eau et la caresser. Elle se laissa glisser dans la baignoire jusqu'à ce que ses épaules se retrouvent immergées et elle ferma les yeux. Elle laissa son esprit flotter avec la musique et bientôt, une voix douce résonna dans la pièce en écho avec celle de la chanson.

**" - Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn _/ Entrée dans la pièce, tu sais que tu m'as brûlée les yeux._**  
**And I know that love is mean, and love hurts _/ Et je sais que l'amour est mesquin et que l'amour blesse._**  
**But I still remember that day we met/_ Mais je me rappelle encore le jour de notre rencontre. "_**

Jane régla le thermostat pour que l'eau se réchauffe, désirant maintenant un peu profiter de sa douche. Ceci fait, elle s'étendit pour attraper son shampoing et ferma ses yeux tandis que ses doigts massaient son crâne. Depuis le début de la chanson, elle n'avait pas arrêté de bouger en rythme ni de chanter les paroles, de plus en plus fort. Elle n'avait pas cessé non plus de sentir ses pensées en écho avec les paroles. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, elle cherchait par tous les moyens à se débarrasser de l'angoisse qui lui prenait la gorge. Danser, chanter, prendre une douche chaude et agréable. Tout ceci finirait bien par fonctionner !

**" - And it feels like I am just too close to love you/ _Et c'est comme si j'étais juste trop proche pour t'aimer._**  
**There's nothing I can really say/_ Il n'y a rien que je puisse vraiment dire._**  
**I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more_/ Je ne peux plus mentir, je ne peux plus le cacher._**  
**Got to be true to myself_/ Je dois être sincère avec moi-même._ "**

Elle ne parvenait pas calmer la terreur en elle. L'angoisse de perdre la blonde. Ce n'était pas une "simple" amie. C'était sa _meilleure_ amie. Et elle craignait que ses sentiments, que leurs sentiments ne risquent de briser leur amitié. Qu'elle la perde. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait plus se mentir ni essayer de repousser le fait qu'elle l'aimait bien plus qu'en amie. Elle l'_aimait_. Son cœur résonnait de ce sentiment. L'obligeait à décider, à choisir. Et, au fond, elle savait très bien quel était son choix. Passer le reste de ses jours avec sa meilleure amie près d'elle, se réveiller à ses côtés. Sentir son odeur sur elle, enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux dorés, frissonner sous le contact de sa peau douce. Elle avait juste besoin de temps pour s'y faire. De temps pour anticiper ce qu'il se passerait. Elle soupira et ses mains quittèrent ses cheveux mousseux. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie si désemparée auparavant.

La légiste plongea brièvement la tête sous l'eau afin de mouiller ses cheveux avant commencer à les laver. En attendant que son shampoing fasse effet, elle commença à se savonner. Elle aimait ce savon, il sentait le lilas. Une odeur douce mais avec un certain caractère malgré tout. Un peu comme elle. Elle n'avait pas cessé de doucement chanter avec la chanson. Étrangement, elle lui faisait penser à Jane. Son cœur se serra quelque peu. Elle lui manquait déjà. Dès le premier jour où elle l'avait vu, elle avait été impressionnée par celle-ci, même si elle l'avait prise pour une prostituée. Son amie était vraiment douée pour les missions sous couverture. Une fois sa mission terminée, elles étaient rapidement devenue amies, directement attirées l'une vers l'autre. Les opposés s'attirent, dit-on. Cela n'a jamais été aussi vrai que pour elles deux.

**" - I will love you till the end of time /_ Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps._**  
**I would wait a million years/ _J'attendrais un million d'années._**  
**Promise you'll remember that you're mine/_Promets-moi que tu te rappelleras que tu es à moi._**  
**Baby can you see through the tears/_Bébé, peux-tu voir à travers les larmes. "_**

Les mots chantés prenaient de plus en plus de sens dans son esprit, faisaient de plus en plus écho à ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle savait que son amie avait peur, savait qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Elle comprenait parfaitement. Elle avait eu du temps pour réfléchir à ses sentiments. Les avaient remués. Elle savait que son amie avait plutôt tendance à fuir ses sentiments jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent trop "gros" pour qu'elle puisse les nier. Elle attendrait. Maura Isles était quelqu'un de patient. Elle avait beau ne pas précisément savoir quoi faire pour que son amie se sente mieux, aussi bien au niveau de leur relation qu'au niveau des doutes et cauchemars qui la hantaient, et ne pas être à l'aise dans les relations sociales, elle savait qu'elle aimait Jane et qu'elle saurait attendre. Même si son cœur était serré dès qu'elles n'étaient pas ensemble, elle savait qu'un jour tout irait mieux. Que son amie se sentirait mieux. Qu'elle vaincrait ses doutes et ses peurs. Elle a toujours eu confiance en sa meilleure amie et elle ne comptait pas arrêter maintenant.

**" -You gave me more that I can return / _Tu m'as donné plus que je peux te retourner._**  
**Yet there's so much that you deserve /_ Pourtant, tu mérites tant._**  
**Nothing to say, nothing to do /_ Rien à dire, rien à faire._**  
**I've nothing to give /_ Je n'ai rien à donner. "_**

Sortie de la douche, la brune essuyait consciencieusement chaque partie de son corps. Elle avait finit par éteindre la radio. Sa boule à l'estomac ne l'avait pas quittée. Au contraire. Maintenant, elle se demandait si son amie ne méritait pas mieux qu'elle. La blonde avait toujours été là pour elle, n'avait jamais faillit mais avait-ce été son cas à elle ? Elle n'avait pas pensé à ce que pouvait avoir ressentit son amie après que Hoyt les aies toutes les deux agressées. Elles n'en avaient d'ailleurs même jamais parlé. Elle avait tiré sur son père. Enfin, ce n'était que son père biologique et il allait lui tirer dessus mais malgré tout... Elle n'avait pas vu l'angoisse de son amie pour l'opération. N'avait pas songé que sa meilleure amie puisse avoir été, elle aussi, touchée par les récents évènements. Ses failles étaient toujours présentes et plus le temps passait, plus elle les voyait clairement.  
Elle soupira, déposant la serviette sur le radiateur. Elle savait que cela serait difficile. Savait qu'elle n'allait pas se sentir mieux du jour au lendemain. Mais elle ne comptait pas abandonner, pas maintenant. Elle allait se battre. Parce qu'elle n'accorderait à personne le plaisir de la voir s'effondrer. Parce que tenter de rendre le monde meilleur malgré ses erreurs, était la seule chose qu'elle savait faire. Un maigre sourire éclaira son visage et elle commença à s'habiller pour la soirée.

La blonde vérifia une dernière fois, dans le miroir, que son maquillage était parfait. Elle fit un tour sur elle même pour vérifier que sa robe lui allait bien. C'était une robe cintrée vert printemps qui s'arrêtait au-dessus des genoux. Le vêtement lui seyait à merveille, mettant en valeur les courbes féminines de son corps. A son cou, une simple chaine dorée, une malachite finement sculptée y pendant. A ses oreilles, des boucles aussi simples que le collier et ornées des mêmes pierres. A son poignet droit un bracelet finement sculpté assorti d'une bague. Elle eut un sourire. Sa tenue la satisfaisait. Elle quitta la salle de bain, prit son sac à main blanc, vérifia qu'elle avait bien tout pour la soirée et jeta un dernier regard à l'heure. Il était presque temps pour elle de partir. Elle se versa un verre de vin rouge qu'elle sirota tranquillement, laissant ses pensées dériver. Cela faisait un long moment que la radio avait été éteinte mais la musique restait dans l'air autour de la blonde. Les paroles filaient toujours entre ses lèvres quand elle quitta sa maison.

**" - You just need to remember.. /_ Tu as juste besoin de te rappeler._**  
**Say you'll remember - oh baby - say you'll remember / _Dis que tu t'en rappelleras - oh bébé - dis que tu t'en rappelleras._**  
**I will love you till the end of time /_ Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps._ "**

* * *

**_Les deux chansons sont " Too close" d'Alex' Clare et " Blue Jeans" de Lana Del Rey.  
Je prévois les questions et y réponds déjà : Youp, il y aura un flashback pour la "punition" et youp vous allez voir la scène du restaurant. ( Si j'arrive à faire en sorte qu'elle me satisfasse.)_ _Au départ, je n'avais pas tout à fait pensé les choses dans cet ordre-ci mais après discussion avec scgate ( remerciez-la encore pour ce chapitre), j'ai trouvé que comme ça c'était mieux. Moins lourd sans pour autant perdre des "données" (vous comprendrez dans quelques chapitres.)._**

_**Voilà voilà.**_


	19. Bleu nuit

Quand Maura ouvrit la porte du restaurant, elle fut directement accueillie par le réceptionniste qui, avec un sourire, lui demanda son nom et lui ôta sa veste pour la déposer au vestiaire. Elle passa ses mains sur sa robe verte printemps afin d'y effacer des plis imaginaires. En attendant le retour du jeune homme, elle laissa courir son regard autour d'elle. L'endroit était très beau, joliment décoré : des compositions florales uniques sur chaque tables, au sol, des dalles de moquette de laine tuffée de couleur pourpre. _Ce n'est pas encore très répandu, ils ont du changer leurs sols il y a peu._ L'homme revint, toujours souriant, et la guida vers sa table. Ils passèrent entre les 12 tables nappées de rouge et montèrent quelques marches pour se rendre dans l'arrière salle. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit brièvement alors qu'un serveur les bras remplis de plats en sortit et une légère clameur parvint aux oreilles de la blonde. De loin, elle entendit la voix autoritaire du chef-cuisinier ordonnant à ses commis et le bruit des plats s'entrechoquant. La porte se referma et ne resta que les murmures des clients et les pas des serveurs. Arrivés à l'étage, le jeune réceptionniste montra d'un geste vague la direction de sa table et elle le remercia d'un mouvement de tête. Son regard se porta sur l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait une vue splendide sur le jardin clos. Une fine pluie mêlée de neige battait aux fenêtres et elle était certaine que les légers tapotis qu'elle entendait à travers le léger brouhaha des conversations et du chuintement des couverts étaient ceux des gouttelettes s'écrasant sur les vitres. L'hiver était proche. La légère neige qui flottait à travers les gouttes le confirmait. Maura adorait la neige. L'hiver était sa saison préférée. Le calme d'un paysage enneigé. Le léger craquement de la neige fraiche que l'on foule pour la première fois. Cette couverture froide se posant sur le sol. L'odeur que prenait l'air environnant. Une odeur de fraicheur, de glace qui vous rentre dans les poumons, rafraichit votre corps, vous éveille. Tout ceci était pourquoi elle adorait cette saison. Elle lui ressemblait un peu en quelque sorte. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par une main posée sur le bas de son dos et, sursautant légèrement, elle tourna la tête pour y rencontrer le sourire étincelant de Tommy. Un franc sourire vint éclairer son visage quand elle vit la famille Rizzoli- moins Jane- déjà attablée à quelques pas d'elle. Elle s'installa à table et salua toutes les personnes présentes.

**" - Janie est encore en retard..."** soupira Frankie.

La légiste le regarda d'un air entendu. Évidemment que Jane était en retard. Ils se seraient _presque_ inquiétés si elle avait été à l'heure. Angela l'attira dans une étreinte, lui murmurant au passage qu'elle était heureuse qu'elle soit présente avec eux. La blonde lui répondit dans un sourire avant de laisser l'ainé des frères Rizzoli présenter la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. C'était une femme très belle. Les yeux de la blonde jetèrent un rapide regard à sa tenue -elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher- et elle trouva que celle-ci avait beaucoup de gout. Sa robe rouge vif flottant jusqu'à mi-mollet mettait en valeur son corps de guitare et son maquillage était en adéquation avec les couleurs qu'elle portait. Elle hocha doucement la tête quand elle enregistra son prénom. _Solène_. Elle contint un sourire quand le jeune homme se sentit obligé de préciser que ce n'était qu'une _amie_ et la mère de celui-ci, eut un léger gloussement et fit un clin d'œil au cadet qui pouffait lui aussi. Les deux garçons portaient leurs costumes achetés l'avant-veille. L'ainé en portait un bleu nuit tandis que son frère lui, avait opté pour un costume gris clair. La discussion continua et Maura y fut intégrée comme si elle avait été présente dès le début et, bientôt, vinrent s'ajouter aux bruits de pas des serveurs et à la légère clameur de la cuisine qu'on entendait parfois, leurs rires. La matriarche écoutait d'une oreille distraite les conversations, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était vraiment heureuse que ses fils aient fait un effort ce soir et espérait que sa fille ferait de même. Elle laissa courir son regard sur tous les convives à la table, ne regrettant la présence d'aucun et son sourire s'agrandit. Le soudain silence à la table la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Tous s'étaient tu et semblaient fixer l'entrée dans son dos. Elle se retourna. Sa fille se tenait dans l'entrée de l'arrière salle et cherchait leur table du regard. Elle était tout simplement éblouissante.

[Flashback.]

Jane leva les yeux au ciel, l'implorant, tandis que sa mère la faisait tourner sur elle-même. Elle avait beau l'avoir dit, au moins 50x, celle-ci ne semblait pas percuter que la robe à corsage ne lui allait pas. Elle était bien trop serrée et puis... _Franchement. Moi avec un corsage ? Elle se croit dans un rêve ou bien ?_ Elle souffla et retourna dans la cabine d'essayage, bousculant au passage ses frères qui pouffaient ouvertement. Elle ne leur en voulait pas vraiment, ayant fait exactement pareil la veille quand ceux-ci avaient passé la journée à essayer divers costumes. Beaux... ou non. Disons que sa mère avait des gouts très particuliers en matière de couleurs. Pour elle, un costume orange vif avec des froufrous aux manches était tout simplement magnifique. La jeune femme avait d'ailleurs prit discrètement une photo de son plus jeune frère dans cet accoutrement. Tommy était absolument hilarant et Frankie et elle n'avaient pu s'arrêter de rire que lorsqu'Angela avait annoncé que l'ainé des garçons pouvait aller essayer ce qu'elle lui avait préparé. Ce fut au tour du cadet de rire aux larmes. Il semblerait qu'Angela aie vraiment une fixette sur tout ce qui a des froufrous. Cette fois-ci, une mini-jupe sur elle, elle regarda son reflet d'un air inquisiteur. _Non. Non. Non. Et non._ Elle n'allait certainement pas porter ça. Elle retira le vêtement et le lança par dessus la porte. Celui-ci atterrit sur la tête de sa mère qui eu une exclamation de surprise avant de venir se coller contre la porte, priant sa fille de la laisser entrer et d'essayer cette jupe qui devait lui aller _magnifiquement_ bien. La porte s'entrouvrit, ne laissant passer que la tête de la jeune femme aux cheveux sombres et elle défia du regard sa mère de tenter quoi que ce soit. Cette dernière soupira avant de lui tendre une autre robe.  
Heureusement pour la détective, Maura avait accepté de les accompagner pour cette seconde journée ce qui allégeait sa torture... un peu. Quoi qu'il en était, elle se retrouvait sous leurs yeux en robes, jupes ... bref, tout ce qu'elle détestait. Elle grogna avant de refermer la porte de la cabine pour essayer cette nouvelle robe. A travers la porte, elle prévint sa mère qu'elle ne supporterait plus cela très longtemps tandis qu'elle enfilait le vêtement. La robe était d'un bleu nuit et s'arrêtait au niveau de ses genoux laissant ainsi libre vue à ses jambes finement musclées. L'habit était très moulant, accentuant ainsi les formes et les courbes féminines de son corps sportif qu'elle s'employait à cacher. Après un dernier regard ennuyé vers le miroir, elle sortit de la cabine en maugréant que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle céderait aux caprices de sa mère, punition ou non et qu'elle était une adulte, et qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait après tout et que... Elle s'arrêta quand elle constata que personne ne l'écoutait. Personne ne disait mot, ses frères ne gloussaient plus. Tous la fixaient. Jane se mordit la lèvre inférieure, profondément mal à l'aise par tout ces regards sur elle. Elle se retourna pour aller ôter la robe.

**" - Janie, attends ! Tu es splendide, tu devrais la prendre."** l'arrêta sa mère.

La détective roula des yeux et souffla, _Dieu_ qu'elle _détestait_ les robes. Elle n'avait nullement l'intention d'en acheter une ! Elle était juste là parce que sa mère l'avait forcée, point à la ligne. Elle était impatiente que la journée se termine, ainsi, elle serait acquittée de sa prétendue punition et pourrait rentrer chez elle et se boire une bonne bière. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais sa mère la prit de court.

**" - Sérieusement, tu devrais. Elle plairait énormément à Casey. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas ramené d'hommes chez toi et... "**

Elle arrêta sa mère d'un geste inquisiteur de la main. _ Non mais de quoi elle se mêle ?_ Puis, pinçant l'arrête de son nez, souffla pour se calmer. Ses frères s'étaient remis à pouffer et, du coin de l'œil, elle avait vu l'éclair de tristesse passer dans deux magnifiques yeux bruns-verts. Que s'imaginait encore sa mère ? Elle n'en avait absolument rien à faire de Casey. C'était elle qui l'avait envoyé balader la dernière fois. Elle savait très bien de qui elle avait besoin à ses côtés et s'en voulait vraiment de la faire souffrir avec ses doutes mais elle ne savait toujours pas comment gérer tout ça.

**" - Nous n'allons pas avoir cette discussion, Ma'. Ce que je fais de mes soirées ne te regarde pas et qui te dis que je ne... D'ailleurs pourquoi je tente de m'expliquer ? C'est_ ma_ vie."**

Elle avait martelé sa dernière phrase et fixait désormais sa mère droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci haussa les épaules, passant outre le regard d'avertissement et sa fille leva son visage au Ciel en une prière silencieuse. Elle est incroyable. Elle tira la langue à ses frères, puis se tourna à nouveau vers sa mère, prit un visage plus sérieux et sa voix se fit intransigeante.

**" - Je me fiche de Casey et je n'achèt...**

**- Prends-là, Jane. Tu es magnifique. "**

La jeune femme aux cheveux sombres se tourna brusquement vers sa meilleure amie._ J'ai bien entendu ?_ Elle mit un instant à réaliser ce que celle-ci avait dit puis laissa courir son regard sur le doux visage, un demi-sourire venant se glisser sur le sien. Elle se perdit dans les yeux bruns-verts quand le réveil de son portable la ramena à la réalité. Elle ne pu retenir un sourire vainqueur.

**" - Haha ! C'est fini ! Fini ! Vous pouvez rentrer, je vais me prendre une bière et regarder la télé toute la soirée ! "**

La matriarche manifesta assez bruyamment son mécontentement tandis qu'ils se disaient tous au revoir. Avant de retourner dans la cabine, la détective adressa un rapide clin d'œil à la blonde. Sa mère ne manqua pas l'échange et un sourire vint éclairer son visage. _Tu te réveilles enfin, ma Janie. Je n'ai pas mentionné Casey pour rien, il était temps..._

[/Flashback]

Elle tira sur les bords de la robe bleu nuit qui était un peu remonté quand elle avait grimpé les quelques marches jusqu'à l'arrière salle. Au centre de son décolleté, révélant la naissance de sa poitrine, était suspendu un saphir finement sculpté. Elle vit de loin sa mère lui faire signe et se dirigea vers leur table. Elle fronça brièvement le nez quand l'odeur du parfum trop fort de la dame endimanchée près d'elle atteignit ses narines. Après avoir salué tout le monde, elle s'installa entre sa mère et Maura. Elle lui adressa un sourire complice avant d'écouter son frère, lui présentant sa nouvelle amie. Tommy eut un ricanement.

**" - Hey Janie, tu t'es souvenue que tu étais une fille ?"**

Les habitudes de celle-ci revenant au galop, elle se redressa pour dire à son petit frère sa façon de penser et celui-ci recula brusquement. Son visage était partagé entre la moquerie et la peur. La détective fut arrêtée par deux bras de chaque côté d'elle. Maura et sa mère. Cette dernière leur adressa un regard d'avertissement avant de leur indiquer d'un rapide signe de tête, Solène, aux cotés de Frankie. Celle-ci rit franchement.

**" -Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai des petits frères aussi et je n'aime pas beaucoup porter des robes non plus. Ils se moquent de nous mais c'étaient quand même nous qui les défendions quand ils étaient petits...**

**- Tu l'as dit ! "**

Elles se sourirent franchement quand les deux garçons reniflèrent dédaigneusement. Jane eut une moue sarcastique quand elle entendit l'ainé des garçons murmurer qu'il avait toujours été assez fort pour n'avoir eu besoin de personne. Et qu'il n'aurait certainement jamais demandé de l'aide à sa sœur et que c'était plutôt elle qui lui demandait de l'aide parce qu'il était_ grand, beau et fort_.

**" - Frankie, ça me fait penser, ce garçon qui t'avait volé ton vélo, comment s'appelait-il ? Je ne parviens pas à m'en souvenir. La seule chose dont je me rappelle c'est que tu étais au sol en train de pleu... Aie ! "**

Deux pieds étaient venus simultanément rencontrer sa jambe. Pieds appartenant à son frère et à sa mère. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard d'avertissement tandis que l'autre l'implora du regard de faire l'impasse la dessus. Elle soupira, roula des yeux et son regard croisa celui de la jeune femme aux côtés de son frère, qui lui fit un rapide clin d'œil. Elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant avant de se pencher sur le coté, vers sa meilleure amie afin de lui glisser quelques mots. Elle ne rencontra que du vent et tourna la tête pour voir celle-ci en pleine discussion avec son frère cadet. Elle ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient mais elle savait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la conversation qui avait débuté à leur table, et que la main de son frère était posée sur celle de Maura. Et surtout, surtout, que celle-ci ne l'avait pas retirée. Elle sentit un léger pincement dans son cœur. Elle n'entendait plus la conversation de sa mère, son frère et Solène. _Jalousie_. Bien. Il fallait qu'elle se calme sinon elle allait frapper son frère. Se calmer. _Maintenant_. Elle laissa son regard errer dans le vide tandis qu'elle percevait tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle entendit la voix criarde de l'enfant à une table éloignée, les couverts grinçant légèrement sur les assiettes, les verres qui tintaient subtilement. Elle ne reprit conscience de son entourage proche que lorsque la serveuse vint prendre leur commande. Elle nota du coin de l'œil que la main de son frère avait quitté celle de sa meilleure amie et elle laissa s'échapper un long soupir de sa poitrine. Deux yeux brun-verts rencontrèrent les siens, interrogateurs et elle indiqua son cadet d'un rapide signe de tête. La seule réponse qu'elle obtenu fut deux sourcils se relevant innocemment et brièvement. Elle s'apprêta à émettre oralement sa question quand sa mère lui pinça le bras.

**" - Aie ! Mais quoi ?**

**- Ta commande, Janie. "**

Son choix se porta sur un steak saignant tandis que ses frères avaient opté pour des côtelettes de porc. La commande de Maura fut _incompréhensible_ aux oreilles de la détective. La seule chose que celle-ci comprit fut qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de poisson. Sa mère, elle, avait commandé une lotte sauce rose. La légiste commença à leur raconter des anecdotes sur les lottes. Elle regarda d'un air étonné la tablée quand elle vit ceux-ci se crisper de dégout à la mention de l'animal marin vivant le long des côtes d'Europe qui était parfois appelé lotte mais dont le vrai nom était baudroie commune. Elle leur expliqua qu'Angela n'en mangerait, en réalité, que la queue. Ceci dit, elle enchaina sur la lotte des rivières, qui ne serait pas dans leurs assiettes mais elle fut interrompue par Jane qui lui murmura qu'elle pouvait- _passablement_- couper l'appétit à sa mère si elle racontait tout ça. La blonde hocha la tête, dit rapidement que cela n'avait pas d'importance et la conversation reprit. Plus les minutes passaient, plus la jeune femme aux cheveux sombres se rendait compte des nombreux points communs qu'elle avait avec Solène. Elle était contente que son frère ait des vues sur quelqu'un comme elle. Quand cette dernière lui proposa de faire une partie de softball un jour, l'enquêtrice hocha vigoureusement de la tête et lui proposa de venir jouer une fois en passant avec son équipe de la BPD ainsi elle pourrait aussi voir Frankie jouer. Celui-ci bomba le torse et sa sœur le gratifia d'un air dubitatif. Une protestation se fit entendre.

**" - Jane ! Tu ne veux jamais jouer au softball avec moi !**

**- Maur'... Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas. C'est juste que lorsque tu dis « jouer avec toi ». C'est jouer avec toi _et ton équipe de geek._**

**- Et ? Ton équipe pense que nous ne sommes pas assez bons malgré la baffe que l'on vous a mise ?**

**- Raclée, Maura, raclée.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- On dit "mettre une raclée". Et vous avez gagné _uniquement_ parce que la mère de Frost et sa compagne étaient dans votre camp ! Et je te l'ai dis, il faut que j'en parle à mon équipe.**

**- Mais, pourquoi tu...**

**- Quand Solène propose de venir jouer, elle ne sous-entend pas amener son équipe avec elle. Et puis, c'est l'_amie_ de Frankie. "**

La blonde prit un air faussement fâché et vexé avant de faire un clin d'œil complice à la jeune femme près de Frankie qui riait à leur fausse dispute. L'enquêtrice passa brièvement son bras autour des épaules de sa voisine pour l'attirer près d'elle et la chatouilla doucement jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne puisse retenir un sourire et un rire cristallin. A ce moment, elle la relâcha et croisa le regard hargneux de son cadet. Elle l'interrogea des yeux et le regard de celui-ci se dirigea vers sa meilleure amie. Elle haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur l'amie de son frère qui racontait une anecdote. C'est alors que son frère ainé se mit à vanter les qualités de sa sœur et celle-ci sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, détourna le regard, tentant de faire dévier la conversation. Heureusement pour elle, la serveuse arriva avec leurs commandes. Elle constata alors que Solène avait choisi le même plat qu'elle et un sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage. Son frère avait vraiment choisit une fille qui leur ressemblait et à lui, et à elle. Elle attrapa son couteau qu'elle fit légèrement retomber sur son assiette en un tintement aigu et s'excusa doucement.

**" - Je ne comprends pas ce que tu trouves à ma sœur pour être amie avec. "**

La voix cassante fila dans l'air et les sourires s'envolèrent des visages. Jane tourna lentement la tête vers son cadet, les yeux brûlants. Une main douce sur son bras l'empêcha de répondre directement et elle fut prise de court par la voix chargée de colère de sa mère.

**" - Tommy Rizzoli, je te prierai de cesser ça tout de suite. Excuse-toi au près de ta sœur. Maintenant.**

**- Bien. Je m'excuse d'être le plus agréable des Rizzoli."**

Sa main se posa sur la cuisse de Maura et sa sœur détourna les yeux, faisant un rapide signe à sa mère de laisser tomber. Ses yeux se perdirent sur son assiette. Frankie mis un coup de pied à son frère, Maura ôta brusquement la main du jeune homme de sa cuisse et Solène lui adressa un regard désapprobateur mais la détective ne vit rien de tout cela. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien l'attitude de son frère. Il l'avait percée à jour et lui faisait bien sentir que Maura était à_ lui_ et celle-ci ne semblait pas réagir. L'odeur du poisson, vestige de celle douce et azotée de la mer, mélangée à celle plus âcre, plus agressive de la viande rôtie mêlée aux épices atteignit ses narines. Elle perçut aussi l'essence fleurie du parfum de la blonde près d'elle. Toutes ses odeurs se conjuguèrent dans son nez et elle eut un haut-le-cœur. Tout le monde avait commencé à manger et la conversation reprenait un ton plus léger mais Jane n'avait pas encore touché au contenu de son assiette. Ou plutôt si, elle ne faisait que ça et en oubliait de porter la fourchette à sa bouche. _Il a raison. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me trouve ? Elle serait bien mieux avec lui qu'avec moi... Brisée comme je suis._ Une main qui se voulait rassurante vint se poser sur sa cuisse et elle releva la tête. _Je ne suis pas brisée_. Maura lui sourit doucement et lui signala distraitement que son repas allait refroidir. Elle enchaina directement sur les risques encourus lorsque l'on mangeait de la viande crue ou pas assez cuite. Elle fut arrêtée par les convives autour d'elle quand elle se mit à énumérer toutes les sortes de vers que l'on pouvait attraper par ce procédé. Les rires fusèrent et l'ambiance s'allégea considérablement. Ils commandèrent les desserts.  
Frankie, Jane et Solène commandèrent des bananas split tandis qu'Angela demanda un pudding et que Maura et Tommy prirent une salade de fruit.

**" - Jane, tu savais qu'il y a plus de 500 variétés de bananes dans le monde ?**

**- Pas du tout, Maur'.**

**- Et tu sais le plus intéressant ?**

**- Pas du tout, je suis _impatiente_ de le savoir."** La légiste ne nota pas le sarcasme dans la voix de son amie.

**"- Les bananes ont un effet antiacide naturel donc si tu souffres de brûlures d'estomac, tu peux manger une banane afin d'être rapidement soulagée.**

**- C'était absolument intéressant, dis-nous Maur'. **

**- C'est un sarcasme, je me trompe ? "**

Les yeux de la jeune femme aux cheveux sombres pétillèrent et elle eut un sourire taquin comme elle en avait l'habitude d'adresser à la jeune femme près d'elle. Sa meilleure amie rit doucement quand Tommy se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise et, l'air supérieur, se racla la gorge.

**" - Tu ne t'intéresses à rien, Jane. Moi ça m'intéresse de t'écouter Maura. Raconte-nous encore des choses, quitte à ce que ma _détective_ de sœur n'en comprenne pas l'intérêt."**

La détective ouvrit doucement la bouche de stupeur et inspira pour une remarque sanglante. Dans ses yeux brilla une lueur dangereuse. Juste avant de lui rétorquer par une réponse cinglante, elle chercha brièvement le regard de son frère policier. Il n'y eut aucun échange de mots pourtant ils se comprirent et il se leva, emmenant son invitée prendre l'air quelque minute. Celle-ci disparue de vue, elle pinça violemment son plus jeune frère en train de flirter avec Maura. Celui-ci fit un bond sur sa chaise avant de se tourner vers elle et de croiser les regards durs de sa mère et de sa sœur.

**" - A quoi tu joues, Tommy ?**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu as passé la soirée à flirter avec Maura et à être incorrect avec Jane. Où sont passées tes bonnes manières et que fais-tu de Lydia ?**

**- Ma', Janie, on a décidé de faire une pause.**

**- Une pause ?**

**- Ouais, au départ, aucun de nous n'avait pensé qu'on aurait un enfant, que ça durerait longtemps et tout donc, heu, on a décidé qu'on faisait une pause où on est un peu libre pour pouvoir décider du mieux à faire. Ce qui veut dire que je suis _disponible_...**

Il agrémenta sa dernière remarque d'un clin d'œil charmeur et d'une main sur celle de la blonde près de lui. Angela secoua doucement la tête, Jane souffla et s'apprêtait à faire une remarque mais le retour de son frère et de son invitée l'en empêchèrent. Elle jeta un regard noir à son frère cadet mais garda sa bouche close. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils quand la main de la blonde se défit de la sienne. Frankie, croisant le regard de sa sœur, comprit qu'il se passait effectivement quelque chose mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il irait lui en parler plus tard. Quoi que, connaissant son ainée, elle viendrait lui en parler dès qu'elle pourrait. Maura se rapprocha de son amie, afin et d'éviter les tentatives de son frère et de lui prouver qu'elle était là. L'autre jeune femme sourit quand une main finement manucurée vint se poser sur sa cuisse et y resta. Elle laissa glisser sa main sur celle-ci, la serra brièvement et elle sentit la colère qui pulsait en elle s'envoler.  
Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une relative bonne humeur. On mangea les desserts puis, tout le monde sortit. Angela eut un air concerné alors que ses enfants disaient au revoir à la simple amie de Frankie et discutaient entre eux. Juste avant que celle-ci ne parte, la jeune femme aux cheveux sombres échangea son numéro avec celui de Solène, qu'elle appréciait vraiment et chuchota discrètement à son frère qu'elle cautionnait son choix et qu'elle était vraiment heureuse pour lui. N'étant à présent plus qu'entre Rizzoli's - Maura étant comme l'une des leurs-, ils revinrent sur l'attitude de Tommy qu'aucun ne semblait cautionner. La blonde ne fit aucun commentaire, ne sachant pas très bien quoi dire et se sentant quelque peu mal à l'aise parmi eux. Ils avaient beau la considérer comme de la famille, c'était encore un concept qu'elle avait encore du mal à appréhender. Pour finir, le cadet coupa court à la discussion, leur rappelant que c'était sa vie. Alors que la détective souhaitait une bonne nuit à sa famille et Maura, cette dernière lui attrapa le bras et lui proposa qu'elles aillent courir le lendemain matin. Il fut donc convenu qu'elles se retrouveraient à 7h le lendemain au parc près de chez Jane car c'était un endroit charmant et que cela permettrait à celle-ci de gagner quelques minutes de sommeil. La légiste était bien plus lève-tôt que son amie.

* * *

_**A partir du prochain chapitre commence ce pourquoi j'ai écris cette fic. ( Au départ, je comptais m'arrêter peu après l'opération de Maura mais j'ai eu cette idée et j'ai continué juste pour cette idée.). Je trépigne littéralement d'impatience.**_  
_**Promis, promis, j'oublie pas les autres fics et j'ai quelques idées pour d'autres fics.**_


	20. Course verte

Jane s'éveilla, l'esprit encore légèrement embrouillé par son cauchemar. Chaque fois qu'elle n'était pas proche de Maura, ceux-ci revenaient. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve une solution. Qu'_elles _trouvent une solution parce qu'elle savait que le problème était similaire pour son amie. Elle resta quelques secondes les yeux clos, attendant que les vestiges de terreur et de peine refluent de son corps avant de les entrouvrir lentement. Elle les plissa vivement du fait de la lumière éblouissante avant de se redresser brusquement. Quelque chose tilta dans sa tête et en une seconde, elle fut parfaitement éveillée._ Trop de lumière !_ Elle prit rapidement son portable pour regarder l'heure. 7:30. Elle devrait être au parc avec la légiste depuis ½ heure ! _Merde merde merde merde merde._ Elle sauta hors du lit et fila comme une bombe à la salle de bain afin d'attraper ses vêtements de sports qu'elle enfila prestement. Ceci fait, elle attrapa un élastique à cheveux avant de rusher hors de son appartement. Quand elle ouvrit la porte donnant sur la rue, une forme assise l'attendait sur les escaliers le sourire aux lèvres. Le vent fit voleter les mèches blondes rebelles qui avaient refusées de rester dans la queue de cheval. Le Soleil se refléta sur le visage doux, créant des jeux de lumières avec les cheveux dorés et les yeux clairs. _Oh. _La silhouette se leva, ne se départissant pas de son sourire tendre et s'approcha de la détective en train de rapidement nouer ses cheveux indisciplinés. Elle lui tendit un gobelet de café encore fumant et laissa subtilement ses doigts glisser sur l'avant bras de la jeune femme._ Parfaite. Elle est_ _parfaite_. Jane enlaça son amie, l'attira contre elle, enfouit son visage dans les cheveux dorés et s'excusa doucement pour son retard. La blonde la fit reculer et, riant, lui rappela qu'elle-même avait déjà oublié qu'elles devaient courir et que n'était que le juste retour des choses.

**" - Eh, je n'ai pas oublié ! C'est juste mon réveil qui a pas sonné.**

**- Étrange, tu l'as mis hier soir ?**

**- Uh. Heu. J'me souviens plus très bien, j'étais crevée. Peut-être que j'ai oublié de le faire."**

Un rire cristallin répondit à sa remarque et elles se mirent en route. Elles marchèrent jusqu'au parc côte à côte, dans la bonne humeur. Arrivées sur place, la détective jeta son gobelet en carton vide à la poubelle et commença de petites foulées, rapidement rejointe par sa meilleure amie. La première demi-heure, elles coururent à moyennes foulées, discutant de tout et de rien. Le parc désert résonnait de leurs rires et de leurs pas crissant sur l'herbe et les graviers légèrement gelés. Ces instants passés, Maura analysa le corps de son amie. Il était tendu. Elle semblait retenir chacun de ses mouvements afin de ne pas courir plus vite. La manière dont elle semblait délibérément ralentir ses foulées, les faire plus courtes pour leur rythme actuel. La façon dont se tendaient ses muscles, sa respiration calmée et posée malgré la course. Pourtant, cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'elles couraient à ce rythme assez raisonnable et la détective aurait du présenter certains signes visibles d'épuisement tout comme celle-ci respirait calmement, posément indépendamment des signaux que semblait lui envoyer son organisme. En ces instants, on aurait presque dit que la jeune femme aux cheveux sombres ne ressentait pas son corps qui commençait à s'épuiser. Peut-être ne le ressentait elle réellement pas. _Oh, Jane. _Elle semblait si calme, si posée, comme si elle n'était pas en pleine course. Pourtant ses muscles se tendaient et se détendaient, comme prêt à se rompre à tout moment et la légiste voyaient saillir ceux de ses mollets signe que le corps de son amie n'était pas aussi à l'aise que celle-ci semblait l'être. Elle voyait la jugulaire de son amie palpiter furieusement mais celle-ci ne semblait pas le sentir. Un léger silence était venu se poser entre-elles. La blonde fixait toujours l'autre jeune femme, l'analysant. Si elle devait faire une supposition, _ce qu'elle ne faisait pas puisqu'elle se basait sur des faits avérés et visibles_, elle dirait que sa meilleure amie n'avait pas conscience de l'effort qu'elle imposait à son corps. Ceci dit, si elle avait envie - et était capable- de courir plus vite, pourquoi pas ? Si ça pouvait l'écarter des noires pensées qu'elle voyait affluer dans les yeux sombres. Elle effleura l'épaule de la brune qui tourna la tête dans sa direction pour rencontrer deux yeux brun-verts de défis. Elle haussa un sourcil d'interrogation. La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut de voir sa meilleure amie soudainement accélérer et partir loin devant elle. _Ah, tu veux jouer à ça..._La détective sourit et s'activa. En quelques foulées, elle était derrière son amie. Elle força un peu plus et se plaça à coté d'elle sans pour autant parvenir à la dépasser. Celle-ci eut un petit gloussement et accéléra légèrement, atteignant sa vitesse maximale. L'autre jeune femme grogna, ne parvenant pas à la rattraper. Elle restait irrémédiablement bloquée juste à un mètre derrière elle. Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait mais elle ne parvenait pas à atteindre la vitesse de pointe de la légiste. Cependant, celle-ci perdit rapidement de la vitesse, à bout de souffle et la brune la doubla lui touchant par la même occasion l'épaule opposée à sa position. Ses foulées restèrent identiques si bien que l'avance qu'elle avait sur son amie était désormais plus que considérable. Celle-ci, éreintée, ralentit jusqu'à se mettre à marcher, la respiration saccadée et le cœur battant la chamade. Elle était peut-être la plus rapide - de peu- des deux mais de loin la moins endurante. Elle marcha lentement jusqu'à un banc et s'y installa, perdant son regard dans les arbres dénudés de feuilles et légèrement recouvert d'une fine pellicule de glace. L'hiver était plus que proche. Une fine pellicule de neige recouvraient les branches nues. Ses yeux suivirent ensuite son amie au loin, courant toujours aussi rapidement. Elle était étonnée de l'endurance de celle-ci et de la puissance de ses mouvements. Elle la savait endurante et sportive mais à ce point ? Elle passa devant elle, le regard vide. A cet instant, la blonde comprit subitement. _Oh Jane, qu'es-tu en train de faire ..._ Elle comprit pourquoi les muscles de son amie étaient toujours douloureux et semblaient encore meurtris, pourquoi elle semblait soudainement si endurante. Les gestes qu'elle exécutait en ce moment, elle devait les faire dès qu'elle était seule.Dès qu'elle ne dormait pas dans la chambre d'amis, en _sécurité_, chez elle. Elle devait faire ces courses presque quotidiennement depuis l'incident. _Pousser son corps à bout, dépasser constamment ses limites. _Son cœur se brisa quand ces faits la heurtèrent de plein fouet. La seule manière pour ne pas sombrer qu'avait trouvée sa meilleure amie. _Encore. Ne pas abandonner. Plus loin. Toujours.  
_ Elle se leva, attendit Jane sur le côté du chemin mais celle-ci ne la remarqua pas. _Jane. Jane. Reviens-moi_. Elle la regarda faire encore plusieurs tours du parc, ne ralentissant toujours pas, son corps présentant des signes d'épuisement de plus en plus évident. Ses pensées couraient en elle, l'enveloppant totalement, l'empêchant de percevoir ce qui l'entourait. _Je suis brisée. Je n'existe pas. Je suis seule. Seule._ La blonde se mit à courir près de son amie, aussi longtemps qu'elle pu avant que son propre corps n'hurle à l'effort. Sa meilleure amie allait trop vite pour qu'elle la suive. Elle ne la voyait pas. Ne semblait plus rien percevoir. Des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux clairs. _Je suis là. Reviens-moi. _Elle vit celle-ci flancher, tomber à genoux dans l'herbe gelée, essoufflée avant de laisser son corps retomber au sol, la poitrine secouée par une respiration saccadée. La blonde oublia ses poumons en feu et couru près d'elle. _Dépasser ses limites... Quel qu'en soit le prix._ Elle s'agenouilla près de la jeune femme en train de reprendre son souffle, un immense sourire aux lèvres. _ Maura._ Étrangement, elle semblait heureuse. Réellement heureuse. La légiste chercha le regard sombre qu'elle trouva. Des larmes perlaient des yeux bruns-verts. Elles se sourirent. L'une d'un sourire rayonnant d'une joie intense, l'autre d'un sourire peiné. La main de la détective essoufflée vint se poser sur la joue gauche du visage au dessus d'elle, son pouce y chassa les quelques larmes puis caressa la peau douce et encore rosée. Le sourire triste prit une teinte plus joyeuse. Une main manucurée vint la recouvrir. Elles ne cessaient de se sourire, perdant leur regard dans celui de l'autre. Se noyant l'une dans l'autre. _Se noyer. C'est le mot._ Existant par l'autre. Exister._ J'existe._ Aucun mots audibles n'étaient nécessaires. J_e ne suis pas brisée_. Tous leurs sentiments étaient là, entre-elles, autour d'elles, en elles. _Amour. Amitié. Mélange parfait entre les deux._ Une bulle protectrice s'était formée autour des deux jeunes femmes. _Lien_. L'importance qu'elles avaient l'une pour l'autre. _Tu existes. Je me soucie de toi. Je te vois._ Aucune d'elle ne bougea pendant de longues minutes. Aucune d'elles ne sentit le froid hivernal mordre leur peau, hérisser leurs poils. Leurs joues rosies par le froid et l'effort. _Je t'aime._ La sonnerie du portable de l'enquêtrice vint rompre ce moment. Elles sursautèrent et la détective décrocha de sa main droite, laissant son autre main sur la joue de son amie et ne quittant pas le regard profond plongé dans ses yeux.

**" - Rizzoli.**

**- Et Isles."** ajouta une voix amusée.

La sourire de la brune s'accentua tandis que désormais, ce n'était plus juste son pouce mais toute sa main qui caressait la joue du docteur au dessus d'elle. Elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite ce que lui disait l'homme au bout du fil. Soudainement, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et quelque chose la fit entièrement se concentrer sur la conversation téléphonique. La voix de son partenaire semblait tendue alors qu'il lui indiquait le lieu où était leur victime. Elle laissa retomber sa main et se redressa, un air concerné sur le visage.

**" - Frost, qu'y-a-t-il ?**

**" - Rien de particulier, la fatigue sans doute,** mentit-il, **Ne trainez pas**." ajouta-t-il cependant.

L'enquêtrice sentit toute la tension dans la voix, l'angoisse habilement dissimulée mais qu'elle capta malgré tout. Elle fronça les sourcils de manière plus prononcée à l'attention de son amie qui semblait avoir suivit le même fil de pensées qu'elle et entendu la même angoisse dans la voix au bout du fil. Elle mémorisa l'adresse et se leva dans un geste souple, fermant brièvement les yeux quand les muscles de ses cuisses protestèrent vigoureusement. Une main douce vint se poser sur ceux-ci et massa doucement tendit qu'une épaule la forçait à prendre un léger appui.

**" - Bien. On arrive dès que possible."**

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent avant de rentrer au pas de course à l'appartement de la brune. Alors que cette dernière montait déjà pour s'apprêter, sa meilleure amie fit un crochet par sa voiture où l'attendaient des vêtements propres, correctement pliés dans un sac en cuir. Elle monta pour trouver la détective déjà presque prête et elle commença à se changer rapidement avant de la suivre dehors. Au porche, elles s'arrêtèrent brièvement.

**" - On prends ta voiture ? Ma voiture ? "**

La détective avait sentit le ton alarmé de son collègue malgré que celui-ci s'était employé à le cacher comme il avait pu et elle sentait poindre en elle une angoisse qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. La manière dont il avait insinué, sans vraiment le faire, qu'il fallait qu'elles se dépêchent, qu'elles arrivent le plus rapidement possible. Elle n'était pas certaine mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. La réponse vint à elle. Une évidence.

**" - La mienne. J'ai des sirènes."**

Elle lui ouvrit la portière passager avant de rapidement faire le tour de l'engin, de mettre le contact et d'enclencher les sirènes qui hurlèrent dans la rue calme et silencieuse jusque là. Jane roula vivement, évitant les voitures de justesse, faisant fit des règles élémentaires de bonne conduite. Elle croisa le regard apeuré de son amie et aussitôt, sentit tous ses sentiments s'envoler. Elle lui faisait peur. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Frost n'avait rien dit d'alarmant. Elle ralentit quelque peu et roula plus prudemment. Cela ne servait à rien qu'elles risquent un accident, après tout, son partenaire l'aurait directement dit au téléphone si c'était quelque chose de vraiment grave. Elle l'espérait. Elle fit taire les hurlements des sirènes et tenta d'entamer la conversation avec son amie qui se plia gentiment à son souhait. Elles se détendirent quelques peu. Probablement que l'homme à la peau couleur de la nuit était réellement très fatigué. Arrivées sur la scène de crime, elle vit les visages tendus et crispés de leurs collègues et fila près d'eux afin qu'ils lui donnent toutes les informations qu'ils avaient sur leur nouvelle affaire. La légiste, elle, se rendit au près du corps, notifiant la mine incertaine des partenaires de son amie détective. A la vue de l'agitation entourant le corps, elle fonça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait rarement son équipe aussi agitée. Juste avant son arrivée, un des techniciens du labo passa sa main sur la chemise de leur victime et elle l'interrogea d'un regard. Il haussa les épaules et s'écarta, lui faisant de la place. Elle s'accroupit et ne lui prêta plus aucune attention, tout son intérêt focalisé sur le corps étendu sur le béton. Des marques de strangulations étaient visibles sur le cou de la victime. Elle enfila ses gants bleus. L'homme était de type caucasien et semblait avoir une trentaine d'années. Elle chercha de quelconques traces de blessures défensives mais à première vue, il ne s'était pas débattu. Elle souleva son bras et c'est là que son regard se posa sur la chemise de l'homme. Elle avait été remise en place hâtivement et était mal reboutonnée. Il semblait que ça avait été fait après sa mort et quelque chose lui laissait penser que ce n'était pas le meurtrier qui l'avait rhabillé ainsi. Elle releva la tête vers les membres de l'équipe d'expertise médico-légale et ceux-ci fuirent son regard ou firent mine d'être occupés à quelque chose. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et sa mine se durcit un peu plus. Elle n'eut pas à leur demander pourquoi ils avaient fait ça. Quand elle déboutonna puis fit glisser la chemise le long du torse de leur victime, elle eut un hoquet de stupeur et ses mains se portèrent à sa bouche et à son cœur, tremblantes alors qu'elle perdit quelque l'équilibre et retomba sur son derrière. Elle resta immobile, le corps agité de tremblement, un gout âcre de bile à l'arrière de la gorge. Du coin de l'œil, la détective perçut la réaction de son amie et d'un geste, fit signe à ses collègues de l'attendre alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la blonde. Ceux-ci se regardèrent, ennuyés et inquiets avant de la suivre lentement. A la vue de la respiration rapide et saccadée de sa meilleure amie et de la position au sol de celle-ci, elle accéléra, courant même légèrement. Dans son dos, elle sentit ses collègues retenir leur souffle quand elle s'agenouilla près de la légiste qui semblait fixer intensément un point. Elle approcha son visage de celui de son amie afin de lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Ainsi proche, elle vit que les yeux brun-verts étaient emplit de terreur et d'effrois. Rapidement, son propre regard bien plus sombre suivit le sien et ses yeux se posèrent sur le torse musclé de l'homme mort à leurs pieds. Quatre lettres étaient finement gravées dans la peau. Du sang séché en accentuaient les traits. A gauche de la poitrine. Juste à l'emplacement du cœur. _**J-A-N-E.**_

* * *

_**Whou ! Détestez-moi :)**_

_**J'ai encore quelques chapitre prévus pour FOTW avant qu'on arrive à la fin de mes idées pour cette histoire-là. Je travaille toujours sur IKYWT ( j'écris le chapitre 4) ainsi que mes deux projets.**_

_**Voilà voilà.**_


	21. Tension Rouge

_**L'espèce d'introduction à tout ça fut bien longue mais nous y voilà, à présent. C'est à partir de maintenant que les choses amusantes vont vraiment commencer.**_

_**Voilà le chapitre 21 (encore merci pour tout vos gentils mots, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir :) ).**_

* * *

La détective secoua la tête en reculant. Ses mains se mirent légèrement à trembler et son regard se posa sur les cicatrices au centre de ses paumes. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, tentant de reprendre le dessus sur la terreur qui affluait sur elle. _Échec._ La place n'était qu'en partie illuminée par le Soleil à cause des gratte-ciels aux alentours. Ses pensées se firent primales. _Danger. Haine._ Elle recula jusqu'à être hors de portée des rayons lumineux. _Ciblée. Échec._ Elle recula jusqu'à être entièrement engloutie par l'obscurité. _Pourquoi ?_ Elle tenta encore une fois, en vain, de chasser ses peurs...Cette peur, qui la noyait. _Échec._ Tout était Ombre. Tout était Silence. Tout était Peur. Seule. _Seule._ Tout fut noir autour d'elle, ses yeux devinrent aveugles, incapables de percevoir la moindre lumière. _Rien à faire. Rien à combattre._ Une brume sombre vint se former aux pieds de la détective, remontant le long de son corps, la happant, figeant ses membres dans la terreur. _Abandon. _Elle vint taquiner le cœur de l'enquêtrice quand celle-ci eut un sursaut. Deux mains étaient sur ses épaules. L'une d'elle glissa sur sa nuque, sa joue. Des lèvres vinrent frôler- les avait-elle seulement senties ?- son front. Tout n'était pas qu'Ombre. Il y avait une Lumière. _Lumière_. Elle s'y accrocha. S'y accrocha désespérément. La laissa la guider dans cette Ombre. Lui montrer la voie. _Espoir_. Ses yeux captèrent à nouveau la lumière environnante, lui permirent à nouveau de voir quelque peu ce qui l'entourait. Les bords étaient encore sombres, le reste flou mais elle reconnu ce qu'elle vit. Les coins de ses lèvres remontèrent légèrement quand elle plongea son regard dans deux yeux brun-verts qui la regardaient attentivement. _ Amour._ Son regard glissa jusqu'à ces deux lèvres douces qui s'étaient posées sur le haut de son front. _Affection._ Elle les vit se mouvoir, former des mots mais ses oreilles ne les perçurent pas. _Trop d'ombres._  
Les mains de son amie glissèrent jusqu'à ses avant-bras et y firent de légères pressions. La brune cligna des yeux avant que ses yeux quittent le vide, avant que son regard ne semble revenu de son long voyage. La légiste répéta doucement les mots qu'elle avait dit quelques instants plus tôt, les agrémentant d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Les mots ne prirent pas sens dans l'esprit de la détective._ Ombres. Ombres._ Elle tenta de répéter les mots dans sa tête mais elle semblait les avoir déjà oubliés. Une voix sortit de ses lèvres. Profonde, rauque, gutturale, en provenance directe des profondeurs d'elle-même. Éraillée, presque brisée. _Presque_. Basse, presque un murmure mais parfaitement audible. _Presque. Espoir. Lumière. Maura._ Un mot. Chargé de sens. Peur et Espoir entremêlés.

**" - Coïncidence."**

La légiste secoua la tête. Elle voulait y croire de toutes ses forces. Y croyait de toutes ses forces. Personne ne blesserait encore la détective. _Sa_ détective. Elle la protégerait, quoi qu'il en coûte. Elle répéta doucement le mot prononcé par Jane. Lui murmura de rester calme. Que rien ne prouvait que ça lui était destiné. Elles hochèrent toutes deux la tête, ne se quittant pas du regard. Elles voulaient y croire de toutes leurs forces. Une coïncidence. Elles voulaient que cela ne soit que ça mais, pour l'une, le mauvais pressentiment pesant dans son estomac et, pour l'autre, toutes les suspicions accumulées depuis le décès de l'enfant, semblaient se dresser contre cette possibilité. La jeune femme aux cheveux sombres se mordit la lèvre inférieure, laissant échapper un soupir.

**" - Quelles sont les chances qu'un Homme en tue un autre, note un nom sur son torse. Que ce dit nom soit celui du détective qui s'occupera de l'enquête. Que plusieurs choses laissent à penser que ce dit détective est comme "ciblé" mais, que ça n'a rien à voir ? "**

Elle avait envie d'y croire. De se persuader que personne ne s'en prendrait encore à elle. Que personne ne s'attaquerait à d'autres pour l'atteindre, elle. Et si ça avait été quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. Un frisson parcourut son échine et elle ferma les yeux, secouant doucement la tête pour chasser ces pensées. _Coïncidence._ Elle ne croirait qu'en çà jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

**" - Je- Je devrais faire des calc...**

**- Maur'.**

**- Très faibles mais elles sont là.**

**- Très bien. Agissons normalement alors. Ce n'est qu'une pure coïncidence. C'est peut-être le prénom de son amante et sa femme l'a découvert. "**

La légiste hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Les traits au scalpel étaient nets et précis. Fait par quelqu'un qui savait visiblement manier ce type d'instrument. Ses pensées revinrent à Hoyt. Ce pourrait-il qu'il ait formé un apprenti ?_ Non. Ce n'est pas du tout son mode opératoire._ Elle ne laissa pas ses pensées s'aventurer sur cette pente glissante et elle refocalisa son esprit sur la jeune femme devant elle. Elles s'étreignirent brièvement avant de se rediriger vers le corps. La détective, croisant les regards tracassés de ses collègues, s'approcha d'eux. Elle envoya un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule de son partenaire qui la bouscula légèrement avant de rire. Il se tourna vers leur ainé et lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de suivre la jeune femme près de la dépouille. L'homme au sol était bien bâti, ses muscles semblaient sculptés dans le béton et le tatouage d'une fleur ornait son épaule gauche. Un frisson parcouru l'échine de toutes les personnes autour du corps, la légiste comprise. Tous ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux du dessin si beau mais qui semblait si menaçant. Habituellement, une fleur représente quelque chose de doux, en paix quand elle n'est pas fanée. Pourtant, malgré cette signification préconçue, tout le tatouage suintait la violence. Le rouge vif et sanglant des pétales qui se terminaient en piques. Les épines démesurées courant sur la tige dont les pointes semblaient aiguisées. Ses trois feuilles tournées vers les Enfers dont les bords étaient déchiquetés. La façon dont la fleur avait été orientée, comme tordue de douleur. Les couleurs dégoulinant du dessin, se mêlant à celle des ombres sur lesquels l'artiste avait insisté. Tout était violence. Jane laissa courir son regard vers les lettres ensanglantées formant son prénom.

**" - Maura, les lettres ont été tracées avant ou après le décès ? "**

Au fond, elle n'avait même pas besoin d'écouter la réponse. Elle avait posé la question en étant déjà quasiment certaine de la réponse. Elle connaissait la réponse. Ses passages à la morgue lui avaient appris bien plus de choses qu'elle n'admettrait devant son amie. La peau autour des plaies ne prenait pas cette teinte, ne semblait pas avoir éclaté de cette manière. Le sang n'était pas si abondant quand les plaies étaient post-mortem. Sa gorge devint sèche et elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de s'écarter du corps. La blonde croisa son regard et elle n'eut même pas à répondre. Tous savaient. La détective se dirigea vers ceux qui avaient découvert le corps. Elle traversa la petite place et un éclat de lumière se refléta sur son visage, lui faisant fermer vivement un œil. Elle jeta un rapide regard autour d'elle, ne vit rien de particulier et en déduit que ce devait être un reflet du Soleil dans une voiture passée non loin. Elle rencontra en premier lieu une femme puis un sans-abri. C'était lui qui avait découvert le corps sans vie au milieu du square. Il s'était agité et la femme, l'ayant vu de loin, s'était approchée pour voir si elle pouvait l'aider et avait vu le corps. Ils avaient directement appelés les secours. Tous deux certifièrent qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les environs à ce moment-là. Jane les remercia et retourna près de ses collègues en soupirant. Elle envoya malgré tout, en désespoir de cause, un texto à Rondo. Elle lui avait offert un téléphone jetable il y a peu et elle espérait qu'un de ses protégés ait peut-être vu quelque chose. Elle attendit que Maura termine de donner ses consignes et elles montèrent dans la voiture en silence. Ce fut la légiste qui conduisit et, comme à son habitude depuis maintenant quelques temps, son amie s'endormit. Quand elle l'aperçut du coin de l'œil s'agiter légèrement, elle posa délicatement une main sur la cuisse de sa meilleure amie et celle-ci s'apaisa instantanément. N'ayant pas de place aux abords du commissariat, la blonde gara la voiture dans la parallèle et se tourna vers son amie endormie. Elle laissa son regard courir sur ce visage tant aimé, en mémorisa chaque trait, encore et encore. Sans qu'elle ne puisse vraiment s'en empêcher, elle s'étendit par dessus le levier de vitesse et laissa ses lèvres effleurer la joue de l'enquêtrice. C'était à peine si elle avait frôlé sa peau. Alors qu'elle se reculait, une main vint se poser sur son visage. Une main marquée par les souvenirs et la peine. Par les rêves et le courage. Elle releva les yeux et son regard se perdit dans celui, sombre, de son amie. Celle-ci lui sourit doucement, caressant sa joue de son pouce avant de sortir de la voiture et de s'étirer.

**" - Ben... On n'est pas au poste ?**

**- Il n'y avait plus de place dans la rue.**

**- Quoi ?! Mais c'est MA place, celle devant le poste !**

**- Officiellement, on ne peut pas s'y gar...**

**- Je m'en fiche. JE suis la loi et c'est MA place ! "**

La blonde éclata de rire et toutes deux se rendirent au commissariat. La détective suivit son amie jusqu'à la morgue, ne désirant pas perdre de temps dans l'enquête. Il fallait qu'ils découvrent rapidement l'identité de la victime. Probablement qu'il y aurait une correspondance avec le fichier dentaire ou son dossier médical. Premièrement, la légiste confirma la mort par étranglement. Elle suspecta quelque chose d'épais et de filiforme. La même chose qui semblait avoir maintenu les poignets et les chevilles.

**" - Une corde, Maura. "**

À ce moment, l'ordinateur bipa furieusement. Les empreintes avaient une correspondance. _Nick Stodal._ Actuellement au chômage, il avait une formation de soudeur. Pas de femme. Pas d'enfants. En deux-trois clics, la détective découvrit qu'il avait un casier pour agressions avec violence et attaques à main armée. Le gros lot. Elle fit envoyer les résultats à ses coéquipiers pour qu'ils cherchent des informations auprès de son entourage et se tourna vers son amie. Celle-ci semblait soudainement plus concentrée qu'à l'habitude et gardait les sourcils froncés, aussi, la brune ne fit aucun bruit. La légiste fit plusieurs tests autour des lettres et à chaque résultat, son visage se fermait un peu plus. Ses mouvements se firent plus vifs. Elle palpa le cuir chevelu, y passa un fin peigne, passa un coton sous les ongles de la victime et après chacun de ses mouvements, se peignait petit à petit un air d'incompréhension sur son visage.

**" - Maur', qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

- Tu vois le bord des lettres. Il est très net, elles n'ont pas pu être gravées juste en tenant le scalpel ainsi. "  
Elle posa la pointe du scalpel sur la poitrine, mima le mouvement et planta son regard dans celui de la détective. Celle-ci secoua la tête, les sourcils relevés.

**" - Et ?**

**- Il a forcément dû poser sa main, juste ici, en dessous des lettres afin de maintenir la peau tendue. Surtout si la victime était toujours vivante.**

**- Au risque de me répéter : Et ?**

**- Il n'y a aucune trace, Jane. Aucune marque. Ni là, ni sur le reste du corps. Il n'y a rien. Absolument rien.**

**- Comment ça rien ? Pas de fibres, pas de dépôts, pas d'extraits de trucs imprononçables ?**

**- Rien."**

Ils n'avaient rien pour les guider si ce n'était l'identité de l'homme et la cause de sa mort. La détective commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, réfléchissant intensément à ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Ses collègues cherchaient les proches de leur victime et tentaient de les contacter. Il fallait qu'elle découvre l'emploi du temps des derniers jours de vie de cet homme allongé sur la table d'autopsie. Elle s'en approcha et fit un signe d'assentiment à son amie afin qu'elle commence l'incision en Y. Elle s'installa sur la table proche - et vide de corps- laissant ses jambes se balancer doucement dans les airs tandis qu'elle observait son amie.

**" - Tu as eu des nouvelles de Casey récemment ?**

**- Hum, uh, non. Je ne pense pas que j'en aurais.**

**- Pourquoi ? "** Elle avait redressé quelques instants la tête pour voir la présence ou non d'un quelconque désappointement dans les yeux sombres de son amie avant de se replonger dans son travail.

**" - Uh, disons que je n'ai pas été très, heu, sympathique avec lui la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.**

**- Oh. "**

Le corps de la légiste était tendu tandis qu'elle se redressait légèrement à la recherche de ses instruments et faisait signe à son amie de lui donner celui déposé à côté de sa cuisse. Celle-ci se laissa retomber sur ses pieds, attrapa l'écarteur, fit le tour de la table d'autopsie et le lui tendit. Avant que celle-ci ne puisse se tourner, elle posa une main sur son épaule et la fit se tourner vers elle, l'air sérieux.

**" - Maura, j'ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps. Pas que je voulais encore tenter ma chance avec Casey. Ne- ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui. Je... Je-Je commence à me faire à l'idée.**

**- Je serais patiente, Jane. Ne te force pas."**

La brune attira son amie aux yeux apaisés contre elle et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux dorés en souriant. S'écartant, elle la laissa se remettre au travail et partit se réinstaller sur la table où elle était assise quelques instants plus tôt. Elle regarda la légiste prélever et analyser chacun des organes internes. Celle-ci pinça les lèvres et laissa échapper un soupir. Elle se mit à secouer la tête quand elle finit la biopsie du dernier organe, l'estomac.

**" - Rien de particulier dans les organes sauf pour l'estomac. Il n'y a que de la bile.**

**- Comment est-ce possible ?**

**- Celui qui l'a tué l'a fait vomir, Jane. Je suis désolée. "**

L'enquêtrice soupira elle aussi. Après n'avoir retrouvé aucune particule ni sur le corps, ni sous les ongles, ni dans les narines, ni dans les poumons, elle avait espéré que le contenu de l'estomac puisse leur donner une piste. Même minime. Un quelconque indice sur l'emploi du temps de l'homme peu avant sa mort. Maura avait estimé celle-ci à quelques heures plus tôt dans la journée, peu avant que le corps ne soit découvert. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre les rapports toxicologiques et sanguins. Elle accompagna son amie dans son bureau et elles regardèrent ensemble des sites d'achats en ligne. L'enquêtrice détestait ça mais avec la blonde, tout passait mieux. Cette dernière tenta de la convaincre pour une robe mais elle en avait déjà achetée une récemment elle refusa donc. Après plusieurs minutes de combat acharné, elle rendit les armes et un rire fila des lèvres de Maura, ravie d'avoir su convaincre son amie. Dans le même temps, la porte s'ouvrit sur la criminaliste Chang et le portable de la détective vibra.

_*Personne dans son entourage n'a eu de ses nouvelles depuis des semaines. Que donne l'autopsie ?*_  
**" - Les analyses sanguines ne révèlent rien d'anormal et les rapports toxicologiques sont négatifs."**

Jane regarda sa meilleure amie l'air défait et épuisé. Ils n'avaient rien. Rien.


	22. Brun

**"- Comment ça vous n'avez rien ?**

**- Personne n'a eu de nouvelles de lui depuis des semaines, l'autopsie n'a rien donné et aucun mouvement n'a été enregistré sur ses comptes depuis ce mois. Il a littéralement disparu. "**

Le lieutenant soupira avant de prendre appui sur ses mains, posées sur son bureau. Ses subordonnés avaient raison. Ça le tuait d'avoir à l'admettre mais ils n'avaient absolument rien. Un nom et une heure approximative de décès. Il soupira. Il détestait les enquêtes de ce genre. Il était censé rester calme devant ses hommes mais en réalité, la seule chose dont il avait envie, était de casser quelque chose et de hurler sa rage. Rien ne comptait plus pour lui que la justice. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il appréciait tant Jane Rizzoli. Mais ça, jamais il ne le lui dirait ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de trouver quelque chose à faire. Ils s'étaient rendus à la dernière adresse connue de leur homme au tatouage mais le lieu semblait avoir été déserté depuis bien longtemps.

**" - Et le tatouage ?**

**- On l'****a ****entré dans la base de données des tatoueurs les plus renommés mais cela n'a rien donné. Selon Mau- Le docteur Isles, il est assez récent.**

**- Restez dessus. "**

Cavanaugh fit signe à la jeune femme qu'elle pouvait quitter les lieux et dès que la porte fut fermée, il se rassit. Quoi qu'il en disait ou quelle que soit la manière dont il se comportait, il appréciait la détective. Il l'admirait même. C'est ce qui faisait qu'en ce moment, il passait ses doigts sur son front, tentant d'ignorer le mauvais pressentiment qui faisait peser un poids sur son estomac. Il avait toujours eu l'habitude " d'écouter ses tripes", comme beaucoup de détectives avant lui. Cependant, en ce moment, il avait tout, sauf envie de suivre son instinct. Ça voudrait dire qu'elle était encore en danger. Et qu'il devrait probablement lui retirer l'enquête...

La brune transmit les ordres à ses collègues qui soupirèrent. Ils avaient passé la journée à rechercher une quelconque image du tatouage. N'importe où. Il était vraiment magnifique, il devait bien avoir marqué quelqu'un qui en aurait parlé quelque part ou en aurait pris une photo. Alors ils cherchaient, dans des magazines spécialisés, dans des magazines artistiques, sur des blogs consacrés, ils allaient jusqu'aux pages sur les réseaux sociaux. Partout. Partout. Ça faisait maintenant trois jours que le corps avait été découvert et ce dessin sur son épaule était la seule piste qu'ils avaient. La détective attrapa son café avant de se réinstaller à son bureau et de rapidement feuilleter un des magazines. Son regard s'arrêta sur une image et les coins de ses lèvres remontèrent quelque peu. Une mine interloquée plaquée au visage, ses yeux étaient rivés sur le tatouage très détaillé d'un lit et elle ne pu contenir un gloussement.

**" - Un lit ? Y a des gens qui se font tatouer ça ? Sérieusement ?**

**- Peut-être que le gars aime** _**vraiment beaucoup**_** dormir ? "**

Les enquêteurs rirent, l'esprit déjà plus léger que quelques instants plus tôt. Ils s'amusèrent à chercher les tatouages les plus incongrus. Celui d'une porte par exemple. Une simple porte, sans ornement. Ils restaient tous consciencieux dans leur travail mais s'accordèrent un peu de répit. Aucun d'eux n'avait vu le temps passer. La détective indiqua l'heure relativement avancée à ses collègues et leur fit signe de rentrer chez eux. Cependant, elle ne se sentait pas de rentrer tout de suite chez elle, aussi continua-t-elle ses recherches et fut à nouveau rapidement absorbée parce qu'elle faisait, si bien que lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers l'horloge, plusieurs heures étaient passées. Elle commençait à ranger ses affaires quand elle vit son amie blonde arriver.

**" - Maura ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu n'étais pas censée être en repos puisque tu n'as pas de cas et finis tes papiers ?**

**- Si.**

**- Que fais-tu là alors ?**

**- Je suis venue te chercher. "**

La détective haussa un sourcil et la blonde lui indiqua d'un geste l'heure. Elle haussa les épaules. Bien sûr qu'elle savait l'heure. Elle aurait dû quitter les lieux depuis longtemps mais ses recherches lui avaient fait totalement perdre la notion du temps. Elle rassembla les feuilles, ferma les magazines et les empila sur un coin de son bureau aux cotés de ceux déjà "analysés". De l'autre côté de son poste de travail, s'en trouvaient encore plusieurs piles. Elle se tourna totalement vers son amie. Celle-ci l'attendait patiemment, les mains liées et posées devant son ventre. L'enquêtrice soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres ébouriffés.

**" - Ok, ok, je me rends. Je décroche du boulot et je rentre chez moi. "  
**  
Elle leva les mains en reddition devant la légiste avant d'attraper sa veste et de quitter sa chaise. Elle fit quelques pas vers la sortie mais constata que son amie ne la suivait pas. Celle-ci n'avait pas cillé et la fixait d'un air sévère, les bras désormais croisés sur sa poitrine.

**" - Tu viens chez moi."**

Son ton était sans appel, ne tolérerait aucune contre indication. Quoi qu'elles en aient discuté lorsque la détective était venue se réfugier chez elle après le retour d'Hoyt, Maura pouvait être très autoritaire. Tout son corps était tendu, intransigeant. La détective ne la contredirait pas. Elle viendrait avec elle. Viendrait chez elle. Cette dernière avait bien perçu l'avertissement silencieux de la blonde mais passa outre. Elle redevint l'adolescente rebelle et terriblement indépendante qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment cessée d'être.

**" - Allez Maur'. D'habitude c'est moi qui saute trop vite en ****conclusion****, pas toi. Je sais me défendre et puis ****tout cela n'est que coïncidence****.**** Je n'ai pas peur.**

**- Moi oui. Tu viens. "**

La détective baissa la tête, sa voix se fit plus basse. Plus _brisée._ Quitta ses lèvres presque dans un murmure. _Désespoir. Peur._

**" - Si même toi****, tu commences ****à avoir peur, comment vais je combattre la mienne ? "  
**  
Jane soupira et baissa légèrement la tête, ses cheveux sombres qu'elle avait dénoués retombant légèrement devant ses yeux. Ainsi, la blonde ne vit pas l'éclair de terreur qui traversa les deux iris sombres. Un silence pesant s'installa entre elles. La détective était terrifiée. La terreur courait dans ses veines à chaque instant. À chaque battement de son cœur. La peur que tout recommence. Qu'elle se perde à nouveau comme lorsqu'Hoyt était à sa poursuite. Comme lorsqu'il la chassait. _Hoyt._ Chaque fois que leurs vies s'étaient croisées, l'homme avait fait ressortir cette part sombre d'elle-même profondément enfouie aux tréfonds de son être. Cette part sombre comme une nuit sans Lune qui l'effrayait. Elle n'était plus elle-même lorsqu'elle poursuivait Charles Hoyt. Elle était devenue quelqu'un d'obscur dont les gestes n'étaient plus régit que par la haine et la peur. Fatiguée d'être chassée, elle était devenue le chasseur. Ce coté d'elle-même l'effrayait terriblement. Elle ne voulait plus se perdre. Ne voulait plus réendosser sa peau de chasseur. De traqueuse. De _monstre_. Au fond, pendant toute sa chasse, toute sa traque... Elle n'était pas bien différente de lui. Elle ne voulait plus se perdre. Elle s'était perdue bien trop de fois. En particulier après que cet homme ait percé ses mains, marquant à jamais son corps et son esprit dans la haine et la douleur. Jamais plus elle n'avait laissé courir ses doigts sur les touches en épicéa et ébène de son piano. Jamais plus elle n'avait laissé ses mains meurtries créer quelque chose de beau. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, ses cheveux dansant devant ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas se perdre encore. Ne voulait pas redevenir cette sombre part d'elle-même. Ne voulait pas à nouveau se laisser guider par sa haine et ses peurs. Elle était terrorisée. La haine brûlait son cœur. Comment les Hommes pouvaient-ils être ainsi ? Elle ne voulait plus uniquement se laisser guider par ces deux sentiments. Ne voulait plus les laisser l'engloutir. Était terrifiée à l'idée que cela arrive à nouveau. Une main se posa sur son bras et l'attira lentement vers la sortie. Elle releva la tête et son regard croisa un visage doux encadré de cheveux dorés, aux yeux clairs et éclairé d'un sourire doux et rassurant. Elle ne se perdrait pas dans ses ombres, elle avait sa lumière.

Ne voulant en rien perturber ses habitudes malgré cette affaire, Jane proposa de faire un détour par le Dirty Robber, ce que la blonde accepta avec plaisir. Entrant dans le bar, elles y virent trois hommes qu'elles connaissaient bien attablés, la mine sombre. Le plus jeune d'entre eux les intercepta du coin de l'œil, glissa deux coups de pieds sous la table à ses camarades et ceux-ci affichèrent rapidement un sourire identique au sien avant d'inviter les deux jeunes femmes à les rejoindre. La manœuvre n'échappa pas à la légiste. La brune fit l'accolade à son frère et s'installa près de lui avant d'attirer Maura à coté d'elle. Les garçons échangèrent un regard entendu mais n'émirent aucun commentaire. Comme à son habitude, la blonde commanda un verre de vin tandis que son amie, à l'instar des trois hommes, se prit une bière. Le regard de cette dernière se porta sur son jeune frère qui semblait soudainement radieux.

**" - Et... Comment va donc Solène ?**

**- Très bien, elle ****m'attend**** d'ici une grosse heure d'ailleurs.**

**- Ça tombe bien, tu pourrais l'inviter au dîner familial de samedi.**

**- Vraiment ? Maura, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas toi aussi, si tu en as envie bien évidemment ****? ****On pourra se faire une bonne partie de basket !**

**- Seulement si tu ne m'exploses pas le nez cette fois-ci ! "**

La tablée éclata de rire et la détective envoya gentiment son poing dans l'épaule de Frankie qui feignit une douleur atroce et se laissa glisser lentement de son siège.

**" - T'es vraiment douillet pour un mec qui veut être détective ...**

**- Peut-être mais j'ai une copine, **_**moi**_**, mon cher Frostie.**

**- Eh !** , ce dernier s'étouffa, **J'en ramène une quand je veux !**

**- Ah ouais ? Prouve-le.**

**- Ok ! Korsak, tu prends les paris. Ce soir je t...**

**- Bon, les Casanovas on se stoppe là. "**les interrompit une Jane amusée. **" Alors ça y est ? Elle est définitivement passée du statut de **_**simple amie **_**à petite amie ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?!"**

Elle feignit d'être vexée et en colère mais finit malgré tout par chaleureusement féliciter son frère cadet et demander une nouvelle tournée pour fêter l'événement. Celui-ci lui expliqua qu'ils n'en avaient parlé qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée et que donc, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de le leur annoncer. Ils s'amusèrent ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure avant que celui mit à l'honneur ne leur rappelle qu'une charmante jeune femme l'attendait. La brune ajouta, si son amie était d'accord, qu'elles partiraient en même temps que lui mais qu'elle devait d'abord se rendre aux toilettes. Sitôt celle-ci hors de vue, les trois hommes se tournèrent vers la blonde, le visage redevenu extrêmement sérieux.

**" - Comment va-t-elle ? "** lui demanda l'aîné.

Maura les regarda tour à tour, ne sachant trop que dire. En dehors de Jane, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de parler avec les gens d'un domaine autre que celui professionnel.

**" - B-Bien, je crois."** risqua-t-elle.

Le Docteur Isles ne semblait jamais incertaine, n'était jamais incertaine et les hommes le savaient. Ils la virent porter une main à son cou, alors qu'une rougeur y faisait son apparition mais le retour de la détective coupa court à leur discussion. Mais sa réaction, d'une certaine manière, répondait à leur question. Ils prirent leurs vestes, quittèrent le bar et se dirent au revoir. Au moment où Frankie souhaitait une bonne nuit à la légiste, il se pencha et murmura de façon à ce qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre :

**" - Merci de prendre soin d'elle."**

Arrivée chez la blonde, cette dernière constata que son amie était épuisée aussi ne traînèrent-elles pas à monter à l'étage. Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à la détective, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre mais une main se ferma doucement sur son poignet et la retint. La jeune femme brune baissa la tête. Une fois encore, ses cheveux sombres masquèrent son regard. Maura sourit. Sa meilleure amie n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, elle avait déjà comprit. Toujours son sourire aux lèvres, elle attira son amie vers sa chambre et la laissa s'installer tandis qu'elle allait dans la salle de bain attenante, s'apprêter pour la nuit. La détective se mit rapidement en tenue pour dormir, sélectionnant dans la partie de l'armoire de la blonde qui lui était _réservée_. Elle vit sur la table de nuit, un iPod et décida d'écouter un peu de musique en attendant son amie. Elle fit défiler les chansons, en choisit une avant de poser l'appareil sur les baffles à lecteur intégré et de s'installer sur le lit. Elle inspira profondément quand les premières notes de guitare emplirent la pièce. Quelques secondes de musique pure avant qu'une voix douce et grave n'entame le premier couplet, lentement, calmement.

**When you try your best, but you don't succeed /**_** Lorsque tu donnes le meilleur de toi-même, mais que tu ne réussis pas.  
**_**When you get what you want, but not what you need /**_** Lorsque tu obtiens ce que tu veux, mais pas ce dont tu as besoin.  
**_**When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep / **_**Lorsque tu te sens épuisé, mais que tu ne trouves pas le sommeil.  
**_**Stuck in reverse/ **_**Coincé en arrière.**_

Elle remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine tandis que ses yeux se fermaient paisiblement. L'ombre d'un sourire triste planait sur son visage. Les battements de son cœur devinrent plus lents, son sang pulsant presqu'au rythme de la musique. La voix à la fois grave et doucereuse résonnait dans la pièce, se répercutait sur les murs, pénétrait son corps. Elle entendit la légiste soupirer d'aise dans la salle de bain et se mit à murmurer avec la chanson. Ses mots étaient des souffles quasiment inaudibles. Elle ne s'entendait même pas vraiment. Elle ne le disait pas mais elle adorait la musique. Cette sensation d'apaisement qui l'accompagnait, tous les sentiments dont quelques notes pouvaient être chargées. Quand elle était seule chez elle, elle en écoutait souvent. Il était rare qu'elle en écoute en présence de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais, maintenant, à cet instant, elle n'était pas avec n'importe qui. _Maura_. Elle tentait de faire de son mieux. Tentait de ne rien laisser paraître. Tentait d'aller mieux. Mais parfois c'était trop. Elle était fatiguée. A certains moments, elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle l'était. Elle se sentait juste épuisée. Sans vraiment de raison.

**When the tears comes stream and down your face / **_**Lorsque les larmes viennent ruisseler le long de ton visage.**_**  
****When you lose something you can't replace / **_**Lorsque tu perds quelque chose que tu ne peux remplacer.**_**  
****When you love someone, but it goes to waste / **_**Lorsque tu aimes quelqu'un, mais que ça ne mène nulle part.**_**  
****Could it be worse? / **_**Est-ce que ça pourrait être pire ?**_

Sa tête retomba et se glissa légèrement entre ses genoux. Elle faisait souffrir son amie et était probablement ciblée._ Non. Possiblement ciblée_. Elle était fatiguée de tout ça. Fatiguée que rien ne soit simple. De ne pas savoir quoi faire. D'entraîner les autres avec elle. Elle n'avait rien demandé de tout cela. Ou plutôt si. Elle savait que le jour où elle mettrait son badge, des choses dans ce genre pourraient arriver. Mais elle ne pensait pas à _autant_. Elle avait déjà eu tellement plus que son lot avec Hoyt. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. _Hoyt_. L'homme qui fait que maintenant, ses doigts ne créaient plus. Ne produisaient plus. Ne pressaient plus les notes d'ivoire. Souvent, elle rentrait du travail et s'installait devant son piano. Souvent, ses mains couraient par dessus les touches. Souvent, ses doigts glissaient sur les notes d'ivoires. Jamais ils ne les pressaient. Elle ne jouait que du silence depuis ces jours. Depuis que ses mains avaient été marquées à vie. _Hoyt_. L'homme qui s'en était pris à tout ce qu'elle aimait. Qui avait utilisé une de ses apprenties pour l'atteindre elle et son petit frère. L'homme qui avait failli tuer celle qu'elle aimait. _Maura._

**Lights will guide you home / **_**Les lumières te guideront jusqu'à chez toi.  
**_**And ignite your bones / **_**Et réchaufferont tes os.**_**  
****And I will try... to fix you. / **_**Et j'essaierai... de te réparer.**_

La légiste termina d'enfiler son pyjama et commença à brosser ses cheveux tout en écoutant la musique quand elle entendit des reniflements en provenance de la chambre. Elle avait laissé la porte ouverte au cas où la détective aurait voulu discuter mais celle-ci avait mise la musique et elle s'était dit qu'elles auraient le temps de parler après. Elle sortit rapidement de la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre et vit son amie recroquevillée sur elle-même. Son cœur se serra. Ce moment faisait un écho douloureux à un souvenir qu'elle conservait malgré tout précieusement en elle. Qu'elles conservaient précieusement en elles. Elle s'installa près de la brune et passa son bras dans son dos, y faisant de petits cercles et lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Elle ne savait pas très bien quoi dire mais elle voulait être sûre que sa meilleure amie sache qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'elle ferait son possible pour qu'elle aille mieux et la rendre heureuse.

**High up above or down below / **_**Au-dessus ou en bas**_**  
****When you're too in love to let it go / **_**Lorsque tu es trop amoureux pour abandonner**_**  
****But if you never try you'll never know / **_**Mais si tu n'essaies jamais, tu ne sauras jamais  
**_**Just what you worth / **_**Simplement ce que tu vaux.**_

La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns frissonna, redressa la tête et s'écarta quelque peu afin de pouvoir faire face à son amie. Elles se regardèrent de longues minutes et, inconsciemment, la blonde s'humecta les lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas forcer ni presser la jeune femme en face d'elle mais elle mourait d'envie d'unir leurs lèvres. Il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de résister. La détective laissa glisser ses doigts sur la peau dénudée de son amie et celle-ci laissa retomber son regard sur ces mains blessées. Celles-ci caressèrent doucement ses avant-bras avant de lentement remonter et de glisser sur ses épaules, sa nuque pour finalement s'arrêter sur ses deux joues rosies. Les yeux clairs suivirent les doigts longs et fins jusqu'à retrouver les yeux sombres. Ceux-ci étaient attentifs, emplis de sentiments. Tant de désespoir et d'espoir dans ces yeux. Tant de haine et d'amour dans ces yeux. Tant de peurs. Tant d'amour. Les mains blessées rapprochèrent l'ovale encadré de blond lentement, jusqu'à ce que deux paires de lèvres ne se rencontrent. Les deux jeunes femmes frissonnèrent. Elles furent toutes deux noyées sous le flot de sentiments qui les engloutirent. La légiste rompit subitement le contact et recula, cherchant dans les yeux sombres de quelconques regrets. Son amie lui sourit tendrement et posa une fois encore doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent alors qu'elles s'allongèrent et que d'une pression sur la télécommande, la détective stoppait la musique.

**And I will try... to fix you. / **_**Et j'essaierai... de te réparer.**_

* * *

Silence. Juste leurs respirations apaisées. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle était éveillée mais elle n'avait aucune envie de bouger de là où elle était. Une sonnerie vint perturber ce calme. Une main la stoppa rapidement dans un chuchotement.

**" - Isles."**

La légiste se dégagea doucement des bras de la brune, prenant soin de ne pas l'éveiller. Celle-ci laissa échapper un long soupir mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. _ Bien. Elle est toujours endormie._ La blonde sortit de la chambre.

**" - Je vous écoute, Barry."**

En entendant les dires de l'homme, ses doigts se crispèrent sur son portable. Elle l'écouta encore quelques minutes avant de marquer son accord. Le détective ajouta encore quelque chose qui fit faire tourner la jeune femme vers l'entrée de la chambre, d'où était visible celle qu'elle aimait, profondément endormie.

"** - Ce n'est pas votre dispatching qui s'occupe de l'appel ? Il n'y a pas moyen de stopper de là ? "**

Un silence se fit entendre au bout de la ligne avant que la voix masculine ne se fasse réentendre.

**" - Bien. Je m'en occupe et j'arrive le plus vite possible."**

Elle raccrocha et rentra précautionneusement dans la pièce. Dans le silence le plus complet, elle ouvrit l'armoire et s'habilla prestement. A ce moment, le portable de la détective vibra sur la table de chevet. En trois pas, la blonde l'avait attrapé et coupé avant même qu'il n'émette le moindre son. Elle le reposa et laissa courir son regard sur le visage aimé. Elle soupira longuement avant de poser ses lèvres sur le front de son amie et de quitter la chambre sans bruit. Ceci fait, elle fonça à sa voiture, attrapant au passage sa mallette et ne prenant pas même la peine de petit-déjeuner.

* * *

_**Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis. Je ne promet rien pour la suite parce que j'ai vraiment difficile d'écrire pour le moment et ce pour diverses raisons. Je n'ai que peu de temps et je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont les mots "sortent".**_  
_**Excusez-moi, je sais que c'est pas super de ma part.**_


	23. Gris neutre

Quand elle arriva sur la scène de crime, Maura fut directement rejointe par Frost qui l'emmena auprès du corps. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait, savait ce qu'elle allait trouver. Mais une infime partie d'elle espérait encore. Ce n'était pas rationnel.  
C'était cette infime part d'elle totalement irrationnelle. Cette face d'elle-même qui ressortait parfois. Quand il s'agissait d'_elle_. Pas de n'importe qui, de quelqu'un en particulier. De Jane. Pour elle, elle avait cette capacité de changer complètement. De braver toutes ses peurs. Tous ses doutes. De se poster en défenseuse, face à tous ceux qui tenteraient de la blesser. Se mettre entre elle et les flammes. De tenter l'impossible. Parce qu'elle est sa meilleure amie.

Parce qu'elle l'aime.

Elle vit le corps de l'homme au sol et elle sentit son propre corps se crisper d'appréhension. Quand il en venait à Jane, tout prenait une importance différente à ses yeux. A vrai dire, rien ne comptait plus vraiment. Si ce n'était que la brune. Tout était hors de contrôle. _Elle_ était hors de contrôle.  
Près de la victime, se tenait un autre homme. Pas grand mais dans la norme pour sa génération, le dos légèrement voûté par les années. Le corps raide, les bras ballants. Le visage fermé, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Dans des ombres que seul lui semblait connaître. Que seul lui semblait visiter. Son regard était porté sur le corps au sol mais c'était comme s'il ne le voyait pas. La légiste jugerait que ses yeux brillaient. Une lueur étrange. Rage ou peine, elle n'en savait rien. _Les deux._  
Elle s'agenouilla devant la victime et salua Korsak. Elle tenta de mettre le plus de chaleur possible dans sa voix. Le plus de réconfort. Le plus de courage. Elle ne savait pas très bien comment s'y prendre et, un instant, elle regretta que Jane ne soit pas là. Elle aurait eu les mots, elle. Aurait su comment réagir.  
Elle enfila ses gants et se mit au travail, faisant abstraction presque totale des milliers de pensées qui couraient dans sa tête.  
Embrouillaient son esprit.  
Tentaient dangereusement de la noyer. De _les_ noyer. L'agent à la peau de nuit lui avait donné l'identité de leur victime. Un pincement se fit sentir dans son cœur pour le vieil homme derrière elle. L'homme avait été salement mutilé. Il avait certainement du se défendre. Pour sa vie. Elle s'admonesta mentalement de se reprendre et d'un geste professionnel, approcha sa main afin de défaire les boutons de la chemise de leur victime. Sa main ne tremblait presque pas. Sa respiration se bloqua une seconde et son cœur rata un battement. Des lettres, désormais familières, ornaient la poitrine dénudée.

**_J-A-N-E_**

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et ne laissa rien paraître. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, se cantonnant à son rôle de légiste. Elle était professionnelle et elle le resterait. Il le fallait. Au fond, Korsak la remerciait pour ça. La remerciait de ne pas poser de questions. De ne pas s'apitoyer sur lui. De rester elle. Complètement.  
Son corps et son esprit étaient encore marqués par les sentiments éprouvés peu de temps plus tôt : l'éclatement de son esprit quand il avait reconnu l'homme allongé sur le bitume, l'explosion de ses sentiments quand il avait reconnu ce corps sans vie. Cette peine et cette rage venues se ficher en son sein quand il avait reconnu son ami d'enfance.

Le fait qu'ils ne se soient pas vu depuis des années et n'avaient eu que peu de contacts depuis un certain temps n'enlevait rien à la douleur qui le broyait. C'était son ami et ils se savaient présents l'un pour l'autre si la situation le requérait. Quoi qu'il arrive, ils savaient qu'il suffisait d'un coup de fil et l'autre arrivait. Pas besoin d'énormément de contacts pour savoir qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un prêt à nous rattraper quand on tombe. Prêt à nous tendre la main. Prêt à nous sortir des impasses. Des ombres. Ce n'était pas son meilleur ami mais il le considérait malgré tout comme un bon ami. Et ça lui trouait le cœur que de le voir ainsi allongé.

Sans vie.

Il attendit, patient, que la légiste leur donne son verdict à son collègue qui s'était approché et à lui. _Noyade_.  
La jeune femme signala que l'on pouvait envoyer le corps à la morgue puis attendit que les deux hommes la rejoignent. Elle avait parlé avec Frost. S'était pliée à ses consignes. Elle se doutait bien de ce qu'ils allaient lui demander. Comprenait. Ils se regardèrent un long moment sans dire un mot avant que l'aîné ne prenne la parole.

**« - Il faut tenir écartée Jane aussi longtemps que possible. Maintenant, il semble clair et net qu'elle est visée. Reste à savoir si c'est une énième coïncidence qui fasse que ce soit Ned'. »**

Son ton était neutre, avec une touche de chaleur malgré tout. Chaleur qu'il réservait pour la jeune femme. Il n'en voulait pas le moins du monde à la détective pour la mort de son ami. Comment pourrait-il ? Elle n'avait rien demandé de tout cela. Au contraire. Il avait le pressentiment qu'elle allait être celle qui allait le plus souffrir dans cette histoire qui ne faisait que débuter. La haine qui brûlait en lui était pour cet homme froid et sanguinaire. Le désir de vengeance qui palpitait sous sa peau était destiné à ce monstre. Cet inconnu qui avait commandité la mort d'une enfant puis qui avait tué ou fait tué, ils n'en savaient encore rien, deux autres victimes. Les avaient marquées. Dans leurs chairs encore pleine de vie, palpitante de sentiments, il avait gravé 4 lettres. Une menace. Mais il ne le laisserait pas faire.  
_Ils_ ne le laisseraient pas faire.

Il vit la légiste se dandiner légèrement sur ses pieds, inconfortablement et morde sa lèvre inférieure, un air tracassé plaqué sur le visage.

**« - C'est pour son bien, docteur Isles. Vous le savez aussi bien que nous. Elle nous en voudra quand elle l'apprendra, parce qu'elle le saura forcément. Mais le plus tard ell****e le découvre, le mieux c'est. Comme ça, quand elle risquera de perdre pied, nous serons prêts. Nous serons **_**là**_**. Et nous aurons des informations à lui donner. Vous comprenez ? »**

La blonde hocha la tête d'assentiment sans prononcer un mot. Malgré sa douleur, malgré sa haine, Korsak agissait toujours en partenaire, protégeant la détective comme si elle était sa fille. Au fond, il ne le lui avait jamais clairement dit mais c'était comme ça qu'il la considérait. Une fille. _Sa_ fille. Et il voulait la défendre. L'empêcher de s'effondrer. La rattraper si elle tombait. Il ne se savait pas seul avec ces pensées, il les savaient partagées par les deux jeunes gens près de lui.

Les deux hommes posèrent leurs mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme et l'attirèrent respectivement dans une courte étreinte. Ils se transmirent compassion et courage. Rien de tout cela n'était facile pour personne. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte mais Jane comptait pour eux. Bien plus que quiconque ne pourrait le croire. Frost plongea son regard dans celui, clair, de la femme près de lui. Il savait à quel point il lui serait dur de cacher quelque chose à la détective. Déjà, parce qu'elle ne savait pas mentir et n'aimait pas lui cacher la vérité mais surtout parce que la jeune femme parvenait toujours à la percer à jour. Elles lisaient en elles comme des livres ouverts. Et il savait que la blonde souffrirait de ne rien lui dire. Qu'elle aurait ce sentiment d'avoir trahi sa confiance. Mais elle le ferait. Parce que les deux hommes avaient raison.

Il le fallait.

* * *

Quand la détective s'éveilla, le Soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Les rayons clairs hivernaux venaient inonder la pièce de leur lumière froide. Autour d'elle, aucun bruit. Juste sa respiration. Juste les battements de son propre cœur. Pas d'autre souffle, d'autres coups dans une poitrine en écho. Juste les siens. Les yeux toujours clos, elle tendit l'oreille toute la maison était plongée dans le silence. Elle fronça les sourcils, ouvrit les yeux et sans laisser à ceux-ci le temps de s'habituer à la lumière, elle chercha son portable.

La légiste tressaillit quand son téléphone vibra, non loin de sa table de travail. Elle vit le nom qui s'afficha et soupira doucement. Bien sur, qu'elle le savait. Bien sur que sa meilleure amie allait appeler. C'était immanquable. Bien sur, qu'elle allait lui poser des questions auxquelles elle ne saurait pas répondre. Bien sur, qu'il lui faudrait exécuter des tours de passes-passes pour éviter la vérité. Elle poussa pour décrocher. Et espéra que tout se passe bien.

"**- Oui, Jane ?**

**- Où es-tu Maur' ? Un ****souci**** ?**

**- Je suis à la morgue, j'ai un corps.**

**- Oh, mais on ne m'a pas ****appelée****...**

**- Cavanaugh ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet. Peut-être t'accorde-t-il un repos ?**

**- Hors. De. Question. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, il faut que je résolve cette affaire de victime tatouée.**

**- Je pense que ce serait une bonne chose que tu te reposes. Savais-tu que l'être humain passe en moyenne entre 1/4 et 1/3 de sa vie à dormir ? D'ailleurs, le manque de repos entraîne souvent une ****déficience**** en lymph-"**

Un grognement l'interrompit et la légiste eut à retenir un bref rire. Un sourire dans la voix, la détective informa son amie qu'elle allait appeler Cavanaugh pour en savoir plus et savoir ce qu'elle avait à faire. Et surtout pour le convaincre de la laisser travailler s'il tentait de la mettre en repos forcé. Les yeux clairs s'agrandirent mais la blonde ne fait aucun commentaire. La communication dura encore quelques instants avant qu'elles ne raccrochent. Immédiatement, la jeune femme appela Frost pour le prévenir des intentions de leur collègue commune. Celui-ci la rassura en lui indiquant que le Lieutenant était prévenu et qu'il avait donné son accord. Il trouvait même que c'était une excellente idée et les soutiendraient.

Jane maugréa pour la énième fois de la journée. _Au repos._ Elle s'affala sur le canapé. _Au repos qu'il a dit. On laisse tomber l'enquête sur l'homme tatoué jusqu'à nouvel élément qu'il a dit. Comment peut-on avoir de nouveaux éléments si personne n'enquête dessus ? Reposez-vous qu'il a dit. Vous en avez grandement besoin, Rizzoli qu'il a dit. J'lui en ficherait moi._ Elle attrapa la télécommande et commença à zapper rageusement. _Et ne vous avisez pas de vous pointer au bureau sinon je vous jure vous terminerez votre carrière aux archives. Il me menace. Moi. Ça m'énerve. Ça m'énerve. Ça m'énerve._ Elle trouva une chaîne qui l'intéressa plus ou moins et elle reposa la zappette non loin d'elle avant de s'installer plus confortablement. _ Si ça se trouve, j'ai encore un malade au cul et lui, il veut que je me repose._ Elle secoua la tête. _ Non, il ne faut pas que je pense comme ça. Si c'était vraiment le cas, il ne m'aurait certainement pas parlé de repos, m'aurait laissé travailler dessus ou m'aurait clairement dit qu'il me retirait l'enquête. Il a raison, du calme ne pourrait pas me faire de mal. De plus, il faut vraiment que je me change les idées. Pas envie que des horreurs viennent à nouveau emplir ma tête._ Elle regarda le programme qui passait pendant quelques instants mais, rapidement, son ventre se mit à émettre des bruits on ne pouvait plus clairs. Elle avait faim._ Comme toujours._ Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure et s'étira bruyamment avant de se lever. Son téléphone à l'oreille, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine de son amie.

**« - Tu manges avec moi, Maur' ?**

**- Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps, Jane.**

**- Habituellement, tu as toujours le temps. Il y a un problème ?**

**- J'ai beaucoup de travail mais... c'est bon, je passerai et apporterai quelque chose. Chinois ?**

**- Nope, c'est moi qui prépare ! »**

Si la blonde avait été étonnée, elle ne fit néanmoins aucun commentaire. La détective raccrocha et ouvrit le frigo. Elle soupira. _Eww...C'est pas possible__, c'est__ un lapin ou quoi ? Elle mange vraiment que des légumes ?_

La légiste téléphona à ses collègues pour les prévenir. Il fallait qu'elle mange avec Jane sinon celle-ci s'inquiéterait et poserait trop de questions. Elle verrait qu'il y avait un problème, qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose et l'interrogerait. Et si elle faisait ça, tous savaient qu'il ne lui faudrait pas plus de deux minutes pour découvrir la vérité. Ceux-ci descendirent la voir. Elle ravala sa salive avant de lentement découvrir la cuisse gauche de leur victime.  
Un dessin y avait été tracé. Probablement avec le même scalpel qui avait servit à graver les lettres sur le torse. Un arbre. Dans tout ses détails. Elle le recouvrit rapidement, voyant le malaise s'installer chez les deux hommes. Elle commença à réciter tout ce qu'elle avait découvert d'autre, c'est-à-dire, pas grand chose.  
L'homme avait de l'eau dans les poumons, ce qui était tout à fait normal pour un noyé. Cette eau contenait, bien entendu, des résidus mais rien de bien probant. Aucune eau n'était parfaitement pure et les résidus qu'elle avait trouvés étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus communs. Mais ils ne se décourageaient pas. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de faire des liens entre l'ami de Korsak et leur première victime. La blonde ôta sa tenue de protection et partit, sous le regard attentif et bienveillant des deux hommes.

Ouvrant la porte de chez elle, elle fut accueillie par une odeur appétissante. Elle se fit la plus discrète possible et se rendit à la cuisine. Elle observa, en silence, son amie s'affairer à la préparation du repas pendant plusieurs minutes avant que celle-ci ne remarque sa présence. La brune eut un sursaut avant de s'approcher et d'attirer sa meilleure amie contre elle. Elle caressa de son nez celui de la légiste avant de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur la joue droite rosie puis sur les lèvres douces et patientes. Les doigts de la blonde trouvèrent leur chemin dans les cheveux sombres avant qu'elles ne fussent forcées de reculer, le manque d'air se faisant sentir. A cet instant, retentit la sonnerie du four indiquant que le repas était prêt.

Le repas fut succulent, au presqu'étonnement de Maura. Son amie avait cette capacité à ne jamais cesser de l'époustoufler. La légiste était, à présent, à nouveau penchée au dessus du corps. Ou plutôt, **des **corps. Elle tentait encore d'établir des liens entre les victimes mais elle ne trouvait rien de probant. _Le meurtre parfait. _Non. Aucun meurtre n'est parfait. Ils ne regardaient pas aux bons endroits, c'est tout. Deux détectives venant aux nouvelles interrompirent le fil de ses pensées. Comme ils avaient tous agit pour, Jane ne se doutait de rien. D'ailleurs, cette dernière passait la nuit chez la blonde afin qu'elles partent ensembles pour le dîner du samedi. Angela avait demandé à une tante s'ils pouvaient lui emprunter sa maison de campagne pour la journée. Celle-ci avait répondu positivement avec joie. La demeure était dotée d'un petit terrain de basket donc ils pourraient faire leur match amical. Tout cela promettait une belle journée.

Sur l'invitation des deux hommes, elle monta à l'étage. Un regard plus neuf sur les quelques éléments qu'ils avaient ne pourrait pas faire de mal. Le tableau était couvert de tatouages ressemblants à celui de leur première victime mais jamais vraiment identiques. Au sommet de ces images se trouvaient des photos des plaies des victimes.

Les 4 lettres tracées dans les chairs encore pulsantes de vie les narguèrent.

Elle ajouta deux clichés de la cuisse gauche au tableau. Y était représenté dans toute sa splendeur un arbre. Le moindre détail avait été consciencieusement tracé et , une fois encore, la légiste s'était demandé comment cet homme avait fait pour se montrer si précis sans laisser aucune trace. Pourtant, lorsqu'il a du exécuter le dessin, sa victime était encore en vie.

**« - On dirait que cet homme prend un malin plaisir à transformer ses victimes en ce qu'on pourrait appeler « œuvres d'arts ». Aucune de ces marques n'étaient présentes avant leurs décès.**

**- Est-ce moi où ce gars s'est servit du sang en provenance des plaies pour accentuer certains traits et pour ses jeux d'ombres ? »**

L'autre homme et la jeune femme hochèrent doucement la tête à l'intention du détective à la peau nuit.

**« - Ce type est vraiment un malade... » **murmura ce dernier.

* * *

_**Je n'ai pas oublié ici non plus.**_


	24. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Bonjour/ Bonsoir,

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, j'en suis désolée.  
Je prends "une pause" pour le moment. Je n'aime plus du tout ce que j'écris, et j'en suis encore plus désolée.  
Je ne vous abandonne pas, je reviendrais, je prends juste une pause dans mes publications.  
Quand je commencerai à écrire un minimum correctement, je reposterai à nouveau.

Je suis sincèrement désolée.


End file.
